A Glitch In The System
by corineabella
Summary: "There are glitches everywhere I turn. I'm involved deeply somehow, someway with all these mythical creatures. Some want to save me, some want to kill me. I have an army to defend, an army to defeat someday. And I don't even know if I am one hundred percent human or who really is my father. Full Summary Inside.
1. Good Hearted Girl

**Summary: **Samantha Huntley moves to Forks, Washington to an aunt's house after an unfortunate event took place in her life. She clearly disliked moving across the country leaving behind two best friends with one whom she knew needed her and the other undoubtedly obsessed about the Twilight Saga which Samantha absolutely loathed. So what happens when she becomes face to face with people having the same names and characteristics as in the fictional story?

Samantha soon becomes suspicious that all is not right with the Twilight Universe and the world on the outside of it.

First and foremost, what is up with the nervous police chief in Samantha's presence? Secondly, the obsessed friend is in a meltdown back home from the missing memorabilia in her room and no one recalls ever reading or watching anything pertaining to Stephanie Meyer's bestseller Twilight. And thirdly, Samantha tries to escape the twilight zone several times, but there are supernatural vices literally standing in her way.

*******************~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~***********************

Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. No Copyright Infringement intended.

**Important**: My original characters come out to play with Stephenie's. And Stephenie Meyer's Twilight series characters will stay as they are but with any FF sometimes it hard to get it exactly right. With that being said, there have been a few relation changes to fit in with this plot. Canon Couples Except for one.

This is a Saga and guess estimated over 400,000 words. It will all be posted here.

Although it's science fiction, it's mostly realistic. There are two characters that use tobacco underage. This does change. Some people find it unnerving or appalling. However, the characters do beat the habit! The 'F' word is used during stressing times. It's **not** obsessively throughout. This story has a strong plot and I'm very proud of it. And yes, it's is my own idea with no outside help.

This page will be split in two parts; Prologue & Chapter One. Revised by Momma Love 2/14/13

Please vist Corineabella's profile page. There are links to a video & a fan page.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

'Clump'

My eyes flashed open to view the back of a wide blue seat. Whatever the sound was, it had startled me from a nap.

Was the plane crashing?

In my panic, my hands grabbed the armrests on either side of me as the plane descended downward slightly. I shut my eyes as tight as I could. There was no point in looking around to find any other matching faces of horror that would surely make me scream out the bubbling fear arising in my chest.

I never should have trusted my aunt when she suggested flying to Seattle. So many things could go wrong while in the air; from the planes malfunction to a high-jacking. The terrorist's attack on 9/11 briefly flashed behind my eyelids and consumed my mind.

Perspiration began forming on my forehead. Renting a car to drive almost three thousand miles to me felt safer, but traveling for four to five days had seem unappealing. I should know because I had traveled to Montana and back recently.

A soft touch rested on top of my left hand; a hand that had gone completely numb at the knuckles from holding the armrest too tightly. I felt my aunt lean on my shoulder and she whispered soothingly into my ear, "Sammie, it's just the landing gear. We'll be landing shortly."

Before I could even open my eyes to trust her explanation for the noise and descent, I sat there for a few seconds, simply listening to the sounds inside of the plane. There were no screams or any other inclination of them falling from the sky. Muffled conversations surrounded us in buoyancy for our approaching destination.

Surely if we were heading for disaster, nobody would be carefree about it.

My aunt laughed when I jerked my head in her direction, hesitantly opening my eyelids. As I locked my eyes with her golden hazels, a frown deepened onto my face, eventually turning into a scowl. How could she be laughing at my fright? I didn't know her well enough to reprove her. It's only been three weeks, but in that short time frame I knew she wasn't like my mother at all.

With the laughter gone, her smile faded into a frown of its own. She removed her hand from mine to my upper arm, shaking it slightly. I averted my eyes to the other passengers as she began speaking in a hushed tone without really being able to see their faces.

"You were so out of it that you didn't hear the captain on the intercom or the stewardess telling you to put on your seat-belt. I took it upon myself to buckle it. Even then, that didn't wake you. Did you get any sleep last night?" She asked. In her voice, I could tell she was desperate for conversation. But most of all, she was deeply worried about me. Not because I had been frightened that our plane might be falling into pieces. Though, that would have been the icing to all our troubles or the end of them.

No, it was the lack of sleep and appetite since the funeral.

"Sorry, Aunt Maggie." I managed to say whilst looking down at the buckled seat-belt and putting my clammy hands in my lap. Then I added, "And thank you. For everything" And I truly meant it with all sincerity.

As my aunt nodded, she leaned away and began looking out the small window. I wiped the sweat from my hands onto my faded blue jeans. At the knees, my ivory skin peeked out from the rips in the fabric. It reminded me of the small argument we had before leaving the motel in Atlanta.

I sighed heavily as guilt nearly swallowed me whole.

Earlier that morning, I told my aunt she wasn't going to replace my mother by telling me my clothes were "undesirable". I refused to change into twenty-something business style outfit that she had bought for me specifically for this trip and also made it clear to not ever again nag me about my choices in fashion. The distress that overcame her facial features then has not wavered any from my mind since.

In all honestly, I wanted to make her somewhat happy again. But for the life of me, I couldn't find what was so wrong with a yellow tank top and faded blue jeans. I knew the holes at the knees where the problem, but I disliked the binding feeling over my knees in the Levi's and other than the color of the tank top, it was always my apparel.

For nine months throughout the year, I had to wear button-up blouses and skirts to Sumter Academy. I hated it with such passion that as soon as I stepped through the front door of our house, I started yanking them off as I made my way towards my bedroom without really bothering to care who saw.

It was a hopeless situation to stay in those clothes any longer than I had too. As long as I got good grades and maintained good behavior at school, my mother never once complained about what I wore while I was away from the establishment, so why did my aunt have to?

The wheels of the plane skidded on the tarmac bringing me back to the present. I said a silent prayer thanking the Lord for landing us safely, even though I was upset with Him. Although, my mother and I had attended a Baptist church regularly throughout my sixteen years, I wouldn't say I had been a complete fan.

Since the unfortunate event that has happened in my life, the faith I once had has been tested to a point where I may never walk into another church ever again. In any case, I still believe in prayers whether they reach Him or not. It just gave me comfort to do so.

"Samantha, are you okay?" Aunt Maggie asked.

Suddenly, I realized the plane had come to a full stop. It had already taxied to the gate. The pretty stewardess stood in the aisle smiling down at me with a small compact suitcase on wheels waiting for me behind her. We were in first class and I became mortified at the thought of holding up anyone to get off the plane due to the lack of my attention.

Instead of answering my aunt, I tried to stand but the seat-belt held me in place. I felt my face turned a crimson red as I unbuckled it and finally stood.

"Here, Sammie." My aunt said as she handed me my tote containing my laptop among other personal items. I could not look at her as I took it and began making my way towards the exit without looking back at her knowing she became once again, concerned.

As the first set of coach passengers came into view, they gave me a look of disgust. Aunt Maggie may want to believe it was my choices in clothes, but aggravation was clear on their facial features. I gave them a weak smile in hopes of an apology. Besides, it wasn't my idea to sit in first class. It was hers

Entering the lobby, my aunt had grabbed my hand. I guess me being absentminded on the plane she didn't want to take the chance of me getting lost in the crowd.

Someone had called her name from afar and we made our way over to where a Native American woman stood smiling at our arrival. She seemed to be in her middle ages, like my aunt. The slender woman, a few inches below my height of five' seven, has the most striking, shinning, black hair I had ever seen and the entire length is braided down to her hips. There is no doubt in my mind that they were friends when Aunt Maggie let go of my hand to embrace the woman with open arms.

"Welcome home, Maggie." The woman spoke with pure and utter kindness.

As they pulled apart, my aunt reached for my hand again. "Thank you so much for coming all this way to pick us up." She glanced at me and gestured to her friend with her free hand. "This is my niece, Samantha. Samantha this is my best friend, Allison Uley."

Why couldn't my aunt introduce me as Sammie? Ugh! And I'm not a five year old where she needs to hold my hand. I swiftly take my hand back, settling it on the strap, joining the other hand that is holding my leather tote on my shoulder. I made it seem like I needed it. I thought she would give me a fretful look, but all she did is sigh.

"It's nice to meet you, Samantha." Allison ignores our small exchange and blinks her wide brown eyes encased by thick eyelashes at me. She is pretty and has a sweet voice.

"It's nice to meet you as well. My friends call me Sammie." I said politely. She nods and smiles.

"Well, shall we go retrieve the luggage and hit the road?" Allison asked. My aunt nods in response.

"Yes. I'm ready to get home." Aunt Maggie said pensively and then begins to promenade to baggage claims as Allison joins in the pace beside her. My aunt looks over her shoulder to make sure I'm following, and unenthusiastically, I am.

I kept my gaze downward most of the way there as my aunt and her friend chatted about life in general. I had no desire to either speak or join in the topics that came up. Every now and then, my aunt would touch my arm to make sure I was alert and not completely lost in my thoughts. I tried to keep my mind empty for her sake so I wouldn't end up somewhere I shouldn't be even though all I wanted to do was disappear anyway.

Four suitcases, three soda pops, two chattering best friends, and one annoyed teenager, we were on the road to Forks in my aunts silver Lexus SUV. It took forever for our luggage to make an appearance and when they did, one had been misplaced. It was the most important one of them all, carrying precious memories of my mother. Mostly it contained photo albums that are irreplaceable and sentimental to me.

The lady that spoke for the airlines at the luggage podium reassured us I would receive my suitcase in less than forty eight hours. Someone had made an error and put it on another plane going to Forks, Arizona. I had been surprised to learn there were so many towns in America named after a utensil.

I sat in the back with my arms crossed looking out the window at the heavy traffic on the interstate wishing I was back in Americus, Georgia. I blew out the air from my lungs and caught the attention of my aunt.

"Sammie, look at me." Aunt Maggie is driving and demanded for me to look at her in the rear view mirror. Reluctantly, I did as she asked.

"Please stop worrying, honey. We'll get it back. Why don't you lie down and take another nap. We still have several hours before we reach La Push." As Aunt Maggie spoke, every few seconds, she would glance at the road then back into the mirror at me.

I raised my eyebrows at this knowledge. "La Push?" I asked inquisitively.

Aunt Maggie's ringlets on the tips of her short auburn hair began to quiver from her nervousness. It was somewhat a behavior that I became aware of when things weren't going smoothly during the weeks in preparation for my move to her house. She was extremely anxious. I didn't know if it was because of the heavy traffic or if she thought I may start crying over this forgotten detail.

"Yes. It's an Indian reservation about fifteen minutes away from Forks by the ocean. Allison lives there." She explained.

"Oh." is all I say. I knew of La Push. It just reminded me of Elizabeth's ramblings about the town. Not so much the location but where the fictional werewolves live in her favorite story.

I laid down in hopes my aunt would calm down. She is making me nervous too, simply by watching her body language. Wrecking the car, resulting in someone getting hurt or killed, was the last thing either one of us needed now. I reached in my leather tote and pulled out my iPod. It didn't take me long to find the playlist that I wanted and put the ear buds in to escape the thoughts I knew were on the verge of breaking through at any moment.

With the music playing softly, I began to think of my best friend, Libby. We have been almost inseparable since we met at school on the playground during recess in the first grade. In elementary, every event and season, I don't remember a time without her. Overtime, her parents became like a surrogate mom and dad to me through the years. I often went on summer vacations with them when my mother, the professor, had classes to teach. I was going to miss her and her parents a great deal and regretted not spending this past summer with them in Hawaii.

But, no one could have predicted the fatal car accident that took my mother's life in an instant. In some sense, the universe had prepared me a little for the separation.

When Libby and I became fourteen, we volunteered at Habitat for Humanity during the summer months building houses in New Orleans. At fifteen, we became cadets for the junior police program training in Atlanta. But this past summer, I did an internship at a wildlife ranch in Montana as an assistant veterinarian without my best friend beside me. I had truly enjoyed myself even though I missed home. Within a few days of being back, and preparing for the upcoming school year, the unfortunate event happened.

As much as Libby cried about me moving to Washington, she was excited that I was going to live where her favorite fictional story evolved. She couldn't wait for next summer to visit me and had a countdown gadget on her laptop, counting down the days.

The Twilight Saga is the only thing we didn't share the same enthusiasm for. I had neither qualms about it nor enough inquisitiveness to read into such. Even after hearing my best friend go on and on about the love triangle between Edward, Bella and Jacob. Therefore, why read it when Libby told me everything I needed to know. By the time the movies hit the theaters, I refused to go see them with her. Some best friend I was, but I simply felt nauseated of the idea of sitting in a dark theater watching the story unfold.

In the light of moving thousands of miles away and living exactly where the fictional stories took place, I relented to read all four books when she gave them to me as a going away present. Not until then, did I feel guilty for not participating in reading or watching those movies with her. I made a promise that when she came to visit, we would explore the places in the books and the movies. She promised to bring the movies to watch. So I had no choice but to read them before next summer.

That is if I get my suitcase back.

Those books were probably in Arizona along with the photo albums instead of in the trunk where they should be. Tears were flowing down over my cheeks and dripping off my chin. I hadn't realized I'd been crying all this time. I swiftly swiped them away with the heel of my palms. Allison might glance back to discover me weeping and alert my aunt.

Another plea for me to talk about my feelings was so not what I needed from Aunt Maggie. I desperately needed my space and time away from her constant worry for my well-being. By all means, I do understand her unease. Depression is common in teenagers who have lost a parent or a loved one. It's expected but sometimes teenagers believe suicide is the answer to relive the pain. So I clearly understand her concern about my lack of appetite and sleeping a lot, worried that I may slip into a clinical depression. And although she is a high school teacher and has been around teenagers for many years, she has never lived with one, especially as gloomy as me as of late.

However, I am not a normal teenager. I had only one parent who worked all the time so therefore I spent a lot of time by myself until Jessie came along. Mostly I did the cooking, and cleaning. On Saturdays we went shopping for groceries, but it was I who actually did the shopping.

Olivia Huntley always had her blackberry in her hand or up to her ear. The only time my mother wasn't texting or talking on the phone had been at church or when she was at her desk in her room grading papers. I even made sure the bills were paid by filling out checks and getting her signature to send them off in the mail. Or we wouldn't have cable or lights.

My mother gave love and attention in the best way when she could. She worked hard to put food on the table and a roof over our heads and paid the high tuition at Sumter Academy for a better education for me. Yes, the professor did care for me even when it seemed her work came before me.

It's just sad I never got around to asking her about my father and where he was. I thought I'd have that time before I went to college to approach her with those kinds of questions. Since she never mentioned him, and there were no pictures of any men in our photos, I presumed the topic was highly sensitive.

In the past three weeks, I have wanted to ask my aunt many times if she knew who my father was. I just couldn't find the courage. On the birth certificate it reads that my father is unknown and my birth place is Forks, Washington. The address listed where my mother was living at the time of my birth is the same as my aunts now.

School has already begun at the reservation where my aunt taught, which she has to go to the day after tomorrow. Forks High School didn't start for another week. I started to formulate a plan to snoop around the house for five days in my aunt's absence on a search of my father without having to ask her. There has to be something to lead me in the right direction. Evidence of who he was, at least. I am hoping to find a photo or a letter containing his existence somewhere. I'd hate to learn I was a child from a rape, but nonetheless I need to know. It is the only thing keeping me from going insane with the loss of my mother.

Thankfully, a new school year was about to begin. Though I wasn't too pleased to start a new school on the other side of the country or interested in making new friends. I'm not sure I'll even fit into any groups because I didn't at Sumter Academy. But of course the students there came from wealthy parents. Libby was my only friend as everyone else saw me as an outsider. She had other friends who sat with us at lunch sometimes but they never spoke to nor paid any attention to me. Just as well, I didn't like them or their attitudes anyway.

My only other friend lived next door and went to the public school. We became friends three years ago when his dad had too much to drink one night and needed a safe place to stay. My mother wanted to call the police but Jessie begged her not too because he didn't want to go back into foster care. He explained that his dad only gets drunk around the time when his mother had been raped and murdered four years ago. In the beginning, his dad had lost custody for a few weeks on neglecting to care for him when depression took a hold of his dad's mind. He said his experience in the foster home had been a lot worse. He had been beaten on a daily basis and didn't trust the system to be taken away again.

Jessie had welts on his arms and legs from his dad's belt, but he said it was nothing compared to the broken bones he suffered at the hands of his foster father. It was sad all the way around though and made my mother mad; she told Jessie he was welcomed at our house anytime. So after that first night, he became like the brother I never had and the son my mother always wanted. I think if my mother could have afforded it, she would have sent him to Sumter Academy along with me.

The last few weeks had been really hard for Jessie as well. His eyes and nose mirrored mine. They were red and swollen. Libby would try to lighten the mood by calling us the Rudolf the Reindeer twins. Before I left, I confided in her about my worries for Jessie. Where was he going to stay when his dad became drunk around the anniversary of his mother's murder? How was he going to get food to eat if his dad forgets to buy groceries? But most of all, what was to become of him if he followed through on his threat to quit school after my mother's death?

Libby had no definite answers for me. However, she did promise me that she would keep in contact with him. And I had to have faith she would keep it. I have hopes in finding a job to send him money when he needs it and to save up enough to fly him out with Libby next summer. Jessie will be sixteen soon so maybe he could find him a job too. It sure would ease my mind if he did and stayed in school and out of harm's way. Surely, I'm going to miss him the most.

I have to stop thinking so much. My head aches from the constant tears streaming down my face. I need to shut down my mind and listen to the soft piano music playing through the ear buds. It should have already lulled me to sleep. I had no problems napping on the plane but that was because my aunt sat next to me and wouldn't be quiet. She carried on about how excited she was for me to be living with her.

Ugh! After a few minutes, I was still wide awake. My nose is stuffed up and my eyes feel like sandpaper. Frustrated, I took out the ear buds to eavesdrop on the two women chatting in the front seats. Hopefully it will be on a boring subject to make me sleepy.

"—disappeared for two weeks?" Aunt Maggie asks incredulously. Well, maybe not boring after all.

Allison sighs. "Yes. He hasn't said a word about where he was either. I hear people whisper on the reservation accusing him of using steroids. His girlfriend keeps nagging him to tell her what's going on with him, but Sam refuses and it only makes him angrier. Then he takes off back into the woods for hours at a time leaving Leah at the house for me to politely ask her to go home. I've already called Old Quil to come talk with him tomorrow." She replies in a distress tone.

"I'm almost certain that'll help him. However, Allie, I seriously doubt he's into drugs at all. Samuel has always been a good kid and he's a great student. It's probably just that growth spurt and the many changes growing into manhood that has him conflicted. And I wouldn't put much faith into what others say accusing him of abusing steroids. Honestly, I don't think you have anything to worry about." said my aunt reassuring her friend.

"Well, I hope you're right, Maggie. I worry so much about him and how it's affecting the twins." Allison said wiping her face which I suspect were fallen tears.

My aunt reaches over and pats her friends hand without speaking then returns her hand back to the steering wheel leaving the cab in unnerving quietness. Allison nods slightly looking out the passenger's window.

Upon closing my eyes, silence filled the air except for the hum of the engine. It must have lulled me to sleep because the next thing I'm aware of is my name being called. I open my eyes to the darkness that envelopes the cab of vehicle.

"We're home, Sammie. Come on, wake up." Aunt Maggie urges as she opens the door where my feet are resting. A cool breeze drifts in making me shiver.

Sitting up and blinking the sleep from my eyes, I ask, "What time is it?"

"Oh, um, I believe it's around nine, honey." Aunt Maggie replies. "I hope you'll sleep tonight. After all, you practically slept through the entire trip." She adds wistfully.

She left me in a daze walking towards the back of the vehicle as I thought, 'Wonderful, I'm going to experience jet-lag. Well at least tomorrow is a Sunday. Hopefully my aunt has no plans to do anything or go anywhere.'

"By the way, Libby called my cell after she repeatedly got your voice mail. I forgot to remind you to take your iPhone off air plane mode. It's midnight there now, but she said to call her A-Sap when you woke up." Aunt Maggie said through the lifted hatch as she was getting our luggage from the trunk. Because I was still sitting upright in the middle of the back seat and trying to the find strength to get out.

Oh snap. I was supposed to call Libby when we landed in Seattle. I got out and went to the back of the SUV, slung the tote over my shoulder and grabbed the two remaining suitcases and walked towards the two-story foundation that would be home for the next two years. Just freaking lovely.

~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o

**Chapter One: Good Hearted Girl**

* * *

Sunlight streams in through the bedroom window as my eyes begin to flutter open. Blinking the sleep away, I finally glance at my new surroundings.

The queen sized white canopy bed, where I lay on my back, has tall ivory curtains flowing about at each of the four bedposts. A white leather padded bench sits at the foot with different designed pillows that have been decorated on the made bedding. Against the pine colored wall facing me is a tall white dresser. Off to my right side, a pure-white crib sits in front of the bay windows surrounded by pinkish curtains

'Why did Aunt Maggie leave it up after all these years?' I ponder briefly.

My thoughts drift to the other side of the room where a walk-in closet holds my mothers and even my baby clothes from our time here. It's obvious that my mother left Forks in a rush.

What was she running away from?

It's a lot to take in for a girl who just lost her mother and moved across the country to an aunt's house she barely knows.

In between the closet and the closed bedroom door sits an antique desk, painted in the whitest wood I've ever seen, where I placed my laptop last night in hopes of video chatting with Libby. I need to discuss my discoveries with her face to face. However, my aunt's modem apparently died leaving no other option but the cell phone.

Yawning, I reach for my iPhone sitting on the off-white fancy table next to my bed. Overwhelming sadness washes over my entire being as I glimpse at the wallpaper image of Libby, Jessie and me. Jessie's arms are draped around our shoulders smiling into the camera right before I left. Heavily sighing, I read the time... 10:04am. I lay the cell back onto the nightstand.

I get up, uncovering myself from the beautiful quilt, turning my rear towards the right side of the bed and placing my feet on the cool wooden floor. It feels uncomfortable sleeping on the left side, where the entrance of the room happens to be, because I know, in another life, my mother had slept on that side. I stretch my arms up over my head. My joints pop. It felt really good to sleep in the luxurious bed beneath me regardless of who had before. To halt any thoughts about my mom, I got up, lifting the blankets and dressing the bed with its designed pillows, arranging them as they had been the night before.

Meanwhile, I think of what we were going to do today. I'm not one to sit around the house and do nothing even though I felt jet-lagged. Sleeping throughout the trip had been a bad idea. Gratefully, Aunt Maggie gave me a small pill to help me relax and sleep. I should be more appreciative towards her.

During my call with Libby last night, I managed to unpack my suitcases so I trudge over to the dresser to pick out my usual apparel. I hope my aunt's not going to have a problem with me dressing in my ragged blue jeans for school since there isn't a uniform to wear. I retrieve a black tank top and a pair of faded Levi's and head towards the bathroom in the hall that I'll be sharing with Aunt Maggie until I graduate from Forks High. No doubt with honors.

At least the bathroom's next to my bedroom. It's wide and lengthy with more of the glossy pine painted on the walls. A vast mirror hangs above the double sinks and cabinets. I had placed my toiletries in the drawer and underneath the pristine counter the night before.

The reflection of me in the mirror could have been my mother twenty years ago. My jaded eyes seem greener then, like emeralds, or it could just be the color reflecting off the walls. My cheekbones are set slightly higher than most with a long, slim, nose and small, yet somewhat, thick rosy lips set on an oval face. Small ringlets of mahogany tresses dance about my shoulders. Sighing, it won't do me any good to brush the bed hair until I've shampooed and blow dried the curls back into a feathered position.

During a long hot shower, I mull over how I won't be able to fit in at Forks High simply because of my tanned skin. As I get dressed, I realize it was an unnecessary qualm. I open the door to discover my aunt's bedroom door down the hall is open. I shrug off the guilt for taking so long in the bathroom and descend the stairs that lead into the foyer.

As I reach the last few steps, I notice the front door's wide open and a glass covered screen is taking its place to stop any trespassers. I take a right in the small yet extended hallway. At the end is the entrance to the dining room. It opens up to the kitchen on the left side. However, the TV's on in the living room and it's between the front door and dinning room entrance. I stand in the doorway peering into the room at the pastel green painted walls. It's a sure bet that her favorite color is any shade of green.

My aunt is lounging across a mint cream green sofa. Her feet are propped up on the white coffee table and her eyes are shut. A recliner, the same shade of green as the sofa, sits next to the entryway with a white end table in between. A slightly large TV is suspended on the fore wall. Soft ivory curtains sway behind the furniture in front of bay windows. The side wall has two white triangular cabinets with mirrors at their backsides showcasing whatnots, sitting in the corners with a double window in between them.

"Sammie, how did you sleep?" My aunt asks as she stands, startling me.

It took a few moments to recover. I nod. She maneuvers around the couch to stand in front of me, putting her hand on my shoulder, looking worried.

"Did I scare you, honey?" I shake my head. "Well, why don't we get something to eat then?" She tried to encourage.

"That sounds good." I say as I follow her to the dining room entrance whilst glancing at the pictures on the wall.

Surprisingly most of them are of me, through the years.

As we enter, I pause, briefly, in front of the rather long oval table looking out the sliding glass doors. The huge back yard is bordered by a metal fence and I can see the forest along on the other side of it. But it wasn't the scenery of the redwoods or the all-too-green flora that caught my attention and held me in place.

It was the pale little girl with dark brown spiky hair that was standing at the edge of the forest staring at me. Her face is scrunched up in dismay, glistening in the sun, while the rest of her body is fully clothed in expensive attire.

'What the heck is she doing in the forest dressed like that?' I wonder.

After a few moments a large hand emerges, seemingly from nowhere, it also shimmers in the light of the sun as it pulls the glaring girl's arm into the shelter of the trees, both of them disappearing all together.

"Did you hear me, Sammie?" I hear my aunt ask.

"Um, no, sorry Aunt Maggie-" I pause, turning towards her. "-lost in my thoughts again."

She nods from behind a breakfast bar that had two oak bar-stools with a flower print padding seat covers. The fridge sits behind her and is in between white cabinets and cupboards, a recurring theme. More of the same is on the other wall with a window between them above the white spotless sink that showcases the back yard.

"I said I went to the grocery store earlier and bought some things you normally ate. Your pop tarts are in the toaster." My aunt tells me, holding up a saucer. "Well, since you only eat one I figured I'd eat the other one." She adds but I can see she regretted it as soon as the words left her lips. I usually give the other to Jessie.

Forcing a weak smile, I walk over to the side of the counter to where she stood and noticed the white stove hidden behind the breakfast bar when the toaster popped up. I sigh as the smell of warm, succulent, blueberry pastries floated into my nostrils. She places a pop tart on each of the saucers then points towards two full glasses of milk.

"Thank you, Aunt Maggie." I say, picking up one of the glasses and one of the saucers.

"You're welcome, sweetie." She says as I follow her to the oak dining table.

My aunt takes the end chair while I sit in the seat on the side next to her. It grants me a view of the back yard. This time the edge of the forest lacked the little girl.

We eat in silence.

As I chewed and looked outside, there were no eyes glaring at me. I believe I imagined the whole ordeal. No one glistens in the sun like that. Besides, the screen covering the sliding glass door. Something I hadn't noticed before and therefore, she couldn't see me to glare. But I have a feeling the little girl could, though I'm not sure why because I haven't been here long enough to make a friend nevertheless an enemy. And no one dresses in classy clothes for a hike in a forest. So on top of everything else, I am now hallucinating.

Just freakin' terrific.

"As I was saying before, it's Allison's birthday. I'm making her a cake to bring over. She's cooking a late lunch, you see." My aunt pauses when I looked at her. "You don't have to tag along." She shakes her head, causing her auburn ringlets to quiver, reassuring my fretfulness, "But, if you did, I could show you where the school and grocery store are located. Also, the ocean side of La Push, where First Beach is, isn't too far from her house." Of course she'd use a line with a sinker like that one.

I nod. "Cool." It's probably for the best that I go since I'm starting to see things that aren't there. I swallow the remainder of my milk.

Aunt Maggie stands from her seat and I mimic her by pushing in my chair. I start to pick up our dishes from the table when says, "Leave the dishes where they are, honey. I need to show you some things."

My eyes narrow as I did what she requested and watched her curiously as she walks over to the sliding glass door. I make my way to stand next to her. She points at a white wicker table that has two wicker rockers on either side of it. A clear glass ash tray sat on top of the table.

"You can smoke out there if it's not raining." She laments. I know another lecture is not far off in the future.

Then she turns and starts walking around the dining room table towards the small hallway that leads to the garage. "Come on Sammie."

My aunt pauses in between the doors of the half bathroom and garage. She turns around, smiling, as I halt a few feet away. "Just in case you forgot the tour from last night, there's a bathroom right here." She gestures towards said room then reaches for a set of keys by the garage door.

The tour ended here so when she opens the garage, I'm shocked to find that the space where a parked car should be is practically bursting with overflowing boxes, boxes that touch the ceiling and crammed against the fore wall. All this time, I assumed she had OCD, wanted everything to be perfect. It seems she's a closet pack rat. Who would've ever thought otherwise?

"Here's the other ashtray when it's raining." Aunt Maggie said as she points to a little ceramic dish on a small plank table.

Rain. It is the only thing I'm going to appreciate being here, I thought. I look further into the garage. That's when I notice another parking space behind her and it isn't empty. I was too distracted by the mountain of boxes looming over me to pay attention to anything else. I peek past Aunt Maggie at the glossy black car.

"Wow!" I comment loudly.

"It was your mother's." She holds out the keys for me to take from her spot by the passenger's door. "It's rightfully yours now."

I walk over to her and give her a snug hug. "Thank you, Aunt Maggie." I whisper lovingly in her ear before pulling away from the embrace.

"Well, you do need transportation, after all. So this is appropriate. It's a 1977 Trans-Am. Besides, your mother would want you to have it." Her voice cracks a bit and her eyes become misty.

Before she could say anything else to turn me into a babbling mess, I take the keys and head over to the driver's side enthusiastically. Upon unlocking and opening the car door, I sit inside and reach over to unlock the passenger door for Aunt Maggie to get in.

There is something familiar about the smell inside the car. At first I couldn't distinguish what it was but then after a moment of inhaling in the scent, it saturates deeply into my nostrils. It smells like the flavor of grape bubble gum, exactly how my mother's breathe used to be when she was alive.

I remind myself not to let go of the memories but for now I wouldn't dwell on the fact my mother is gone. I have to before tears begin to flow. I breathe and inspect the inside. Aunt Maggie pushes a button on the sun visor above me. Light from the outside pours into the garage as the noisy metal door opened. The inside, as well as the outside, of my mom's car, is in mint condition.

My aunt clears her throat loudly to get my attention. "Well, I got to put frosting on the cake and wrap Allison's present." She says as she opens her door. I nod, but a thought came to mind almost immediately.

"Wait. Do you mind if you showed me the way to the store first? I'd like to pick up some green tomatoes and fry them for Allison's birthday." I remember yesterday at the terminal she said she'd love to try them when my aunt told her how great I am at cooking southern foods.

A guilty look flashes across her features before she spoke. "Well about that. I already bought some from a friend this morning. You cannot get green tomatoes in our one grocery store and I thought you'd like to cook some soon." She explains. I smile.

"Well then I say let's get this party started, Aunt Maggie."

We both laugh while getting out of the car. She puts her arm over my shoulder as we head inside.

"You're such a good hearted girl, Sammie."

~o ~ O ~C ~ O ~ o~

***************Please don't forget to leave a review************

ATTENTION: Each revised chapter will say "Revised" at top of the page!

Dedication to Momma Love; I want to take the time to appreciate a lovely lady for revising this chapter. She is an awesome editor and a wonderful person. She accepted to work with me & "AGITS" with much enthusiasm and has dedicated herself in bringing out the best in me and the story. She's working hard behind the scenes to get all grammar errors corrected throughout the 24 chapters already posted. So thank you so much (Momma Love) for saving the "Glitches"! xx

Her review is below;

**Corineabella,**

**I'm really liking Sammie's story! And I'm digging the mystery girl! Just the right amount of ominous without suffocating us! Brava!**

**xoxo, Momma Love**


	2. Endangered Species

I want to thank an amazing friend because without her encouragement the "glitch" would be stuck in a drawer collecting dust and not here to be read by you readers. She always looks forward to the next chapter. As a true and loyal fan of both Twilight and AGITS, she respects our friendship in the same mannerism. She is graceful and a beautiful person. And I am grateful and blessed to have her as a best friend. Thank you, lisambello, this chapter is dedicated to you.

* * *

**Revised by Momma Love** 2/15/13 (thank you again for making it fabulous. I heart you, chickadee.)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Endangered Species**

Three hours later, I pull into a dirt driveway behind a small black car.

Shrubbery runs along the clay road and blocks the view of the front yard where I see two preteen boys with matching black crew cuts kicking a ball to each other as I turn off the ignition.

My aunt notices my gaze. "Those are Allison's identical twin boys." She says, waving at them before getting out. She's carrying a long thick box that held a set of clothing inside. The small present sitting on top almost fell off but one of the boys caught it in time and set it back.

"Thanks, Collin." She says to the boy, smiling, as the other boy closes the car door.

"I'm not Collin. I'm Brady." He says rolling his eyes whilst her back's turned.

"Oh. Well then, thank you, Brady." She replies automatically as this exchange happens all the time. She pauses at the hood of the car peering in at me. "Sammie, are you coming in?"

I nod, snapping the keys angrily on my belt loop. I need a cigarette. Sighing, I reach behind the passenger's seat and grab the wicker handles of a basket full of fried green tomatoes. I open the heavy car door and follow my aunt.

The house looks small and shabby, at least from the outside. White paint is peeling off in tiny spots, exposing the bare wood. However, someone had planted rose bushes and shrubbery along the front side of the house to make up for the exterior. I'm sure the woman of the residence had done the job of making it a pretty site.

"Samantha Corine!" My aunt calls from the side entrance.

"I'm coming, Aunt Maggie." Geez, the woman is impatient sometimes.

Upon entering the bare door, I find myself in the living room. Straight ahead of us the room turns into a short hallway. I assume it led to the bedrooms and possibly a bathroom. A small TV sits on an entertainment center against the fore wall. Two brown couches sat facing each other in the center of the room with a coffee table in the middle. A love seat, the same color as the couches, sits on the back wall close to me.

"There she is." Allison beams as she pulls me into a half shoulder hug. I hand her the basket.

"Happy Birthday, Miss Allison." I murmur. She gives me a shy smile.

"Awe, thank you, what is it?" She asks, looking down and uncovering the thin plaid dishcloth.

"Oh my heavens, girl, it's just what I need to go along with Harry Clearwater's seasoned fried fish!" She exclaims. "Come sit down, Sammie." She grabs my arm and hauls me towards the right into a small kitchen.

Aunt Maggie sits down at the table in front of the windows that overlooks the side yard. I slide into one of the mismatched chairs next to her as Allison takes her place on the end, next to my aunt, placing the basket in the center of the tattered table.

My aunt starts up a conversation that I'm choosing to ignore so I can explore the room further. Starting at the entryway of the kitchen from the living room is an old style refrigerator. The light wood counters house a stainless steel sink. A small opening above it lets you see into the living room and up above that is cupboards of the same light wood. On the outer wall is the stove sitting neatly between more counters. There is a small chefs table in the center of the room. A sliding glass door behind Allison leads out onto a wooden deck. Beside it is another doorway leading down a few stair's into what looks like a play room, where the twin boys are shooting pool.

"Would like to play with them, Sammie?" Allison asks, hiking her thumb behind her. I shake my head, embarrassed that I was caught looking around her tidy kitchen.

Before she could protest my refusal, the side door opens. A tall muscular man walks in. He stalls, not even closing the door, as his sweet cocoa eyes melted into mine. In mere seconds, it's as if he's seeing straight into my soul and placing it into his heart. I start to feel light-headed and I can sense myself blush under his piercing gaze.

"How did it go, Sam?" Allison asks, breaking our energetic exchange. I noticed then that he's standing very close to the table now, almost breathless, and jerking his hand back glancing away at Allison.

I look down at my shaking hands in my lap. I shake my head slightly, wondering what is wrong with me. I've never reacted like that towards anyone in my life. Regardless of how beautiful the man is, this could be Allison's husband.

"Oh. Um, Old Quil and Billy were helpful." The man says in a low voice that causes my heart to flutter.

"Sammie, this is my son, Sam." I look up at Allison, realizing she's talking to me, then at the tall Native Indian.

Her son?

Sam puts out his large hand towards me. I place my hand in his considerably hotter one. We don't shake. He's near well caressing my palm. My blush deepens; I don't want to pull away. I rest my warm cheek on my arm, my gaze never leaving our connection. My hand seems so small compared to his. Eventually, he sighs, lets go, and leaves the room.

"Sam, don't go anywhere. Since you are home, we can eat." Allison yells at his retreating figure as she stands and heads over to the stove.

"Not ever going anywhere, Mom. I'm just going to wash up." Sam says through the opening, finishing his statement with a wink in my direction.

Collin and Brady run after him through the small kitchen down the hallway. I hear the boys wrestling and laughing.

Allison turns around towards my aunt and I. "When food is mentioned in this house, they waste no time to wash up. Come on you two, fix your plates before my litter comes back and nothings left." She and Aunt Maggie laugh at her odd choice in words.

"True, true." My aunt returns.

We both get up and begin fixing our plates when her 'litter' barrels back into the kitchen. I barely take anything and sit down. I don't know how I'm going to eat. My stomach's doing somersaults. And even more so when Sam takes the seat beside me at the end and the twins practically fall into the chairs across from my aunt and me.

"You boys need to try these Fried Green Tomatoes Sammie made for my birthday." Allison says with utter kindness and a wink in my direction. "And the homemade sauce that goes with them." She pushes the small Mason jar towards the boys. "It's so good!" She exclaims.

The twins wrinkle their noses at the fruit until Sam reaches in and grabs two. I reach for the sauce and place it in front of him without glancing his way. Before my eyes, the basket became empty real fast.

"They're quiet. Translation; they love it, especially if the food disappears." Allison explains.

"Sammie can do no wrong in the kitchen." My aunt, who has been quiet all this time, says, sitting next to me beaming a proud smile.

"I second that." Sam says holding up his sweet tea. I blush.

"Me third." Collin chimes in. "Me fourth." Brady holds his glass towards me. I blush even more as I clanked my glass with their glasses.

"You have fans, Sammie girl." Allison says as she lifts her glass up in response to her sons and me. I nod. She takes a sip and sets the glass down. Everyone follows her actions and they return to eating in silence.

Allison had called before we left the house to get the recipe of my southern sweet tea, since my aunt claims it's the best in the world, and the instructions for my macaroni & cheese. Other than the exceptional fried fish and delicious baked beans, my comfort food, cooked by Allison, manages to settle my nervous stomach some.

That is if I keep my attention away from the man who's sitting close by. Which, considering his body heat enveloping me, is such a big task to fulfill.

Since I put small amounts of everything on my plate, I finished before everyone else. I decide to get up and start cleaning the dishes. Another birthday present for Allison, after all she did cook a generous supper and invited my aunt and me over for it. I just hope she's not offended. I need to distract my mind and this is as close as I'm going to get for that much-needed diversion. I immediately begin working over the sink finding everything I needed to store the leftover food after the boys took another helping and put the pots and pans in the dishwater.

I'm smiling as I hear the two women chatting behind me in a carefree mannerism. Aunt Maggie must have told Allison in advance about my sensibleness of responsibility back at home in Georgia because neither woman spoke up about me cleaning the kitchen, to which I am grateful.

Sam places his plate and utensils slowly into the soapy water. I close my eyes. There's no sense in denying the electric sparks that submerged into my veins from the slightest touch of his arm on mine. I thought I could recover after his departure, but my heart won't stop beating so rapidly and hard against my sternum. Seeing that I couldn't, I return to my chore.

"I'll help you rinse the dishes, Sammie." One of the twins offers, startling me as he takes the clean pot out of my hands.

"Thank you, Collin." I say as I glance over at him, hoping I guessed the right twin.

Standing next to me his height nearly came to my shoulders, and I'm five' seven. Tallness must run on the father's side of the family.

Collin leans into me and whispers, "How did you know? Your aunt has been around us all our lives and she can never tell."

I turn to him, whispering as he did, "Because you have three dimples in your smile. Brady has two."

"I have two what?" Brady abruptly asks from behind us.

Swiftly, perhaps too swiftly, I turn around splashing soapy water on to me and Collin. "Oh. I'm sorry Collin. I didn't mean to do that." I rush to apologize as he grabs the dry dishcloth, sopping up the water off his stomach then handing it to me.

"No problem. It's not your fault." Collin says as he glares at his brother.

"Two what?" Brady demands loudly looking directly at me catching the attention of both women at the table, disrupting their buoyant conversation. Sam enters the kitchen, clearly upset that his little brother yelled at me. At least, I assume it was towards Brady and not at me. I swallow noisily, handing back the now damp dishcloth.

"Sammie knew the difference between us, Brady. She said I had three dimples in my smile and you had two. Okay?" He barks harshly before turning back towards me. "Come on, Sammie, don't mind him." He says in a persuasive voice while giving me an even sweeter smile.

I hesitate in turning around to continue the chore at hand. Biting down on my lip, I observe Sam's shocking behavior; his arms are trembling and his hands are balled into fists as if he's about to combust, breathing rather hard.

"Brady, go to your room now!" Sam bellows. I flinch from his roar as it thunders in my eardrums. What the hell? I'm totally shaken by his fury over a misunderstanding. Sam looks at my stunned face and it must show my disapproval because he grimaces.

Allison pushes away from the table and places herself between her sons. She's looking up at Sam, her small hand on his bare chest. His smooth and silky russet skin quivers underneath her touch. Suddenly, Sam runs out of the house through the side entrance, leaving us in absolute astonishment.

"Go to your room, Brady." Allison says sternly, turning around to face her nervous son. "Now, please." She continues when he doesn't move. She raises her eyebrows at his defiance.

"Fine!" An angry and confused Brady yells, storming off towards the living room and down the short hallway.

Turning to me and placing a slightly shaking hand on my arm, Allison says to me. "I'm sorry you had to witness my boys being brothers. Sam has helped me through the years disciplining them, especially when I leave him in charge for long periods at a time to work and sleep." I nod at her explanation.

Tears start forming at the corners of my eyes. "I understand. It's okay. It was my fault for whispering something about him. I-" Allison cut me off.

"It is not your fault, honey. And by the way, it was very observant on your part to see the difference between the twins. Not many notice or care to." Allison says, going back over to the table, sitting down and smiling up at me. My aunt nods in agreement. She seemed nervous from the confrontation, too.

"Come on, Sammie. Let's finish." Collin whines from his spot next to me. "I still have to beat Brady at pool before bedtime tonight. That is if he can play." I roll my eyes, returning my attention to the dishes.

"He'll be able to in thirty minutes, Collin. But, I recommend that you tell him he has to apologize to Sammie first." Allison replies to his insignificant complaint. Once again the room's filled with the two best friends chatting away as I wash the dishes before handing them off to Collin so he could dry and put the dishes back where they belonged.

My thoughts wander back to Sam. Where did he go? I know it's odd for someone to tremble as he did over a minor confrontation. Is this his normal behavior? How old is he anyway?

"Sammie we're done." Collin points out, bringing me back to earth. I nod, glancing down at the empty water.

"Thanks, Collin." I say stoically, pulling the stopper out. I fold the wash cloth, placing it in on the sinks divider and drying my hands on a new dry dishcloth Collin put on my shoulder before he left the kitchen.

"Anytime, Sammie." He says with a grin that showed off his brilliant white teeth against his russet skinned baby cheeks. I roll my eyes. I believe at least one of Allison's sons has a crush on me.

That brought my thoughts back to Sam. What happened between him and me? Did I imagine it like some teenage girls do when they see a hot guy? Although I'm pretty sure his looks had had no effect on me till afterwards. I inhaled. I needed to call Libby. And I desperately want a cigarette. I place the dry cloth over the washed glasses and turn around. I clear my throat.

"Excuse me, Aunt Maggie and Miss Allison?" I say, interrupting their conversation. They both look up at me curiously. "I'm sorry to interrupt. The kitchen is clean. May I step outside to call Libby?" I explain before asking my aunt. She knows exactly what I mean by "going outside". She frowns disappointingly at me but nods anyway.

"Well of course, Sammie! Thank you for doing the dreaded chore that I hate doing every night. I told Maggie to watch out because I just might kidnap you. You are so polite and well-mannered that my boys could learn a thing or two with you around." Allison says candidly and then chuckles with my aunt as she gives a slight nod.

"I didn't mind, Miss Allison. You're welcome and thank you." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I make a bee line to the closest exit.

The fresh cool drift feels calming. It relaxes my tense muscles. I hadn't been aware to how uptight I was in the small house. I walk past the cars and head into the woods, pulling out my thin silver cigarette case with a built-in lighter. I take one out and light it, puffing in the long anticipated smoke. I haven't had a Marlboro since the night before we left to go to the hotel back in Atlanta two days ago. I'm not a chain smoker. It is a bad habit that I picked up from Jessie right before my trip to Montana: the beginning of summer. However, it got increasingly worse through the days after the unfortunate event.

My hands shake as I released my iPhone from the protector on my belt, turning the device on. Surprisingly there're five missed calls, a few voice mails and several texts from my two best friends in Americus. This is not the norm. Something must have happened. I remind myself not to panic, but easier said than done. Instead of listening or reading through the texts, I hit number two and press send. Libby picked up on the first ring.

"Sammie?" my best friend sighs in relief. Who else would it be?

"What's wrong, Libby?" My heart begins to pound in my chest as I hear her distress over the phone.

"My Twilight memorabilia and movies have disappeared! And everybody seems to have lost their minds because they don't ever recall hearing or seeing anything TWILIGHT!" She wails so loudly that I had to pull the receiver away from my ear. "Please tell me you remember. Please?" She pleads.

I roll my eyes but I am puzzled over this revelation. I highly doubt anyone has forgotten a best seller series, including the movies. Obviously, she has mistaken their concern for a lack of Twilight knowledge. Again.

"Sammie are you still there?"

"Yeah, I remember the Twilight series." I reassure her with a bit of sarcasm. "Did your parents report the stolen property to the police?" I ask soothingly.

Libby sighs heavily into the phone. "That's the thing, Sammie. My dad will not call them because he said I had no such items in my room. Mom agreed with him. So I called Heather. And you wanna know what she said?" She complains and then pauses for a few seconds to catch her breath; however she doesn't give me the time to ask what Heather said as she begins again in a high, aggravated tone. "She absolutely laughed at me saying she has never even heard of a story like that! Can you believe that my conspirator 'Team Jacob' did that to me? Out of everyone I know, I figured she would come to my defense." She expresses in a rapid manner. I shift my weight from the anxiety of these revelations. "But naturally it would come from the one whom hates Twilight with a passion." She said sincerely into the receiver. I don't have to be beside her to know that tears are streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, Libby. I have no answers to why this has happened. That is really bizarre." I take a long drag from the cigarette before dropping it to the ground and crushing it with my new hiking boots.

"Hey." a familiar male voice calls from behind me. I turn quickly to discover Sam standing a few feet away. He stares intently into my eyes. I gulp as my heart flutters and butterflies swarm in my stomach.

"Hey." I mouth quietly pointing at the cell phone. "Are you going to be alright, Libby?" I ask her. As I wait for an answer there is a noisy silence that crackles through the phone, waiting for a response. I know it's a stupid question, but I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't ask.

"For now, at least, after speaking with you, I feel somewhat relieved to know I haven't lost my mind." She finally replies in a whiny tone.

Sam places his backside against a thick tree, his huge arms crossing across his bare chest as he watched me closely. It's making me feel self-conscious.

"Can I call you back later? I'm in La Push visiting a friend of my aunt's on her birthday. I need to get the cake out of the trunk and light the candles."

Sam's eyebrows arch at this knowledge and it seems that it made him smile. He playfully winked at me. He has long beautiful eyelashes that gave me Goosebumps up and down my arms. His cocoa eyes smoldered into mine… again.

"OH, does she have any good-looking sons?" Leave it up to Libby to bring up a question like that. I roll my eyes at the sky. If she only knew how hot and gorgeous Sam appears before me, I'd never get off the phone. "I take the silence that there is and he's standing close by! You better spill later, chickadee!" She squeals.

I just know Sam heard every word she has spoken because he starts chuckling lightly into his fisted hand, covering it up with a cough. Oh heavens, what do I say. I can't just hang up on her. I can feel my brain turn to jelly because I don't know what to do or say to get myself out of this awkward situation.

"What's his name?" She demands as if she was glaring at me intently and not thousands of miles away.

Gratefully, Sam starts to walk out of the woods and he leans against the trunk of my car. Ugh, embarrassing. I feel my cheeks burning from blushing. "Sammie?" She says my name slowly, dragging the E out longer than necessary.

"Sam." I whisper. And I know that will not pacify her in the least.

"Sam who-t?" I roll my eyes. She sounds like an owl, saying hoot instead of whom. Why is it essential for her to know his last name?

"I believe Allison's last name is Uley." At least I think that's what my aunt had said at the terminal yesterday. I can't be completely sure, though, considering how tired I was even though I did sleep most of the way to Seattle.

"U-L-E-Y as in Uley from the Twilight series?" Did everything relate to that darn story she loved so much?

"I seriously doubt it, Libby. Honestly, fictional characters cannot come to life." I say a bit louder than I meant to. "Listen, I gotta go. I'll call you later." I finish in an aggravated rush.

Before I push the end button I hear her say, "Wait, Sammie!" into the phone. I turn off the power feeling guilty for hanging up on her. But really! It always comes back to Twilight. I stomp over to where Sam's leaning against the car's trunk. He looks amused from overhearing my conversation. And I just know he had. I don't know how but it's written all over his facial features. I shift my eyes in a downcast.

"Is everything okay?" He probes, lightly.

Sam tilts his head in an empathetic gesture trying to catch my gaze as I approached him. I shake my head and shrug, mirroring his stance against my trunk. I estimate his height is at least six 'seven. That is a good ten inches taller than me.

"Want to talk about it?" He asks with such compassion in his voice that I dared to take a peek at his face in the corner of my left eye. But boy was he tall! I end up glancing fully into his mocha eyes, sporadically blinking those long dark lashes at me. Within seconds, I find myself lost in the depths of them. I try to think coherently, knowing there was something I had to do. Oh yeah. Respond. I break away from his smoldering eyes before I could turn into chocolate cream.

"My best friend is having a complete meltdown because her favorite book series slash movie memorabilia has disappeared. And what's so bizarre about it is that no one recalls ever hearing of it." I murmur, shaking my head at the reality of it all.

"What's the name of it?" He asks curiously.

"It's Twilight. I'm sure you've heard all about it since the story revolves around Forks and La Push. As matter of fact, some of your tribe's legends are in the book, so I hear." I say wistfully.

"No, I can't say that I have." He replies, shifting uncomfortably. "Could you tell me a little about the legends in those books?" He inquisitions firmly. I immediately look up at him incredulously.

Sam seems serious, not smirking as I presumed. His large hand is rubbing at his chin. "Are you gonna tell me?" He snaps, looking down at me with fury in those cocoa eyes. I become confused from the sudden change in his mood. Now it's my turn to shift uncomfortably.

"Um, uh, well, I don't like the story at all. So, I haven't read the books or even seen the movies." I pause to see the 'oh yeah moment'. I don't so I continue and hopefully it will register. "It's about some teenagers from La Push, one being Jacob Black, turn into wolves to protect the tribe from vampires." I murmur quickly.

The move Sam made seemed incomprehensible. One second he's leaning against the car, the next he's standing over me with his hot hands on my upper arms straddling my body peering down into my frightful eyes. What is this dude's problem?

I remain in a frozen posture quietly watching him. His eyes are wide from panic. He's trembling and in return I'm quaking from the side effect. As if we are in danger somehow but there's nothing or no one around us so it had to be something I said. But for the life of me, I don't know what it is that I said for him to react this way.

"Hey Sam." A male voice calls from behind him. "What're ya doing, man?" I hear footfalls coming closer.

Sam backs away, shaking his head as if clearing his mind and restraining his anger. The young male that spoke came in my line of sight. He's a few inches shorter with black cropped hair the same as the twins along with the same russet skin. He slaps a hand on Sam's shoulder and Sam almost loses it, again.

"Whoa! Are you alright, Sam?" The teenage boy asks in total shock, putting his palms up in a defensive action and taking a few steps back.

Sam doesn't answer. His eyes are closed, his hands are in fists at his side, still slightly trembling and he's breathing deeply through his flared nostrils.

Meanwhile, I'm rubbing at my arms to get the feeling back. It hurt when Sam let go as the blood once again flowed through my limbs. I feel like bursting into tears. But I won't give him the satisfaction. There's no way Sam and I can be friends. This is the third time he almost lost control of his temper since I've been here.

The other Quileute Indian keeps glancing between Sam and me; trying to put together the reason to Sam's wrath as if I had caused it somehow. Under his scrutiny, I start to believe that I did. But no matter what I said he shouldn't have scared me or harmed any part of my body.

With that, I turn around, taking the car keys off my belt loop and unlocking the trunk. I lift the cover off the cake and pick up the candles lying beside it in a plastic bag. I place four candles on the red velvet birthday cake and I use my silver cigarette case to light them. I pick up the container, using my elbow to shut the trunk and I make my way towards the small house.

"Pull yourself together, Sam. Let's sing 'Happy Birthday' to your Mom." I call over my shoulder, loud and clear in a rash tone.

Again Sam moved at an unfathomable speed, passing me to open the bare door. I'm still just so mad that I can't even look at him. Thankfully, the twins are standing right by the entrance as we enter. We begin to sing to the beautiful middle-aged woman and my aunt chimes in. I even say Mom at the end instead of Allison and I plaster a fake smile upon my face. I put the cake down on the table in front of her as we come to the ending of the song.

"Make a wish Mom." The twins hoot together as I stand behind them, a hand on each of their shoulders.

Allison glimpses at me before closing her eyes and blowing out the candles. I don't know what she wished for, but I have a feeling in my gut that I wouldn't like it if I heard it. Then a large warm hand rested on my shoulder. I didn't have to glance up to know who it belonged to. I hate my body right now for reacting the way it does when he's near. It absolutely betrayed me. I want nothing to do with Sam ever again.

"Wait. Before we dig into the cake, Allie, you need to open your presents." My aunt says, jumping up from her seat and going to the living room to retrieve the two presents we brought over.

No one moves. It's as if we're all immobile. Aunt Maggie comes back quickly, placing both presents in front of Allison. "The top one is from Sammie. And I have no clue what it is. She wouldn't tell me." My aunt's a little breathless as she sits back down in her chair.

Allison beams a smile at me before she begins unraveling the thin pink paper. "It's from the four of us." I say nervously. Though, I don't have to clarify who I meant. Still. I don't want to cause another outburst.

The birthday girl pauses to look at the four us standing together, smiling proudly as any mother would. And the most profound thing's happening. It feels really comfortable among the three brothers, as if I belonged with them. I'm not putting on a poker face anymore. I actually project a smile back at her. She nods and resumes unwrapping the present as a tear escapes from her eye; which she quickly swiped away.

"Oh my." Allison gasps, looking at the small box at the same moment my aunt did. They both turn their gaze towards me, questioning my sanity.

"What is it Mom?" Brady and Collin both ask together as they move to stand behind her. They look at the pink box and are suddenly following the same example as the two women. Everyone wants to know why I'm giving such a present to their mom.

"Wow. That's, um, expensive!" The young male exclaims, letting out a whistle.

Apparently he followed Sam inside. Ugh! This boy is absolutely annoying. Please stop whistling!

"It's not that expensive!" I blurt out. "Besides, I won it in a bet against another intern at the wildlife ranch in Montana this past summer. I already have one and I don't need another. I simply took the bet because the boy was really and truly obnoxious and I knew I was going to win. End of story." I just continue to babble on as their eyes became wide. Even Sam's standing off to the side to watch my humiliation. I resume my explanation, blushing. "By the way, Miss Allison, I only had time to put eighty-eight songs on it." I add pensively.

"Hmm, that must have been some bet!" The young male offers in amusement.

Everyone's eyes turn to look over him in astonishment as he takes a seat at the end of the table whilst leaning towards the other end. He's peering at the pink box in Allison's hands completely unaware of his intrusion by whistling.

That's it.

"Who are you?" I ask, not too kindly. This boy is just tiptoeing on my last nerve. It was very rude, I know, and unlike what I would say to a stranger.

He looks at me as if I grew balls or something. "Who are you?"

Collin and Brady both move to stand in front of me, trying their best to shield me from his glare. It was noble and sweet. However, I can fight my own battles. But then again, the hazy look in his irises said otherwise. This made the dude defensive and he stood up only several feet from the boys, trembling just as Sam had done earlier. I put myself in front of the twins, protecting them from harm's way. I'm so close, physically, to this young male, I can actually feel the heat floating away from him.

Before I could speculate further into his odd behavior, Sam grabs his arm, pulling and shoving him out the side door. "Come on, Jared. I swear you don't want to mess with her, man. I'll kill you if you even think of harming her." Sam keeps repeating these words over and over until we faintly heard his pleas. As for the rest of us inside, we haven't moved or said anything through the entire altercation.

After several seconds, we all seem to let out our held back breaths. Collin reaches for a paper napkin on the counter and surprisingly hands it to me. I hadn't realized I've been silently crying. Smiling tightly at Collin and thanking him, I use the paper towel to dab my tears from eyelids and cheeks as Brady puts an arm around my waist. I don't know if it's from anger or me just being deeply confused about all that's happened in less than a few hours. I squeeze both of them into a tight hug. I felt close to them already in a short time. I'm already so protective of them. If one of the twins had gotten hurt somehow, it would completely and utterly devastate me more than my own mother's fatal accident had.

"Um, Sammie, I can't breathe." Both boys muffle in unison. I let go and back away. What have I done? This is my fault.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I apologized to all of them as I start to unravel, sinking to the floor. Whatever possessed me to attack another human being like that? I'm not in my house; it's not my place to ask who belonged there. "It's my fault." I blubber.

"No, no, no." I feel Allison's arms around my shoulders as she sits on the floor beside me. "It's not your fault. Jared had no business hedging you on like that. He's been acting strangely like Sam." She kisses the top of my head then holds my head with both her hands and looks into my eyes. "Besides that, Sammie, you're the sweetest, the most caring and loving respectable teenager I've ever met. So you need to not be sorry. You did nothing wrong. You hear me?" Her eyebrows rise when I don't respond. I nod quickly. But it was only to make her feel better. When we get home, I could fall to pieces again in the sanctuary of my mother's bedroom.

"I think we need to be going. It's getting late in the evening and I have work in the morning." My aunt says, a tad rudely, from behind Allison.

"Well, let me open your gift, Maggie, before you gals leave." Allison says quickly, getting off the floor.

Collin and Brady both held out their hands to give me a lift off the floor. I gladly accept, remembering their chivalry, bringing a small smile to my face as they helped me stand. Allison must not realize the twins do have exceptional mannerisms. She has already instilled the gentlemen in these two beastly boys.

I could see it deeply rooted in Sam as well, but obviously something is amiss there. I felt something stirring inside my gut and it seems like I knew the answer to the problem. An explanation is on the tip of my tongue but something's preventing me from saying it out loud. It's almost as if my mind's keeping it hidden for my sanity.

"Awesome! I love them, Maggie. Thank you." Allison exclaims, bursting with enthusiasm as she holds up an orange-red Georgia peach sweats suit with the peach symbol. It says "I'm a Georgia Peach".

As the two women hug and say their goodbyes, I did the same with the twins. I even did so much as to give them my cell number. Then we switched, I give Allison a great big hug and thank her for the splendid meal and inviting me over to share her birthday with me. It brought tears to her eyes. She furiously embraced me into another tight hug before we leave, making me promise to call and visit them often. I had mixed feelings about that, though. How can I see them without running into Sam?

~o ~ O ~C ~ O ~ o~

*************Please don't forget to leave a review**************

**Corineabella,**

**I love the twins, they're so wired. I love the bonding with the Uley's, even the world's amnesia of Twilight! Entertaining! Keep it up!**

**xoxo, Momma Love**


	3. In Time

**REVISED by Momma Love 6/10/13**

Chapter Three: In Time

On our way home, my aunt seems perplexed enough to remain silent. I'd assumed she would want to discuss the disturbing events. I barely knew her, but in three weeks I've come to know that when something was wrong, her best solution was to talk about it. Perhaps she needs encouragement. In actuality, I need to understand the complex circumstances involving Sam. I turn the radio off and clear my throat.

"Aunt Maggie?"

"Yes?"

"There's no denying Sam is huge and well-defined in the muscle department. The phrase 'buffed-out' comes to my mind. His temperament, along with his friend's, well, it fits the symptoms of anabolic steroid use. At the junior cadet program I had a behavioral science class." I say boldly.

Silence soon follows. Only the sound of our breathing and the hum of the engine that seemed way too loud fill the air. I brace myself for a winded lecture on how this is simply not the case with Sam. After all, I did eavesdrop on the conversation between her and Allison last night and she was steadfast on her belief of his innocence in using drugs.

My aunt finally spoke, slightly startling me. "Samantha, that sweet boy could not be doing drugs, even though his behavior would lead anyone to that conclusion." She declares, sighing heavily and shaking her head. "Samuel would have to inject those kinds of drugs and there are no needle marks on his upper body, or Jared's for that matter. It's not only that, he doesn't have access to a workout machine. It takes months upon months to get to his current condition while using steroids. Buffed-out is a great word to describe it because Samuel was not like that three weeks ago; neither was his friend. It's not possible to grow several inches in a short time. Just not possible, I say." She breathes.

While she presented excellent and perfectly valid facts on top of knowing his personality rather well, I couldn't help thinking back to when our instructor had said about a person who abuses substances. Their family and friends usually deny it in the beginning and then sometimes it's too late to help the addict before something bad happens. Then they wish they'd stepped in earlier. I can only hope and pray this doesn't end with someone in an early grave and the situation is something entirely different than what it seems.

Then, I remember hearing a detail in her conversation with Allison last night that I didn't find too pleasant.

"Does Sam have a girlfriend?" I ask even though I really don't want to hear the answer.

"Yes. But I suspect he'll be single soon." She pauses, "Why? Are you interested in dating him?" Single soon? I can't see her face, but I can already hear those darn bells going off in her head.

This is awkward, definitely an awkward moment between aunt and niece.

"Uh, no, besides isn't he too old for me?" I quickly reply.

"Old? Absolutely not!" My aunt scoffs. "Samuel is a senior; only eighteen. As a matter fact, you two share a birthday. He'll be nineteen and you'll be seventeen soon. Which reminds me-"

I cut her off. "No birthday party, Aunt Maggie. Not even a surprise one. Please." I beg.

"I've never met a teenager like you, Sammie. Everyone your age wants to have a party. I know I did and so did your mother." She gasps, completely out of the blue.

Suddenly, I glance at her. My aunt has her hand on her chest, directly over her heart. I look at the odometer. I was going under the speed limit because of the fog. Then I realize that she brought up my mother in a past tense and she thought it would upset me.

"It's okay. We shouldn't stop talking about her, Aunt Maggie." I offer. "Sam and I share the same birthday, huh?" I insist, contradicting myself and changing the subject quickly.

"Yes. September the eleventh." She replies, still an uneasy tone.

"That's interesting." I say lightly as I pull into the garage, pushing the button to bring the metal door down.

We both exit the black glossy car. I take out the silver case from my back pocket and light a cigarette. Nervously, I pull out my phone and turn it on. Libby is probably still pissed after I hung up on her earlier.

"Sammie, are you okay?" My aunt asks from the entrance of the house. I nod.

"Yes ma'am. I'm just going to call Libby and Jessie before I go to bed." I respond after I'd seen that there are more texts and missed calls from both friends, and one from a new one.

"Well, I'll be preparing for work tomorrow and then I'm going to bed. If you need me for anything, don't hesitate, okay?" I nod. "Goodnight, honey." She adds softly.

"Goodnight, Aunt Maggie." I say, pushing the number three and send button and placing the cell to my ear.

After three rings I start to get anxious. It's on the fifth that he answers.

"Hello?" A grumpy voice answers. It sounds as if I woke him up.

"Jessie?" I ask, not completely sure. He and his dad have similar voices.

"Sammie! Why haven't you called me back? You managed to call Libby but not me. I'm hurt. And do you know what time it is here? Whatever, I don't care. I'm happy you called anyway." He grumbles.

"Sorry, Jessie, I forgot about the time difference. We just got back from my aunt's friend's house. I was going to call you after Libby earlier but I got upset with her and powered down my phone." I say, remembering how frustrated I'd been with her.

"It's alright. I heard all about it. Only she seems more upset about it. She called me right after. It's the first time we've spoken since you left." He replies with a sour tone.

"So is Twilight still MIA?" I prompt.

"Hell yeah It's the most fucked up shit ever. If I wanted anything to disappear from my mind, it would be that. But, nah, it survived. I already have a conspiracy theory on that though. You wanna hear it?" Jessie always has a conspiracy theory to talk about.

"Sure, why not?" I encourage.

"Thanks for humoring me. Okay, so, I believe Libby burnt it deep into the tissues of our minds by showing and telling us about how awesome it is over and over. And since we hate it, it remained. It's always something you hate that doesn't leave. I should know."

Yeah, he knows.

"I find it hard to believe it just disappeared. What about the author who wrote the books and actors who starred in the films?" That's the oddest part of this whole thing. It affected the entire world.

Jessie blew into the phone, breathing hard.

"It's the weirdest thing. Libby came to pick me up because I didn't believe her either. Her room is completely empty of vamps and werewolves. We got on the internet. There's nothing, nada, zilch about Twilight. The author has a MySpace and Facebook page, but hasn't written anything that I could find. And majority of the actors are starring in B-movies. Hell, I even spoke to that Heather Jacob freak Libby's friends with and she said I was crazier than Libby asking stupid fucked up questions. And you want to know what's even more fucked up? Libby's parents are thinking about committing her." Jessie's winded reply.

"What. No Way!" I screech.

"Yes way. They think she has gone off the deep end. They automatically assume I'm the one who filled her mind with the crap. But, hey, they didn't like me before anyways. So, go figure." He seems unimpressed by this observation. Naturally. He's easy-going and sweet. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, how Libby's parents showed prejudice at the funeral, I wouldn't have believed his comment.

"I should call Janet. Explain that I recall Twili-."

Jessie cut me off in a gruff. "Sammie, absolutely not, you're already dealing with the death of your mom. 'Sides, it won't do any good. They'll just think you're trying to cover up for Libby and me." He says in a irked tone.

"But-."

"No, Sammie, Please. It'll just make things worse for all involved." Jessie expresses deeply.

Sighing heavily into the phone, I knows he's right. Aunt Maggie's already worried and I don't need to add more to the equation. Somehow, I feel as if it's my fault. If I hadn't accepted those books-

"Jessie! I have the books!" I squeal.

"Oh yeah, well fuck. That'll solve everything!" He replies animatedly.

"Wait, maybe not." I can just feel the hope dissipate.

"What exactly do you mean by 'maybe not'?" I can hear his shattering disappear through the phone.

I clear my throat and swallow past a nervous lump. "Um, do remember the suitcase that you and I packed? It had mom's photo albums, her blackberry, laptop, and her briefcase with her thesis? Well, I put the Twilight books in that suitcase instead of carrying them on the plane with me. The airlines messed up and sent it to Forks, Arizona." I sigh.

"Freaking Forks, Arizona? That's fuckin' funny since you weren't flying to Forks to begin with. That's just fucked up, Sammie. So the airlines know where it went, which is a good thing. They did say they'd return it to you, right?" I know Jessie meant it to be funny. His foul language, on the other hand, spoke volumes because he rarely ever cursed.

"Yeah, but, Jessie, I have a feeling I won't ever see those items again." My voice cracks. I wipe at the tears that had fallen.

Shivering, I light another cigarette. Sam hadn't heard of Twilight. Obviously, if something has been written in fiction or non-fiction, regardless about his tribe, he would know of it. Especially if it's a bestseller and known worldwide. Libby mentioned his name's in the book. Is that what had made him angry? I sniffle.

"Ah hell, Sammie, please don't cry." He moans. "Fuck, I feel like we're in an episode of the X-Files." He chuckles nervously into the phone.

"Jessie?' I ask apprehensively.

"Yeah?" He probes in a worried tone due to my hesitation.

"If I tell you something else about this situation, can you promise me you'll keep it to yourself?" There's no one else I can trust with this and wouldn't think I am absolutely out of my mind.

"You mean keep it away from Libby?" He prompts.

"Yes." I reply uneasily.

"You got it. What's going on?" I can always count on Jessie's undeniable devotion.

Briskly, I start to pace back and forth along the length of the car.

"Um, well, I-I." I dilly-dally. If I going to admit out loud, the things I suspected, it'll be all too real for me. But, it could explain everything.

"Sammie, whatever it is, you know I got your back." He reassures me. When I don't respond he lets out a sigh. "Fuck, I wish you were here or vice versa."

"I think I've met one." I blurt out suddenly.

"One what, Sammie?" Jessie presses.

"A Twilight character from La Push." I reluctantly reply. Gosh, it does sound Looney.

"Get the fuck out!" He explains.

The phone connection cackles from the deafening silence. Except for the puffs of cigarette smoke that he and I exchanged every several seconds. I guess the sounds are from speaking long distance because Jessie is on a landline. He doesn't own a cell phone. I move to sit on the steps by the door to the house. Finally, he sighs heavily into the phone.

"I believe you, even though it's impossible. If the whole Twilight Universe hadn't disappeared, I'd think otherwise. But it has. I can't deny that." He says sincerely with regret in his tone.

"Thanks because I'm not even sure I believe me." I moan.

"The thing we should be asking ourselves is why. We need to know in order to change it back, and fast."

That's great insight.

"I agree." I return thinking of my best friend's parents and how they might follow-up on their threat. I've become fretful of Libby being put in a mental ward.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I should've read that fucked up series because, Sammie, if you've met one then there's bound to be more. Meaning, they are thirsty mother freaking vampires all around you. Holy fucking shit! You've got to come back home! You can't stay there, Sammie!" His voice roars louder with each new sentence formed in an anxious tone.

"But, Jessie, if they're here, then wouldn't there be any in Georgia? I mean, the story did disappear for everyone, not just here. Didn't Libby say something about Italy, Arizona and Florida?"

This whole shebang's making me nauseous.

There are several minutes of complete nothingness again as we both acknowledge the reality in front of us. I fire up another cigarette. That's three since I got home. I check the time on my cell; 7:36pm. It's only been twenty minutes?

We need a plan of action before I blow through every cigarette in the carton.

"Listen, Jessie, here's what we need to do." I pause to breathe. I have nothing resembling a plan, really, at least not at the moment. But we need info to stop this madness before Libby gets locked away. "You need to go to Libby's tomorrow. Have her get a notebook and write as much as she can remember." Then something occurred to me. If I {rolling my eyes} was in the scheme of things in the Twilight series …in which part and in which book am I in?

"I'm not allowed back over there." He says with regret. I'll have to ask another time to what's actually happened in the series.

"Well then, Ya'll meet up somewhere if you don't want her around your dad. I need to know which book I'm in Jessie…" I pause to shake my head. "I can't believe I just said that. Anyway, it would be logical to have characters names, places, events, who's who, and all that junk." I elucidate softly. I can't go into this craziness half-cocked and blind. I'll probably end up dead.

"We'll do it. But it'll have to be tomorrow night. Tomorrow is the first day back to school here, remember?"

"Oh, right, are you going to go?" I ask.

"Yeah, might as well. I have nothing else to do 'sides take care of my dad. And you know how much I _love _doing that." He exasperates.

"Jessie, please don't quit, don't give up. As soon as I graduate you're coming to live me in Montana. And you'll need to still be in school to have any chance of getting a court order for you to live with me." I say with determination in my voice, hopefully urging him.

"That's two very long years, Sammie." He groans.

"I know. But you can do it, Jessie. I have faith in you. If anyone can get through it, you can. Besides there's two summers in between." I don't mention that getting a job in Forks is not entirely promising in terms of affording his plane fare, but I'm not about to express that fear to him. I'll find a way, somehow. Jessie sighs heavily into the phone.

"You're right. I'll do what I can only because it's you encouraging me to go." He reasonably agrees.

"Excellent. Well, I've got two more calls to make and you need sleep so you can be well-rested for tomorrow." I clarify.

"Two? I know one's Libby because we know she'll be stocked if you don't call her. But who's the other?"

"Oh, um, my aunt's friend has two twin boys. I think they're either eleven or twelve. Anyhow, one of them probably called on my way home." I just hope they didn't give the number to Sam.

Jessie clears his throat. "Have we turned into a cougar?" He chuckles at his own taught. I roll my eyes.

"No! They're just friendly, Jessie. My lord, I'm not a cradle robber." I rant into the receiver.

"Are they characters from the book?" He grills. I doubt it, but as I haven't read the books, I don't know the answer to that question.

"I don't know." I answer honestly.

"We'll talk tomorrow night. Hopefully I'll have some answers for you. Let's hope for a miracle that it all comes back overnight and it's all just a big nightmare we'll put behind us." He suggests. Despite his optimism, I don't feel hopeful.

I sigh. "Yeah, let's hope. Saying a prayer wouldn't hurt either." I say, completely unenthusiastic about doing it.

"Goodnight, Sammie. Love you." He speaks genuinely.

"Goodnight, Jessie. Love you, too." I return before pressing end. I sigh heavily.

My ear feels numb. I think that's the longest I've ever been on the phone with Jessie since he was at our house all the time. It's 7:46pm. I should call Libby first since it's late. But I don't know when the Uley twins' bedtime is. I guess I should call them instead … Besides, Libby rarely sleeps the night before school on the first day back. Plus, with her already upset she'd be tossing and turning anyway. I press the number six and push send. I go and sat in the car with my legs propped up on the open door with the glass ash tray in my lap.

A deep voice answers. "Hello?" The deep baritone is near well melting my heart.

"It's Sammie. Someone called my number." There's no mistaking my irritated tone. Those brats gave him my cell number when I asked them not to.

He clears his throat. "Hi, Sammie, it's Sam. I wanted to apologize for everything that happened with Brady earlier and for Jared." Clearly there's anxiousness in his speech. I smirk to myself. It sounded rehearsed. Though, I have to give him an A for effort. Maybe we could just be friends after all.

"Sammie, are you still there?"

"Yes. I accept your apology. But, Sam-." I hesitate. How can I express I wanted to say without upsetting him? I bite down on my lower lip.

"Yes?" He asks after a few moments of silence. I sigh.

"Could you tone down your temper in front of the twins and your mom? Seriously dude, it' pretty scary and I'm afraid someone is going to get hurt." I say in a brusque tone.

Dead silence. I remain quiet, allowing him to decide for himself if his temper was a problem. He, eventually, breathes into the phone.

"I'll do what I can." He murmurs after a few minutes. "Listen, someone wants to talk to you, okay? But, don't hang up when you're done. I still have some things I want to say." He admits.

In eagerness, I perk up. Now it's time to scold the brat who gave up my number!

"Sure." I reply, completely ready for the lecture I'm about to give. I listen to the phone shuffle as a result of exchanging hands.

"Um, Hello, Sammie?" … ohm yikes, it's the annoying kid who whistles, Jared no less, and disappointment floods in and irritation settles in causing my forehead to crease.

"Yes." I force out through clenched teeth.

"Wow. You're still mad." Jared says with an odd sort of disbelief, and then I hear a distinct 'pop'. "Ow! What the hell was that for, Sam? Okay, okay." He muffles away from the phone. "Sammie, I'm sorry, really sorry. You don't know how sorry I a-Ow! Could you stop hitting me Sam, fuck! Fine! Sammie? Here's Sam."

Sighing heavily, I frown. Regardless if I'm mad and Jared responded the way he did, Sam apologized and he truly meant it. But, Sam shouldn't hit anybody.

"Hey." Sam says in a husky voice that made my heart jiggle like jelly.

Once again, I hate my body for reacting to him in any kind of way. "Hey." I offer in a snarky tone.

Sam ignores that. "Could you come over after I get home from school tomorrow? I need to talk with you face to face." He says.

See. He doesn't know me nor does he have any inclination of wanting to know me. Because the only thing he'd want to talk to me about is the Twilight story and the legends that are in it. I had no desire to discuss it with him, considering the situation.

"Um, I don't know, Sam."

"Please. It's really important." He pleads. Yup, it's Twilight. I go from an obsessed best friend to an obsessed character. At least I suspect he is anyways.

"Could you tell me what's it about first?" I ask, trying to get him to say it out loud. Sam sighs and I can already feel him avoiding the question.

"What I have to say needs to be said in person." He finally laments in a brash tone. I roll my eyes.

"Fine, what time do you get home?" I snap.

"Thanks. After three thirty." He says, ignoring my agitation once again.

"I'll be there. Bye." I say curtly.

"Bye, Sammie." He murmurs almost sweetly. I end the call and sigh, shaking my head.

The next and final call is the one I've feared. It seems I've stalled too long because now all I want to do is bury myself underneath my covers and escape Libby's fury. It's almost eleven in Georgia. If I didn't call her, Jessie would be right on about her being stoked. After all, she needs me. I light another cigarette regardless of how bad my lungs hurt. I suppose I'll concede to Aunt Maggie plea and invest in those nicotine patches because if things got wickedly crazy I'd end up as a chain smoker. Heaving a huge sigh, I hit number 2 and wait for all hell to break lose.

Libby answers on the second ring. "I'm mad at you." She says in an angry huff.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. Sam was there and it felt awkward. Plus, it was getting late and we still had to do cake and the presents." I explain and hope she'll take pity in my predicament.

"You were forgiven before you called but I'm still mad." She admits openly.

"Thanks." I reply, at least that was settled.

"No problem. Have you talked to Jessie?" She inquires.

"Yes. He brought me up to speed on current developments." I say with utter content.

"You mean about my parents ideal threat?" She grumbles.

"Yeah. His conversation with your conspirator and the internet searches too." I breathe.

Libby sniffles. "I'm seriously thinking about running away and joining you in Forks. Heather's going to blab everything to her friends. It'll be all over school before the days out. She thinks along the small lines as my parents; that I've gone utterly nuts. And you won't be here." She whines.

"I'll be there in spirit." I pledge. "Give Heather a warning from me. Tell her she doesn't want to pick a fight with you. I can no longer get suspended from school. I'd hitch hike back if only to whoop her ass." I assure her.

"I'll tell her, but I don't think she'll believe me. And yeah, I know you would kick her ass. I have no doubts about it. It would be the frosting after all these years from recess back in first grade." She says with certainty. I instantly ignore the memory of first grade and concentrate on my anger instead.

"If she does start anything at school, Libbs I want her number." I demand. She sighs.

"Okay, but I can fight too, you know." She protests with fervor in her voice. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, but you'll get suspended. Anyhow, Libb, I need you to do me a hefty but extremely important favor." Oh Lord, I can't believe I'm about to say this… "During school, I want you to write down all of Bella's enemies in Twilight. I need to know what happens in each book and a list of each character's name with a bit of detail. Call Jessie tomorrow after school and he'll help you. Then I need you to e-mail it. Can you do that?" I rush out, feeling an invisible, but incredibly prevalent, weight lift off my chest.

"Um, what's going on, Sammie?" Crap. I forget she too can be perceptive. "Does this have anything to do with Sam Uley from earlier?" I chew on my lip again, thinking about how this information could further progress her 'meltdown'. "It does don't it?" She's shrieking slightly as she speaks.

"Now wait, Libby, I didn't say that." I blurt out quickly. Telling an obsessed Twilight fan that the characters have come alive and are walking, talking, breathing, people is not healthy or helpful in the least.

"You didn't have too. It's been in your voice since we started talking!" She says with excitement.

"What? Ugh! Never mind. Will you do what I asked or not?" I ask with a twinge of malice.

"Do you still have the books, Sammie? Did you throw them away in Atlanta?" She nips.

"What? Libby, of course not! I couldn't really carry them onto the plane. I put them in the suitcase that was sent to Arizona with my mother's things. Don't you remember me telling you about this last night?" Honestly, I'm beyond annoyed at this point.

"Snap! My bad, I forgot, I'm sorry." She apologizes with sincerity in her voice.

I breathe out a sigh. "No problem. Will you do it?" I urge.

"Of course, Sammie, I'd do anything you ask. But will you tell me something though? I won't freak out about it. I promise. I'll still do what you ask even if you don't answer." She paused to sigh. "Have you met Sam Uley from the Twilight series?" She says each word slowly.

Do I really have a choice? I don't think I do. Besides, she's the only human left on this planet that knows about everything and everyone in the fictional Twilight Universe and its future. That is if I'm not in some parallel universe set before or after the books. Shaking my head because of the bleakness of the whole situation, I question if I was truly sane or not.

"Y-Yes, I think so. Maybe you could please tell me if there was an Allison or a Collin or a Brady, or even a Jared in those books because I've interacted with them, too." I plead and wait on baited breath for her reply.

"Yes, all three boys are plus Sam, but Sam's mother isn't. However, the point of view is from Bella's perspective… except in the last book where one part is through Jacob Black's." Libby answers gravely. I close my eyes. Breathe in. Breathe out. "Sammie, please tell me your making this up?" Breathe in, breathe out. "Sammie?" She whines.

"Of all things in the world Libby to 'make up', you accuse me of something I absolutely loathe. If I wanted to be in a world of fiction, it would be Narnia. Now that would be awesome. But, I didn't come to this world through a dresser. I don't know how it's even possible, Libby, but I'm not making this shit up." I state with a chilly calmness. "I'm hoping I'm absolutely wrong." I add.

Breathe, I tell myself.

"Oh. My. God." And there is the Twilight fan breaching the surface. It's time to jump ship.

"Libby, I need to go to bed. I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Besides, you need sleep more than me." I try to reason.

"Oh come on, Sammie! I want to hea-." I cut her off.

"Goodnight, Libby, snugs-n-hearts." I breathe.

This is our usual farewell. She sighs, surrendering into the phone.

"Goodnight, snugs-n-hearts." She murmurs.

Exhaling with smoke coming from my mouth, I press end and power down my phone. I suspect Libby will text me through the night. Asking questions when all I wanted to do was, no, when I desperately needed to escape and to stop smoking every ten minutes. I'll have to put an end to these nasty cigarettes once and for all. Because if someone in the Twilight Universe doesn't kill me, I'm pretty sure by next month, the cigarettes will. I laid my head back against the driver's seat and close my eyes.

It's raining loudly onto the roof of the garage, as if angels were crying from heaven. Listening to the wind blowing against the house causes me to shiver even though I am sheltered from it.

It feels as if storms were beginning to brew all around and the mighty angels are weeping from up above the sky onto earth in reference to this disorder.

The smell of grape bubble gum is now mixed with tobacco inside the car. It's making me completely queasy from shame. How could I tarnish my mother's everlasting scent?

Heaving a sigh, I get out of the car, slamming the heavy door while laying the glass ash tray on to the wooden shelf. As I watch it twirl and rattle before settling, I think about my predicament. One so bizarre and unreal that it only exists in movies and books … or … at least it did. I would simply choke it up to my imagination but my friends are experiencing the same phenomena too. Unless. I close my eyes and press my palms on top of the wooden bench table. I'm quivering.

Unless I'm still on the plane approaching Seattle and this is sort of empathy before I spiraled to my death.

As I start to hyperventilate from that realization, I hear a noise aside from the rain, wind, and my frenzied heart pulsating loudly into my eardrums. My eyes flash in the direction where a single door leads into the backyard and, thankfully, not somewhere thousands of miles up in the air. Although I should be alarmed, already in a state of great anxiety, I feel a wave of calmness spread through my entire being as I watch the door flap against its wooden frame.

Huh. I should feel confused. But I don't. That door was locked specifically by my aunt before we left for the Uley's. I remember glimpsing that way as I paced while on the phone with Jessie and the silver chain had been secured in its latch. But now, it dangles and swings against the door from the fierce wind.

"Hello?" I ask out loud, glancing around the garage as if someone would answer my call. It feels like one of those teenage horror flicks where the stupid victim waits for their death instead of running away. Only I'm fearful or paralyzed in horror. I am completely calm and no longer in sorrow.

Shrugging, I walk over to secure the door without another thought about it. I secure the lock back into place and go to the door that leads into the house. Before closing the door, I survey the garage. I can't help this feeling in my gut that someone was eavesdropping from inside the garage the whole entire time since I got home.

Slightly frustrated, I shut the door; locking it. That's complete nonsense; truly inconceivable. I scold myself. Aunt Maggie must not have secured it well enough and the gust of wind ripped it open. Now that's an easy explanation.

Then queasiness comes back in swiftly and furiously; I fly down into the hall and in to the half bathroom, dry heaving, forgetting all about secured/unsecured doors and the gut feeling of being watched.

I lower myself onto the cool floor with my backside leaning against the wall. I sit with my legs back, folding them against my chest and resting my elbows on the knees. My head's in my hands, feeling light-headed. Too many cigarettes without popping any jolly ranchers in my mouth afterwards. I brought my wallet and stuck it into the glove compartment instead of taking my leather tote to Allison's. It had the hard candies inside. I had no intentions of smoking four cigarettes though! Yuk. My mouth tasted like an ashtray.

Note to self; unpack unnecessary items from leather tote before treading off anywhere else and keep candies in the garage. Also, talk with Aunt Maggie about alternatives in quitting, the irresponsible habit.

My mother would be appalled of such behavior. Neither one of us liked it much when we discovered Jessie smoking. My thoughts of why I began such a habit drifted into my mind. It was Jessie's comment at the end of my sophomore year that I was flawless in response to my moaning and stressing that I may fail a math test. His statement was to enlighten me with resolution that I had no worries but instead it left me uncomfortable in my skin. So I took one and lit it. Once I got passed the beginners cough, it seemed I had an error in judgment because it did calm the anxiety. It also gave me an edge, a flaw and that's all I really wanted to gain from it.

Upon clearing my mind, I acknowledge it's time to quit cold turkey regardless the edge it gave to my personality and find a healthier flaw to pick up. Maybe allow some chocolate. My stomach feels better in some sense. No sudden urges to spit up in the toilet; therefore I lift myself up and go into the kitchen to get bottle water before I crawl into bed upstairs.

In time I will know if I have entered the twilight zone. Until then, I need a peaceful, dreamless, sleep.

~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~

**Corineabella/Sandy,**

**I'm so sorry that I've been slacking. But I think this editing process will happen a lot faster now that I'm getting more accustomed with their personalities. I had a best friend just like Libby, once upon a time. She's so adorable, I love Jessie and Libby. I even think Sam was being a little bit adorable! Keep it up! xoxo, Momma Love**


	4. Flawlessly

**Chapter Four: Flawless**

* * *

I heard a phone ringing somewhere in the distance. It kept on and on. I knew it wasn't mine. I'd powered it down before going to bed. But I scooted out of the soft bed anyways to answer it half asleep. It must be urgent for someone to be calling late at night or very early in the morning because it was still dark outside. I'd made it to the stairs when I heard my aunt say hello.

Great, I'm fully awake now. There's no point in going back to bed after much tossing and turning I did before getting to sleep the first time. Before going down to investigate who the caller was, I decided to use the bathroom and relieve my bladder.

After washing up, I descended the stairs and entered the dining room to find my aunt sipping coffee at the breakfast bar. I glanced up at the unique cuckoo-clock. It read 5:34am. It must not have been bad news or just a discourteous caller calling a wrong number.

Aunt Maggie seemed calm and unaware that I stood here in the entryway as she engrossed herself into a thick pile of mail. Not to scare her of my presence, I slowly went to the fridge. I opened it carefully and decided to start on that other flaw before I let go of the cigarettes. Chocolate milk sounded better than a candy bar any day. I smiled a little and went to set the gallon of whole milk on the counter in front of my aunt.

Aunt Maggie looked up. "Good morning, Sammie." It seemed as if she tried to sound cheerful.

I kept the weak smile on face as I poured the milk into the glass that I took out of the dish drainer. "Good morning, Aunt Maggie." I said just as cheerful as she had although I was anything but.

"I imagine the phone woke you. I'm sorry; I was in the bathroom and couldn't get to the phone right way." She said earnestly. I nodded after I took a gulp of the rich and smooth milk. "It was the airlines." She added.

My eyes widen at this news. "And?" I asked curtly when my aunt didn't continue and I sat the glass down on the counter a bit too hard.

Keeping me in suspense really wasn't a good idea this time in the morning especially with what I suspected and needed from that suitcase other than my mother's irreplaceable objects.

"Well, it's not good news it seems." My aunt glanced down at the thick pile of mail and sighed. My heart skipped a beat. "They've somehow lost the suitcase." She said looking up when I gasped.

Did I expect anything less? After all, the books did completely vanish everywhere else. But did it have to take my mother's things along with them? Somehow I knew this would be the result from the beginning.

My aunt put her hand on the mid-section of my back rubbing gently as tears dripped off my chin. I hadn't even noticed her removing herself from the breakfast bar to stand beside me and the tears that had fallen. I wiped them away furiously with the heels of my palms as she spoke softly.

"I'm so sorry, Samantha. It's my fault your mother's belongings have been misplaced. I should havelistened to you about driving here instead of flying." She stated sniffling. I shook my head adamantly.

"No. No, Aunt Maggie it's not." I said glancing at her. She had tears streaming down her face and looked vulnerable as if she had confessed to a murder or something. I turned toward her wiping her tears away now. "It's nobody's fault really." Except a supernatural vice, I thought to myself. I placed my palms on each side of her face. "But, I will fix this. I will, Aunt Maggie." I said determinedly into her hazel eyes. It was more of a statement to me than to her.

My aunt nodded even though she had a confused expression on her face as she reached for the gallon of chocolate milk stepping out of our enclosure to put it back in the fridge. I finished my chocolate milk by gulping the remaining liquid ignoring her observation from the side of me.

"I gave the airlines your cell phone number for future contacts. I hope that was okay?" She said going back to her seat at the breakfast bar. I nodded washing my glass and rinsing it to put in the wooden dish drainer.

"Yeah, that's fine." I replied in a dismissive voice. I didn't want to explore the missing suitcase any further until I could get ahold of my emotions. I went back to stand in front of the counter facing her as she sat in the bar stool across from me. The chocolate milk felt thick in my throat so I cleared it with a 'ahem'. My aunt looked up from her mail in anticipation for me to speak.

"Is there any errands you'd like for me to do today or do something around the house?" I found myself asking inadvertently but it felt like something I'd say, eventually, that is. She thought about it for several moments.

"Well, you could go to the police station and introduce yourself to the chief." She said pensively. My eyes narrowed inquisition for her to explain. "He's wary of newcomers you see. You're a teenager driving a black sports car after all and we need him to know you're my niece before he thinks it's been stolen from my garage." She smirked shaking her head.

"Oh." I say.

"And, I'll be at Forks High today at ten sharp. You could stop by as I enroll you for the school year. Hopefully, I will have time to introduce you to some of your teachers while I show you around campus." She specified by smiling.

It seemed she already had this arrangement planned beforehand. I nodded but I didn't follow her example by returning her smile. Actually, I was still lost in her words about the police chief. I know it's a very small town, but it's not Mayberry for crying out loud. On second thought, it just might be. I wonder if he's anything like Andy Griffith and he has a deputy like Barney.

"Sammie, did you hear me?" I looked at my aunt blinking away the startlingly thoughts. I shook my head.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

Aunt Maggie's concerned expression appeared. "Are you okay?"

"Yes ma'am. I just got carried away by thinking about that show Andy Griffith. What did you say?" I pressed again in hopes she'd give me a pass for daydreaming. She smirked.

"Charlie Swan is no Andy, Sammie. And before you ask, there is no Barney or Aunt Bee either." Then she chuckled and added, "Well, I could be Aunt Bee since I've never been married and you're-." She stopped and her smile faltered into a deep frown almost in a pout. She quickly looked away with mist in her eyes ashamed of herself what she was about to disclose.

"It's okay. You can say it. I'm an orphan. See. It doesn't bother me in the least, Aunt Maggie." I shrugged and put on a poker face blowing it off. But, no matter what I said, it did bother me only because my mother, the professor wasn't here to enjoy life as she was meant to. I didn't want anyone feeling sorry for me and that included me as well.

My aunt wiped an escaped tear from her cheek looking at me timorously. "You're not an orphan. But let's not deepen that subject shall we. What I said was that I needed for you to take some mail to my neighbor before you went to the police station then come by the school. Would you be so kind to do this for me?" I nodded as she continued, "I have to retouch my make-up and get out the door. It rained last night making the fog that much more hazardous." I nodded in understanding.

With that my aunt stood and went to the half bathroom as I got the pop tarts and put them into the toaster. The smell of blueberries drifted in the air making me feel a little warm inside. It made me think of my mom who loved anything that tasted like grapes in which brought the smell of the car back into thought. I sighed heavily. I'd have to find an air freshener with the right scent of grapes that was into every fiber of the interior in attempt to mask the smell of tobacco.

The hot pastries popped up startling me. I grabbed a saucer placing them on it and went to the dining table. My aunt had opened the shades on the sliding glass door already giving me the view of the backyard as dawn began to break.

It reminded me that the title in the last book of the Twilight series was 'Breaking Dawn'. I tried to recall what Libby had said about it. One, Bella and Edward got married. Two, Bella got pregnant. I rolled my eyes at that. Three, Bella gave birth to a baby girl and made the transition into a vampire. Wait. I stopped chewing and almost choked on my food when realization hit that Bella is a blood thirsty newborn IF I was in post 'Breaking Dawn'.

My aunt padded my back. "Are you alright?" she asked tenderly. I nodded. "I'll get you some milk." she added walking to the fridge.

"Just water, please." I managed to say through a mouthful of blueberry pop tart. I swallowed as another thought barged its way in. It was only teenagers from the reservation who transformed into werewolves and Sam was only a year away from being twenty. Libby said the book took place during a two-year span which means some of the events have already happened. But, I wouldn't know till I had that information on both sides.

"Here you go." Aunt Maggie said putting the water bottle on the table with the cap off. "And this is the neighbors mail." she said putting the thick manila envelope on the dining table as I drank the water clearing away the chewed pop tart to speak.

"Thanks for the water, Aunt Maggie. What time should I leave the house to run the errand, time to talk with the police chief and be at the school by ten?" she nodded and glimpsed at her wristwatch.

"Um, I say about 8:45 should give you plenty of time, dear. But, I need to go now. It's 6:16 leaving no time to fix a cup of coffee on the go." She said in a rush reaching for her purse and briefcase that sat in the end chair at the dining table.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She reached in her purse bringing out three hundred-dollar bills and laying them by my elbow on the table. Before I could react, she began explaining. "Allison saw an ad in the newspaper yesterday about the Humane Society giving away free puppies in Port Angles. I thought you could go and adopt one for us today after enrolling you in school. Then shop at Pet Smart for all the items we will need to take care of the puppy. I know you've always wanted one but your mom was allergic." She said breathless handing me two pieces of paper with printed Map Quest directions to Port Angles and Pet Smart from the Humane Society. I noticed at the bottom of the Port Angles map is hand written directions to the neighbor's house.

My aunt kissed the top of my head before walking into the foyer and out the front door leaving me utterly speechless. As a child, I desperately wanted a puppy, but never complained about it. I didn't want my mother feeling guilty any more than she already had been. After all these years, I was finally getting a puppy when I only wanted my mother back. I rather have her here than any puppy.

I suspected my aunt didn't really forget. It was a ploy to be in a rush so I wouldn't refuse in adopting one. Shaking my head in disbelief and smirking, I thought she schemed more than Bonnie & Clyde ever did. And there were two of them! I sighed getting up from the table and throwing away majority of my pop tarts in the garbage.

After cleaning the few dishes in the sink, I headed towards the foyer for the stairs to my bedroom to prepare for a shower and dress for the day. At the dresser, I chose the Green Bay Packers football hoodie, a yellow tank top for underneath and of course my faded blue jeans. Before I walked to the bathroom, I powered up my phone without glancing at the screen. It's around 6:30ish in which Jessie and Libby have already started their day and hopefully everything is going well with them. But, in my gut, I just knew otherwise.

It took two hours to get ready as I glanced at my cell phone screen ignoring the texts from Libby before placing it in the protection glove on my belt as I headed for the stairs.

Most of that time I spent cleaning out and organizing my leather tote. I should have done that before leaving Georgia but I didn't feel like it then and it was necessary now. During the difficult weeks preparing for my move here, I just threw in a bunch of stuff that I really didn't need on top of everything I normally kept in there. It was a purse, backpack and whatever I needed it to be. My mother bought it online for me this past Christmas from an Italian leather dealer which cost a lot of money.

Upon opening the fridge, I took out two bottled waters and on my way out I picked up the manila envelope and the printed directions and stuffed the money in my front jeans pocket. As I entered the garage and locked the door, I remembered the gut feeling I had the night before. It felt as though I had been watched the entire time I spent talking to my friends.

Before entering the car, I hesitated and paused with one foot on the car's metal grate staring at the plain wooden door with no window. It's the backyard entrance from the garage. Therefore, I couldn't help but to think someone went through that door after eavesdropping on my private moments.

If someone had been here hiding, then _why _leave me unharmed? What other purpose would there be other than the obvious? Besides that, where was the sound to their speedy escape? Though, I had been in deep thoughts about how I might have spiraled to my death.

Shaking my head, I told myself to get a grip. It's impossible. It was just the wind. I would have to let my aunt know the door is unsecured during a storm. With that, I seated myself in the car slamming the heavy door.

As I let the car idle warming up the engine, I pushed the button to open the garage metal passageway studying the directions at the bottom of the page on the Port Angeles map.

Apparently, I was to take a left (instead of a right which lead into the city of Forks), proceed less than a mile crossing a mini-bridge and just around a curve is a road on my right leading to two or three miles back into the residence. If the person(s) living at this residence may harm someone, surely my aunt wouldn't send me there, would she? I quickly assured myself that the answer was no she wouldn't. I scolded myself for even thinking it.

Sighing, I lit a cigarette and placed one of my mom's nineteen-eighty rock tapes in the cassette player. In an instant, the girl sung "Nothing's gonna stop me now" blared from the speakers. I knew it well because my mother named me after the Australian beauty for bringing her words to the forefront.

The rhythm put me in the mood to put the car in gear backing out of the garage and into the paved turn around. I started my errand by taking a left at the end of the drive-way and followed the directions as they are written without any trouble finding the place.

Though, who would live this far out from the highway is beyond me. As it was from my aunt's house, the small town of Forks is several miles the other way.

When the three-story wrap-around front porch foundation came into view, it took my breath away in which I brought the car to a creeping crawl rolling over the gravel peering through the windshield of its magnificent size. The white house's beauty seemed almost heaven made and whoever took the time to renovate this replication from the late 1800's, I guesstimate did a superb job.

As I put the car in park, I glanced around turning the ignition off in between house and the front lawn where it is groom properly but kept the feel of a meadow. A tree I wasn't familiar with sat in the center of the circular drive. I noticed a five car garage off to the other side of the home.

It started to sprinkle. I stepped out of the car going around the backside hoping nobody was home. Therefore leaving it by the-.

Suddenly, I halted. I froze in mid-step between the car and the front porch. A long blonde girl stood very still under that tree in middle of their circular driveway gazing at the black glossy Trans-Am. As she seemed affixed in admiring the car, I admired her beauty taking a blow to my self-esteem in her presence.

Although her clothes screamed expensive presenting her slender yet tall figure, it is her angelic face that caught my attention the most. However, she had gold eyes that shimmered with bruise like lines under her eyelids. They were so sad it almost brought tears to my own eyes.

The girl is flawless in her beauty regardless.

The door to the house opened breaking the illusion. I swallowed hard and turned to look as a lady with wavy Carmel colored hair walked out on to the porch. She was dress just as classy as the angel like blonde under the tree. And she wasn't alone. Behind her, stood the same girl I saw in the woods yesterday dressed in the same way. But, the hair is black not dark brown as I assumed. Maybe the difference is that the sun is hiding in the clouds. Also, I noted she isn't a little girl like I had presumed, rather a young teenager that had small features to her short height.

"How can I help you, dear?" said the classy lady at the edge of the stairs on the front porch.

"Uh." I looked down at manila package I had in my hands. Jasper Whitlock c/o Carlisle Cullen it read. I cleared my throat looking back at her noticing she had the same color eyes as the blonde. "Um, my aunt received this accidentally in her mail box while she was away and asked me to bring this to your front door." I breathed.

Unexpectedly, an uneasy feeling swept through my veins and I didn't know why. The three females didn't present their selves as being hostile. Then classy lady smiled and bounded down the steps to retrieve the package as I held the envelope out for her to take. It felt like her slow walk had been deliberate upon approaching me. She stopped several feet away and reached to take the thick manila envelope when she could have just taken another step or two.

"Thank you. That was very kind of you to come all the way out here to bring it to the house." She said politely taking the package as I just stood there and nodded. I was lost in her angelic face and her voice that still speared the air pockets around me.

If it weren't for the engine of a vehicle approaching, I don't think I would've recovered. I glanced in the direction in time to see a candy apple red jeep pass the Trans-Am and pull into one of the openings of the five-door garage and the passageway closing behind it. I couldn't see who was in there because the tints on the windows were really dark.

Immediately, I started backing way towards the driver's side of my car wringing my now empty hands. "Well, I-I have other errands." I said apprehensively. The classy lady nodded as she and the other two girls went in direction of the garage without further acknowledgment of my presences.

"Thank you again, Samantha." The classy lady said over her shoulder. I froze and narrowed my eyes as I looked over the hood at their slow retreating backsides. She stopped and turned around smiling. "Your aunt called right before. I'm Esme Cullen. It was nice meeting you." She said waving and re-grouped with the other angelic females whom hadn't faltered in their steps in the least when Esme spoke to me.

Slightly shaking my head, I got in the car wasting no time to get back on the highway and away from this uneasily feeling that has swept over me. Where did it come from? There was no danger that I could sense from either three females. They seemed harmless. Though yesterday, the tiny female _had_ stood glaring at me in the woods behind my aunt's backyard. Unless it wasn't me she was glaring at because today she seemed different. Guess maybe it was because she was smiling. Regardless, I should just put it behind me since no harm came from it.

As I reached the end of their road, I breathed a heavy sigh as I turned left on the highway. I felt relieved of the uneasy feeling and decided not to mention the encounter to my aunt. I'd forget the whole episode with the Cullen females. At least I assume that is their last name. Someone else lives there by the name of Jasper Whitlock, too. Carlisle Cullen is in the care of his package.

Wait. Those two names seem oddly familiar. Where have I heard them?

As realization came I slammed on the brakes skidding on to the shoulder sideways clearly facing the direction I just came from, grasping the steering wheel and gasping for air as my heart went into beating an erratic frenzy.

"NO!" I wailed.

Thump, thump, thump. That was me thumping my head against the steering wheel. It's not, it's not… "POSSIBLE!" I yelled hitting the steering wheel in frustration. Leaning my head back against the seat, I closed my eyes as tears dripped off my chin and tried to steady both my breathing and erratic heart.

I'm not sure how long I stayed in that position when I heard a horn's steadfast honking somewhere in the distance. It sounded like an eighteen wheeler. At this point, I didn't care. Maybe they'd keep coming and plow right into the Trans-Am with no harm to them. Or they could just go around the tail end sticking out into the highway.

I, Samantha Huntley, don't give a rat's ass.

I'm in twilight zone and I'm going to get myself killed either way. Why are the characters from Twilight showing up _now that I'm in Forks_? I'm not a fan. I loathed the story from the beginning. I detested Forks. I hated the fact my mother isn't alive. And I'm insufferable pain from the unexpected loss.

Alarmingly, I heard brakes squeal close by. My eyes flashed open. An eighteen wheeler came to a full stop in front of the passenger's side. I wiped my face with the heels of my hands even though the tears had dried up on my cheeks as the stocky short balding man got out of the cab of his the truck.

"Miss, are you okay?" A male voice said startling me from the driver's side. I nodded as I looked at the cop's concerned face. I glanced over my left shoulder noticing the flashing lights on his police car. "What happened?" I blushed.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I began to formulate a lie to reply. "Um, a-a deer ran across the road. I swerved to miss it and ended up like this. Then I-I sat here trying to compose myself." I stuttered out the lie as both men watched as I nervously got out of the car with the balding man grabbing on to my arm as I stumbled.

"Thanks." I said to the kind truck driver when I righted myself.

"No problem." He said putting both of his hands on his hips. "I reckon I'll be on my way since everything is okay." He added glancing and shrugging at the cop. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said as he turned towards his truck.

"Be more careful on the road, sweetie." He called over his shoulder.

"Can I see your driver's licenses?" the cop asked.

"Sure." I said.

Sighing, I leaned inside and opened the glove compartment for my wallet. Nervously, I took out my licenses and handed it to him. As he looked over the plastic document, I read his name plate on his shirt. Deputy Van Dame. His patch identifies him as being a police officer from City of Forks. He had dark brown hair that stuck out from under his hat and he was tall with a medium build.

"Well, it seems you're a long way from home, Samantha. But, your car tag states otherwise." He said firmly. His brown eyes raised in suspicion that somehow I must have stolen the vehicle or something. In response I was quick to explain before I found myself in jail unnecessarily.

"My aunt is Margret Huntley. I recently lost my mother and moved here with her at three-thousand thirty-three Highway one o one. This is my second day in Forks. Matter of fact, I was just on my way to speak with your superior, Charlie Swan." I explained carefully with no hint of being disrespectful. He nodded slowly.

Worriedly, I knew from cadet school if I seemed cocky, he'd no doubt arrest me on suspicions of grand theft auto and reckless driving regardless if I was innocent. I'd have to prove I am not guilty in the court of law. I didn't need any more complications or another thing for my aunt to be anxious over.

"Well, you're new to the area." He said scratching the side of his head. "Be careful on this highway, Samantha. There is a lot of wildlife that crosses the road even in broad daylight. I assume you were going over the speed limit because you made some impressive black skid marks on the asphalt." Officer Van Dame lectured and pointed to the road. I nodded in truth. "I suppose you need to move your car. Are you okay to drive now?" he asked handing back my license.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you." I said getting into the car as he remained standing in the same spot. "Officer Van Dame?" I said as a car passed us.

"Yes?"

"Could you please not tell my aunt about this? Because she is already worried enough about me in the aftermath of my mom's fatal car accident." I asked softly explaining the reason behind it.

Deputy Van Dame nodded without a reply.

"Thank you so much." I said before turning the key in the ignition.

Sighing in relief, I turned the car around leaving Officer Van Dame on the road investigating the skid marks further. I should tell him he didn't need to be worried about some insignificant black marks when there is _vampires_ living down the highway. Better yet. Is he a character, too? Is my aunt? Am I?

Wait. What if the author wrote in real names? She gave the story real locations, why not real people's names and their jobs, too? But why would the books and movies and memorabilia disappear?

_What was I going to do_?

Slightly shaking my head, I passed the City of Forks sign. The township only a tad over three thousand people whom lived here and I thought Americus was a small town! Its population is much higher.

Yes, this town is perfect for vegetarian _vampires_ to coexist with humans.

Maybe I should consider myself lucky the Cullen's weren't the bad guys. But, that didn't mean they weren't dangerous. However, it did mean there were others of their kind not practicing their beliefs. My heart skipped a beat at that thought. I ran a hand over half of my face trying to steady my breathing.

_What was I going to do_?

Runaway? Could I leave my aunt and return to Americus in the Trans-Am? No, I couldn't be that selfish to leave her defenseless while the story ran rampant in Forks.

Wait. Was I here to help or fix the story? What is the point of _me_ being here? Everyone except for my two best friends and me knows about Twilight in the entire world. Why had the universe chose _me_ and _them_ to solve its problem when were only human?

Some supernatural vice has made a mistake, would be my guess. There's a glitch in the system somewhere.

Putting my qualms aside, I pulled into the small police station and parked in between two police cruisers. My aunt had her reason for me visiting and introducing myself to the chief, but I couldn't help but feel there is more to this than she let on. And I didn't think they'd have the junior officer program here. In any case, it couldn't be any worse than the other discoveries I've come across.

Sighing heavily, I got out and walked into the station. I paused inside at the welcome mat as the glass door closed on its own. The room is cut in half by a cream-colored long counter. There were a few green plastic chairs in the lounge and it has brown outside carpet. As I approached the counter, there were two plain metal desks behind it littering with mounds of paperwork. A police officer sat behind one and gave a welcome smile.

"Hi. How can I help you?" he said cheerfully. I gave him a warm smile in return.

"Hey. I'm here to see the police chief, Charlie Swan." I said to him. He nodded standing up and coming to the counter. His smile had widened.

"You're Samantha Huntley." I narrowed my eyes in confusion. He shrugged palms leaning on the counter top. "Your aunt called and explained you'd be by." He murmured to me. I rolled my eyes.

Was she going to call the humane society, too and alert Pet Smart as well? I shook my head.

"My aunt seems to think I should come by and introduce myself." I breathed.

"Well, he's on the phone long distance at the moment. But you're welcome to wait." He said glancing at the entrance to an office on the side of his workstation. "I'm Deputy Steve Higgins." he added.

"It's cool to meet you, Deputy Steve. Does the chief know I was coming too?"

"No. I haven't had time to speak with him. He's been busy all morning on the phone. It's family business. But, I tell him as soon as he's free." Deputy Steve said wistfully.

I nodded looking at the clock above the metal desks. It's 9:36am. "Thanks. I'll wait for a few minutes." I said before turning around and sitting down in one of the green plastic chairs.

Deputy Steve went to the chief's office and tapped on the open door. He must have gotten Charlie Swan's attention because he pointed out to where I sat in the lounge. Then he beamed a smile at me waving for me to come over. As I approached, he unlatched the half-door on the side of the long counter and gesture with his hand to walk through and into the chief's office.

When I entered Charlie Swan's office, I wished my aunt would have prepared me for this moment. Because I was undoubtedly, and indeed, looking at my father for the very first time.

Flawlessly.

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~**

* * *

A.N It's another relation change. But, I promise you'll eventually like the idea and plot.) However, it look's like Sammie has found a huge 'glitch' in the Twilight Universe. Hmm, I wonder what Charlie has to say?**  
**


	5. Bitter Sweet Symphony

**Chapter Five: A Bitter Sweet Symphony**

* * *

Charlie Swan, I learned quickly is a non-talkative man. Either that or he is as much surprised to see me as I am of him. So this is what my mother ran from all those years ago leaving behind secrets. Because no sooner than glancing at him, I glimpsed at a picture of a girl about my age on his desk that I assume was his daughter. He also wore a wedding ring.

We sat across from each other with his large desk in between without one word spoken yet. He didn't offer the seat, but I had to sit down or my knees would have buckled underneath me. I thought I looked like my mother, but apparently I was wrong in that assumption. The only thing I had of hers was the green eyes. Every feature in my face belonged to the man before me and the girl in the picture.

Bella Swan. No freaking way!

The man's dark brown hair is wavy with tiny ringlets at the collar of his uniform. The same with mine own curls. His thin mustache twitched and he blinked his brown eyes sporadically defining on what he should say to me.

What could he say until I said something? Did he suspect I knew the truth somehow? Afraid I might cause a scene? Was he preparing a speech?

Since Charlie Swan refuses to speak, I guess I should put an end to this uncomfortable staring match. It definitely wasn't giving me any answers to my unspoken questions. However, I should just play it off that I am clueless instead of speechless. I really don't want to go to jail if he denies my accusation about him being my father. Because with everything that's arose since I arrived in Seattle, I just might end up punching the dickens out of the quiet man who let my mother leave with me so we wouldn't destroy his life.

'Ahem.' I cleared my throat in my fist. "Sorry. I had a little accident before arriving with a deer crossing the highway." I paused as his bushy dark brown eyebrows lifted in concern. "No damage. No problems just skid marks from the car on the road. However, Deputy Van Dame made sure I was okay. You can read his report, I suppose. Anyway, my aunt expressed that I needed to drop by and introduce myself. And I did and have. I am a junior officer of the law by the state of Georgia and I'll mind the laws here. You'll need not to worry of my future actions because I will not cause any problems. So I'll just be going now." I babbled nervously.

With that, I arose from my seat swiftly and hope he understood my underlining words that I'd behave myself. And, that I wouldn't cause problems between him and his family. I promptly left his office without a word or sound from him. I raucously went through the half-door paying no mind to Deputy Steve as he called out a 'bye' in my rush to get out the glass door swiping at the tears streaming down my face.

Just as I reached the car, my aunt pulled up behind the Trans-Am in her silver SUV. I paid her no attention and got into the glossy black car locking the door as I thought of naming my mother's car Tazzy for her remarkable speed and brakes from my irresponsible behavior on highway 101 earlier.

Aunt Maggie tapped on the glass window. "Sammie, open the door. I need to talk to you." She said as I looked straight ahead ignoring her biting my lower lip.

How dare she send me here knowing darn well Charlie Swan is my father! My aunt's words from earlier this morning came back to me. _'Well, I could be Aunt Bee since I've never been married and you're—the police chief's daughter.' _Not an orphan as I assumed she meant. Getting angrier by the minute, I put the key in the ignition and revved the engine. I glanced in the rear view mirror. I felt like ramming Tazzy into her expensive metal vehicle.

"Samantha Corine Huntley. Open this door right this minute. Don't you dare think about slamming this car into my Lexus!" My aunt said loudly and clearly and sternly desperately pulling at the locked car door without much success.

"How. Could. You!" I finally exploded roaring and snarling at her.

Aunt Maggie stopped yanking at the lever on the car door becoming extremely anxious as her short auburn curls quivered along with her lower lip. Tears brimmed in her hazel eyes as she peered down at me through the glass window.

My nostrils flared in response.

Oh hell nah! My aunt isn't going to make _me_ feel guilty! In all my life, I don't ever recall screaming at anyone in a fit of anger especially to an adult. And I didn't do it lightly to be forgiven later. But, did she not think I would discover his identity as soon as I saw him?

_What was she thinking? Fuck!_ I hit the steering wheel with my fist. "OW!" I screamed cradling my hurt hand.

"Sammie, please open the door. Please. You're hurt." My aunt pleaded softly against the glass.

Tears streamed down my cheeks dripping off my chin as I thumped my head against the steering wheel ignoring her further pleas. I believe I broke my hand. Crap! I want to freakin disappear. If Twilight could disappear than so could I. All I needed was to know the secret when I find out the supernatural vice that has made my life more complicated and more challenging than I ever dreamed of it ever being.

_What if my mother had survived_? _It would have been years for me to find the courage to face my father here in Forks instead of now!_

Besides, what are the chances of a car out of a zillion to one gets hit by a damaged misguided Russian satellite falling from the sky in a rural small town? My mother's and it was fully and truly my fault! If I hadn't needed feminine protection she wouldn't have been out that late in the night!

I moaned sobbing like never before.

The car door opened letting in a cool breeze and someone pulling me into their lap on the outside of the car as they sat on the ground cradling me to their chest as I wailed into their thick shoulder. The person was male in uniform but I didn't much care at this point.

Deputy Steve rocked us back and forth smoothing my hair and repeating, "It's going to be alright. Shh, baby girl." He said over and over in a calm but anxious voice.

_It is not going to be alright! It never is. Ever! It's my fault she's not here. I wanna die too!_ I wailed even more.

"- ambulance – on - way." I heard through my wailing and trying to catch my breath.

Then everything faded into blackness.

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~**

* * *

There is a beeping noise close by seeping into my eardrums alerting my consciousness. It's my alarm clock. Thank goodness that was just a dream. Wait until I tell Libby about it. Maybe this will convince her not to talk to me about anything Twilight related right before bed.

I breathed.

No satellite hit the car and my mother's not dead. I didn't fly across the country to a place where Twilight came to life. I must have had Bella on my mind to declare that her father was my father. It's absolutely and utterly ridiculous because my mother wouldn't have have had an affair with a married man. And, Bella didn't have a half-sister because my obsessed best friend would have mentioned it. Besides, Libby's parents would be my guardians if anything happened to my mom and not an aunt I barely knew; an aunt that my mother had a fallen out with many years ago.

Without opening my eyes, I reached for the snooze button on my alarm clock.

My hand hit something cold and very hard. "Oh my sweet goodness!" a familiar voice gasped out loud from afar.

_Oh dear lord. Please no. No!_

I felt a very cool hand brush the top of my forehead. "Samantha. Can you hear me?" a male voice chimed.

The beeping noise accelerated. It's not my alarm clock. It's my heart rate. I felt my heart beat hard against my sternum in my chest as the machine went wild. I didn't want to open my eyes nor did I want to answer the male's voice.

Because if I did, I would have to acknowledge everything that has happened in the past few weeks and I would fight it to the end. I am not going to accept this fate or my mother's!

"CODE BLUE!"

* * *

******~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o**

* * *

_I felt like I was floating. My eyes opened to brightness yet it was soft and gentle. My mother appeared. Her backside faced me, but her head is turned sideways showing her face's profile. She has her mahogany locks in a braid. There were no words to describe how beautiful and peaceful she seemed to be as her long white lacy gown flowed in the tender breeze._

_We were in some sort of place with fog that came up to our knees. It's endless. There's no depth in length or width or above or below us. It's bright, very bright. I scrunched up my eyes in response, but never took my gaze off of her. Afraid she'd disappear._

"_Mom," I called to her gently._

_Olivia Huntley slowly turned towards me. She didn't smile but she wasn't sad either. There are only several steps between us. I could leap into her arms, but something, something held me back. I didn't fight against it. It seemed kind but firmly kept me rooted to where I was._

"_Samantha." She said in a very, very gentle whisper. "Sammie, you have to go back, angel. It's not your time." I shook my head furiously._

"_No, I want to be here with you or wherever you are." I pleaded so gently it felt like cotton._

"_Samantha Corinea, I ask the elders if I could do this. To give me this chance to see you. I promised I could convince you to complete your destiny." I looked at her in complete bewilderment. _

"_It doesn't make sense now, but it will, you'll see." My mother smiled._

"_But Mom,-" I protested softly as she cut me off._

"_Now Sammie, I never known you to be defiant in anything or anyone, sweetness and if there was a time to obey, it would be now." She lectured and encouraged in that soft cotton voice._

_My mother's demand is confusing. She and those elders couldn't possibly mean to fix Twilight. It was fiction. Not reality. And I know that's what she meant. Somehow, I knew. But, I have to make sure._

"_Mom?" I asked tenderly._

"_Yes, baby." She answered softly in the cool breeze as if her voice floated delicately in the air above us._

"_You don't mean Twilight, do you?" I scowled gently. She didn't answer just kept smiling. "Mom, it's not reality. How am I supposed to take all this seriously?" I gestured with my hand around me and at her in a whiny delicate cotton voice._

"_Sammie, honey, it's a bitter-sweet symphony. Now it's time you must go, and waltz to the only road you've ever been down. But, one more thing,-" She paused to put on her serious determined face that I only knew too well when she lectured and encouraged Jessie to behave. I felt a delicate current as if she wanted to hug me furiously. "Never, never trust-"_

**_~o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o_**

* * *

"Samantha, can you hear me?" the male voice chimed like a bell.

It alerted me enough to become aware that I was waking up. I didn't want to hear him. I wanted to start bawling like a big baby, again.

Upon hearing other people bustling around me, I wanted to go back to where my mother was. It's peaceful where she is. And I wanted nothing to do with anything Twilight related ever again nor Charlie Swan nor Aunt Maggie nor Sam Uley nor the Cullen's. It was just that plainly simple.

"Samantha, can you open your eyes?" the same male's voice tolled and seemed a tad annoyed.

"Sorry, sir, but I don't wanna." I replied stubbornly in a soft hoarsely voice. I heard light chuckles and whispers in the distance. "I don't mean to be disrespectful, sir, but I much rather go back to heaven where my mother was-if you don't mind." I cleared my throat.

Suddenly, the room grew quiet and still. A needle could drop shattering the silence into a loud drum that'd probably make someone startle into heart failure. What is about heaven that no one wants to believe people like me, have been? There's no doubt in my mind whatsoever that is where I have just come back from. People can make fun and joke all they want, it doesn't make any difference to me or make me believe it was a dream even if I've been out for a few minutes.

Someone cleared their throat or coughed.

"Samantha, my name is Dr. Cullen." My eyes flew open.

Heaven didn't blind me but this man sure did. I scrunched my eyelids. Well, it was the bright light in my eyes, too. My eye's widened from fear regardless how the glare of the bright light and his golden eyes in his pale face surround by platinum blond hair that gleamed pouring into my face.

"Don't be alarmed. You've been in ICU for a few days. Today, we've taken you off life support. The medicine to keep you asleep is wearing off. Your vitals are getting steady and stabled." Dr. Cullen brushed my hair back softly with his very cool hands. "Did you understand what I said?" he added.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Would you like to know what happened?" I narrowed my eyes. Did I have a choice?

"Do I have a choice?" His chuckled pealed the air.

"Of course, always will, sweetheart." He said in his chimed voice.

"Well, give it to me honestly Doc., I wouldn't lie to you so please don't lie to me." I breathed. He nodded and smiled.

"Well first, tell me. What is the last thing you remember before waking up several minutes ago?" he said wistfully. I thought about it.

"Um, Doc, you may put me in the mental ward if I answer that question." I said in truth. He nodded thoughtfully and took his time to reply. In the meantime, I'm getting thirsty.

"Well, I believe in Heaven, Samantha. And I'll take your word on anything you say to me. But we'll talk about that subject later. Meanwhile, what is the last thing you remember consciously?"

"Hmm, I believe being pulled out of the car at the police station, anything after that, nothing." I replied swallowing thickly. My throat is parched. "Could I get some water, please?" He nodded pushing a button above my head.

"Yes?" a female nursed question right away through the intercom.

"This is Dr. Cullen. Could you please bring Samantha Huntley a glass of water?" He asked kindly in that chimed voice of his.

"Sure thing." The female voice replied.

Dr. Cullen frowned down at me. "Well Samantha,-." I cut him off.

"Please, my friends call me Sammie." I couldn't deny the kindness and gentleness he presented. He seemed human and not the vampire I feared. That is if he is what Twilight claims. He smiled weakly.

"Well Sammie, at first they brought you in here because of your breakdown at the police station. Apparently you had fainted by the time our ambulance arrived there. However, when they brought you in through the Emergency Room your vitals didn't seem quite right to me so I stayed by your side for several minutes trying to get you to respond. You were reaching out for something and mumbling about an alarm clock. Then, your heart suffered a coronary aneurysm at the valve and if I hadn't acted, I'm certain you would have not made it through." He said somberly blinking his serious glassy gold eyes at me.

"And now?" I asked closing my eyes.

"It's repaired, Sammie." He said to me.

"But?" My eyes opened when he didn't respond. He sighed.

"You will have limitations on your athletic activities and need to keep your anxiety to a minimal for the rest of your life. Your heart came close to exploding, Sammie. Please realize this is a serious threat to your precious given life." He said expressing sadness in his facial features.

Sighing heavily, I nodded feebly as I watched the Native Indian nurse walk into my room to the other side clearly far away from Dr. Cullen with a Styrofoam cup in her hand and setting it aside on the bed side table beaming a wide smile before she embraced me into a big-hearted hug.

"Sammie, girl. I've cried every night watching you lay here and not move." Allison blubbered. I patted her on her back shushing her and telling her I was going to be okay. I never was one that liked to be fussed about or be the center of attention.

It is why Libby responded to Twilight so much in the beginning. She said it was like literally reading my mind.

Oh freaking hell. The gifted Cullen's. I totally had forgotten about that. I bit my lip glancing up at Dr. Cullen.

"We'll talk later, Sammie. In the meantime, keep things at a calm pace. Okay?" He said to me waiting for a reply. I nodded therefore him leaving the room. I sighed.

Now he must think I wanted him to leave when really, I didn't. Just as well though. I might have slipped up and floored him with questions about their life that I'm not even supposed to know. He surely wouldn't hurt me. I know that now. But, the rest of the Cullen's I wasn't too sure about at all.

Allison pulled away drying her eyes. "Sammie, Maggie is on her way. She went home to rest sometime during the night. She didn't know they were pulling out the respirator this morning until I called her." She said sniffling.

I nodded and pointed to the cup of water. My throat is so much more parched than before it'll hurt just to speak. Allison handed the cup to me. "Oh my heavens, I'm so sorry, Sammie. Here, baby girl." I shook my head at the cast on my left hand.

I took the cup putting the straw into my mouth. Ah! The coolness felt gratefully going down my blanched throat. After several gulps I said to my new best friend, "Thank you, Miss Allison!" Then I continued drinking until there was no more. She beamed a quick smile.

"Anytime, sweetheart." She said fixing my bed covers.

Wait. I forgot if I drank this much water in little time, I'd need to go to the restroom. I cleared my throat and licked my lips revitalizing the outside of my mouth. "Miss Allison?"

"What is it Sammie?" she stopped what she was doing and looked fearful at the monitors above my head.

"Um, I think maybe I need to use the restroom." She smiled.

"That's not going to be a problem." I looked at her curiously. "You have a catheter in your bladder, honey. You don't feel it?" I shook my head.

"Well, you better feel lucky because lots of people have fits when they learned they have one in complaining it hurts and pleading to take it out." She explained.

"Oh." is all I say. I don't want to be a complainer, but I'll be glad when it's out! I faintly smile as she raises the bed some by the buttons on the bed-rail.

"How 'bout I fluffed those pillows for you?" I nodded as she lifts me up a little. My body feels limply and I get a little lightheaded.

"How's that, sweetie?" she asked stepping back some.

"I'm grateful and comfortable. Thank you so much, Miss Allison." I said to her.

Then I heard a gasp that immediately brought big fat tears to my eyes.

"Sammie!" Libby bawled throwing herself on top of me.

My eyes widen as more tears fell as Jessie came to the other side and threw himself on the both of us. "Sammie!" he breathed.

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o**

* * *

Come-on, tell what ya think about Sammie's heaven daze. Guest reviews welcomed.


	6. Waiting For The Well To Drop

**Chapter Six: Waiting For the Well to Drop**

* * *

"Janet, do not tell me to be quiet!" Libby's father yelled in frustration at the foot of my hospital bed.

Libby's mother sat down in the empty chair by the window looking out without replying as tears fell from her blue eyes. It stunned us all who knew Mr. Edward. He never raised his voice at his wife before. Well, not in my presence at least.

"I'm sorry, Janet." Mr. Edward pleaded, but remained standing where he was which was between Allison and Aunt Maggie. Janet just nodded weakly still looking away through the window.

Silence fell through the room from the awkward moment.

Allison, Aunt Maggie and Libby's parents, Edward and Janet are in the middle of discussing what do about my medical condition. Libby, me, Jessie are sitting up together in the hospital bed perplexed at the adults from their heated debate. It was as though we weren't in the room and it's been disruptive for the last twenty minutes or so since their arrival.

"I still believe we should take this matter outside. Samantha needs to be in a peaceful environment." Dr. Cullen reasoned for the second time.

Bless Dr. Cullen for his unquestionable patience by the closed-door. Mr. Edward has called several heart specialists in the country during my time under drugs to keep me asleep so I wouldn't pull the respirator out. The specialists all have told him that Dr. Cullen is the best there is for my illness. But Mr. Edward is steadfast about taking me back to Georgia and ignoring medical advice that I shouldn't travel at all in whether it be plane, train or by car at least for six months. It was obvious in his body language that he didn't trust my doctor at all.

"This is Sammie's life were discussing. And since I am one of her guardians, she is going to be in the process of where and whom she is treated by." Mr. Edward stated folding his arms across his midsection in defiance.

In their heated discussion I've become aware that there is more than one will. One in the possession of the Lingberry's stating they are my legal guardians while a more recent one states my aunt is.

Sighing slightly, I recognized the Mayors behavior immediately. It was how our certain city ordinances were passed because of his ferrous determination.

Jessie squeezed my hand. He knew I didn't like the attention. Libby rolled her eyes at her stubborn dad and sighed. Libby passed her kindle fire to me. She had the note application open.

She wrote: Gosh, he's so embarrassing.

"Sammie, would you like to go to Atlanta and see a specialist there?" My aunt asked wiping tears from her eyes.

Everyone except for my bed-mates looked at me for my response. I felt like disappearing underneath the sheets because my heart rate increased and could be heard on the monitor. Thankfully, Allison came over and turned the volume down evidently with fear in her brown eyes.

A wave of calmness settled my erratic heartbeat. Dr. Cullen inched by the bed. Libby stiffened beside me. I lightly patted her leg that it is okay. I smiled at the doctor.

"It's okay." I said to him and to her. He nodded, but didn't seem sure. Everyone else breathed.

"Sammie?" my aunt prompted. I held up a finger that I'd respond soon. The whole room appeared to relax before me where I was able to think.

Surely, I missed the Lingberry's, and trusted Mr. Edward's judgment completely. But, Dr. Cullen literally saved my life whereas anyone else could not. And even though I was still upset with my aunt about the ambush of one Charlie Swan, I couldn't deny the bond that has started between us. I looked at Mr. Edward clearing my throat to speak.

"I'm sorry Mr. Edward. I know you feel strongly in the need to take me back to Georgia because you and Mrs. Janet care a great deal about me and want me closer to home. However, from the research Libby has shown me on the kindle during your debate on the stint in my heart, I agree with Dr. Cullen." I breathed looking at the Doctor. "Could you please take Mr. Edward to your office and show him exactly why it's not in my best interest to travel?" I stated sheepishly. Dr. Cullen nodded.

Besides, the mayor may have a coronary aneurism too if he kept debating. Dr. Cullen has already suggested it, but Mr. Edward denied the idea. I thought if I did, it would stop the arguing between the adults. Finally, Mr. Edward heavily sighed nodding.

"Anything you want, Sammie. I'll go with the doctor." He agreed frowning. "Janet?" he went over to her placing a hand on her arm. "Discuss with the ladies what we decided earlier if things worked out this way." She nodded in response watching her husband leave with Dr. Cullen.

Jessie breathed deeply turning on the TV on the fore wall with the volume on mute. Libby elbowed me to pass the kindle to her. I obliged.

Allison and Aunt Maggie finally sat after the men left the room in the corner at the foot of the bed watching Janet curiously as she breathed preparing her words.

Jessie leaned his head against mine still holding onto my right hand. My left hand is in a cast halfway to my elbow and is in Libby's lap. She's tapping the stylus on the screen. The time on her kindle at the top say's it seven something in the morning. It's too small to see clearly so I gave up trying. I closed my eyes. I felt really sleepy.

Someone cleared their throat.

"My mother is -." Janet started, but paused.

I opened my eyes. She seems like she isn't sure about something. Libby paused her typing to look at her mother as well. Allison and Aunt Maggie were nodding in hopes she'd continue.

Libby looked like her mother in every sense. Although Janet has short blonde hair in the Princess Diana style, Libby's is spiral curly long. They're both petite and tall with small features in their heart-shaped faces.

"My mother is dying of breast cancer." Janet announced and pausing at their gasps.

"Oh my goodness." My aunt said the same time Allison said, "I'm sorry to hear that." They both empathized. Even though I already knew this, I rubbed Libby's leg with my cast softly.

Janet's gaze had fallen on Libby and me. Libby nodded for her mother to continue. Janet breathed glancing at the two women sitting in the corner across from her. "Thank you. She's in the last stage, you see, and I'd like to be there for her."

"Of course." My aunt said.

"So, Edward and I were thinking if Sammie decided to stay here, that we would ask if Libby could stay with you, Maggie, during my time in Australia. We also like to be financially responsible for Sammie's medical bills as well as pay you for letting our daughter stay here with Sammie. We would enroll Libby for school also." Janet said softly. _Whoa!_ I wasn't expecting that.

Surprisingly, my aunt nodded in agreement and understanding.

Libby passed the kindle. She wrote: My dad can be annoying. Glad you got him to go…My idea, not theirs. It's perfect, since considering you need the help in my expertise here!

I rolled my eyes. Jessie took the kindle from me. He started typing.

"Libby seems to be having difficulties with Sammie here in Forks. Sammie seems to be the only one whom can actually get Libby to behave like a young lady. (Libby sighed). Besides, we strongly believe it would help both girls in their situations. If we could move to Forks, we would. But, Edward is Mayor of Americus and he cannot leave his job." Janet babbled since my aunt has become mute.

"What about Jessie?" Allison inquired. I stare at Allison.

Jessie stops typing and gives me the kindle. He wrote: i've been staying with allie. its a long story for later. she is nice. sam is a pretty cool dude to be a fictional character.:). leah is hot. i don't know why sam broke up with her. collin and brady are-.

"What do you mean?" Janet asks confused. I glance back up at Allison. Yes, what about Jessie?

"Well, I would like to have Jessie live with me. He's having difficulties too." Allison stated. _What_? I look in between Jessie and Allison. Jessie is looking out the window. Why would she…

"Oh, well, obviously we have no parental rights over where Jessie lives. His dad only gave us permission to bring him to see Sammie or to…." Janet said without finishing her statement to Allison realizing what she was about to say.

"I've already spoken about that with Mr. Cambridge late yesterday evening." Allison replied quickly.

_What the hell_….

"And?" My aunt piped in. Libby elbows me. Allison glances at my aunt to respond.

"He said it was up to the Lingberry's. Said I should consult with them. And this seemed like the perfect timing." Allison looked at Jessie. "That's if you want too, Jessie." We all look at Jessie.

Jessie looks at me. "Sammie, what do you think?"

Tears brim up in my eyes. It seems miracles do happen when you least expect them. Allison would be great for Jessie. He'd stay in school and be fed every day. Both of my best friends here in Forks, with me, feel really awesome. But, I was scared, too. And for good reason with Twilight alive and breathing it seems. However, I rather have him here than across the country.

"Yes, Jessie. Please accept Allison's offer. You'll go to the reservation high school where Aunt Maggie is a teacher. I can still tutor you through your difficult subjects and you can continue the A-B grades. Libby and I aren't but fifteen minutes away." I said and smiled at him. He nodded and we both looked at Allison.

"Well then, I guess it's settled." Allison stated grinning and winking at me.

Why would she do this? She barely knows Jessie and me for that matter. Besides, her hands are already full with three sons and adding Jessie might be too much.

"Miss Allison," I paused to breathe. "You know I am extremely happy for you to take Jessie in, but are you sure it's going to be okay and not too much on you?" I asked softly and hope Jessie didn't think I didn't want him here.

"Of course it's going to be. We already love having Jessie with us. He's a great and loving kid. Now I know why your mother loved him so." Allison said sincerely and came to stand on Jessie's side squeezing his arm. She bent over cupping my cheek. "So Sammie, stop worrying baby, everything is going to be okay." Tears began to mist in her eyes.

Then, I started crying. I just couldn't help it. Libby and Jessie coddled me, and they too started weeping. I felt relieved at that moment as if someone came and lifted a veil. I had been so worried about my two best friends leaving them in Georgia and now they're here to stay where I could watch over them. I'd still go through the emotion when Libby had to go home after a while. But for the time being, she would be close.

"What's happened is Sammie okay?" I heard Mr. Edward say excitedly as he leaned on the bed checking my pulse. (All he had to was look at the monitors.) "Libby baby, what's wrong?" When she didn't answer he must've looked further in the room. "Could someone explain to us why everyone is crying?"

That's when I noticed everyone else sniffling besides me and my bed-mates. "Honey, the three musketeers are being reunited I believe." I heard Janet say sniffling.

"You don't say. Hmm, is Jessie staying with you Margret?" By Mr. Edward's voice he wasn't too happy about the idea because he's prejudiced against Jessie all together.

"No Edward. Allison wants Jessie to live with her in La Push." Janet said curtly to him. "Isn't that wonderful, Edward?" She seemed happy.

"Well, I'll be. That is, I suppose. How far _is_ La Push?" This time I looked up, irritated and drying my eyes.

"It's fifteen minutes, Mr. Edward." I spoke before anyone could and expressing my irritation on his prejudiced against my brother. He may not be by blood, but he's in heartfelt.

"Hmm, was does Jessie's father have to say about this arrangement?" Mr. Edward asked looking at Allison and Jessie.

"As I told your wife, I spoke to him yesterday evening. Mr. Cambridge expressed that for the past couple of years Jessie has been practically living with Sammie and her mother. They'd given him love and attention and devotion, something he hasn't been able to do since he lost his wife to a murderer. He said as long as Sammie is close by that the boy would finish school and go to college and do something with his life from her encouragement. So, he said it is perfectly fine with him and to consult with you to manage the paperwork for temporary custody. And my boys and I would love to have him here with us." Allison said directly but careful.

"Hmm, I see. Then I suppose I'll call my assistant to get the necessary forms to him for to sign and fax." Mr. Edward stated rubbing his chin. "Margret, are sure Libby is fine staying with you?" He now looked at my aunt with his hands on hips. I held my breath waiting for her slow reply.

"It should be fine. We would have to set rules to the girls which I don't see a problem of them complying." I breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't expressed her thoughts on the situation and it concerned me a great deal. "I know by having Libby here, Sammie will flourish and settle in a bit better. And with Jessie not far, her adjustment seems more promising." She added favorably to the three adults.

"Sammie, how do you feel?" Dr. Cullen startled me a little because he had stood quietly by the closed door again listening to the conversation without any noise that I'd forgotten he came in with Mr. Edward.

"Um, waiting for the well to drop because this seems to sudden for me to have my two best friends -" I paused to squeeze my bed-mates hands then looking at the four adults one by one who have made a miracle happen, "-living in close proximity that I'm afraid it might crush me if the plans do not go through." I said in truth as tears silently stream down my face.

Everyone looks at me as Jessie and Libby wipe my face coddling again. "It's going to work out, Sammie. Please don't worry. Isn't that right Dad?" Libby said to me softly then looking at her dad in question.

"Of course, baby." Mr. Edward replied ecstatically half hugging his daughter. "Libby's right, Sammie, everything is going to be fine, you'll see." He promised.

"Yes, it is" Allison agreed. Janet and Aunt Maggie nodded in agreement.

Dr. Cullen smiled. "Sammie, I apologize for not making myself clear. I meant how do you feel in health?" Everyone except me chuckled taking away the tense moments. I blushed.

"Um, oh, well then I should apologize. I-I feel fine." I lied.

I'm actually sleepy and my ribs hurt. And I've never been fussed over, and pampered. It's not that I'm ungrateful, but it's usually the other way around so I'm uncomfortable by it all.

"Well, I believe you should rest and eat breakfast as for the same as your visitors." Dr. Cullen stated gently. I nodded.

"Yes sir. I am a little tuckered out." I agree sighing. But, I didn't want them to leave.

"Yes, I suppose we should go eat breakfast and let Sammie rest for a little while." Mr. Edwards stated. "Jessie, Libby, us adults will step out to say your goodbyes for now." He said before going outside the door as Dr. Cullen followed.

The three women kissed my forehead one by one before stepping out as well. When Allison shut the door, Libby didn't wait any time explaining what went on in the room in the past hour.

"Sammie, do not kill me. (I rolled my eyes) But, I orchestrated our living arrangements." Libby whispered pointing at Jessie and herself.

Now everything makes sense.

"She said she'd physically hurt me if I didn't go along with the plan on the plane." Jessie sighed guiltily. Libby nodded.

"Jessie, it was our only chance to help Sammie. And don't look at me like that, Sammie. I somehow knew you would pull through. You had Carlisle as your doctor." Libby insisted sighing. I rolled my eyes.

"You weren't so sure after we arrived, Libby." Jessie murmured. (Libby scowled at him) "Oh we can't talk out loud about you know what. Libby wants us to type on the kindle that way it's not recorded anywhere for you know who's to snoop and read. She said people here will be listening." Jessie said to me rolling _his_ eyes now.

"Yes, exactly and when you're around E.C. make sure you think of something besides you know what." Libby stated winking.

"E. C.?" I smirked. This whole cloak & dagger is not appealing. Libby rolled _her_ eyes now.

"Who becomes a father in the story?" Libby asked exasperatingly. Yup, it's always about _Twilight_.

"Maybe I should tell your dad what you've been up to, because everything does not revolve around that stupid story, Libby!" I nearly shouted.

"Shh," Libby putting her finger to her mouth to hush me. Then she glanced at the door and back at me, plainly offended and miffed that I scolded her. I immediately hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Libby." I said pulling away. "Honestly, I am. But, I found my father in Twilight of all places." I sighed. Libby's eyes became wide. But, it was Jessie who whistled.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I bobbled a yes. He squeezed my hand in sympathy.

"Who?" Libby demanded getting off the bed.

"You're not going to like it, Libby." I said shaking my head.

"Sammie, I promise to keep a tight lid on you know what for now on and not make everything about it. So spill, please." Libby insisted sincerely. I breathed as Jessie put his arm around my shoulders giving me support.

"Charlie Swan." I stated glancing up at her.

If it wasn't for Jessie putting his hand in front of us, I believe she would have hit me or something. As it was, Libby's nostrils flared and her hands were in fist by her sides.

"Libby, I'm warning you right now sister, get the fuck back!" Jessie said through clenched teeth. "Can't you see she's not making this shit up? Sammie wouldn't lie just to hurt you and your stupid fucked up story! Now calm the hell down and show some sympathy to your best friend. Or I will go tell your dad myself and we'll go back home." Jessie got off the bed himself to emphasize his statements.

After a few moments, Libby busted into tears embracing me into a tight hug. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Sammie." She pulled away blubbering. "I am. Please forgive me." She pleaded. I nodded.

A knock came on the door before it opened. "Okay you two. Sammie needs to eat and rest. Dr. Cullen is out here waiting to see her." Mr. Edward said sternly.

Libby hugged me saying she was deeply sorry again and kissed my forehead. I nodded wiping away the tear that had fallen.

Jessie hugged me. "Sammie, love you." He said kissing my cheek. "Love you, too." I replied as he left the room clicking his thumbs and giving me the gun salute.

"We'll be back in about three hours, Sammie. We're going to bring you lunch." Mr. Edward said kissing my forehead before leaving the room.

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~  
**

* * *

Miracles do happen. Trust me. There's Chaos all around Sammie. Life is changing fast for her. Let's hope she's a trooper.**  
**


	7. Sway

**Chapter Seven: Sway**

* * *

Heaving a great big sigh, I rested my head back closing my eyes. Libby never did that to me, ever. Is it safe to assume everything is out of balance and everybody is changing their personalities since my mother's accident? It sure seems like it. Jessie is cursing. Mr. Edward is yelling at his wife. Janet seems weepy when I've never seen her cry before. And my aunt is eccentrically quiet. There's no simple explanation what I'm witnessing.

"Sammie?" Dr. Cullen requested my attention. I opened my eyes weakly smiling up at him. "Now that we're alone, are you in pain?" he asked concerned looking at the monitors above my head. "Your blood pressure is high which indicates that it's possible or anxiety from the visit?"

"From both I believe. Will you tell me why my ribs hurt and why I feel binding around them?" I whimpered a little letting my guard down some after hiding it for so long. He nodded.

"We had to perform CPR and sometimes we break a rib or two in the process. It's a clean break. I'm truly sorry." He stated contemplatively. "I have your medicine in my pocket. It's a small dose of Dilaudid. It'll help with the pain and anxiety." He said going around the bed to minister it in the IV. "I'll be leaving you my personal cell and home number, Sammie. Anytime you need me for anything." He added thoughtfully putting in the medicine.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Cullen. I'll never forget what you've done for me." I said in my most sincere voice. He nodded in ease down at me placing a piece a paper in my hand.

"Please, call me Carlisle. That's what my friends call me." He said. I slightly nodded. "You will be feeling the effects of the medicine real soon. They are serving the breakfast trays and yours will be arriving shortly." He pointed out into the hallway.

A soft knock came at the door. "Good Morning. Breakfast is here." The serving man with a green surgeon cap said in a chirpy voice delivering my meal onto the bedside table.

O, I feel loopy, but much better. I don't hurt so much. Not so emotional either. I feel very toasty all over. Actually, brave enough to. I looked up at Dr. C- I mean Carlisle. Did he say we were friends?

"Thank you." I said groggily as the serving man was leaving my room.

The big fellow was kind enough to set my food up. It smells good. I'm starving. When was the last time I ate? Hmm.

"Sammie, do you need help?"

"Uh, um,-." I tried to sit up, but I felt really, really heavy. "Um, I'm not hungry." I lied slurring my words. I closed my eyes. I heard Carlisle mutter something. My eyes seemed glued shut and my body seemed to relax like nothing ever before. Is this what it feels like to be on drugs? I amused over how I've never taken a pill for any ailments. Not even when Aunt Claudia came to visit. I haven't even been sick in my lifetime. Mom said it wasn't normal that I was a freak of nature that way, but was truly and thankful God blessed her with me.

"Carlisle is you still here?" I mumbled. I hope he understood me. That's if he's still here. I felt something very cold and hard squeeze my wrist reassuring me. I tried to open my eyes again or move a part of my body, but they wouldn't comply with any of my brain waves.

"Sleep, Sweet Sammie. Dream beautiful dreams, my angel. You're safe now." Carlisle whispered chiming in my ear.

It was all I needed to hear to let myself surrender to those promised beautiful dreams staring my sweet and loving Mother.

* * *

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~**

* * *

Something very warm cradled my hand. It felt good; inside good and rather heart linking. Then, I heard lite weeping seeping into my eardrums. It is enough to alarm my awareness that I am waking up from the pain medicine induced sleep. My eyes comply this time and flutter open to darkness enveloping my hospital room. The light from the monitors illuminate visibility to some degree. Confused, I glance around. My food tray is gone and there in the corner where Allison and Aunt Maggie sat earlier, is my leather tote. No doubt filled with familiar toiletries.

Someone slightly stirs in the vinyl lounging chair next to my bed. Whomever it is, is weeping softly and holding my hand. Is something wrong? I reach out to comfort them by smoothing their short-cropped hair. It's silky and mellifluous. After a few moments of lacing my fingers in through the layers to this person's locks, the head sprouts up meeting my eyes.

Those coca eyes smolder into mine. "Sammie," Sam breathes. I gently dab his tears away. He delicately takes my right hand into both of his planting kisses on my palm and then on top.

"What's wrong?" I ask softly. He smiles at me sheepishly.

"Nothing is now. How do you feel?" My eyes narrow at his words.

"What do you mean by nothing now?" I ask a bit hasty. I braced myself to prepare for more bad news on my condition. He sighed heavily blowing a few of my hair strands. Noting his breath smelt like honey-buns.

"That leec- Doctor thought maybe the medicine he gave you had been too much. Promising us he'd only given you the smallest dose there was. You've slept since early this morning. You slept through an MRI with no movement whatsoever. But, you had excellent brain waves. Which indicated you weren't in a coma. Thank Heavens. So, he said tonight if you didn't wake by morning, he'd give you something to try to wake you. We've been so worried all day and night. Your aunt and friends are in the waiting room." Sam stated huskily in silent tears as I gently wiped them away while he spoke. "And the doctor and his family." He added in a sour tone. I pulled my hand away looking at the ceiling.

"It's not Dr. Cullen's fault, Sam." I was quick to defend. "If you want someone to blame, blame me, okay." I said harshly loud. "I'm one of those people who has never had any type of medication before. I've never been sick in a day of my life, ever. And since my mother is _dead_, there is no one who knew that, besides Libby. I can understand she forgot during the distress. Therefore, NO one is to blame. Got that?"

The door opened quickly bringing in the bright light from the hallway. Sam flew out of his seat backing away to the far wall as Carlisle and Mr. Edward and nurses spilled in briskly. Lights overhead blinked on. I scrunched my eyes for they blinded me instantly. It seems the medium-sized room is full of medical staff bustling about in my room and around my bed.

"Thank God!" Mr. Edward wailed crying over me as I heard several others declare somewhere in the crowded room by the door also breaking down.

Stunned by all the emotions, I start tearing up. "I'm okay." I managed to say weakly.

"Sammie, I'm am-." Mr. Edward cut Carlisle off while others check my vital signs.

"Don't you say you're sorry! We will be suing for malpractice. You can bet on that!" Mr. Edward said firmly in a loud voice.

Oh hell nah! I pushed Mr. Edward away as I did Sam sitting up. _Whoa_! Head rush. I wobbled but I stayed upright with hands helping me, determine to make myself clear.

"Wait a darn minute!" I started in a yell. "Let me make myself clear before there's any more confusion and outburst about malpractice." It seems everyone has stopped bustling and talking to listen to what I've got to say. Good. Because some need to be enlighten on a few important facts.

"She's pissed!" a familiar voice said. "You better listen to what she has to say and respect it!" Jessie swore over by the door. Before Mr. Edward reprimanded him for his statement, I held up my hand at Mr. Edward shaking my head at him.

"No you don't. You're going to listen to me." I demanded. "There isn't going be a malpractice suit. Uh-UN, no sir, I don't mean any disrespect because I see you as a father figure." I said when Mr. Edward started to rebut me. "Again, there will be no lawsuit against Dr. Cullen. He. Saved. My. Life. And you should be ashamed of yourself and anyone else who thinks otherwise. The medicine is not at fault and neither is my Doctor. I have not ever taken any medication whether it is aspirin or antibiotics, ever in my life. So, my reaction is due to lack of tolerance. I am feeling good and I'm happy and safe because I have him as a doctor," pointing to Carlisle, "You as my only father I've come to love," pointing at Mr. Edward's chest, "And the rest of my family that I know is in here somewhere that I deeply love and adore regardless if we do not share the same DNA. So please, I ask you kindly now, to drop that nonsense and prejudice and just be thankful Dr. Cullen saved me from an untimely death like my mother. Please." I breathed wiping my tears with my palms since some were holding my shaking torso.

Mr. Edward finally nodded with tears in his blue-greyish eyes kissing my forehead.

Then, everybody even people in the hallway clapped at my speech. If I wasn't still under the influence, I would have blushed a deep tomato red.

"Please, I need to lie down." I ask nicely to those who were holding me up. "And, I'm starving mad I could kill my own food to eat it raw." I stated as they gently laid me down. Everyone laughed as I closed my eyes. I became dizzy and little nauseated and extremely thirsty. "Water, please."

"There on it, Sammie." Jessie said as he broke through the crowd with tears streaming down his red blotchy face. "Dudette, don't be so hard on Mr. Edward. He's been pacing the hallways like the rest of us. We've all been worried and upset all day and all night afraid you'd never come back to us." Jessie said declaring with empathy putting a hand on Mr. Edward's shoulder. I smile weakly at the comradeship in the two males.

Mr. Edward grins wrapping his thick arm around Jessie nodding in agreement and noting there's no prejudice towards my sweet brother. His blond hair is disheveled making Jessie's statement more profound because Mr. Edward is the neat sort of business man in his slender tallness with a little belly he has started to develop recently.

As more nurse's and medics make sure I'm okay, they leave thinning out the room and all of four special females in my family comes forward declaring the same about how they've been sick from worry after each give an expressive hug all the while I keep my eyes on Dr. Cullen. Behind him a few feet away, Esme and a tall lanky boyish dude with messy bronzed colored hair stands against the wall. He has the same gold color eyes as Carlisle and Esme, I noted.

"Dr. Cullen, my tolerance to pain medication seems nonexistent and if it's anyone's fault, it's mine for not mentioning it beforehand." I said in truth. He lightly exhaled.

"We should all put this event behind us, no one meant any harm." Carlisle said to me. "How do you feel since you've rested?" He asked softly.

"It was the best undisturbed sleep since before..." I grimaced. He nodded knowing why I didn't finish my sentence.

"Okay we have ice-cold water and brought soups and cookies, Samantha." A middle-aged male nurse announced in a booming voice by winking putting down two tall plastic cups on the table while others carried in the snacks laying them on the bed table. "Let us know if you want more, kiddo." I nodded thanking them as they left.

"Thank you." I said to Aunt Maggie and Allison as they brought a cup of soup and water to me.

"Well Sammie, I'm going to leave you now. I'll leave instructions to give you only Tylenol for pain. I'll be checking in on you in a few hours. Let the nurses know if anything, anything different arises, okay?" Carlisle expressed concern. I nodded.

"Goodnight, Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Esme, thank you both." I said as Esme nods smiling at me.

"Get better, dear." Esme said waving as she follows the lanky boyish dude out the door in a rush.

"Goodnight, Sammie and a goodnight to everyone." Carlisle said nodding before following his wife outside in the hallway.

I took interval sips of water through a straw as Libby held the cup for me so I could slurp the vegetable soup. Everyone said goodnight to Carlisle except for Allison. I wondered why? Earlier, when she brought my water in a cup, she entered the room staying far away from him to pass behind to come around to the other side of the bed.

"Sammie?" I looked in the direction of the voice. I smiled weakly at Allison.

"I need to go home, sweetie. I've been up two days in a row. The boys want to come see you tomorrow since they haven't seen you this whole time. Sam had taken them to the Clearwater's before you woke up because they still have school to attend to." I nodded in understanding before she gave me a tight hug. "Love you, sweetie." Allison said slowly backing out of the room.

"Love you, Miss Allison." I replied.

"Sammie, I got to go with Miss Allie." My face turned into a pout. "Don't worry; she'll be bringing me back up soon. Promise! Love you, dudette." Jessie said hugging me.

"Love you more, dude." I said clicking my finger at him in a gun salute. He shook his head up high rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Dudette, don't even go there. Me loves you more than I love myself." He said pointing at himself than at me and back at himself grinning.

With that he ran out of the room before I could debate further. I am happy that boy found a solution to be back in my life. Later I would find a way to re-pay Allison for her act of pure kindness.

"Well, I guess we should be going, too." Mr. Edward said to Janet. She nodded in agreement. "It seems we have business to take care of much later today such as enrolling both of you girls into Forks High." He said to me rubbing his forehead in relief as though he's thankful that's all they were doing. "But, we'll be back up here by lunch." He added smiling. I nodded. Janet then Mr. Edward both gave me expressive hugs.

"Libby, will be waiting in the lobby. We'll give you no more than twenty minutes more with Sammie." Janet said at the door. Libby nodded at her mom.

"I love you, Sammie." My aunt said mist forming in her green eyes. Noting this is the first time those words fell from her lips to me. She embraced and squeezed me tight kissing the top of my head.

"I love you, too, Aunt Maggie." I murmured.

"Is there anything you'd like for me to bring you?" she had asked pulling away from the embrace. I shook my head no. "Okay then, we'll see you tomorrow, uh, later today." She waved edging out the door with the other two adults as they waved goodbye.

"Bye." I sighed as they left the room and disappearing into the hallway.

"Sammie, I don't have much time to say the things I need to say." Libby said as I slurped. She went to the chair and reached into my tote pulling out my iPhone and placed it next to my blanket covered hip. "But, I want to apologize for the outburst." She sighed sitting on edge of the bed facing me. "And I want you to know I'm always here and if not," she grinned, "a text or a phone call away." I stopped slurping.

"Libby, I wouldn't lie to you. You know this." I sighed. "That day I broke down." I paused as a tear escaped from her eye in which I wiped it away. "My aunt persuaded that I go introduce myself to the police chief. The name didn't even click when she mentioned it before. My mind was on the missing suitcase, and everything that happened with Sam at Allison's. It's another story for later." I quickly added as I saw the bells go off in her head. "Anyway, I had been too wrapped up in meeting the Cullen females when I had delivered mail Aunt Maggie accidentally received while she had been away to their residence." I breathed when her eyes became wide, but she kept the twilight fan far away. "Nothing happened really. It was afterwards on the highway that I became emotional in the car when I realized the dreadful truth that they are painfully beautiful _vampires_. Though, I'm still unconvinced it's all real, you know. Then meeting my father for the first time blindsided me. My aunt knew and didn't prepare me at all. Charlie Swan did not utter a word in the eight minutes we were sitting across from each other. And then on top of it all, he's a freaking character nonetheless!" I breathed.

"Um, wow, are you absolutely sure that he is?" She murmured.

"There's no denying it, although I do need it to be confirmed by either adult. And since Charlie is mute in my presences, the info would have to come from Aunt Maggie." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't too ecstatic to have that conversation with her because I realized I was still angry about the whole situation.

Libby weakly smiled. "I'll be by your side when you're ready to have it confirmed." She said to me. I nodded.

"I know you will." I said. Then I had to know something only she would know.

"Libby, Sam will be nineteen on my birthday. Where are we in the book?" I demanded urgently. Soon Mr. Edward would be interrupting us and I had to know this answer. It took her a moment to reply.

"You two share a birthday?…never mind," Libby said quickly when she saw me exasperating, "Sam was nineteen at the start of," she paused to paraphrase with her fingers and sealing her lips with two fingers smiling a little to playing cloak& dagger, "at the bonfire on First Beach with Jacob in middle of March - which puts us at the beginning of his shifting way before Bella arrives." she finished by frowning looking scared for the first time.

"What is it, Libby?" I responded in alarm immediately putting my soup down on table without glancing away from her fearful eyes. She swallowed hard.

"Sam is supposed to be the only child, Sammie. Collin and Brady aren't twins in the book or even brothers that Bella knew of anyways." She gulped loudly. Before I could speculate what that meant she continued, "Jessie said Leah and Emily came over the day before yesterday. Sam broke up with Leah this past weekend." She informed.

My aunt said he'd be single soon so this wasn't news to me. She bit her lip. My eyes narrowed at her grimace expression.

"What is it that you do not want to tell me?" I said in a calm tone.

Libby is warring with herself deciding whether or not to disclose the critical information.

"Jessie told me not to tell you yet. Not until you've recovered some. But, I think you need to know immediately." She breathed.

"Go on. I'll be okay." I assured her.

"Promise you won't flip out?" she asked not so sure. I nodded. She heaved a huge sigh.

"We've been here for three and half days. Most of that time has been spent in the hospitals lobby or eating at the only restaurant in Forks with not much sleep. So naturally, I would watch Sam's behavior and listened to every word that spilled from his mouth. At first Sam didn't say much, but thanks to Jessie, I learned a lot especially since he stays at Allison's. Probably more than Bella ever did. I know, I know I'm getting to it." She said when I gestured with my hand to hurry up. "Sam made his transformation weeks ago and hasn't imprinted on Emily. He was supposed to at this past Sunday's BBQ with the Clearwater's after his meeting with the elders of the tribe." She exhaled.

"You mean Old Quil and Billy?" I ask to clarify they were the elders. Libby grimly nodded. "And this would mean what exactly?

"That Alpha Sam Uley from Twilight has the hots for_ you_ which screws up the whole freaking story!" she nearly shouted.

Glancing away, I let her words seep in ignoring her stare. I went over every detail she has given me avoiding the last one. It seems the story has jumped the tracks eleven or twelve years ago before I came along and ruined her stupid romance novels if Sam is supposedly be the only child. There were no denying Collin and Brady is Sam's brothers. Either Bella didn't know the situation and the author kept it from her or something is definitely not right with the Twilight Universe and we're in over our heads interacting with these fictional characters. We're in the beginning of this fictional glitch that represents real life in real-time intertwining with ours. How was that even possible?

"I have a fictional father." I choked out with mist in my eyes. Libby surprised me by embracing tightly with a sympathized hug not yielding in letting go.

"And let's not forget your first romance ever with a hot gorgeous fictional character to boot, too." Libby muttered in my ear which set off the fireworks in tears for the both of us.

"What are we going to do?" she whined as we pulled apart. "Everybody is in danger whether their _real_ or _fictional_."

"I know. I had asked myself that same question right before my breakdown. But now I'm thankful it's a '_we_' instead of a '_me_' although I'd rather you and Jessie be not involved. I'm scared shitless, Libby. I'll say all I need to, to sway Sam away. It'll be hard and painful considering Jessie now lives with them. And even though we're mixed up in this twilight zone, he found the perfect placement with the Uley's. I can't deny that. Later, you'll have to tell me everything about everybody and all the details in the books before we make a plan of action to get the story back in order. Page by page, we'll get through this somehow, okay." I breathed. She nodded.

"Um," she started, but the door opened. We both grimaced.

"Libby, it's time to go." Mr. Edward firmly demanded. She gave me a quick hug.

"I love you, chicadee." Libby said wiping at her tears backing away from the bed.

"I love you, chicadee." I replied as she turned around passing her father without an apology for taking so long.

"Try to sleep, Sammie. We'll see you soon, baby doll." Mr. Edward said and blowing a kiss before shutting the plain wooden hospital door.

Sometimes we find people who love us unconditionally regardless if there is no relations in that factor telling them they have too. I considered myself lucky enough to have found a friend whose parents that adore me and treat me as if I share their DNA. They had brought Jessie to my bedside when I needed him as well as I needed them and their daughter whether they disapproved of him or not. I knew that if they gave him a chance he'd show how wrong they were in their prejudice and misconceptions. It had surprised and puzzling because they weren't the type to do so without reason and Jessie to my acknowledgement did nothing for the cause of such actions on their part.

However, during that brief period of time preparing for my mother's funeral and the move to Forks, I had been in absolute distress not really paying attention to much that went on around me. Time seemed to slip away as I buried myself in my thoughts of my mother wishing it had been me in that car instead of her.

Some of my mother's colleagues and students dropped in from time to time to see if they could do anything to help with the loss and make sure I was okay. It was through these interactions that I learned about Julie Morrow had gone missing.

Suddenly, I immediately sat up fighting through the dizziness and pain from the movement remembering that bizarre experience on my journey to the wildlife veterinarian institution where I was offered a unique apprenticeship from a friend of Mr. Edwards since I wanted a doctrine in Wolf Ecology.

Julie was my mother's teacher's assistant that had parents living near the Montana wildlife ranch near Washington State where she visited during the summers and had been kind enough to lend me a ride there and back.

It was early in the morning when we pulled into a restaurant that sold gasoline off a deserted road. We had to take a detour off the main highway about hundred miles or so from our destination. There were many vehicles in the parking lot. We were low on gasoline and the pumps didn't work when we tried them. The restaurant seemed busy from serving breakfast. Ceiling fans circulated, every table had plates full of food with steam floating from them, and a jukebox had been playing music. Orders were still placed in the silver round holder hanging in between the shared counter top in the opening of split wall and food could be heard sizzling on the grill from the other side it.

The problem with this scene? All void of people.

We tried to leave, but the car wouldn't start. Our cell phones had no reception at all. Since her parents are hundred miles or more, she used the land-line which worked well, only all their phones are disconnected.

So I took a chance and called my mother and explained everything. My mother had asked the weirdest question; was there an airport shuttle bus outside in the parking lot? When Julie looked, there was to our astonishment. Then she had us do the most absolutely outrageous thing. Get in that vehicle and drive until we see another car and go back to the restaurant parking the van in the same spot. Get our gas and get the hell out. And never ever repeat what we saw or talk about it because very, very bad things can happen.

When I grasped at the reminder of her words, I knew without a doubt Julie had done the irreparable damage, because I on other hand had put it completely far away from memory until now.

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o**

* * *

Please be kind and review. Guests welcomed.**  
**


	8. A Ricochet

**Chapter Eight: A Ricochet**

* * *

There are myriad uncertainties on my mind. I lay on my side in complete silence looking at shapes on the wall made by the overhead light. I am afraid to close my eyes from the startling revelations in the last six days.

My hospital door opened. Sam walked in slowly. His muscles seeped clearly through the tight white t-shirt tucked in the faded blue jeans. He had a serene appearance about him that had not been there a few hours ago, but a hesitation existed in his stance. Considering the way I snapped and pushed him away, it is expected for him not to be sure. I sigh. I'm surprised he's here at all which could be harder than I thought to sway him away. I wasn't lying when I said it'd be painful and downright tough all around.

An old gray-haired gentleman in a white button shirt with a blue jeans jacket and dark blue jeans promenaded into the room soon after Sam. He had a weathered face with strong facial features. His brown eyes had many stories to tell. No doubt he has wisdom behind those eyelids.

Just as Sam stopped at the foot of my bed, the older gentleman halted halfway from us several feet away. He stood still wringing his folded palms in front of him staring at me. His mouth and jaw twitched noticing his five 'clock shadow. The long braided hair that comes over his shoulder is quivering from nervousness.

"Suwannee has indeed come home." The older gentleman stated startling me.

"What is a Suwannee?" I blurted puckering up my eyebrows.

The two Native Indians gasped in a loud audible sighs. I glance back and forth as they appear to be in awe or shock. It was hard to extinguish the emotions in their handsome russet faces. Since either male cannot speak or move at the moment, I reach for my cell phone turning the power on. I read the time on the screen when it appears; 4:23am.

"It means echo." The older gentleman finally responds to my question. I look up from the cell at him.

"The word is way too pretty to mean an echo." I say. The older gentleman smiles at me and inches closer. He rubs his chin with his forefingers in thought.

"It's as pretty as you when speaking in our native tongue fluently." The older gentleman replied. I glance at Sam confused then back at the older gentleman.

"Um sir, we're speaking in English." I solidly say to the older gentleman. He shakes his head slowly keeping his gaze locked unto my eyes.

"Who taught you to speak it?" Sam interjected. I glower at him.

"Not a soul. I don't know how to nor decipher the language either." I said in truth calmly.

"Well you're doing an excellent representation of it now." He smirked.

"Are you kidding me?!" I scoffed in an irritated voice pushing the call button.

Sam shook his head in disbelief shifting his weight. His piercing gaze melted my misty eyes and pretty soon I'll be swimming in chocolate whipped cream.

"Yes?" A female nurse answered through the intercom.

"I need something for pain please. And oh, please send security to my room." I replied. Sam eyes narrowed.

"Sure. Be right there." The female voice responded.

"You can't be serious." Sam scoffed at me rolling his eyes.

"Darn scoot'n thar buddy." I stated in my southern belle draw tsking my tongue the same time I clicked my thumb into a gun saluting and winking at Sam bounding the word 'buddy'.

The older gentleman let out a loud and long chuckle startling both Sam and I. He leaned over clutching his tummy slapping his hand against his knee with tears dripping out of his black long eyelashes.

It wasn't that funny.

"That one there is a firecracker fur sure Sam and a lot of fun to have around. You can bet on it." The old man said still cackling. Sam snorted shaking his head at the old gentleman swaying his weight at the foot of my bed.

"What seems to be the problem, miss?" the middle-aged man said briskly walking into my room then halting next to the older gentleman sizing Sam up and down since he was short and stout.

All three men look at me expectantly to say what the problem is. Hell, I don't know exactly what the problem was or why Sam and this old gentleman are doing in my hospital room at four in the morning except accusing me of speaking in their native language when I have absolutely no idea how to nor translate it into English.

"Am I speaking in English or their Native Indian language?" I asked the guard in this absolute spectacle.

He takes off his cap and scratches his head in uncomfortable confusion looking at my unexpected visitors. "Uh, English?" he smirked at me but unsure of his answer.

"Suwannee, my name is Old Quil. It's been a pleasure meeting you." The old man took the remaining steps to my bed holding out his hand for me to shake. I smile.

"My name is Sammie. But I bet you already know that. It's also been a pleasure Old Quil." I replied shaking his large hand.

The short and stocky security man whistled startling me. "Now that is Quileute language, no doubt 'bout it." He said nodding in self-confidence. "Beautiful voice, too." He added by looking at me.

"It belongs to a beautiful young woman." Old Quil responded kissing the top of my hand before letting it go. I blush a tomato red at his insinuation.

A short brunette nurse about middle-aged comes around to the other side of the bed walking behind Sam to bring my requested pain medicine smiling and handing over two pills in a tiny container which I take eagerly as all three men gaze upon me.

"Thank you." I said as she gives me iced water in a small cup to swallow the pills. I peek at my audience over the brim of the cup as I drink all the eight ounces of water.

"You're welcome, honey. How are you feeling?" she asks kindly.

"I'm okay." I said giving her the empty cup. She nodded thoughtfully.

"It is getting into the rainy season." the nurse commented to the gentlemen as Sam nodded in response looking out the window.

"Seems so." Old Quil replied tipping a nod at her in response.

"Have you slept any, Samantha?" I shook my head no. "Well, Dr. Cullen will be in shortly and I'm confident you'll be the first patient he sees." She stated. "My name is Becky by the way." She added.

"Miss Becky, I am speaking in plain English, right?" I ask to clarify. Although confusion sets in her facial features, she nods.

"Suwannee, I believe you can understand the language without any manual to decipher. It seems as though when we speak in our tongue it's an auto translation into English to you. The same as when you're speaking it to us, again it's an auto translation. A gift is what it is; just outright astounding." Old Quil said marveling at me rubbing his stubble chin with his fore fingers.

"Well, If there is anything else you need, don't hesitate to push the call button, Samantha." Nurse Becky said leaving the room.

"Well, I guess if you don't need me…" the stout stocky man said putting back his cap on. I shook my head no. I've become speechless and stunned by my apparent 'gift'. "Take care you all." The security guard said leaving muddled and enfeebled for my unnecessary call.

"I've never heard of such a _gift_." Sam smirked at Old Quil.

"Me either. However, we do have our myths that are unbelievable to most of our tribe but they are true, are they not?" Old Quil replied earnestly. Sam looks at me. My eyes narrow at them both.

"You and I need to talk… privately. But we're out of time." Sam said stepping around the foot of the bed and taking a few strides until he's beside the edge of the bed peering down at me. He places his very warm palms on the side of my face. "Be extremely cautious around Dr. Cullen, Beautiful Suwannee." He said tenderly as his breath caresses my face as it smells like warm cinnamon buns. I nod in understanding at McHottie.

Wait. Did he suspect that I knew what the Cullen's were?

"Suwannee, come see me when you break out of this joint, alrighty." Old Quil said patting my shoulder softly. I nodded. Then he turned around leaving the room.

Why do they keep calling me that odd but pretty name?

Sam leans in and kisses my forehead. "I'll be back, Sammie." He winked following Old Quil out the door and disappearing in the hallway.

Yawning, I close my eyes wondering what exactly had been my visitor's purpose. But, most importantly, what did Old Quil mean by "_Suwannee has indeed come home_." I don't ever recall anyone calling me by that name. I would've question him further only I'd become sidetracked by how pretty the word is and its meaning to finding out I have a concealed gift. Who would've thought? And it would have stayed hidden if I had not found myself in the predicaments of late either.

Shutting down my troubled thoughts remembering the words Carlisle had used to put me into a dreamless sleep much earlier. Edward gave Bella hers and Carlisle gave me mine and always be truly grateful. It is a pure melodious lullaby I will keep repeating in my mind until sleep finds me.

_"Sleep, Sweet Sammie. Dream beautiful dreams, my angel. You're safe now." Carlisle whispered chiming in my ear. _

* * *

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~**

* * *

_The hunter has thirsty red violent eyes. _

_His long golden locks were in messy corn-rolls that flowed about his pale face with strong features._

_His intended prey is me. _

_He sauntered over as I froze in complete horror somewhere in the deep forest under green flora. _

_I gasp when a massive black wolf jumps in between us protecting me from the hunter. _

_But in an instant the crazed vampire that thirsted for my blood encircled his arms around the determined wolf's enormous neck and breaking it as I watch in total terror. _

_There was no ending to my screams or the black wolf's loud cries from the agonizing pain._

* * *

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~**

* * *

"NO!" I screamed.

Glancing around the room, I breathe a sigh of relief it was only a dream. My heart still pounds in my chest regardless. As I put my right hand over my chest, I realize that I had awoken sitting up in middle of the bed with the covers all tangled around my legs. Swiping at the sweat beads on my forehead, I also clear my wet eyes by the palm on my right hand and lying back down.

My door opens revealing Carlisle in his white doctor's coat. He walks in shutting the wooden door taking several steps to my bed. He frowns at the screen on the monitors above my head before he speaks.

"How are we this morning, Sammie?" he asked in that chimed voice of his.

I knew if I had any chance of going home today, I should not answer that question honestly.

"I had a fretful dream." I said to explain away the rapid heartbeat and blood pressure which I've managed to lower in his presences.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. But, I do want to talk about going home today." I sighed. He nodded thoughtfully.

"You're not one for attention, I see. It was too much of it yesterday and early this morning, correct?" He said pensively.

"Glad you can read me so well, Carlisle." I breathed. He beamed a half handsome smile.

"Hmm, I believe you'll get more rest and less attention at your aunt's house. Promise me you'll stay calm in loud and anxious environments?"

"I will comply, I promise. Thank you." I said in truth to him.

"Very well then, I'll put in the order." Carlisle breathed. He seems perplexed about his next words. "Sammie, I'd like it if you stayed in touch on a daily basis to monitor your vital signs. My numbers are on the blue sticky note that I placed in your hand yesterday but now it's safe and in your tote if you need anything at all. Also, once a week I'd need you to come in through the Emergency Room and to run the proper testing. Your heart is a mystery to me you see and appears to be healing on its own accord making a speedily recovering without necessary medical intervention."

"What do you mean by healing itself on its own … like magic or a miracle or a freak of nature?"

"It's puzzling. And if another medical doctor were to see you, you'd be on a display for sure." He stated in truth. I nodded in understanding. "Try to stay calm until we both know what we're dealing with, okay?" When I nodded he turned for the door. It was now or never to ask my question.

"Carlisle?" he halted at the door and turned around to face me.

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you a deep question. Could you spare a few minutes?" I bit my lip in anticipation.

"If it is you, availability is always open." He said seating himself in one of the vinyl loungers by the door. My eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Why is that, Carlisle? … I mean, you barely know me." I said to him.

"As strange as this might sound to you, Sammie, it's been a while since I've seen someone with purity in their soul." He stated. How old did Libby say he was?

_Hmm, Wow. Okay, stay focus, Sammie girl, breathe_, I said to myself. I slightly nodded and gulped.

"Um, well, my inquisition is hypothetical of course, so no pressure to answer." He did a tip of a nod.

"Well, um, what if," I stumbled and paused to breathe. I've become extremely anxious. Would he think I've gone nutsy? "Uh, if someone trustworthy and valid has entered a parallel world in the universe, would you believe that friend … _hypothetically_?" I asked apprehensively.

"Hmm, that is a deep philosophical question, a one for my adopted son, Jasper to reply to. Yet, I've seen astounding things in my life to know that _anythin_g is possible." was Carlisle's response.

"And what if that friend, he or she finds themselves in a fictional world such as a Jane Austen novel and everything is in disorder like for instance in _A Midsummer Night's Dream_?" I said in a fretful voice.

Gee, that sounds loopy. I just couldn't stop at one could I? Carlisle is slow giving his response that I closed my eyes knowing I've ruined my creditability. Maybe he was thinking of writing an order for the mental ward instead of home.

When Carlisle did reply it startled me opening my eyes meeting his gentle gold ones. "Would you be speaking of the books that should be in the misplaced suitcase?" he asked calmly.

_Whoa, what_? _How did…_ the garage! I slap my forehead. How much have they heard? Libby had been right about that they could be listening and snooping! It was dangerous! But why would they be spying on me in the first place?

My eyes become wide from fear. "_My friends and I will not tell anyone, ever_!" I whispered in a frighten voice with my lips quivering.

"We know this. Don't be scared. We're not going to hurt you. Let me explain." Carlisle said soothingly and rushing to stand by my bedside quicker than possible and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"_But, but we know_. Isn't it a rule for humans to not know the forbidden secret?" I screeched in a whisper. He nodded grimly.

"Alice had visions of you with knowledge to our future and what we are and with your untimely death by an unknown heart ailment it would leave the world in atrocious conditions that we had no choice _but_ to intercede for humanity sakes." He murmured in a calm but tense voice.

"But it's_ impossible_, Carlisle. This isn't real. It's_ fiction_. You're a character in a book for crying out loud. All of you are." I whined softly. He chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"I can tell you honestly, I feel very much alive. Well, in such as we exist. It's real, Sammie. I'm not even sure how but you are here, correct?" He said in a firm and tight voice. I nodded slowly agreeing to his observation.

Carlisle had a point. I didn't think I had any choice but to believe where I was. I knew it would be a mistake to tell him anything regarding his and his family's future though. We just had to make sure the story unfolded by the books, and somehow fix the dent or ripple that caused the glitch.

"Um, who was in the garage?" I asked in hopes he would answer truthfully. He became thoughtful and quiet. I remained silent watching him decide if the truth was better.

"That would be my son, Jasper." Carlisle finally replied. "He has kept you frequently calm. We were trying to keep this away from Edward as much as we could because Alice said it pertained to him mostly and well, he thought Jasper had lost his control upon finding him in the garage and took him out noisily until he heard the explanation in Jasper's mind. By that time it was too late to fix the disturbance of that door." He explained.

It's an explanation into the tiny Cullen whose face had been scrunched up in dismay at the edge of the forest Sunday morning. It was concern and horror stricken from a vision of me . And frequent calmness? Yup. Libby said the Cullen's had such 'gifts'. Jasper could influence emotions. It explained the sudden waves of tranquility and of uneasiness at the Cullen's residence. Did Libby notice yesterday when the room became calm? The absence of noise and quickness of someone's departure of that night in the garage and the gut feeling I had been watched. It all completely made sense.

"Carlisle, has Alice seen visions of Edwards future?" I questioned in a panic voice.

"No. They're glimpses and their too fast to make any conclusions." He said this as if it annoyed him.

"But, _he_ can read our minds?" I squeaked anxiously.

"Again, that would be a no. I've wondered if it's because you're not from our world. Yet, Alice see's your life intertwining with ours to some degree in a positive way, but again they're in bad reception and not concrete. And Jasper can influence your emotions. In any case it has us all concerned." Carlisle replied in a smooth voice. I breathed in relief somewhat.

"It has me worried greatly." I said to him in a grave voice.

"There's another puzzlement to consider, Sammie." He said in bemusement.

"More…?" I squeaked out. He gave me a wincing yet weak smile.

"Yes. Your blood is repulsive. I would say it was from being in a different place than being in your world, but your friends doesn't have repellent in their blood." He stated clearly.

"Huh?" I said in confusion.

"Like I said it's a shockingly surprise to add to the mystery, considering, wouldn't you agree?" He said in simplicity.

"Wow, that's such a relief. Um, uh, well in that case doc, I'm not sorry my blood repels you. Although, does this make me a freak of nature? Is there something wrong with me?" I babbled nervously.

"Sammie, of course not, though, it is remarkable to know you haven't had any sickness in your life. How much biology do you know?" he wondered.

"I know we study chromosomal pairs if that's what you're really asking. Why?"

"Well a human in genetics has twenty-three pairs of chromosomes and we have twenty-five. You, Sammie, have twenty-four." He stated in awe.

"What _does_ _that_ _mean_?" I squeaked. I roll my eyes to this new squeaky voice.

"Actually, I'm not sure." He said in a speculative voice and it seemed this uncertainty annoyed him. Talking about my blood with a _vampire_ is utterly uncomfortable. Indeed it's time to change the subject fast.

"Carlisle, do remember when I ask if I had a choice and you said I would always have a choice?" I asked in sincerity. He nodded.

"Well, it's same with my friends and me in having knowledge of your future. It'll always be your choice to make those decisions on your own whether those choices aren't in the books." I stated firmly. He nodded again in understanding.

"How many books are there?" He requested in his chimed voice. I grimaced.

Now is when I should tell a white lie because most likely they'd try to change the outcome. Maybe not the doctor, but Libby said Edward is controlling and moody especially when it came to protecting Bella.

"Two." I reply in a white lie.

"I see." He said giving a weak smile. Could he tell I wasn't being truthful? "It's good to know we agree about the individuality choices involved, correct?" I nodded in agreement.

"Carlisle, if I shall, let's say, in the process of dying, I do not want to be saved." I said in truth. It is necessary for him to know this would be my choice and make no mistake about what my choice would be. He cringed nodding.

"Very soundly put, Sammie. And I admire your choice. Well then, it's time for me to go put that order in. I'll be seeing and talking with you soon. Remember; keep the calm pace as much as you can." He stated with his firm eyes on mine.

"Um, there's one more circumstance to discuss and it's important. Libby and I will be attending Forks High. For everyone involved, we need to keep a low profile. We shouldn't communicate with the rest of the Cullen's at school, agree?" I breathed.

"I'm in agreement." He said nodding.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I said before he left and walked out the door thanking me as well.

Um, Holy Crow! I didn't expect to have a deep conversation about my predicament with Carlisle! Could I have made an error in judgement by acknowledging the misplaced suitcase? Can this jeopardize the story of them knowing that we know? If I'm dreaming now would be a perfect time to wake-up.

Please wake-up.

This feels exactly like a game of Chess. The fictional characters and my friends are the game pieces. So who are the Pawns in this equation? Well, it may be no other than Bella and myself.

But for what purpose and why?

Something about someone Libby said a while back came to the forefront. His name was Aro and the power he exceeds in the Twilight Universe. _The Volturi_. They uphold the law in the vampire world. No human shall know that vampires exist.

But the question was how the author wrote about a true story evolving from this Universe.

Did Aro have the gift to persuade her to dream about Edward and Bella and the world around them? If not, did he have anyone else do it? Is there such a 'gift' in Twilight?

The end of Breaking Dawn, the last book in the series is really troubling the way Libby describe it. Maybe, just maybe it's Aro's inquisition is the reason all this has happened? He didn't get his pieces the first time to join his guard, so somehow, someone reversed it back in time and messing up relations in the process?

Heavily sighing, I would need to learn how to play Chess because I no doubt needed to learn strategy if I were to help defeat this supernatural disturbance.

What did my mother mean by its my destiny and the only road that is mine to waltz down? And It would make sense to me soon enough? She also had said, "_Never, never trust"_, never trust who? Who am I to never trust? Was I really in Heaven or was it a dream?

Old Quil's statement about I have come home indeed and calling me by an unknown name, did not make any sense. The name meant 'echo'. _Was I an echo_? And speaking a language I had no idea existed seemed extremely important somehow. I'd have to go visit him for sure to see about getting answers.

Shaking my head in acknowledgement from all these mysterious circumstances, I was definitely positive that the empty restaurant that Julie and I happen to come upon has a lot to do with finding myself in the twilight zone. I've realized now that after this event, is when my mother had reconnected with my aunt.

Who I needed to speak to was no other person than Steven Hawking. I assume that this might be a parallel world and this could prove his theory into such? But if I approached him, it would expose the Twilight Universe. And I would have to have proof for an explanation to this predicament. It was simply out of the question to involve him.

Breathe.

What's more disturbing is that my mother and I technically came from this _world,_ so how did we end up in the other where there are no supernatural beings, just fairy tales and mythologies or legends based from this _world._

There are three things I was absolutely sure about. "First, the Twilight Universe exists. Secondly,this world seems completely off page even though we were in the beginning of events. And thirdly, it was up to my best friends and I to set things right.

"Sammie?" someone shook my shoulder to get my attention. I focused on my aunt's face.

"Ma'am?"

"Are you okay? Do I need to get Dr. Cullen?" she asked worriedly.

"Um, no, uh, I'm fine." I reassured her stumbling for the words. She nodded but I don't think I did a good job of convincing her though.

"Dr. Cullen called and said he is releasing you. After everything that has happened, I don't think you should be released so soon." She said uneasily.

"Don't worry so much, Aunt Maggie. I believe I am good so let's not look at this in a negative way, okay?" I murmured. She breathed and nodded.

"You're right. I'm acting silly aren't I?" she asked sheepishly.

"No, just a worried and concerned aunt is all." I said to her patting her arm. "Libby didn't come with?" I added asking her to change the subject.

"Oh, she's here in the lobby. She said they'd be right in. She needed to talk with Jessie first." My aunt explained.

'Oh." I say sighing.

Hmm, knowing Libby like I do, chances are she needed the 411 on Sam. Shaking my head, I also know they're playing cloak & dagger on the kindle fire which is the reason for their delay.

A nurse I hadn't seen before came into the room. "How 'bout we take out the catheter and then the IV. I already have your orders for your aunt to sign and then you can get out of here. Sound good?" she asked smiling.

I nodded my reply and smiled in return. I felt contented that I was breaking out of the hospital this morning. For now, I should put all my concerns about the twilight zone aside for the time being. I heaved a huge sigh because that was easy said than doing.

It wasn't an Echo. It was a Ricochet.

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~**

* * *

**- A.N.:** In this chapter we find Sammie speculating a great amount. There's so much she is dealing with that she doesn't want to admit she's at her breaking point and everyone has a limit to what they can perceive. And medication can mess with our brain function. Sammie may be mature and respectful, but even she has flaws that are now coming to the surface. As with any main character, we as readers have to let them develop and be _real_. For a writer, it's painful to see but nonetheless you cannot change who they are.**  
**

* * *

**Thank you V Epsilon & Sheelbyyy for the review. It made my week. I am uploading this in response. Again, thank you for loving my story! :)  
**


	9. Consequences

**Chapter Nine: Consequences**

* * *

On our way home, Libby sits upfront in the passenger's seat chatting away softly with Aunt Maggie while I lean my head against Jessie's chest as his right arm is draping around my neck. I've always felt comfortable and relaxed with him this way that sometimes it is easy for people to think we're more than best friends.

It's just how we are and have always been from day two. Jessie will always be in my heart regardless of our future significant others. Libby's friends grovel over him because his appearance resembles a much younger Brad Pitt but with stunning unusual sea green eyes. But he's not conceited or even believes he's handsome enough to belong as an equal in a girl's life.

I heave a sigh as I notice Jessie's silence ever since we drove away from the hospital. I have no doubt he's worried about the conditions he read in the release forms while Carlisle took me to get X-rays and wouldn't let no one come with us.

During this time, Carlisle expressed importance not showing my barely visible incision where he had to do the necessary repair of a coronary aneurism in my heart. He is in awe and I am in shock. It looks like a long tiny scratch in between my breast bones. Though, the insides are still weeks away from thoroughly being healed instead of the months it would take for an ordinary person. It is completely inexplicable. Whatever source had made this happen, I'm forever grateful. I just hope there wasn't a price to pay for such later.

At least my ribs and wrist bones are healing at a typical rate. Carlisle took the hard plaster off my arm and replaced it with an ace wrapping. That way I could take a shower without any outside help and risk anyone from seeing the non-existent incision.

Now I fully understood his conditions for staying put for six months or possibly a lot longer. It wasn't so much for health reasons as it was from immediate exposure to the both of us and his family.

As Carlisle had wrapped my hand, he thanked me for defending him in my speech earlier in the morning. It proved to him and his family there was no cause for the distress over my knowledge of what they were. It left no more doubt that I would not expose them to the world just as Alice had repeatedly told them there was nothing to worry about from the start regardless if Edward couldn't read my mind.

Jasper and Rosaline had insisted on leaving until they heard me on the outside giving the medicine inspired dialogue to the humans who thought Carlisle had caused me harm on purpose.

That is when I learned they could hear within a few miles and through cement buildings. It is absolutely astonishing that I found myself reeling in such possibilities afterwards that I had a hard time focusing until the Doc revealed more.

Carlisle explained the reasoning for his family being there. It was to get him to leave and disappear but Esmé and Alice wanted to make sure I'd survive first. If they'd had not waited, there would have been no Edward and Bella and it would have all been my fault. I would have probably let Libby kick my ass literally for it too.

Conversely, there are after effects from my passionate speech I made and considering them all makes me shiver in fright. Carlisle revealed the beautiful Rosaline wants to do a tune-up on the Trans-Am. This doesn't bother me too much. One being I don't have to socialize with her and secondly I do need a trustworthy mechanic to work on a classic although it does sound strange to have a female as pretty as she to be into cars.

Although I haven't met Jasper the one who had kept my heart from exceeding into hazard conditions before Carlisle interceded, wants to teach me Chess of all things. If I didn't know any better, I'd believe he read _my mind_ not long ago while I was processing my speculations. Now this proposal, I'm pretty apprehensive about regardless of what he has done for me without my knowledge. Yet, I feel the need to comply for his exceptional and honorable assistance. I have to ask Libby, but I'm positive he's the Cullen who has trouble the most with their diet.

Sophisticatedly, Esme and Alice want to have a sit down conversation with me. I became perplexed until the Doc explained quickly both ladies are very curious of my southern mannerisms in the twenty-first century that are usually non-existent in teenagers. Not ecstatic to do this either but the next proposition is beyond creepier than the last two.

Emmett saw my Green Bay Packers hoodie the other day as they were arriving home in that red jeep. Shockingly he wants to watch a football game together. Carlisle had said he loved the sport and could tell I was a huge fan just by the authentic jersey I wore. The Doc went on to say no one in the family seems to enjoy the sport but him. They only liked to watch and play baseball.

It surprised me the vampires like baseball and were Atlanta Braves fans.

So that left a moody and distant Edward. The person centered in this whole shebang is nonetheless enthusiastic at his family for wanting a relationship with me. Apparently he doesn't want anything to do with my friends and I. Carlisle didn't say as much but that's the impression I perceived. Also, I suspect the Doc wants me to be healthy and build a strong relationship through it all.

Whatever the justifications for attention with the Cullen's or distance in Edward, I will have to be very careful in every step and in every decision and in every word I made in their life for it could be the end of our future. That would be true for Sam and the twins as well.

Heaving a huge sigh as my aunt pulls into the drive-way revealing a suave yellow king-cab muscle truck. It is parked sideways in the paved turn around slash extra parking space next to the garage under the shade of a thick cedar tree.

The smiling male teenager sits on the down tailgate watching our vehicle slowly reach its destination. I can honestly say he could pass as a young Matt Dillon in the movie 'Little Darlings'; from his chocolate mane and coffee eyes to his deep sun-kissed skin tone. He stands in all his glorious self at six' one in height with a medium-tone bod with appreciated muscles due to hard labor.

"Who _is_ that?" Libby wondered before we came to a halt. "I don't know." My aunt replied breaking and putting the Lexus in park.

_Breathe_.

Jessie feels my tense squeeze in our intertwined fingers and his eyebrows rises in response to my soft gasp. I slightly shake my head in regards to the unexpected visitor.

It seems my earlier speculation about a parallel world is canoodling off into the sunrise in one bittersweet moment as this tall male who is now smiling but hesitant in approaching my door in his smooth stride.

"Sammie is that the guy in the picture from the wildlife ranch in Montana?" Jessie asked eyeballing the unexpected visitor suspiciously as I sit up fully into the seat.

"Yes." I managed to say.

"What is he doing _here_?" Libby asked before getting out without waiting for my reply. Obviously she was already crushing on him.

Jessie and my aunt followed her example.

Tucker McCoy has also found his way into this Twilight Universe just as we all have. There's no way I alone could have caused such a magnitude modification from traveling and moving here without anyone taking notice besides me and my best friends. No explanation whatsoever on how we entered this ambiguous fictional world. Besides, wouldn't we all have felt a shift somehow into this world where the supernatural existed?

Tucker opens my door snapping me out of my thoughts. "Sammie, I've been so worried about you, sweets." he said pulling me into a hug as I got out of the SUV while Jessie, Libby and my aunt surrounded us a few feet away.

"What happened to your hand?" he murmured in my ear and no hint of yielding from the hold.

"It's a long story." I mutter. "How did you find me?" I asked pulling away from the comfortable embrace. My friends have questionable faces along with a puzzled aunt.

"Uncle Theo kept getting your voice mail and decided to call your home number learning it was disconnected. Then he called another number that was listed on your contact sheet and they said you live here now." He explained. "I'm sorry to hear about your mom." He added in sympathy. I nodded inserting my forefingers in my back pocket nervously.

"Thanks." I said in a reserved manner. "But what are _you_ doing_ here_?" I asked in a suspicious tenor.

Tucker has a girlfriend, but minutes before I left he confessed he had feelings for me. I didn't admit mine because we lived too far apart. But, I didn't think he was here to sweep me off of my feet though.

"Oh. Yeah. Um, remember the bet you made with Uncle Theo about the health of this year's Triple Crown race horse?" he said taking off his cowboy hat scratching his head. I nodded in remembrance. He smiles putting his hat back on. "Well, as it turns out you were right and again saving an animal's life. So, he figured since you were close enough he'd pay up on the debt instead of waiting for next summer. Then I said I'd deliver them and here I am." He replied amiably in tip of a nod at me.

I smile at his thoughtfulness and very excited to see my prize but introductions must come before someone has a tizzy outburst.

"Everyone this is Tucker; Tucker this is my Aunt Maggie and my best friends Libby and Jessie." I said pointing to each one as with their name. "Uncle Theo owns the wildlife ranch in Montana and Tucker works there in the summer months." I explained to them. Tucker greeted all with a 'hello' as they did him.

"Thanks Tuck for bringing Sami Jr..." I say grinning at him.

"Who's Sammie Jr.?" Libby demanded in confusion as Tucker begins walking towards the yellow truck.

"You'll see and its spelled S-A-M-I." I said over my shoulder falling in step with Tucker smiling and waving at my friends and aunt to follow behind us.

"He's still in the cage on the back seat." Tucker said leading us all towards the passenger's side.

As Tucker opens the door, I let all my troubles fade away into the background for a little awhile. He opens the cage and brings out the pup I found one day hiking and exploring the forest surrounding the ranch by myself a couple of months ago.

Tears start to stream as he holds the four-month old pure black wolf cub Uncle Theo named after me. I hug the cub as he licks at my fallen tears. "I've missed you so much." I say to him.

"Awesome." Jessie said from over my shoulder… "Awe…" Libby cooed petting him… "Awe… he's so precious." Aunt Maggie said caressing his enormous sized paw… They all chorused at the same time.

Tucker is surprise when I shake my head no as he tries to pass the cub to me but I tilt my head towards Libby. I didn't want to explain about my broken ribs or the unexpected heart surgery.

Then something occurred to me as Tucker passes the pup to Libby. "Tuck, when you said _them_, what did you mean by that?" I said a little breathless.

Suddenly, I felt very weak.

Tucker grins and winks his brown long lashed eye at me. "Uncle Theo's giving you this truck, Sammie. He said you needed transportation to come visit him before next summer. And he told me to tell _you_ not to refuse his gift or otherwise pay the consequence." He said to me.

Theodore Sikorsky is a very generous man. He's really not anyone's uncle. But I don't call adults by their first name without a Mister or Misses. I instantly felt a true kinship with the burly man, and uncle fit perfectly since I didn't have one. So everyone in the camp decided it fit really well too with Uncle Theo.

"Say, what _is_ the consequence?" I asked. Tucker's smile faded into a frown.

"He said he'd take back the cub therefore they're gifts he knows you cannot reject." he replied solemnly.

"Then how are you supposed to get home, Tuck?" I replied uneasy before I slightly drooped into a cross-legged position on the cement covered ground feeling unwell.

"_Hey, _are you okay?" Tucker asked concerned as him and my aunt squatted before me while my aunt cusped her cool hand on my cheek. "Samantha, what's wrong, honey?"

Unexpectedly, Jessie picks me up and cradled my body to his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder as he carried me closing my eyes. "Thanks, Jessie." I said weakly.

"No problem. Are you _okay_?" Jessie questioned in a panic voice walking towards the house in a smooth gait trying not to jostle me too much. Yet, its a little painful for my ribs but I didn't need to worry him any more than I have.

"Yeah, just feeling very weak is all." I murmured trying to reassure him that this was predictable in my release forms.

Jessie pauses and I open my eyes long enough to see we we're at the front door waiting for my aunt to catch up to unlock the front door. My face becomes hot from a blush in embarrassment as I heard Libby explaining to Tucker about how I just got out of the hospital from the recent discovered medical condition.

A car pulled up into the drive-way.

"Mom and Dad are back." Libby announced in an anxious voice as Jessie carried me inside.

Jessie places me carefully on the couch and kneeled on the wooden floor beside me. "Sammie, are you really okay?" he asked with fright in his eyes. I close mine.

"Yes, Jessie, I am okay." I replied gently.

"Samantha, do we need to take you back to the hospital?" my aunt asked in a fearful tone smoothing away my damp tresses from my face.

My eyes open to everyone's cautious and concerned faces. "No, I just feel weak and my ribs hurt some. That's all. Honestly. It's probably safe to say I need to rest for a few minutes." I said trying to calm everyone's anxiety.

"Here's a cold wet rag, Aunt Maggie." Libby said.

"Maybe. Would you like some pain medicine and a cold bottle of water?" my aunt asked not convinced of my observation putting the wash cloth on my forehead.

"Yes ma'am." I said closing my eyes again. "That'd be sweet. Thanks." I responded to her knowing I needed to call Carlisle but not in front of this anxious and boisterous audience.

"Libby?" I felt Jessie move away as he spoke to a nervous Tucker.

"Yeah Sammie, I'm right here, what do you need?" her uneasy voice came closer as she answered before I felt her grab my hand.

Libby knew me well. I opened my eyes and managed a weak smile. "Could you please go get my tote?" I took the wash cloth off and gave it to her. "I don't need this. I'm okay."

"Sure, I'll be right back." She agreed quickly and left the living room.

That's when I noticed the adults were no longer in the room. All three were probably discussing matters in the kitchen about my health because Aunt Maggie hasn't come back with the water and Tylenol. However, the two teen males stood afar gazing upon me in worried expressions. I am not going to get pass this if everyone is flipping out over my weakness.

"Jessie, why don't you and Tucker take the pup to the backyard? He's needs to adjust and run and most likely take a potty break. Libby and I'll be in the garage." I stated in a neutral voice.

Tucker slightly nodded but Jessie seems apprehensive. I sighed. "Please. There's a door to the garage from the backyard that you can check in on me." I pleaded.

"Come on man. She'll be alright. We'll check up on her." Tucker said to Jessie gesticulating with a wave towards the front door.

Jessie sighed nervously wringing his hands. "Okay dudette, you win. Let's go dude." He said leaving the room.

Immediately I mouthed a thank you to Tucker and he winked at me before he followed Jessie out. I still had no answer to how he was getting back home. I assumed Montana, but then I realized he wasn't from there, he lived in_ Port Angeles of all places_! How could I have forgotten?

Then I heard Jessie tell Libby as she came in the front door. "Yell if you need me. We'll be in the backyard with the cub so unlock the door in the garage that leads to it." He said. I exhaled as if I had held air in my lungs.

"Okay." Libby agreed then the glass screen door thumped and clicked against its frame.

Aunt Maggie entered the living room with the items she promised. She handed me the two pills. It reminded me then that I wasn't quite genuine in my speech at the hospital about medication. I'd forgotten the tiny pill Aunt Maggie had given on my first night here to help me sleep.

I entertained myself with a ridiculous thought. Could that blue pill have set off an alternative world as in the Matrix? Shaking my head at the prosperous assumption, I sat up and took the Tylenol with the water without any dizziness. Carlisle had been right about keeping things at a calm pace. Getting excited in seeing the pup and _Tucker_, seemed to have brought on the weakness.

Soon after, Libby and I promenaded for the garage with no reprimands or apprehensiveness from my aunt as it had been with Jessie. We discovered Mr. Edward and Janet sitting at the oval dining room table on our way.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Janet asked concerned looking up from reading paperwork set in front of her as Aunt Maggie takes her usual seat at the end.

"Better, thank you." I answered. Libby gently nudged me forward when I paused to speak to her mother.

"You guys have rules to set. Sammie and I need to catch up in the garage." Libby said hugging my neck as we continued walking to our destination.

"Girls, we'll be eating lunch soon." Mr. Edward called out before Libby shut the door.

'When are they leaving, Libby?" I asked my best friend as I plodded over and unlocked the backyard entrance to the garage without opening the door.

"Uh, tomorrow, um, Aunt Maggie is a pack rat, eh?" she amused over the clutter of boxes as I had on Sunday.

Sunday. It feels like an eternity. I haven't been here a week and already in heaps of myriad worries.

"Holly Molly!" Libby exclaimed loudly bringing me back to earth. I smile when I realize she discovered the black glossy Trans-Am. "Aunt Maggie has taste in automobiles." She said getting into the passenger's side.

My aunt had backed Tazzy in like the first time I saw her. Sighing, I sit inside in the driver's seat. We both leave the heavy doors wide open. Libby's hands me my leather tote. She looks around as I reach in for my phone and Carlisle's number. Her awe's and gasp's make me grin.

"It was my mothers. Aunt Maggie gave it to me." I said as I enter Carlisle's number on my phone setting it to #7.

Libby didn't say anything so I looked up. She seems lost in her thoughts staring out the windshield with her head resting on the seat biting her lower lip. Being respectful, I glance down at the steering wheel to see if I did any damage from hitting my fist on it Monday discovering the keys in the ignition.

No doubt Aunt Maggie must have been absentminded from the recent events to forget them altogether leaving the windows down too. I turn the ignition for the stereo to play unwaveringly ejecting the tape to avoid my mother's music letting the radio station entertain us with their soft tunes.

I push number seven on the cell. Carlisle answers on the second ring. "Hello Sammie, is everything okay?" I ignored the fact he automatically knew it was me calling.

I clear my throat. "Yes sir. Just that … a little while ago I got a little excited." I sighed. "I felt faint from sudden weakness described in the release forms." When I said this Libby heaved a big sigh.

"I see. Was there any shortness of breath?" Carlisle queried in concern.

Libby is no longer lost in thoughts. I felt her shift sideways in her seat in my direction and gazing at me still leaning her head on the seat.

Ignoring her for the time being I reply, "Yes sir." because it's what scarred me the most and why I was calling him.

"Have you ever heard of an oxygen piggyback, Sammie?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have. Do you think that's necessary?" I said unhappily. I regret bothering him now.

"Honestly, I should have equipped you with one before leaving the hospital." He replied ignoring the irritation in my voice. "I'll bring one by on my way home which will be sometime after noon. In the meantime, try to refrain from any more excitement."

"Okay Doc. Thanks." I said sighing and rolling my eyes.

Just freaking terrific. Now I'll be a complete ass at Forks High wearing that on Monday. The curiosity of my ailment will be on everyone's mind besides where I'm from and who I am. Ugh!

"See you soon, Sammie."

"Yeah, see ya soon, Carlisle." I said not containing my grumpy voice and pushing the end button.

"Is he coming over?" Libby asked. I bobbled a yes. "Why?"

"He's bringing an oxygen backpack for me to use." I replied sourly. I rested my head back and closed my eyes.

"You seem extremely unhappy about this when it'll help you. Is something you're not telling me?"

I roll my head in her direction and my eyes open looking at her. "Out everyone Libby, you should understand how embarrassing it's going to have to walk into Forks High with that thing on my back." I groaned shaking my head then leaned it back again on the seat closing my eyes and resting my palms on the steering wheel in the center.

"Oh yeah, right." She agreed. "But the good news is that I'll be there to support you. Besides, it'll help you breathe better." She sighed. "I've noticed you're breathing harder and it's frightening me, Sammie." Libby said in a fretful voice leaning and resting her forehead on my shoulder.

Libby's statement halted those unnecessary qualms aside on the piggyback oxygen tank. She is right, and she'll never abandon me. She went through the trouble to get her and Jessie by my side even though Twilight came alive. I believe she'd have done it anyways if it hadn't. It's just how loyal and dedicated she was. And I am lucky to have a friend like her and Jessie both in my life. Without them, I wouldn't exist.

But, I had to ask myself; what were the consequences for permitting them both to evolve in this world?

"Sammie, are you okay?" Libby asked as she wiped at my tears.

Cumbersomely, I nodded and finished wiping my face with my palms sighing. "Yeah, it's seems I've become an emotional ass since….my mother's unexpected demise." I said in bitter tone glancing away.

"I think we all have considering." She replied in a sullen manner.

Precipitately, I turn to look at her detecting that something is wrong other than the world we found ourselves in. She had gone back to seating herself straight and began looking out into the garage in the other direction trying her best not to let the emotions overwhelm her.

"I'm okay my friend. Spill it." I said placing a hand on her arm. She starts crying and embraced my open arms.

"_M_-_My- parents- are getting- a divorce_." She blubbers into my chest as I try to sooth by rubbing her back.

_What?_

"Shh, it's alright. Maybe you're-." she cut me off leaning back shaking her head at me wiping her tears with her palms and sniffling.

"No, Sammie. I heard them discussing it weeks ago the night….um, well; I haven't brought it up because of that. I'm sorry. I just couldn't do that to you after what happened. But now my mom's going to Australia and I don't know what's going to happen between them." She said anxiously.

"But I thought it was your idea for you to stay here while she went to Australia to be with her mom and assumed you were okay with this." I said baffled.

Libby sighed. "Well, I didn't have to persuade her much. Actually she is the one who chose _Australia_." She sniffled putting her determined face on. "I swear, I refuse to move there Sammie…if they do divorce." She said defiantly crossing her arms in a huff.

Sighing, I gave my best friend a sympathetic hug. I knew exactly what to do to get her mind off this particular dilemma. We will worry about it when her parents cross that threshold.

"Tell me everything I need to know about Twilight in the first two books." I said. Then I smiled internally as she settled down and began the overview of the things to come in murmurs cloak & dagger style.

* * *

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~**

* * *

After lunch, Carlisle was true to his word bringing the oxygen piggyback. It isn't as bad as I thought. The color matched my leather tote in reddish-brown and it's compacted not thick like I've seen them before and not heavy as I suspected. Libby commented that I probably had Alice to thank for the stylish medical bag. I made a mental note to enquire about that later. If so, I'd have to thank her somehow.

However, it made me feel uneasy to know someone saw me in the future discussing the much-needed oxygen.

When Libby explained every little detail about the Cullen's, the La Push pack and Bella I felt so much better but at the same time a little queasy. I realized we had a very big dilemma in Twilight with the hunter, James and in New Moon concerning the Volturi.

My dream of the hunter in the forest this morning haunted and unnerved me to a degree that I felt an urge of panic to get us out of the state and into Montana at Uncle Theo's wildlife ranch where it might be safe. But then again, I didn't think any place is nonviolent since Twilight came to life and vampires existed everywhere.

So it's late in afternoon. Libby and I are sitting on the tailgate watching Jessie and Tucker throw a football to each other in the front yard. Sami jr. lies on his side as I rub his belly between us in much contentment. The three adults went to Port Angles to Pet Smart to get the stuff we needed for the pup and dinner for tonight.

Tucker wanted to stay for a while before we took him home to his grandmother's house. He said she is working a twelve-hour shift and didn't want to be cooped up watching TV or video games by himself all that time. Although I had a gut feeling it was a lot more to it than that. But whatever, it seems him and Jessie as become steadfast 'buddies'. In which doesn't surprise me. They're both alike in so many ways and with their matching personalities, almost everyone they meet is a friend, not a stranger.

Sam has called a few times. Each time I've let it go to voice mail. It hurt not to speak to him which I didn't completely understand. I barely knew him at all. Libby expressed deeply that I shouldn't be involved with the alpha wolf. Sooner or later, he'd imprint on Emily Young and forget I even existed. She is confident the glitch will fix itself. She also mentioned that without Emily, a certain wolf wouldn't meet their potential imprint. I didn't know much about _their _wolf's imprinting, but in the wild a wolf has many.

Previously in another lifetime, before any of this became 'real'; Libby said the La Push pack only had one mate at a time. In this present-day, I suspect Libby is in absolute denial about Sam and me. She said the story must go page by page with the right character belonging to their rightful partner and no substitutes were allowable. She even went on to say it was just a crush for the both of us and we would eventually 'get over it' quickly. But, I didn't see such hope on my end and hoped she had enough for the both of us because I felt it was more than some _crush_.

"Hey you," Tucker said in a husky voice fluctuating his head in front of me to get my attention with a suave look startling me out of my thoughts.

"Good luck. I've tried to get her attention for the past five minutes." Libby said swinging her legs about.

Scrunching my eyes, I glance over at her. "You have?" I questioned.

Tucker leaned in putting his palms on the tailgate on each side of my body. _Whoa dude!_ In return, I lean back a little using my palms for support. Our faces were merely an inch or two apart and he was looking into my eyes in an intense manner. My heart is beating excitedly from the closeness. I should become alarmed, but I feel it's secured in Tucker's cocoon. Thankfully, I have access to a flow of oxygen tubing under my nose.

Breaking the connection, I heard Jessie and Libby's laughter from behind us. I glanced under Tuckers arm. They were playing with the pup and ignoring this dude's brazen appearance over my body.

Uh, hello?

"Sammie," Tucker said my name in a passionate tone. I bring my eyes back to his Starbucks's intense coffee irises. I gulp. "I'm not going to sugar coat anything. I have deep feelings for you. Will you do me the honor and be my girlfriend?" Double gulp, I did a slight bobble when I did and the next, his lips were on mine.

_No_! _I wanted Sam to be my first kiss and the last, dammit_!

But, an extraordinary thing happened. My body responded to Tuckers in a way I'd like to murder it later. I started kissing him back placing both hands behind his head pulling him closer wrapping my legs around his waist as he encircled my torso. His lips were extremely luxurious but firm and moving gently with mine that I got butterflies swimming in my stomach.

Pathetically, I pull away slowly from the embrace breathing slightly tenser as my heart beats unsteadily in my chest. I lean my palms and my forehead on his chest listening to his heart beat harder and faster than my own.

Tucker kisses the top of my head. "That was…extremely awesome. Better than I imagined." He murmurs in my ear. Even though the guilt swallows my being almost entirely, I have the same sentiment and the feeling is reciprocating.

"Um, I hope I'm not interrupting anything…but Sammie our guardians are returning in a few minutes with pizza." Libby said in an apprehensive manner.

Tucker backs away an inch bringing me forward making sure I'm upright before he moves and sits beside me on the tailgate wasting no time slipping his arm around my waist. Jessie sits on the other side seemingly pissed and placing an elbow on the tip of the football looking at the ground.

Did he not like Tucker kissing me? That's silly. It has to be over something else. Maybe I'm not seeing the big picture.

Libby stands a few feet away in front of me nervously playing with her necklace and shifting her weight often not meeting my stare. This is not the norm with my best friends. We were usually relaxed in each others company. Mostly that is, up until my mother's fatal accident. Did something happen between _them_?

Mhm…

Tucker kisses my cheek. "A quarter for your thoughts?" he murmurs in my ear giving me goose bumps.

"Actually, I think I'm going to go set up the table and start preparing for our drinks." I say getting off the tailgate. "Libby, you wanna come with?" I said to her as I passed walking to the house.

"Sure." She said catching up with me. As she paced along side of me, she leaned in and whispered before we entered the house, "I see Tucker made you forget your crush." I stopped just inside of the door.

"Libby, if you want to live then I suggests that you back the fuck off." I murmured harshly.

Shock becomes apparent in her facial features. Abruptly, I turned around treading through the small extended hallway into the dining room for the kitchen all the while feeling absolutely disgusted within for saying that to my best friend of all people.

Frustrated with myself, I get the paper plates and plastic cups from the cupboards by the sink. Someone puts a large warm hand on my shoulder. I pause closing my eyes. I have to be imaging it. My heart paces erratically to the allure of his soft squeeze. Suddenly, I feel whole and well as if I had no ailment. My heart and soul is linking itself to the person standing behind me. It was no other than Sam Uley. Because no one could ever touch me this way and have the sensations run through my body as it does now.

* * *

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~**

* * *

Things are heating up.


	10. Truly An Miasma

**Chapter Ten: Truly An Miasma**

* * *

"Sammie," Sam murmured from behind.

Tears brim in my eyes. I know what I have to do. I hate Twilight more than I ever have for simply existing. I breathe wiping my eyelids. I straighten my posture shrugging off the emotions that were unraveling inside. Slowly I turn around.

"Hi Sam." I say in an aloof voice.

Slightly sighing, I lean my backside on the cabinet and putting my palms on the counter-top when I realized I'm bending my fractured wrist without pain. Puzzled, I brought it up to investigate when Sam cusp my cheek forgetting it altogether glancing in his ardent mocha eyes. If he didn't come on so strong I could fight these feelings better.

"I need to talk with you privately." He said removing his hand. That's three times now he wanted to speak with me in confidentially.

There were noises of people approaching in the extended hallway. Abundant chatters no less. Mr. Edward and Jessie entered the dining room entrance carry loads of boxed pizza with others filing in behind.

Sam offers assistance in unloading the pizza's from the two males arms while I immediately return to the chore of setting the plates next to the boxes and began preparing iced cups for drinks. Libby offers to help and I don't refuse. I lean into her whispering an apology as we stand in front of the Frigidaire filling cup after cup. She nods in a weak smile.

"Sammie!" a young male calls out excitedly.

I look up in time just as Collin embraces me in a tight-fitting hug knocking a cup full of ice out of my hand. Immediately, my attention adverts to Sam. He stands on the other side of the breakfast bar seemingly calm eyeballing Tucker who's watching me by the dining room entrance.

"Are you better?" Collin asks bringing my attention back to him. I smile as we pull apart.

"Yeah, I am." I reply watching Libby pick up the spilt ice. Collin notices and bends down to help her apologizing.

"Ah! There you are. Give me hug, girl." Allison said to me wrapping her arm around my neck squeezing my shoulder into her side. "How are you? Tell me the truth." she said tilting her head up since I had two inches on her height.

It seems as though everyone came to a halt in their activities in getting food and drinks and delayed conversations in anticipation for my answer. I sigh, feeling a much heated blush throughout my body.

"My ribs are somewhat sore and maybe I am little drained. Dr. Cullen brought a piggyback which I'm grateful." I say quietly gazing at our feet.

Thankfully everyone resumed their activities paying no more mind to Allison and I as she pulls away to look at the compact bag on my back. She narrows her eyes in puzzlement examining the oxygen backpack. I suppose her being in the medical professional she'd know more than anyone if the bag is indeed special.

Is Libby correct on her assumption about Alice? I highly doubt Carlisle would be forgetful in sending me home without one. Then was the delay because it had to be shipped or brought to him? More reason to do last-minute X-rays?

"Every so often a patient don't have insurance is the reason the hospital keeps a few for necessary times. We only carry non-brands at the hospital but nothing comparing to this pretty compact and _expensive_ piggyback." Allison said frowning at me. Her examination confirmed my silent observation. I shrugged as if I was clueless.

Someone sighed in annoyance in direction from where Sam stood. I didn't glance his way afraid he'd lose control from hearing this knowledge that the vampire doctor must have bought it for me. I didn't need any more excitement or problems. I'm just about at my limit in this universe. Twilight has me snapping and saying things to my best friend that I'd never do normally. It also seems my morals and integrity have been left behind too. I would never have given into the teenage hormones that affected my judgment in kissing Tucker when I felt so strongly for Sam even though there's no such romantic relationship between us.

"Sammie, are you going to eat some pizza, gorgeous?" Tucker said standing in front of me eating a slice startling me out of my deep thoughts.

Slowly shaking my head no, I had to blink a couple times to completely free my mind from the mounting difficulties. Being in the center of this miasma with these two absolutely awesome and handsome young men, I couldn't find my breath any more than I could eat even though I had a fresh supply delivering through the tube under my nose. In a promptly manner I excused myself and paced in a brisk gait towards the garage without acknowledging anyone on the way out.

After shutting the door, I hoof it to Tazzy getting in the driver's seat. Resting my head on the seat, I closed my eyes. All I need is the air I breathe. At least for now I had control over that.

_Breathe_ _Sammie_.

Someone opened the passenger door. They sat in quietly not muttering a word. And I was grateful for that. Though in mere seconds, I knew exactly who that person was without opening my eyes. With every ounce of magnanimity that flowed throughout my body to do the right thing, I could not turn him away. My heart wants him regardless of how it affects anyone. It seems a part of me has become selfish and undisciplined. True flaws indeed are within; I smile.

Heaving a huge sigh as clarity reserves my well-being. It's as if a cedar log has removed itself off from my chest, although undoubtedly it will cause a disturbance between Libby and me. I turn my head towards my seat-mate and open my eyes.

Sam's coca eyes blazed into mine with such passion it brought mist to my eyes. The effusive feeling that transpired between us in less than a minute overwhelmed my mind. I didn't know where I began or where he ended. It was much of a interlacing in and out through our tissues and veins together. If I ever knew anything as in God's truth, my soul has permanently wrapped itself with Sam's and it as if I have always been meant for me to stand by his side for eternity as one.

We are one?

When he releases me from the penetrating gaze, my heart starts to beat erratically against the sternum in my chest. I turn my head straight closing my eyes and resting my head on the seat.

_Just breathe_.

Sam exhales noisily. I feel him adjusting himself and stretching out his legs. "Sammie, - I need to explain important matters to you." He said in a composed voice.

I clear my throat opening my eyes glancing at him. "That the imprinting just completed itself, right?" I say nervously in an uncertain voice.

Sam eyes widened. "Not only do you know how to speak our language, but you know about imprinting." He said this as if it pleased him.

"No Sam. I'm not familiar with either one, really. I wasn't lying when I told you last Sunday I didn't like the story. I haven't read it at all and my information came directly from Libby." I stated to him truly. "And I have no idea I'm speaking your language; its regular English to me all the way around." I added. Sam frowned.

"What repulses_ you_ from that story?" he asks in anxious tone. I glance away not saying anything. "Is it the _wolves_ or the _vampires_?" he demanded in a whisper.

"Sam, I have no qualms with the _werewolves_." I replied in a whisper looking at him. "Well, one." I added as my eyes glimpsed at the clutter of boxes biting my lip.

"Is it me?" he asked nervously. I shake my head no. He sighs in relief.

"So, Sunday, you didn't completely imprint on me but now you have?" I prompted looking for at least an explanation in his eyes.

Sam smiles with no hesitation in pulling me to his chest encircling his thick arms around my torso kissing the top of my head.

"No." He murmured sighing. I glance up at him in alarm that I have may deceive myself into misinterpretation of his embrace.

"Sorry. It seems that what I _feel_ is one-sided." I muttered following with a sigh gazing in a downcast as I begin to pull away. Of course he wouldn't _feel_ that way about me. He imprints on Emily Young.

Sam then pulls me over the compartment and into his lap as if he didn't like the separation between us. He lifts my chin up meeting his profound coca eyes. A serious expression becomes his dominant feature on his face. He breathes.

"Samantha Corine Huntley, I've loved you from the very moment I set my eyes on you in the pictures your aunt received in the mail back in June. I know that sounds crazy, but it's the Gods honest truth. I swear." (I found myself nodding and I become mystified from his confession.) I even hung your aunt's photos of you in the hallway just to get a photo of you and it seems I became obsessed." Sam coughs nervously over his shoulder then came back searching my eyes and face to see if this information disturbed me.

My heart swells with joy from his enlightenment. I relax in his hold placing my left arm on his shoulder to reassure him, leaning in a little in his chest that I'm not bothered in the least by his obsession.

Sam lowers his gaze in a downcast. ''So obsessed, I've wanted to break up with Leah because of it. But I didn't want to hurt her. (One hand grips my waist; his finger from the free hand is drawing circles on my exposed knee feeling his pain as he speaks.) I never wanted that. I got angry a lot over it. Then suddenly, I am thrown for loop into a world I thought were just legends and myths. It made the relationship with her that much worse." he lets a breath out. I gulp.

"Often I'd daydream about you and your mom moving here." (I feel dizzy.) "But I didn't want you mixed up in all this. Sammie, you deserve so much more than what I could give you. I realized it was a pipe dream. This made me angry even more." Sam stated sincerely kissing my cheek. I genuinely smile in utter bliss.

"So when your mom passed and your aunt told my mom that you were coming to live with her, I, Sammie, became the happiest I've ever been. (My body fills will butterfly's in delight but void any emotion to surface on my face.) It's wicked, I know 'cause I know the price you pay for that every day and whatever hurts you hurts me, believe or not." He pauses to sigh intertwining our fingers.

I love this man.

"When I saw you Sunday, well you-", Sam leaned his head against the seat breathing hard locking our gaze, "-you literally took my breath away." He breathes. I breathe.

"You took mine, too." I say in a nod tucking the strands that had fallen behind my ears. My eyes close just as Sam leans in and begins feather kisses on my cheek. My heart skips a beat. I sigh in contentment.

Then he leans back and exhales. I open my eyes to his. My hearts speeds into a frenzy.

"Sammie, I've been confused since Sunday." Sam pauses to brush my long hair completely away from my face and holding his hand there gazing into my eyes passionately as he continues speaking. "I couldn't tell if I had imprinted or not since I already have these unexplainable feelings for you before and became stronger when we met and I interacted with you; which by the way, is why you met Old Quil in the hospital. You see, he had been around the last pack to know the genuine of an imprinted mate and suggested to come see you without considering what time it was." He sighs.

"You didn't pass and it broke my heart and I want no one but _you_, Sammie." He expressed deeply squeezing my shoulder.

I glanced away my eyes falling on the clock on the dashboard biting my lower lip in confusion from the powerful emotions that happened not just ten minutes ago. Sam didn't imprint on me. Libby was right. I sagged in his hold as grief swallowed my being. I found it ironic that both Charlie Swan's daughters fell in love with both alphas. But, just as I wanted my wolf to imprint on me, Bella will be relieved that Jacob doesn't on her. Tears fell from my eyes. I just couldn't freaking help it.

"Sammie please look at me." Sam said wiping my tears away. "What just happened to _us_ a while ago" - tears brimmed over in his eyes as he breathed- "_Was a full and complete imprint, baby."_

I gasp.

Then Sam cusp my jaws with both of his large warm hands slowly and gently towards his velvety smooth lips and finally caressing mine. It's purely blissful. Our lips move as if composing a symphony making divine music together. As I straddle him, my hands encircle to the back of his neck as he grips on to my waist just as my hands grip his silky locks, we never lose the connection; if anything the kiss becomes much deeper and passionate as we move our lips synchronizing with each other. My hair falls around us sheltering us. He groans in the back of his throat. We break breathless but he continues to plant kisses down my neck.

'Ahem.' Someone clears their throat to get our attention following giggles.

Sam and I startle from the emotions as both of us turn our heads in direction of the sound on my left. I blush immediately crawling graciously out the passenger's side window in a nervous fit. I stand-off to the side for Sam to open the car door. I brush my fingers through my hair pausing midway looking at their grinning faces except for the two frowning that have halted my anxious action. Sam steps out in a tall god-like smoothly way.

At the moment everyone seems speechless. In order of appearance starting on my left surrounding the passenger's side of the Trans-Am are Collin and Brady in grins glancing in between Sam and I. Tucker is glaring at Sam. Sam glares back. Jessie is watching them both in readiness to separate an anticipated fight. I pray that there will be no confrontation with the two men myself. Libby is scowling and stares at me with fright.

Oh freaking hell.

** 1~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~1**

* * *

Author's note: Okay. First I want to make it clear. To Sam & Emily fans; I apologize. I did warn that there was one change into the Canon couples. I mean no disrespect at all. Emily is in this story and properly distinguished gracefully. It will all fit into the plot. Secondly, Sammie kissing another not long after the first is awfully bad in a persons character all the way around. However, the devotion and powerful feelings of an imprint changes this especially to someone going through a scenario such as in this story. Anyway with that said, sorry this chapter is short from previous ones. Chapter 11 will be uploaded in a few days. I encourage you to please review. I need responses to these chapters and want your feelings; whether they're negative or positive. Thank you to those with the lastest reviews. You know who you are. It makes me feel appreciated.** :)  
**


	11. Eccentricities

**Chapter Eleven: Eccentricities **

* * *

**Part One  
**

* * *

There is an unforeseen calmness settling throughout my body. I breathe away the nervousness. It's the same for everyone around me as I view them all. Sam and Tucker express deep sighs. The Testosterone boiling in the three male teenagers seems to have dissipated quickly.

Jasper is somewhere near. I'm sure of it.

"Sammie, can I speak with you?" Tucker asked coolly. "Privately." he added glancing at Sam. It appears he's challenging Sam to contest.

Sam started to disapprove. "Sam my man,_ you _gotta check out Sammie's black wolf cub in the backyard." Jessie said quickly holding his hand up in the air for a high-five crossing the existing circle that our group had made.

_Bless you Jessie_.

Sam clapped Jessie's hand still eyeballing Tucker. Libby is infuriated with me. I knew not to expect her to feel any fondness of this latest development. She will be livid when she finds out about the imprinting.

"Yeah Sam, he's awesome." Brady said crowding around Sam and Jessie. Collin piped up saying, "Sammie found him in the woods in Montana this past summer and saved him by giving him dog CPR." he smiled at me as he stepped in with the other males surrounding Sam blocking my view of Tucker and Libby.

"Sammie, will you be alright?" Sam asked in a composed voice hoping I'd say no. I could see it in his eyes.

"She'll be just fine in my company thank you very much for applying that I wouldn't take care of my girlfriend." Tucker snapped stepping around the other males in an arrogant strut to stand on my left side all the while glaring at Sam the whole way as he puts an arm around my shoulder in confidence.

I started to rebut Tuckers statement. "I was not asking you asshole." Sam retorted breathing a bit harder buffing out his chest manifesting hatred in his eyes back at Tucker.

Oh freaking hell. The speed for which my heart beat is progressing into hurts as it pounds.

"You wanna step outside away from Sammie so she doesn't get hurt and handled this man to man?" Tucker responded removing his arm and fisting both hands.

Sam is about to come undone literally; he's quivering clenching his jaw and rumpling his hands in and out of a fist glancing between Tucker and me but I could see he was trying hard not to explode into his wolf form. Someone is going to get hurt awfully bad. Again this is all my doing.

I started to speak to defuse the situation. Libby hurriedly put herself in the empty space between Sam and Tucker with her palms out to both young men. I didn't like it at all that she had placed herself in the middle. My heart hammered in my chest for all concerned in this group.

"You guys listen to me now. Even if you settle this away from Sammie, she will know. I can tell you that my best friend of eleven years will most certainly lose all respect immediately and refuse to have anything to do with either of you. She won't tell you, but I can assure you that her heart is not very good right now because I can see the _pain_ in her eyes that she's about to collapse. I advise you guys to back off from each other. Besides if my boyfriend gets hurt, you'll have me whooping your asses!" Libby said glancing repeatedly between the two in her well-put speech.

Sam instantly stopped quivering and nodded at her then looking at me with a worried expression on his face as all eyes went to Tucker. It took him seconds longer to nod, but not conceding in relaxing his fist.

Shaking, I sat down easily on the cool cement slightly recovering from the near panic attack folding my arms across my rib cage bringing up my knees and leaning over resting my head on the kneecaps. _Breathe_.

Libby sits on the side opposite of me embracing with her arms on my shoulders. "See, I told you freaking jerks." she said over her shoulder.

Someone straddled me from behind. Jessie. He folded his arms around Libby and me placing his chin on Libby's arm next to my ear. "Dudette, they're chillin'. Actually they're both shaking hands right now. It's cool." He informed and assured me.

I close my eyes since the room seems to be spinning making me nauseous. "Okay." I manage to whisper.

Focusing on something else besides the testosterone filled room; my mind replayed Libby's speech. The word Boyfriend stuck out like a sore thumb.

How could they hide their relationship from me? Didn't they know I'd be happy for them both? Why keep me out of the loop? Disclosing it the way Libby did made it seem she wanted to tell me but didn't know how and this was a way to clue me in. I also got the impression it was to hurt me a little since she saw Sam and me quite cozy in the car when she forbade it, messing up her favorite story.

In any case, she'd meant it about kicking their asses. I was her partner in our self-defense classes at junior cadet school so I should know.

Another person sits on the other side and starts pulling my hair back softly from my face and off my shoulders. It's Sam. His heart linking to mine is a powerful source that not only comes from him alone.

Healing and Strengthening.

It's safe say it's not an imprint feeling because when I shook Old Quil's hand in the hospital and Collin had hugged me earlier, their jolts were extraordinary in linking straight to my heart. My mind had been too occupied before to ponder in the kitchen and on medication at the hospital. Obviously, the overwhelming emotion and make out session with Sam distracted me enough to not think much of it.

All the earlier touches Sam has made before as it coursed through proved without a doubt that something amazing and odd is happening. In the hospital, I woke up with Sam holding my hand. It's possible he's the one that brought me out of the stupor and possibly saved my life without even realizing it. Though, I had a feeling Old Quil could explain it.

"I don't know." I heard Jessie say to someone.

"Sammie?" it's my aunt's concerned voice. She placed a hand on my forehead. "Sammie, honey, can you hear me?" I open my eyes as to answer her. "I know you are tired of this question. But are you okay?" she is squatting close-by seemingly distressed biting her lower lip.

She's beginning to understand me.

"Yes ma'am." as I replied Janet said 'thank heavens' loudly somewhere in the garage. Light conversations erupted all around.

"Well, let's get you off this floor so you don't catch a chill." Aunt Maggie insisted as she stood up.

Jessie scoots away. Libby unfolds and stands. It's Sam who picks me up in a gracious manner when I had raised my head off my kneecaps. He cuddled me into his chest as warmth enveloped me like a heating blanket. He looks down at me and stills my breath away. I bless Carlisle on behalf of the oxygen for without, I'd seriously be deprived. I smile weakly snuggling in against Sam's broad chest feeling comfortable and safe. My eyes close and sigh in absolute contentment. This is where I could sleep forever. I felt like a true princess finding her prince once and for all eternity as in a fairy tale.

"Let's put her to bed. She's exhausted. Poor Kid hasn't had much sleep since waking up from that ordeal." My aunt said somewhere in front of us. (I couldn't disagree. I ball a piece of Sam's shirt into a fist determined not to let go.) "My heart breaks because I know she misses her mom so very much." She's babbling. (Please Aunt Maggie. Don't.) "I understand by her friends they were really close." (Stop. Please.) "Sammie blames herself for the accident, Sam. (The faucet is leaking under my eyelids. Please stop.) It seems you two are… well… getting close. Please see if you can get her to talk about it." She sighs. "Here we are. Just let me remove the pillows."

Huh? I didn't feel any movement being carried to the bedroom upstairs.

Sam places his silk lips on my forehead, halting his feathery kiss there. "Sam. Please don't go. I need you." I whispered it as loud as I could in hopes he could hear me.

"I see she doesn't want you to leave just yet." Aunt Maggie sniffles placing a hand on my arm.

"Can I please stay with her for a little awhile? Until she falls asleep to make sure she's going to be okay." Sam said composed.

"I don't see a problem, Sam. You two are mature and responsible in your other actions. Don't let me regret this okay?" I sigh in relief. Aunt Maggie kisses my cheek. "Goodnight Sammie."

I swallow. "night." I managed to say weakly.

"Thank you Aunt Maggie." Sam said placing me on my mother's bed.

I open my eyes long enough to discover two things. It's dark and I'm on my mother's side. It takes all my lasting energy to roll to the right side. I've never slept in jeans or a bra before; first time for everything I guess.

Sam embraces me from behind. I didn't feel his approach and surprisingly, it didn't startle me at all. I find his large hand pulling it to my chest, smiling happily. He has no shirt on I notice. His smooth and hot skin next to mine felt like heaven.

I'm glad I am wearing a tank-top or I'd be sweating right now. Thankfully, there's a cool draft. Did he or my aunt open a window?

Though I lived in a hot and humid climate almost year round and is the outdoorsy type, I didn't care for the heat at all. As matter of fact, I totally hated it. It's why I live in the tank-tops and usually have bare feet around the house and in the summer.

"Sammie?" Sam said tenderly into my ear sending off butterflies throughout.

I clear my throat. "Yeah?" I whisper.

"Sleep my beautiful, Suwannee. You'll always have my hold for no one can ever take your place. Please know that you're permanently in my heart now and forever." He murmured in a suave gentle tone then kissing the crown of my head.

To prove his point, he tightens his hold and smoothly slides me as close to him as he possibly could. I sigh in complete serenity letting myself fall into a deep slumber.

**1 ~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~1**

* * *

"Sammie?" My aunt whispered shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes to dawn enveloping the bedroom with her at the bedside peering down at me beaming a wide smile. "It_ feels_ like Christmas morning." she said in chirpy voice.

"_What_?" I screech loudly sitting up in bed feeling disoriented as hell. Whoa. Head rush. I put my head in my hands bringing up my knees for support.

Someone softly moans stirring under the covers beside me. Libby. Aunt Maggie sits on the bed rubbing my back. Did she say it was Christmas morning or it _felt_ like it?

Then yesterday events flow through mind. Sam. It feels empty without him. Tucker. I've hurt him badly. I felt queasy from the shame of my horrendous behavior in the events that took place.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, honey. I just couldn't contain the happiness and the relief I feel." Aunt Maggie said sighing. I raise my head slowly to look into her eyes in query as to why. She smiled. "The airlines brought your mother's suitcase." she answered calmly now restraining the excitement. I stare at her in a daze completely flabbergasted.

It was Libby who took the word out of my mouth. "_Yes_!" she squealed sitting up in the bed.

"Good Morning, Libby." Aunt Maggie said to her. "Your parents are in the kitchen preparing breakfast for us."

"Good morning, Aunt Maggie. It is a good morning, isn't it, Sammie?" Libby replied back tugging on my arm in enthusiasm.

I nod to pacify her. I wasn't in the mood to explain myself if I disagreed. The recovered suitcase should have dissipated the queasiness. Except, it did not in which that is concerning me more than my actions from yesterday.

"Well, you girls get dress and come down to eat." Aunt Maggie said getting off the bed. "You can go through the suitcase to make sure everything is there afterwards, Sammie." She said walking to the door.

Libby got up immediately. "You don't have to tell me twice. I'm starved." She said opening her baggage on the foot bench.

Aunt Maggie paused in the doorway shaking her head at me. "Some people these days don't do their job right. They just left it by the front door without any notice whatsoever." She closed the door sighing.

That statement gave me an uncomfortable feeling as I prepared myself in readiness for the day ahead of me. At least the quick hot shower relieved my tense muscles. But it aggravated me that I had to put the binding cloth around my ribs afterwards. Looking in the mirror, the wrap makes it appear as though I put on an extra five pounds to my slender figure in the yellow tank-top.

Gratefully though, my breathing has improved not needing the piggyback. Well for now anyways. Last night I don't recall anyone removing it and missing the gentle flow under my nose.

Sighing, I promenaded to the kitchen in a rush for taking so long in the bathroom. The sounds of buoyant voices got louder as I approached. I was in the process of wrapping the ace bandage on my wrist when I bumped into someone right before the entryway to the dinning room.

"Sorry." I blurted and freezing when I looked up.

"Hi." Tucker said. What was he still doing_ here_? "I was on my way to see if you needed help down. Here let me do that." He took my hand gently into his and began re-wrapping the ace.

Shouldn't he be mad at me?

"Well it's about time you honored us with your presences." a familiar voice said somewhere in the room behind Tucker who blocked my view.

As a gentleman, Tucker stepped back a few paces pulling me with him still fitting the ace bandage to my wrist. Jessie sat at the oval table next to Libby with her parents sitting across from them and my aunt at her usual seat on the end in the middle of the meal. I smile.

"You're humbly welcomed, sir." I replied in a slight kneel grinning at Jessie.

Everyone softly chuckled except for Tucker. He stood there holding my hand gazing at me with a serious expression on his face. Looking into his eyes, I saw sadness but desire for me still in the depth of them.

"Sammie, Tucker. Come eat." My aunt said. "Your plate is already made, Sammie, at the other end next to Libby." she added.

Tucker smiles genuinely at me. "I need the clips." He said to me in a soft voice. I slightly nod my head sighing and reached in the side pocket of my jeans and gave them to him.

As soon as he put them on, I went and sat down in the extra chair where my plate of food awaited next to Libby. Tucker sat next to me in the end seat. I became uneasy.

'If a guy did what I did the night before, I couldn't sit calmly next to him and eat breakfast the next morning', I thought putting the napkin in my lap.

Amusingly, I watched as everyone at this table accepted Tucker as if he had been part of our unit for a while. Conversations buzzed around me as I picked at my food.

Libby's mother forgot her special glasses in Allison's car when they borrowed it to run errands since Aunt Maggie had to get me from the hospital. So now they have to leave earlier than plan to go by the Uley's for Seattle today.

My mind wanders back to why Tucker was still doing here. I assumed he'd have taken the truck or have one of the adult's to drive him home after everything that happened. Where did he and Jessie sleep? When did Sam leave me? Will I get to see him today?

There is Sam, imprinting, Emily, Libby, Jessie, Twilight, Bella, Charlie, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, the Volturi, James , Forks High, and then some, just too many freaking people in these darn dilemmas. There are heaps of uncertainties and myriad worries. It's giving me heart problems already and it's only been one freaking week.

"Sammie, are you finished?" Libby asked. She is ridding the table of the dirty dishes.

I blinked away my heavy thoughts to focus on my plate which has been barely touched. Apparently, Jessie and Aunt Maggie are at the kitchen sink washing dishes and chatting. Mr. Edward and Janet have disappeared and Tucker is still eating.

"Yes. Where are your mom and dad?" I said handing her my plate. "Thanks." I told her as she took the dish from my hand.

"Oh, um, they're both upstairs in your aunt's bedroom repacking the suitcases for their separate trips. Mom is flying to Australia today while my dad's going home." She replied. I note she seems acquiescence to this arrangement.

Tucker held up his plate towards Libby giving her a wink of an eye. She rolled her eyes at him taking his dish.

"Do I look like your maid or something, Tucker?" Libby snapped at him before she turns towards the kitchen.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Libby. You took Sammie's so I-." he was saying at her retreating backside before I cut him off.

"She's messing you with you, Tuck." I smirked.

"Oh." Tucker said. "Well don't I feel like a stupid bull." He muttered putting his cowboy hat on then stuck a tooth pick in his mouth. I snorted at his sulk.

Tucker grins mischievously turning sideways in his chair towards me. "You think it's funny, eh?" he said placing his hand on my left leg above the knee. I swivel facing him and putting my hand on top his. I plead to him as my eyes widened.

"Please don't, Tuck. Don't you dare do it? "He squeezes the knee anyway as I burst out laughing from the tickle clutching my ribs in the fit and resting my forehead on his shoulder. "_Pay back is a bitch_." I squealed out in fits of laughter after he does it again.

Suddenly, Tucker leans back. I startle looking up at him wiping the mist from my eyes. My smile fades into a frown at his grimace.

"_What_?" I whisper tilting my head at him fretfully.

"Sammie, I'd never hurt you intentionally. This isn't payback for last night. I was just goofing around like we've done plenty of times in the summer." He said in a sincere voice. "I forgot about your broken ribs. I'm sorry I hurt you."

I owed Tucker a great big apology not the other way around. I glanced over at the kitchen; my friends and aunt were busy cleaning the kitchen and seemingly heavy into a discussion about relationships of all things.

"Let's go outside so we can talk privately." I said standing up. He nodded and followed me.

After opening the metal garage door, Tucker went to the truck and put the tailgate down for us to sit on. But, he remained standing placing himself in front of me a few feet away.

I looked into his soothing brown eyes exhaling. "Tuck, I know you'd never hurt me. What I meant was I'd get you back the same way later." I explained to him for the 'payback is a bitch' comment in my fit of laughter. (He nodded) I breathed. "I'm sorry for causing you pain and humiliation. It was unintentional believe me." I looked down at my folded hands ashamed of my indiscretion with both.

"You were my very first kiss, Tuck. What happened between us yesterday is what I wanted in the beginning of the summer until you admitted you had a girlfriend. Then I detached myself from you in the middle of July when I realized I had feelings for you. When you came to say goodbye on my last day and admitted you had _feelings_ for me and the argument that followed from my denial. I'm sorry I lied to you but we lived so far away from one another that I' just thought it was best to leave our friendship as it was,_ if_ we even had one after that." I sighed for admitting this. Tucker startled me by placing both of my hands into his which made it that much harder to say the following words.

"But then, I moved here and met Sam and everything around me is all so confusing and messed up. I'm so sorry." I sighed closing my eyes before the tears spilled over.

Tucker stayed rooted to where he was. I wanted him to pull away and be mad at me, not empathetic and kind. Though, I should have known he wouldn't. He was not that sort of person to stay angry and be judgmental. He is tender-hearted and has extreme compassion for people and animals. It's what attracted me to him.

Tucker lifted up my chin holding onto my right hand. "I'd already forgiven you before you crawled out of that car. Which I'll add was hot by the way." He closes his eyes and smiles only to sigh (I blush for his replayed memory) and he re-opened his steamy eyes releasing the passion and determination behind them. "Sammie, I want you to know something right now. I will not give up making you _mine_. (My eyes widened with a gulp.) I'll do it without losing your respect and feelings for Me." he stated slowly.

Then, I was in the process of replying when he put a finger gently on my lips. "Wait before you say anything. Let me finish please." I nodded. "Sam and I resolved our differences last night. (He slowly and softly traces my lips with his finger.) We're not going to make you choose right now because we both agreed you need time to sort out of your feelings. We shook on this agreement. So don't worry about either of us, sweets. We're big boys. _You _come before _anyone_ or _anything_." He indicated to me in a husky voice. I glanced away chewing my lower lip.

Eighteen year old males do not compromise. But this is Sam and Tucker. They're both mature for their age and intellectual. They're kind and sweet and downright forgiving.

It's unfathomable that Sam would agree to this since I'm his imprint. Did his words not mean anything at all last night? Therefore, how could he willingly agree to such so easily?

Whatever; it doesn't matter what they agreed on or what Tucker said. I only want one person.

Sam.

Although I had to wonder if Sam was confident enough to know who my choice would be to agree before he shook hands with Tucker. I smile. Yes, he did. Our passionate kiss told him everything he needed to know how I felt.

"Tucker, I'm going to be honest and truthful with you. I am in love with Sam and I'll always want him." I stated.

Tucker nodded thoughtfully at my words. He placed his hands on my cheeks. "Sammie, you haven't given me a chance yet. I want to remain friends. But, I don't know if I can, sweets. You being on someone else's arm ….. There is no word to describe how that feels. But, if things don't work out with him, _I want my chance_. Will you promise me that at least?" I nodded.

Tucker pulls me into a bear hug, and then kisses my forehead. He sighs. I breathe glancing away just in time to see Jessie and Libby walk out the front door holding hands in contentment.

They were no longer hiding their relationship from me. Now it all made sense to Mr. Edward's prejudice in Jessie staying here at my aunt's house and why it bothered him when he learnt that Jessie was staying close to his daughter. The Lingberry's must have seen right through their façade at the funeral whereas I had been a dumbass for not noticing.

Question is, how long has this been going on right under my nose?

"What's go 'in on dudette, Tuck." Jessie said at ease fist bumping Tucker's while Libby sits beside me on the tailgate. "Man, I need a cigarette, dude. You got one?" he said to Tucker.

Libby gasped. "You promised you quit for Sammie's sake, Jessie." she said in an irk tone.

"There's a pack I bought for Sammie in the glove compartment in the truck. Since she isn't smoking anymore, you're welcome to them." Tucker replied to him ignoring Libby's disapproval.

I finally understood why Jessie had been upset yesterday evening before everyone showed up. He wanted a cigarette. He had already smoked my stash before I was taken off the respirator so nicotine fit was a sure bet.

"Well we're ready to go, kids." Aunt Maggie said walking up. "Sammie, go tell the Lingberry's goodbye." she insisted. "Tucker we could drop you off on the way. It keeps Sammie from driving all that way."

"Yes, Aunt Maggie. I'd appreciate the ride. Thanks." Tucker replied.

Sighing, I watch Mr. Edward load the last suitcase. He turns to me and smiles. "Sammie," Mr. Edward embraced me into a tight-fitting hug. "Take care of you, please." he said as we pulled away. "Make Libby behave and follow the rules." I nodded with mist in my eyes.

Yesterday at lunch they went over the rules but they pertain mostly to Libby. Mr. Edward stepped aside for Janet to say goodbye.

"Samantha, honey," Janet pulled me into an expressive hug. She cusped my cheek as tears stream down her face. "Keep Libby in line for us. You girls both take care of each other. Please follow the doctor's orders, okay?" I nodded.

I cleared my throat from the thickness. "Thank you both for being there when I needed you." I sniffled. Janet wiped at my fallen tear. "You two are not even related to me but treat me like your daughter. Thanks so much for your unconditional love and unwavering concern for my welfare. And thank you for letting Libby stay and bringing Jessie, too." I could no longer hold in the sob and they both enfolded me as I did.

"If you want to come back to Georgia, Edward is just a phone call away and he'll make it happen and I'll be on the next plane back." Janet said softly in my ear. I nodded.

The Lingberry's pulled away as Aunt Maggie patted me on the shoulder passing to get in the driver's seat. Janet joined her up front as Mr. Edward got in the back. Libby gave me hug before she joined her dad.

Tucker gives me another bear hug swaying us. "I'll call you." I nodded as he softly touches my cheek before getting in.

"Sammie, do want me to stay?" Jessie asked.

"No." I sniffled sheepishly. "I'll be alright. You need to be there for Libby. _She_ needs you now." He nodded.

"Love you, dudette." He said before walking away and getting in the SUV.

Tears stream down my face watching the crew disappear from view. I cross my arms from a shiver. I couldn't tell if it was from the chill in the air or from what's to come next in the Twilight Universe. I breathe.

There are three things I want to do today. One, I need to go through the suitcase to check if those books are there. I believe the Cullen's had something to do with dropping it off at the front door. Would they read them? Shuddering, I didn't want to think of the consequences if they had. Two, I need answers to this mystery 'jolt'. It's time to make that visit to see Old Quil. Three, I want and need to see Sam _desperately_.

**1 ~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~ 1**


	12. Part Two: Eccentricties

**Chapter Eleven Part Two: Eccentricities **

* * *

Tazzy cruises sweetly on the curvy Quileute Rd. 'Livin' on a Blessin' blares through the speakers. My long mane is in a ponytail and it's lissome as the cool drift flows about from the windows. The weather is splendidly perfect. Chilly, lots of cloud cover and sprinkles. I added an orange hoodie to my usual apparel before leaving the house.

Its impeccable conditions to play football with friends or eat Chili and cornbread in front of the tube watching a college ball game. I'd prefer the orange colors; Clemson, Tennessee, and Florida. NFL is green; Green Bay Packers, New York Giants. But, I never had anyone to watch or play the games with. The Emmett Cullen's offer seems more enticing.

As I turn on to Old Quileute Rd., my heart sped a tad faster. Caterpillars turn into millions of butterflies in my tummy. There were three teen males walking along on the shoulder of the clay road a few houses before my turn into the Uley's. When I pass, they whistle at Tazzy. I smile from their appreciation of a classic. She was a glossy radiance that has a gold outline of an eagle on the hood.

Collin and Brady are in the front yard as I pull in. They came running up to the car excited I was there and asking me about Sam jr.. I should have brought the pup but I thought it would be too much for me to handle. But, I totally forgot I'd have the perfect babysitters.

The boys and I fisted hello. Brady closes the heavy car door as I step aside to clip my keys on my belt-loop. Collin immediately begins discussing a math problem. He heard from Jessie how good I was at it and wants me to tutor him too.

Suddenly, Sam came up behind me encircling his arms around my waist. I melt into his embrace. He bursts into sweet and hot kisses on my neck as I try to pay attention to Collin. Everything is such a hard task whenever Sam is near. He's my McHottie and he's all _mine_. Until… I push those negative thoughts away quickly.

Those three teenagers I passed came walking down the Uley's drive-way. Two of them had long black hair tied back with rubber bands. They were tall, thin and lanky wearing shirts and jeans. The cropped hair-style dude is shorter and bulky in the chest wearing a tight t-shirt and biker shorts.

Everyone said hey to one another. I said 'hello' to them too. I should have known to remain silent. Under Sam's influence my perceptible 'gift' is impalpable to my mind. I have no bearings on verbal communication with the Quileute's. I felt like I was a bird in a birdcage being observed by five beastly boys (wolves instead of cats) in awe and wonder of how I could speak their language fluently.

Thankfully, an old faded red pick-up truck pulled in distracting everyone from my distinctive speech. It was loud and noisy. One of the teenagers went to the driver's side pulling out a wheelchair from the back. He lifted a burly man from the truck placing him in it.

The man eyes become wide when his gaze lands on me. I feel self-conscious under his powerful stare. Is it because of my ivory color in these coffee-bean arms? That's just silly and scolded myself for that stupid thought. I am positive my race has nothing to do with it. Consequently, I made sure I wasn't in a pose for a girl at my age should be in the arms of a male.

Nope, all clear.

The teenager threw his hands up; shaking his head at the man apparently disgusted sauntering back towards us. He stops several feet away from us.

"Um, my dad wants to see you, Sam." The young teenager hiked his thumb over his shoulder. "He _said_ he needs to speak with you alone." He looks at Sam apologetically and shrugs.

"Be right back." Sam murmurs in and gives me a butterfly kiss on the cheek.

Sam paces towards the man in the wheelchair in a gloriously tall and confident stride. He's superlative gorgeous and has stunningly beautiful coffee-bean skin; he's shirtless today in faded Levi's. Exactly the person I've always envisioned for myself in a proper commitment. Reserved, easy-going, (eliminating wolf behaviors aside), passionate about others.

Simply put; Samuel Uley is absolutely superb in the soul and mind, and just happens that he's steamy on the outside.

Someone coughs. I smile sheepishly from being caught in gawping at Sam.

"Hi. I'm Jacob. Excuse my dad for his rudeness." The young teenager said rolling his eyes at me with a ray of sunshine in his smile.

Charmed by Jacob, I put out my fist in greeting. Jacob bumps it, grinning. "My friends call me, Sammie." I say returning the smile.

"Hey. I'm Quil." The short and stocky teen puts his fist out. I nod and bump his. "You're cool. "He said in observance. I chew my lower lip.

"Sammie _is_ awesome." Collin said beside me. "She saved an orphan wolf in Montana and now he lives with her in Forks." he stated to Quil.

Jacob and Embry's eyes widened. "That's tight." Quil responded. He seems assertive while his two friends are reserve.

"I'm Embry." The other teen boy said shyly putting his hands in his jeans pocket.

"It's good to meet you all." I say to the young three male teenagers standing before me.

"Did Sam teach you how to speak our language?" Quil asked boldly.

Brady eases up next to me. "Sammie is just smart. Her aunt is the teacher Margret Huntley. 'Sides Jessie's not here." he said in a snippily voice glowering at Quil.

"Gee kid. Loosen up." Quil smirked nervously picking at his thumb nail. "Just weird that someone not of _our_ kind can speak _our_ language that's_ not_ taught anywhere but on our Rez." He stated to me directly.

"She's not just **someone**. She's Sam's girl and our friend and Jessie's best friend and she can speak whatever language she wants too." Collin retorted clearly upset.

Just by looking at the teens faces they already knew who I was. Leave it up Jessie to show my picture whenever he could. I clear my throat.

"It's alright dudes. Quil just made a point is all." I said putting my hands on the twin's shoulders; with a definite twin jolt to the heart. I breathe. "So, you guys like the Trans-Am, eh." I say quickly to them.

That's all it took to ease the tension and distracting their young minds. Amusingly and at a prompt manner, Jacob excitingly asks if he could look at the engine. I obliged happily. I stood next to him in front of Tazzy as he and the other boys peer in under the hood observing the clean 350 horsepower engine. I kept up with the conversation about the car's history and its counterparts. Their oohs and awes provided me enlightenment into Jacobs's knowledge. It's obvious that rebuilding classic cars will be a hobby in his future.

Suddenly, an idea impulsively drifts into my mind. Because being brought up in Americus, (the headquarters for 'Habitat for Humanity'), I've learnt the behavior to protect the earth's environment tremendously whenever there is a chance to do so and efficiently in charitable mannerisms.

"Jacob?" I prompt interrupting his informative speech. He looks over his shoulder at me in a smile.

"Yeah?"

"My aunt has this broken down dark orange or red old car parked on the side of her house a little ways away. It's not going anywhere obviously (rolling my eyes) and looks hideous as vegetation grows around it." I sigh. "Would you like to have it? Do you think with your expertise you could _someday_ get it to run?" I ask. Jacob blinks incessantly then he narrows his eyes.

"You're giving me a car?" he utters from bewilderment. It seems all the boys are. I bite my lip.

"It's not a big deal, Jacob. Honest. I'm all about saving our planet and disregarded objects." I said subjectively putting my hand on my hip. "Anyways, I'd have to clear it with my aunt first." I added when they all just stood there staring quietly with blank faces.

Nervously, I shove my forefingers into my back pockets shifting my weight to my right leg and lowering my eyes in a downcast. I should have just kept quiet. Again. People here are different from the south and wouldn't understand my mannerisms; except maybe adults but clearly not someone my age or younger. But, if I was being honest, my classmates at school found my behavior odd and weird. Libby often accuse I was from another time. Yet, it is the best thing she loves about my personality. It is 'Refreshing' and 'Sweet' as she sometimes puts it.

"See. I told you she is awesome." Collin said startling me from my thoughts. He's grins and high-fives his brother also with a matching expression.

Subtly, I had my mouth open to object to this '_awesomeness_' that he has claimed twice now when I felt thick arms encircle my tummy.

"Of course she is." Sam said in his deep voice that melts my heart as he ducks down delivering a feathery kiss on my neck.

It's en masse; a bodily heated blush not from Sam's statement or the kiss but his nuzzle with his teeth on my ear causes me to feel sensations never before sensed in front of ten sets of young brown eyes observing. In a subtle way, I slightly cough and lower my eyes in a downcast leaning my head against Sam's hot silky chest. He straddles my body from behind and clearly states I am _his_.

However it's the unnervingly moments of inaudible quietness that ripples through this group of males causing the en masse to snippily sizzle out in mere seconds. They shift their weight, shuffling around, and some uncomfortably coughs. Obviously, they cannot feel my emotions to be embarrassed and didn't think its Sam's affection towards me.

Was it his presences?

"So if it's okay with your aunt, you're going to_ give_ Jake the car?" Quil asks breaking the permeated silence. I glance at Jacob in a smile.

"Yes." I said to Quil. "That's if your dad will let you." I said to Jacob. He beams his sunshiny smile.

"I'll ask." Jacob said hoisting his head over the elevated hood. He looks back at Sam in astonishment. "Where did my dad go?"

"He had an errand to run. He'll be back soon." Sam replied slightly increasing his encirclement. "Sammie and I are going in the house." He said to the twins. "Stay out of trouble." He instructs them as if it was a command they could not disobey.

Sam backs up slowly leading me away from the group in a gentle gesture to say bye. "Later gators." I say to the boys as my wolf turns us towards the house promptly clasping an arm around my waist as we saunter to the side entrance. He kisses the crown of my head squeezing me into his left arm's crevice.

In a matter moments, we enter the tidy living room. It smelt splendidly; like the home I left behind in Georgia. The atmosphere seems different since last time I had been here. Calm; peaceful, I notice. Sam closes the door and clasps my hand pulling me into the kitchen. I pause in front of the counter that's between the sink and fridge as he retrieves two plastic cups in the cupboard on the other side of the sink. He places them in my hand and lifts me by my waist (I smile) placing my rear on the counter-top beside the icebox. (He winks).

Sam opens the fridge bringing out the pitcher of tea pouring some in each glass. Before he takes a cup, he pecks me on the lips. I sip and then pout. He gulps the tea, eyeballing my sulk. His eyes become glossy and wide in alarm setting the cup aside and spreading my legs apart leaning in between them on the counter-top. He takes the cup from my hand setting it aside with his in the sink. I keep my hands in my lap.

My wolf places a finger on my lips. "What's this for?" he murmurs gazing into my eyes adoringly. I bite my lip.

Perceptibly, Sam initiates those sensations from earlier as he tenderly rubs my outer thighs, marginally tilting his head and leaning in towards my face all the while keeping his intense gaze on mine. His closeness brings my heart to a beating frenzy. Our breathing is tight. I close my eyes from this haziness; afraid of the feelings that are overwhelming my _mind_ and _body_.

Sam's sweet silk lips delicately embrace mine (home) so gentle and dexterous I respond instantaneously releasing the passion within me as it dissolved the quick peck from moments ago causing the pout for wanting more. Our kiss deepens as my hands clasp behind his neck (he moans) encircling my legs around his waist fastening them together in a few heart beats. He introduces his honeyed tongue as I welcome him home with mine own. (I moan)

Suddenly, a confident Sam lifts me off the counter carefully carrying me into the living without either of us breaking away from the urgent kissing striding in a smooth gait down the hallway and entering the first bedroom closing the door with his foot. At the big bed, he pauses to tug at my hoodie and pulls it up. We break long enough for both of us to yank it off and return feverously into the amorous kiss. He lays us softly down at the headboard removing his large hand from behind my head gently laying it on a downy pillow.

Sagaciously, I know I should stop this behavior before it gets far enough where there's no turning back. But the hunger in his eyes and my own desire, it's utterly painful to be responsible.

Sam's body presses against mine in a yearning and lustful manner gazing into my eyes in complete contentment with me fidgeting underneath in pure bliss. It's when I feel the heat that I become a good girl and break away. I turn my head panting from lack of oxygen and use self-discipline to simmer the emotions to think coherently. It's absolutely torture. He lowers his kisses proceeding up and down my neck then moans my name in my ear. '_Sammie_' he breathes. Sam's nuzzling and nipping tenderly at my ear with his teeth makes me _cave_.

'_Knock, knock, and knock.'_

It halts the impulses and willingness in both of us as we gaze into each other's irises.

"Sam, Mom's home!" (Our eyes widened), Collin yelled on the other side of the door. "Brady is stalling. You better not get Sammie into trouble or _**I'll hurt you**_. "He said this in the crack of the door loud enough where he could be heard without alarming Allison. Sam rolls off on to his back and shielding his face with both hands shaking his head puffing.

Hurriedly, I get off the bed grabbing my hoodie and stepping briskly into the hallway. I began raking my fingers through my hair with my right hand and straightening my tank top and putting the hoodie over my head.

Thankfully, it was down all the way when I halted by the couch as Brady and Allison came through the door carrying bags of groceries entering the kitchen. Without much thought I went outside finding Collin immediately at Allison's burgundy Cutlass Supreme loading bags into his hands from the trunk.

"Collin, thank you." I whisper as I help him get one more.

"No problem." He whispers back passing behind me to tread into the house.

Instinctively, I grab as many bags as I could. Undeniably I was furious at myself. I start to turn for the house when my cell starts ringing. I pause to look down at it annoyingly. _'You would ring now'_.

Ugh! I could have used the distraction ten minutes ago. But no, I have to go through this awkward humiliation from my actions with Sam. Almost getting caught in doing something I promised myself and God a long time ago to protect. My virtue and staying pure until marriage meant a lot to me. And I am never getting married for two reasons.

Well now three.

One, I need eight years of College for my doctrine in Wolf Ecology as well as my degree to become a veterinarian in Montana. Two, I have to do one year in Siberia and Two years in Alaska on the observations of wolf habitats to write my thesis. I wince at three. Sam. He'll be here with Emily as his imprint when the glitch gets fixed.

"Sammie?" I felt someone tug on the bags in my arms and in my right hand.

My eyes focus on Sam's serene face. I let go of the hold on the plastic bags clutching my torso. Forcefully, I bring a weak smile and maintain an upright poise until Collin helps Sam carry the groceries inside.

No longer putting up the façade, I expressively groan a tad outward piercing the air pockets around me as I squat to the ground acknowledging that the glitch will someday fix itself.

Sam is meant for Emily. And, it causes excruciating pain that sears through my heart. In the process, I become breathless and surprisingly, absolute livid.

"Hey hon, did you lose something?" Allison asks squatting in front of me looking down at the ground. I bite my lip standing up.

"No, not if I can help it." I said in a low determined, irate voice. I slap my hand over my mouth as the words slip through my lips.

Allison stands up pleased it appears placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright, Sammie girl. You stand by your convictions. (_what?_). I just told Sam he needs to respect and honor them." She said removing her hand eying me. (_What is she talking about?) _"It's a girl's privilege and pledge to God to keep her virtue until marriage, is quite honorable and worthy especially in this day and time."

Now if this was my aunt, I'd be absolute mortified but having the words fall from Allison lips, it was like having an easy conversation with my mother. She crosses her arms glancing away and looking thoughtful. Did she suspect what happened and stipulated that Sam must respect and honor to keep my virtue? My mother must have told my aunt _everything_ about me. And then my statement after Allison asked if I've lost something; my response had been, _'No, not if I can help it.' _ But, I meant I will not lose Sam if I can help it!

"Maggie and your friends are on their way here and you all will be eating dinner with us." She said as strong arms encircle my tummy. I nodded ignoring the sensations. Allison has given me a distraction.

"Could I please cook, Miss Allison?" I said in an enthusiastic voice. She smiles.

"Sammie girl, it would be criminally insane not too." She grins. "Oh yeah, will have three more eating with us, too." Sam immediately asks her who. "The Blacks and Old Quil. I ran into Billy and Old Quil at the grocery store." She narrows her eyes at Sam. "It's odd, Sam. They both came into that store and didn't buy anything. It's like their sole purpose was to invite themselves to dinner of all things." She breathes and shakes her head glancing away from us.

Billy Black. Jacob Black. Oh. My. God. I gently slap my forehead with my palm, closing my eyes and began pinching the bridge of my nose as I thought through more dilemmas. Breathe.

Incredibly, I have once again interacted and messed with the future of Twilight. I even offered Jacob a car to own! How could I be so careless and forget where I was? Ugh, I am an idiot.

Maybe, just maybe Aunt Maggie will disapprove of my offering or his dad will. Then I realized it just got worse. Libby will be here for dinner with_ Jacob_. She is Team Switzerland and from what I can remember, she said if she ever met the 'fictional character, ( I blew a puff of air in my cheeks & blowing it out.), she'd take a shovel and hit the mutt for forcing Bella to kiss him, not once but twice. Of all the freaking possibilities in life, the impossible happens.

Oh this is just freaking wonderful!

In concern, I look up at Sam. What did Billy want with him earlier? He is also a character nonetheless. Maybe the man's hard gaze was on Sam and not me. I could keep telling myself that all day, but, the truth is, that man knows or suspects along with Old Quil, my purpose in this eccentricity miasma.

Sam smiles and kisses my forehead and cuddled even tighter swaying us delivering the sweetest moan of contentment into my ear. He stills my breath. Allison beams a smile at us both.

"You two complement each other really well." She said in a proud voice.

My phone rings. Sam let's go as I remove it from the protection clip on my leather belt. I look at the screen. It's Carlisle Cullen. I don't react. But, I cannot call him by his first name in front Sam. _My boyfriend_? would probably explode into a wolf beside me because being friends with his enemy might not go over well. Sam groans over my shoulder. I should reprove him, but I don't. It's not worth a disagreement with him.

I answer on the fourth ring. "Hi Doc." I say into the receiver.

"Hello Sammie. I tried calling you earlier. You were supposed to call in your vitals. How are you feeling?" he said in a reserve voice.

"I apologize for missing your call and not calling in. I totally forgot." I said with sincerity. "I'm happy and well, Doc." I reported the truth. (Twilight Universe aside). I wink at Sam to make him feel somewhat at ease.

"Well it's quite alright now that I know you are doing better." He replied openly.

"Thanks Doc, for everything." I breathe watching Sam get more agitated by the second. "Listen, I am at a friend's house. (Sam eyes narrow at 'friends'.) Can I text you the vitals in the next five?" I ask politely.

"Sure. That'll be just fine." He said in a modest voice.

"Bye Doc." I breathe.

"Bye Sammie."

Sighing, I push end on the phone. There are missed text messages from Uncle Theo, Tucker and Libby. I'd have to read them later. First, I have do vitals, then text Carlisle the results. And I need to start cooking soon whatever Allison has chosen for us. But, what would really be sweet would be to eat a bowl of Chili and watch a ballgame. Cozy up to Sam on the couch and have no drama. I suppose that's asking too much in this world apparently. I sigh.

"Sam and Sammie," Allison pauses seemingly loving the idea of how that sounded from her expression. I beam a smile at her because it does. She breathes mirroring my expression. Sam reaches for my hand. "I'm going to go take a nap you two. I do have to work tonight at the hospital. Sam please help Sammie in the kitchen and show her where everything is." She places a hand on my arm. "Thank you, Sammie girl, for making dinner." I nod.

"Always a pleasure, Miss Allison." I replied. "Could you do me a favor before you lie down though?" I quickly added as I saw her decisive turn to leave. I hope Sam will now understand the reason Carlisle called and not overreact once his mother is not in our presences.

"Of course, sweetie. What do you need?" she asks kindly halting.

"I need my vitals taken and text them to Doctor Cullen. I'm being compliant to his request for releasing me from the hospital early. "I explained. She nodded slowly. Then Allison eyes widened.

"Sammie, where is your piggyback?" she is upset? Sam sighs beside me.

"Oh, um, I awoke this morning without it and it seems I'm breathing better and didn't need it. "I took a deep breath to emphasize. Sam kisses the top of my hand he is holding. Apparently, by Allison's expression, she became concern. "I forgot to bring it." I added before she requested I put it on.

Besides, I was too distracted by what to do with the books and quizzing if the Cullen's read them. But, I don't think they'd still be here if that was the case or leave the books exactly the same way I had put them at the Hotel. Before closing the suitcase in Atlanta, I took a picture of the contents with my iPhone for insurance purposes. Nothing shifted. Odd as that was, but true. Pictures don't lie.

"Well that's good news." Allison finally responded. She starts sidestepping with her hand in her front jean pocket and gestures with her other hand towards the house, "Why don't we go to the kitchen table? I'll go get my stethoscope and blood pressure device from my bedroom." Sam and I follow her into the side entrance.

Heaving a sigh, I sat down in the mismatched chair at the Uley's kitchen table. It's next to Allison's end chair by the sliding glass doors that led out to a wooden deck outside. My backside is to the cooking area. Sam sat in the chair beside me placing a plastic cup of iced tea.

"Thanks." I say. He winks as he gulps his, reaching for my hand under the table and squeezing it tenderly placing my palm on his chest. I smile blushingly as butterflies bluster in my tummy.

Allison expresses to Sam upon entering the kitchen to try to keep the peace between the twins as she rests. Sam leaves to go speak with boys. No doubt he commands them to do so like he had earlier. Allison must have asked Aunt Maggie or Libby what my favorite dish was to fix, because she had given me two choices. It was either Spaghetti or Chili. I grin and tell her it'd most likely be Chili. However, I didn't mention I'd prefer it to be cooked in a crock pot for twenty-four hours.

Allison takes my vitals. I text Carlisle the results of my improving health then I wait for a reply. Meanwhile, Allison leaves for her nap kissing the top of my head. I read the missed texts. Uncle Theo learnt from Tucker about my medical situation. He's coming for a visit next weekend to see me. No arguments about it he had typed. This makes me smile. It'd be nice to see and talk with the burly man again. My reply to him; '_I have no doubts. See you soon, old man.'_

Libby's text I learnt was from Jessie. He typed that everything is cool so far after leaving the airport. No tears no foul. I find that strange. Also that he and Libby would explain later why I was not informed; I assume he meant about their hidden relationship. My reply to Jessie; _'Ears open, shoulder ready. Tell Libby to keep herself controlled at the Uley's. Jacob Black will be here for dinner.' _It's better to have her prepared and let Jessie reason with her beforehand.

Tucker's text is touching and amazing that I wonder if there's something seriously wrong with him. He typed; Sorry the beans were spilt to Uncle Theo. ….I meant it when I said we'd remain friends, sweets. It'll be extremely difficult like riding a bull, but determine to make you mine. Call you this week. Love Tuck. I sigh. My reply to Tucker; no problem, you've ridden a bull before? Honestly Tuck, please get off the bull early and dust yourself off. Your pain is my pain. Your friendship means a lot. Hope we can move beyond this. Friends forever here, love Sammie.

Then Carlisle replied; 'It is somewhat better. Call when you get home. We need to talk.' I gulp. What did we have to talk about? The Books? Oh God.

Sam shifts in his seat. When did he seat himself? I realize he and I are alone; in the kitchen where not long ago our feelings became sensual and almost ended with sex in his bedroom. I shift uncomfortable in my seat keeping my eyes in a downcast. _Breathe. _

Powering down my phone, Sam clears his throat. "Sammie." There's passion in his voice, but detect uneasiness as he says my name. I look up into his ardent cocoa eyes.

Politely, he takes the phone from my hands laying it on the table and scoots his chair sideways. He turns mine to mirror his. Sam and I are facing each other now. I stay composed. He takes both of my hands into his.

"Sammie, I owe you an enormous apology. "he said searching my eyes for recognition into why. He tips a nod as my eyes go to the counter remembering our display of affection. Now, I'm puzzled and hurt to why he needs to apologize for it.

"Sam, you don't-." - Sam cut me off with a held palm up and says, - "No, I do." He breathes and leans over resting his elbows on top of his thighs. Then he lowers his gaze to our hands caressing my fingers.

"Samantha Huntley, I'm honored and privileged to have your exquisiteness seating before me. I don't usually use those kinds of big words but it's influenced by being in your presences. It's the only way I can describe your beauty and charm." Sam pauses and smiles up at me. "Baby, you do things to me that no other girl has been capable of before. I swore to God that if he'd give me a chance with you, I'd treat you as a devout angel and not defile you in any way." He coughs nervously over his shoulder then gazes into my eyes. (He steals my breath. My heart swells and patters slowly and deep for the love of my life that's in my irises right this moment.) "I got caught up in the moment and it was wrong to take advantage of you and carry you to my bedroom. I'm sorry. It'll never happen again until…" He sighs and leans back rubbing his face with his hand but encloses his other hand on my right hand.

_Until what, Sam_, I wanted to ask. But, I could see it was hard enough to express what he already revealed.

Sam pulls me into his lap. It is_ home_ in his arms. I file that question away for much later as I encircle my arms around his head bringing it to my chest where my heart beats for him and gently rake my fingers through his silky and mellifluous short locks. It seems as though he and I has to have each other in our arms or some kind of touch all the time. It's been a sudden romance, but nonetheless I'm happy for the time being. I know it's not always going to be this dreamy. There are still many obstacles to leap over. Tough times are ahead for the both of us. Will our newly found love survive it?

* * *

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~ **

* * *

The last three hours Sam and I have been in preparation for the dinner. It's been entertaining and sweet and downright joyful. Probably the best time I've ever had in preparing a meal.

In the beginning, Sam helped dice the special ingredients for my homemade Chili. His eyes misted from the onions. He gave me a dumbfounded look when I told him to stick a spoon in his mouth. It was priceless. If my hands hadn't been caked with flour for the homemade cornbread, I would have taken a phone picture and post it on Facebook. I even told him so. And then, another conundrum fell out of the sky.

Twilight has no Facebook. Or to Sam's knowledge, but how could someone not know about its success?

However, I didn't have time to speculate what any of this meant because Old Quil and Billy Black came in seating their selves at the table. Sam removed the chair next to Allison's end where Billy could place his wheelchair and watch us prepare the Chili and cornbread. Old Quil sat at the opposite end. Before I let the old gentlemen unnerve me, I concentrated on the preparation.

Sam displayed affection throughout my task speaking to them on and off. He found a few of my ticklish spots when we wrestled with the damp dishcloths popping each other on the ass. He has four successful points whereas I have six pops. His argument to our audience is that my looks are distractive; a problem. I had rolled my eyes at that statement. It seems Sam Uley doesn't like he has met his match in dishcloth war.

Jacob and Quil came in next. Collin and Brady took them to the pool room off from the dining room since Allison had been still napping. Billy and Old Quil had been in a conversation about the line-up for NFL this year. They were both caught off guard when I joined in debating their predictions. Both men became speechless and flabbergasted. That too, was priceless.

Acknowledging that I interrupted adults, I sighed and went back to the chore at hand until the fishing discussion arose as Billy had mention his new rod wasn't successful in the water and didn't know what the problem was. I have won many trophies for my fishing expeditions that I did know.

When I suggested what to do, I was just being helpful to a fellow fisherman. I wasn't conceited or boastful about it and didn't mention to them I was expert. And even if it was awesome to see their surprised faces that I did know something about their subjects. Yet, I couldn't understand why they found it impossible to believe that I am the type to do outdoor activities. It's so superficial that these men only see a pretty exterior, I guess.

So instead of getting angry and telling them what I thought of their assumptions, I completely ignored my surroundings. I sung low while I made three gallons of sweet tea, several different kinds of Kool-Aid and now I am making a pot of coffee for the adults after dinner which will be done any minute.

The anticipation of my aunts and friends arrival made me nervous. There are so many worries. Libby and I needed to catch up on a lot that has happened since last night. I couldn't keep Sam's imprinting a secret. And we needed a safe place to hide the books. They cannot stay in Tazzy's trunk.

I breathed turning around to find three men, three male teenagers and two beastly boys in the kitchen standing all about staring at me with their jaws dropped in stunned silence. It appears they have shock expressions on their faces.

Oh freaking hell what have I done now?

For the hell of it, I look down to make sure I hadn't taken off my clothes. Because the only way to achieve these kind of results from the opposite sex was if I wearing my birthday suit.

My hoodie is on the back of the chair I sat in earlier. I have on my yellow half tank-top exposing my pieced navel in low waist jeans. Other than that …normal areas of the skin is visible. So what the heck is their problem?

Groaning internally, I stand here quietly waiting for someone to say something putting my hands on my hips completely aggravated. If I wanted make an escape from whatever it is I've done, the glass sliding door is close by. I am in front of the last counter on the other side of the stove. It's where the coffee pot sat and was the only available spot to make all the beverages.

Sam stood leaning against the sink counter with Jared next to him. When did he get here?

"Sam, why are you all standing still and staring at me?" I ask tensely.

That statement seems to have broken the spell. Every male in the room deeply sighs. The atmosphere is tight and thick. Sam shakes his head taking three strides across the kitchen embracing me into his arms. I pulled away unhappy placing my palms on his chest.

"Why? What did I do?" I demanded in my tough voice gazing into his ardent coca eyes.

Sam sighs and smiles caressing my cheek. "Baby, you were singing in Quileute. A song I've never heard. Old Quil hasn't heard it since he was very young." He closes his eyes. "It is the most beautiful sound ever." He said in a sincere voice.

How could I not believe him? I_ had_ been humming and singing low to myself. But now, I don't recall the words. How could someone sing words in a language they don't even know? And a song nonetheless. It doesn't make sense. I looked over at Old Quil. He is still staring at me but with a peaceful expression now, instead of shock or awe. I narrow my eyes.

_What do you know old man_?

I should march over there and yank his old ass out of that chair and make him explain. Even more, what the hell are him and Billy Black even doing _here_? Why follow Allison into the grocery store just invite themselves to dinner? What purpose could there be?

* * *

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~**


	13. Quileute Nation

**Chapter Twelve: Quileute Nation**

* * *

"You're uneasy, aren't you?" Sam whispers into my ear. I breathe and dip a discreet nod. Sam rubs my leg tenderly. "Try taking a few more bites, baby." He encourages me. I take a bite to pacify him.

There are other lite conversations floating around us for anyone to pay much attention to our sweet exchange specifying the Twilight fan that seems to be distracted by Jacob Black sitting across from us.

Libby has been real quiet since they have arrived at the Uley's.

"I'm almost done and we'll go outside." His lips brushes against my skin as he murmurs following a sweet kiss on my cheek patting my knee. I glance in his ardent coca eyes. He smiles at me before taking a bite. His lips are so beautiful.

It becomes a bit too warm. The heated blush courses thoroughly throughout my body. Though, that may be because I am sandwiched between Sam and Jared on the brown wide couch. The invisible steam oozes off their skin. I'm truly thankful I'm wearing a tank-top.

"Man! That's sweet." Jared said beside me.

It's also a bit loud too. We young folks are in the living room eating the Chili that Sam and I prepared together. Quil and Brady are sitting on the love seat while Collin sits in a chair beside the couch. Libby sits leaning all the way back into the couch between Jessie and Jacob across from us. And I have to say, I'm concerned.

"The problem is dad said I'd have to build a work shed. He doesn't want parts or a broken down car in the yard." Jacob replies.

My best friend has a bowl of Chili in her lap slowly stabbing her fork (not a spoon) into the dish eyeballing Jacob. He's not aware of this rude behavior that she manifests behind his back. However, her mood doesn't escape Jessie's attention. In an elusive manner, he peeks ever so often at her ritual of pitch forking the food instead of eating it. It's as if he's preparing himself to step in before she stabs Jacob with the utensil. The facial expressions that he gives to me frequently are very intense.

"Dude, I'll help you build it." Jessie suggests. He glances anxiously at Libby.

'_Knock, Knock'_

"Thanks Jess. That'll be cool." Jacob responds to the comradeship.

"You know I'll help, Jacob." Quil said as he jumps up to answer the side door revealing Embry.

Embry waves at all the greetings. He notices me immediately and walks over smiling sheepishly. "Sammie, Jacob said I had you to thank for inviting me. Thanks." Embry said politely sticking his hands in his jeans pocket.

"Embry, you'll always be welcome here when I cook." I say to him. "There's a bowl and a spoon with your name on it beside the pot on the stove. Your glass is there, too. The drinks are on the counter by the back door." I instructed. He smiles and nods shyly.

Right before my aunt and friends arrived; in a conversation with Jacob I learned that Embry's mother works the second shift at Quileute Quick Stop down the highway. In addition, Embry usually ate with Jacob and Billy. Therefore I had Jacob invite him over.

Embry's two friends follow him to the kitchen along with the twins for second helpings. Soon after, Sam is true to his word. Both he and I finish our drinks at the same time and he takes our dishes to the kitchen leaving me and my two best friends alone in the living room.

Jessie leans towards the space between us and murmurs, "Dudette is something wrong?" he asks worriedly.

Even though I'd regret it later, I shook my head no. I felt his scrutiny after I glance away and peer into the small opening in the fore wall not really seeing anything. Just that my poker face isn't Jessie proof. It would be a mistake to look in his eyes at this moment. My body language must have alerted him on how uncomfortable I was. Though I thought he was occupied with Libby's silence and movements to notice my uneasiness.

Sam walks back in. He bends down in front of me placing a hand on my leg and murmurs. "Sammie, Old Quil and Billy needs to speak with you outside." I look up over Sam's shoulder in time to see the two old gentlemen promenade into the living room and glance our way before proceeding through the side door.

I bite my lip trying to perceive Sam's unclear expression or underlying means to this meeting of sorts with the two men. As much as I wanted answers to this bizarre 'gift' and 'jolts' to my heart, literally I become frighten wringing my fingers. Startling, I stood up without a brain wave telling my body to do so.

"Sammie, we're coming with." Libby said coming up beside me and gripping onto my arm.

"No, Libby. We need to speak with Sammie alone." Sam responds in a firm voice taking my hand into his. He pauses to look at my best friend in such a way I didn't appreciate.

"Yes we are Sam. Whatever it is they have to say to her concerns me and Jessie, too." Libby replies sharply.

Clearly Sam is becoming impatient in this stand-off. His puff and expression states he's upset. He sighs shifting his weight leaning across my front side towards her. "Are you referring to the missing story Sammie told me about. You know the one where our legends are displayed for people to see?" he asks curtly.

Libby is blindsided by the question. She looks at me squeezing my arm. "You told him!" she accuses in a low sharp voice. I swallow and quickly explain.

"Wait. Let me clarify a misunderstanding before you jump to conclusions. Last Sunday I wasn't aware of the problems we're facing now. Hell, who'd believe that the Twilight story would disappear from the entire world and no one recalls it but the three of us, eh?" I said briskly pointing at three of us. I lean in to her ear and whisper, "So after I rudely hung up on you, I told him what happened to your books and movie memorabilia back home. He asked what it was about. I mentioned the _wolves and vampires_. That's it. That's all he knows." Libby's breathes a heavy sigh.

"Hey what's going on?" Brady said walking up to our tight-fitting group and stands next to Jessie.

We all look at Brady only to discover Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Collin standing by the entrance of the living room with perplex expressions holding their bowls. Sam looks at Jessie, Libby and then me. He breathes closing his eyes for merely a few seconds. He opens them and kisses my forehead.

"Libby, remain silent about that story. We-(he pointed at the four of us-) we'll discuss that among ourselves at a later time, okay?" He whispers to Libby. She agrees quickly by nodding.

"Alright, be right back." Sam said. He walked away from us in a sharp manner and went through the door briskly rubbing his chin seemingly heavy in thought and worried.

The five curious boys sat down eating their chili watching the three of us. My friends and I stood quietly on the side of the end table that sits in between the couches obviously anxious. I didn't know what to say or do. Apparently neither did my friends. We just stood there gazing at one another. In a way I felt bad because I hadn't told them anything about the inexplicable 'gift' or 'jolts' relating to the Quileute's.

"What's going on, Jessie?" Collin asks startling Libby and I. He's sitting by Jacob on the couch.

Jessie scratches his head looking at me before he looks at Collin to answer. "Your guess is good as mine, dude. But, you know, it's all cool." He responds in a normal voice.

Sam opens the door motioning with his finger for us to come outside. The saunter feels like a death march. Sam reaches for my hand as I approach and guides me out to where the two men are. We walk towards the back off to the side about fifty yards from the Uley's house into the woods. We enter a 20x20 homemade shelter. It's made of hard clear plastic walls with a tin roof and smells of tobacco and musty salt water.

Surprisingly, there are six old fashion lawn chairs spread out in a circle. Old Quil gestures with his hand for all of us sit. My friends and I do while Sam closes the shelter's ratty door. If it wasn't for him, I'd be completely frighten and refuse to stay in here. Sam sits beside me taking my hand both into his large very warm hands. The temperature has dropped since this morning. I shudder. But, I'm not sure if it's from the weather or environment. Sam puts an arm around my shoulder maintaining his hold on my right hand. Old Quil finally sits beside me turning his chair towards mine and Billy mobiles in between a chair next to Jessie's.

"Samantha. Libby. Jessie." Old Quil started.

The ratty door opens. Another Quileute enters closing the door apologizing for being late. Late? He's a tall gray-haired and pot-bellied gentleman. He takes a seat in the empty chair between Jessie and Billy in a huff all the while glaring at me.

"Samantha Huntley, I'm Chief William Black of the Olympic Peninsula Quileute's created from wolves by the Great Dokibatt." Billy spoke with true majesty and with authority in his voice. He enfolded his hands and placed them in his lap with his chin high. "You and your friends are now invited and participating in a secret tribal council meeting. The information we share with your friends shall be remain confidential." He looked at my friends for a nod in agreement which they did. "This is a very rare occurrence to allow nonmembers to hear or listen to such private affairs. However, Samuel Uley informs us of your great loyalty and devotion to the person that this high council considers …very important to our people. "He firmly nods to Old Quil.

Old Quil breathes straightening his frail shoulders. "Our tribe's stories have been passed down since the beginning of time itself." He began in a thin tenor voice. "My father, and his father, generations upon generations have shared a secret to be given to the first-born sons. There are signals we are to perceive that would eventually lead us through the right chosen path."

"One finally came in the form of Percival Lowell. He was an astronomer from flagstaff, Arizona you see. His relationship with the elders of our tribe was apparently in high regards soon after he bought a state home in Aberdeen under the guidance of James Swan. They are both my late wife's grandfathers. Molly Swan and I had one son Quil Joshua Atera the fourth. Molly had one brother, Charles Swan. He and his wife, Marie also has one son, Charlie Swan. Joshua and Charlie grew up together just as Billy and Harry Clearwater here had. All best friends throughout the years. Almost like brothers you could say. "

My bottom lip quivers. I shift uncomfortable in my seat. Sam's arm tightens around me and I shrank in to his side.

"Your mother and Charlie had been girlfriend and boyfriend throughout school. Joshua fell in love with her in the last year of high school." Old Quil continued. His voice appears to be sad and sympathetic. "A love triangle flared amongst them three." He breathes.

Libby and Jessie both breathe heavy sighs and shifts in their seats but remain composed holding hands. The glaring Harry removes his eyes away from me long enough to glance at my friends in annoyance.

"One night your mother and Joshua got carried away." Old Quil coughs nervously over his shoulder clearing his throats' thickness. "At the same time, Charlie met some girl from out-of-state on the beach. Not long after, Charlie married her when he learned of Joshua and your mother's discretion." He sighs.

"Couple months later, your mother was pregnant with you. She told my son she didn't know who the father was. (I close my eyes) Charlie's wife was pregnant too and unhappy. And he was very determined to make the marriage work it seems. So Joshua proposed to your mother regardless if you were his or not. They decided to wait a year after your birth. The wedding never came forth." He coughs.

_Breathe_. I open my eyes. Billy appears to have shivers. Harry is still glaring. What's his problem? My friends are the same as me, speechless. Old Quil drinks from a brown paper sack. He puts it down on the side of him and wipes his mouth and forehead.

"Samantha, when you were born, you were given the tribal name Suwannee Motkia. The birthmark on your left shoulder (Libby gasps) is the sign that all my generational fathers have waited for." He swallows hard before continuing. "A few weeks later, you and your mother both disappear. My son took the abandonment to heart. But life here went on even though it was difficult. Joshua finally met Joy and they had Quil. He was happy but you stayed in his heart nonetheless. His boat capsized during a storm and he drowned not long after the birth of his son." He pauses to catch his breath from the memory.

Tears stream on my face and drips off my chin. I don't bother to wipe them away. Sam tries to clear them but I politely brush him off as I continue to gaze in Old Quil's soft weary eyes.

Old Quil swipes at the few fallen tears and continues. "For many years I had hopes you would find your way back to La Push." He smiles clearing his throat. "Thursday evening Sam came to me about a teen girl in the hospital. It was then I learned you were Margret's niece. My heart swelled because Margret only has one niece. I'm sorry it was so early in the morning but, I needed to see you with my own eyes to believe that indeed our Suwannee came home." He cries.

I sat there blinking and sniffling at Old Quil flabbergasted from his truth. So I could no longer deny I _did_ belong in the world of _Twilight_. It isn't a glitch that I am _here_. It's a glitch my mother had impossibly taken me out _of_. This supernatural vice must have led her to another world OR an inexplicable occurrence became knowledgeable of future events to the author. But were given inaccurate information and carelessly reveals to the entire world of its existence for me to find my way home?

Unexpectedly, Billy places his rough-skinned hand on mine that apparently Sam let go of. I don't recall him confiscating his hand away from mine or that Billy came so close to my chair. I wanted to snatch my hand from his touch and run as far I could from this shelter and the unfathomable truth.

'_Thum, Thum, Thum.' _ The jolts from Chief Billy Black were so much stronger and revitalizing than …than the future wolves and Old Quil. Sam's had been just as strong… but yet a different vibe altogether.

"Suwannee, you feel that don't you?" Billy asks. I didn't have a chance to respond in a positive or negative manner.

"Really Sammie, this whole scenario is bullshit." Libby's said abruptly standing up. She crosses her arms in a huff glowering at me as if. "It's not in the books so therefore it's untrue. The glitch _will_ fix itself. This isn't how the story goes." She stomps her foot. "Besides, you're not a character for crying out loud!" she screams at me.

My face burns from anger in mere seconds. Swiftly, I stand up quickly facing her. Jessie and Sam both jump out of their chairs placing their arms between us halting my mid-steps to Libby. Startled, I look at them both in annoyances. But, it's long enough to register my fluster and despicable hoisted fist intended for my dearest best friend. I step back tears dripping off my chin wringing my hands.

How did our life get so freaking messed up and tangled with a fictional story in such a short time?

Sam tries to embrace me but I push at his chest. "Don't." I said harshly pointing a finger into his meaty chest. "Leave me alone. I don't belong in your world and all this ends right the fuck now." I said through clenched teeth balling my hands into fist at my sides. "You belong to Emily, Sam. I no longer want to have anything to do with you, for now and always." I lie. I took a few steps back. "Stay completely away from me!" I shout at him.

Immediately, I turn away because I cannot stand looking at his distressing face. I breathe closing my eyes. As I reopen them, my gaze lands on the three elders who are in absolute disbelief. The fury within boils over and it's hard to restrain my emotions.

I straighten my shoulders sniffling. "You three listen to me. I don't care what your secret legend claims. I am not your gal. I have no such birthmark." I lie. "You've mistaken me for someone else. And let me make myself clear to everyone in this room. I regret the last thing I said to my mother. It was the first time I expressed my true feelings for putting her job before me." I swallowed clearing the thickness. "I told her I wished she loved me more and making her feel absolute guilty." I close my eyes brushing the tears from my eyelids and continue. "It was enough remorse that she set out for the store for something I needed that night. I never saw her again." I breathe. "Now I'm once again going to tell my true feelings in hopes the wolves and vampires disappear, too." I ignore their gasps continue. "I don't want to be involved in this Twilight Universe anymore. It is the worst mistake ever in moving here. Please do not contact me if I remain in this stupid godforsaken craziness." I said hastily.

Pumping with adrenaline, I turned on my heel walking briskly for the ratty door. There were two set of arms trying to stop me from escaping, but I did the rear elbow grab lock maneuver swinging around kicking them in the gut then I crossed my right index and middle fingers pushing straight into the others fleshy notch just above his collarbone and thrusting the heel of my palm in his throat. I broke free from his grasp running towards Tazzy. My blurry vision from the falling tears did not slow the fast sprint as I unclipped my keys. I have to get myself far away from here. It's not ethical to be in a world where fairy tales or for supernatural beings to exist. But could_ I_ be anywhere else without a Sam Uley?

* * *

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~**

* * *

Twenty minutes later Tazzy and I are parked idling across the street on Trillium Avenue. It's becoming dusk as I sit here staring at the small two-story house leaning on the door with my elbow propped on the handle biting at my finger nail. The living room light is on. His cruiser is parked in the drive-way.

These trapped feelings are not going to disappear. They will remain inside. It'll just eat at my core till there's nothing left but hate. Pandemonium and destructiveness is in my future if I don't make peace with my mother's past. Regardless of what I said back at the Uley's shelter, I believe in my heart and soul that this is my world and I do belong here. However, it doesn't change the fact that Emily Young is Sam's rightful soul mate in the books. If I deny Sam at least a chance to un-imprint on me and imprint on her, I wouldn't be Samantha Huntley.

My mother's word in the dream-state heaven haunts my soul. ""_It doesn't make sense now, but it will, you'll see." My mother smiled._ I didn't give Old Quil a chance to explain or why _I_ was important to the Quileute's or the reason for unusual birthmark. It's on my left shoulder always hidden under the tank-tops strap. My mother had reminded me often to keep it hidden. To Society it would have appeared as though she may have had her daughter tattooed at a young age. The small and perfectly round symbol had a howling wolf to the moon in the center of it. My mother had said it was fitting to the dreams I had when I was younger. There were seventeen beautiful and magnificent massive wolves that always protected me from an army of an unknown dynamism. It's unidentifiable danger never starred in my dreams but the threat suffocated me nonetheless.

Those dreams and the tattoo led to the practical fascination into Wolf Ecology. A colleague of my mother's introduced me to the world of study into the beings I found captivating. So whether Libby comes to the conclusion that this world really is realistic and not a story to be followed as it is in the books, I had to admit my permanent role in the predicaments that are surely on the horizon.

The glitch in the system has reversed itself not the other way around as I assumed in the beginning.

Heaving a sigh, I turn off the engine off and open the car door stepping out. After closing the heavy door quietly, I walk in a brisk nervous gait to the front porch. My finger pushes the doorbell all the while wanting to flee.

Charlie Swan opens his front door. He pauses then scratches his head in an anxious stance. "Hello Samantha. What could I do for you?"

"Charlie." I paused to breathe sticking my forefingers in my back pockets. "I want you to know that your friends Billy, and Harry including your uncle told me about the past. I don't hold you accountable for anything. But it sucks to know that the decent man willing to step-up for his actions is no longer here to hold my hand through the tough and ugly times. Though, I apologize if my birth caused your marriage to sour. I was a baby so I didn't deserve your snub." I sigh.

Charlie Swan just stood there looking pale and loss for words. I continue. "Maybe you could set things straight though. Learn to communicate better starting with your daughter, Bella. Be compassionate to her needs. Don't hover. If there is a request for her to live with you in the future, do not deny her that chance to know you. Do anything to make her feel comfortable. Don't make the same mistake my mother chose to do in my life." I said composed.

Sighing, I went down the steps then turned back to add one more thing. "I will be changing my last name to Wells. You know, just for when Bella learns the truth somewhere and doesn't suspect me. Besides, its looks like I'm in this science fiction for the long haul anyway." I shrug at his speechlessness and hoof it to Tazzy without a backward glance.

To amuse myself and keep from crying like an emotional ass that I have become, it's not fun having a one-sided conversation. I do hope Bella is like Charlie. If she's not, the poor girl will be pulling out her hair just to get a response from him. Hmm, no wonder she falls for the controlling and overprotective Edward Cullen. Maybe even I should apply this reflection to my own life. I haven't treated Aunt Maggie with the respect she deserves as in conversationalist. Time to start communicating I pull out my cell phone to let her know I am safe and on my way home.

* * *

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~**

* * *

As I pull in to my aunt's drive-way I hit the brakes immediately. Closing my eyes I tell myself to breathe. This is so not cool. My life has been full of chaos all week. Can't I have a day to recuperate at least? Opening my eyes I hit the button for the garage door and proceed.

Stepping out of the car I am presented with a big tub of potted soil.

Tucker smiles brightly. "I know you had to leave all your tomato plants at home. I made these for you, sweets. Thou- hey," tears fall from my eyes as he puts the container down jumping over it pulling me into his arms swaying us and lightly rubbing my head-"Shh, sweets." I balled his shirt in my fist trying to remove all the grief and heartache that I had held in my chest in the last hour.

It was all way too much. My mom's death, the move, an assumed fictional world that does exist, the heart condition, Sam's imprinting, Tucker showing up, Libby and Jessie, and even how I was conceived and still not knowing really who my father was.

Charlie and Joshua have the same genetics and either way I'm related to both of them whether I'd liked it or not. It was pretty sick all the way around.

Sometimes the people living aren't the only ones who hurt us in life. It's the buried secrets that come to light after their departure. They cannot explain themselves which makes it more hurtful and desolate. Especially when there is nobody sane to pick up the pieces and put them back in order again as things were.

* * *

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~ **

* * *

I feel Sammie's pain and heartbreak, don't you?

*Thank you for the ones whom left reviews.


	14. Satellite Heart

**Chapter Thirteen: Satellite Heart  
**

* * *

Tucker assisted me to my mother's bedroom. I need the oxygen and my body quivers irrepressibly. I have to reach equanimity before my aunt arrives soon. It would not be astute at all to appear broken in front of her.

"Th-Thanks T-Tuck." I sniffled into his side. I clutched tighter to his waist as he led me slowly up the stairs.

As a true respectable friend he whispers, "No problem, sweets." as he held my palm in its current place on his chest.

Aunt Maggie had not been concerned of my unexpected and hasty departure. Apparently Libby managed to cover-up what went down at the Uley's which I had no doubt, was done under Jessie's instruction. He knew it would be better for all concerned if I was left alone after fiercely storming out I had.

Guilt bites solidly at my heart as I remember the defensive action I took against Sam and Jessie.

Libby told my aunt that I went to feed and give some attention to Sami Jr. since the pup had been alone most of the day in his premade Kennel in the backyard. This excuse seemed fine with her and they should be home shortly.

Graciously, I point to which room is mine at the top of the stairs. Tucker discovers the unique oxygen backpack as we enter the bedroom. It sits on the top of the white antique desk. He directs me to sit on the foot bench as he prepares to set it up.

In a matter of moments, the gentle oxygen began under my nose. I took in deep slow breaths as Tucker disappeared into the hallway. He was back a minute later handing me balls of tissue from the bathroom.

Wiping at my eyes, Tucker sits beside me on the foot bench. He leans his elbows on his thighs and enfold his hands in front of him keeping his eyes downcast. The momentary silence is a relief and a chance for me to breathe at ease. My friend sighs but doesn't ask questions or comments on my distressing behavior. And I'm forever grateful for that and for his friendly comfort by just sitting with me.

In all honesty, I didn't want to move. I am exhausted emotionally and physically. Though there is a pressing concern that has to be taken care of right away. Besides that, the pup does need to be fed and loved.

I clear my throat. "Tuck?' I ask with uneasiness in my voice.

"Yes, Sammie?" he answers gazing into my eyes.

"First I want to thank for your friendship and for the tomato plants. That-that was sweet." I said to him. He smiles.

"You're most certainly welcome." He replies.

I breathe. "I need a favor. It's going to sound awfully strange I know. But…I need your help to bury some books in one of those plastic tubs and take it back with you to your house no questions asked." I say in hopes of him being pliable.

Tucker straightens his posture, his shoulder bumping mine. "Girl, even if it was a dead body I'd still do it." He smirks, crossing his arms looking down into my eyes.

I smile weakly at his unwavering trust and promise to remain friends. I sigh, glancing away quickly. It is time to move. I stand up and wobble. _Whoa. _Tuck grabs on to my waist. I close my eyes palming my eyelids.

"Thanks. I'm okay." I say when he doesn't let go.

My eyes open as I bring down my hands. I look up into his soothing brown eyes. They beam into mine passionately. Oh. He smoothly traces my cheek with his thumb. I began to persuade him that we have to get started on the chore of feeding and taking care of Sami Jr. .

Tucker held up a palm and stopped my attempt from stepping forward, holding tighter to my hip. "Hold on Sammie, let me to say something and then we'll go downstairs." he said to me. I was hesitant. "Please." He pleaded softly.

I bite my lip, sighing then nodding. He breathed. "It hurts to see you in pain. I know this might sound like a cliché but I want to be the one to take it away and wipe your tears and call you baby." He closed his eyes for a brief moment. "You can talk to me about anything. And I mean -anything. I will always behave myself just as you saw." He stated. I gave him a swan nod.

"Um Tuck, my aunt will be here, soon. Plus, I haven't paid any attention to Sami Jr. since you brought him here yesterday, and he really needs to be fed right now." I politely say. He nodded smartly, releasing his grip and stepping aside to let me pass.

He took off his hat, gesturing for me to lead the way. "After you, my sweets." He said, half smiling. I sheepishly smile as I pass.

"You're such a charming cowboy, Tuck." I say over my shoulder.

"For you, Sammie, always." He said walking behind me to the stairs.

Tucker had put all the books except Twilight into a garbage bag and buried them under one of the tomato plant bins in the garage while I gave the much needed care to the pup in the backyard. He suggested we do it this way because it was getting late in the evening. I had no objections, until it occurred to me if Edward Cullen was near-by, and could read Tucker's mind, then my idea would crash and burn. I felt alleviated from some of the tension as I lookout for a Cullen. I kept an ear out and was acutely aware of my feelings. I would have to read Twilight myself to comprehend what I am truly dealing with.

Tucker came to say goodnight, kissing me on the cheek. He gave Sami Jr. a few pats on the head and then left. He kept the bye to a short and sweet way, not overbearing. I liked the fact that he didn't attempt to say anymore on how he felt. My feelings for him are conflicted, now that Sam has tucked my soul into his heart.

It was extremely difficult to lie and push Sam away, but I didn't see any other choice or any way to show his inner wolf that there is another mate waiting for him. It's the reason I gave him her name. Tremendously painful and if I hadn't been angry I wouldn't have had the courage to say the things I did to him and to the elders. Although, I may never see or speak to Sam Uley again, that doesn't change anything on how strongly I feel for him.

I sigh, bending down and petting Sami Jr. on the head. I gave the pup a kiss and said I'd see him at breakfast. I closed the pen, then went inside grabbing the book and headed upstairs for a hot shower to relieve my tense muscles. I still have to speak with Libby and apologize for my shameful behavior towards her.

Tomorrow is Sunday. I hope it's a true day of rest. Technically, I have had four days of non-stop drama. The other three, I was fighting for my life in a deep coma. Either way, it still felt like a year has gone by instead of a week. From the sudden death of my mother, to moving across the country to live in my aunt's house I barely knew, to being in love with a breathtaking and gorgeous Twilight character. Even more, my mother's disastrous love story that brought on my conception without anyone knowing the true identity of my father.

So, what is a girl to do? Welcome herself to the world of Twilight where love triangles exist. In a Universe which has vampires and werewolves who are immortal enemies? Hmm, it would not surprise me if warlocks and witches existed too.

After my shower, my aunt and Libby still had not come home from the Uley's'. I puzzled over what was holding them up and almost decide to call. Instead, I pulled back the blankets, putting the book under my pillow and curling up into a fetal position under the covers. I could not take any more drama or heartache. For if I did, I am not sure I would live through it. Life was so much easier a month ago. Yawning, I recited Carlisle's lullaby to me in my mind, soon falling into the apathy sleep offered.

* * *

~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy head." Libby chirps in my ear. How could she be eager to see me or even speak to me?

My eyes open in annoyance at her. Clearly, I have woken up in not so good a mood. Libby's smile beams just as Sunlight pours through the windows blinding me all at once. I groan, pulling the covers back over my head. It appears I slept through the night and most of the morning.

_Can someone at least be cross with me in this Universe_?

"Sammieeee." Libby shrieks as she slightly shakes my shoulders through the quilt. I roll my eyes, heaving a huge sigh then throwing the covers back.

"What in God's name could you be so cheerful about, Libbs?" I say, glowering at her in annoyance.

Libby frowns at my irritability scooting back some on the bed and crisscrossing her long legs facing me. Her blonde curls is pulled back into a lose ponytail today and she's wearing designer jean overalls with a yellow shirt underneath. She chews on her lip anxiously and her blue eyes mist over.

"Look I'm sorry, okay." I murmur. "It's just… life sucks at the moment." I mutter rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

Libby places a hand on my covered leg. "Jessie askeds me a question last night that put things into perspective for me." She said softly in a serious tenor. "He asked what was more important, you or the story. I chose you and your sanity above all." My eyes widen at her statement though my best friend continues to ignore my stunned expression. "He reminded me it was you in the beginning that prompted my fascination into the first book." she sighs.

I discreetly nod in understanding and scoot up propping myself against the headboard. I smile weakly at her as I remove the small tubing from my nostrils. They're a bit dry after sleeping with the oxygen all night.

"And you know," Libby continues. "If it wasn't for Heather slamming you behind your back at school, you know about having the same qualities as Bella, I wouldn't have read it and found that she was right in the similarities between the two of you." she breathes. "Only you got upset with me afterwards about my views and refused to read the story." She states in a sulk. "By the way, I'm sorry for not being supportive last night." she added thoughtfully. I amiably nod.

"I need to apologize too for my behavior. I feel wretched about it all." I say. "Anyway, what time did you and my aunt get home?" I added quickly. I did not want to revisit the thoughts of my despicable behavior or the tale of my conception.

Libby bites down on her lip. She turns her head towards the bay windows. It was a sign I knew well...She only did it when she had information that would most likely upset me. I shift uncomfortably closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose. Breathe. After counting sixty seconds, I open my eyelids to stare at her chewing on her lower lip.

Finally I say, "Spill please."

Libby brings her attention back to me looking into my eyes sighing. She bobs her head spreading her palms out in front of her then straightens her posture clearing her throat. She lowers her eyes in a downcast tracing the pattern on the quilt with her finger.

As Libby begins speaking my heart starts to beat rapidity. "A lot has happened after you ran out of that shed." she shakes her head like a silent bell. "Sam exploded into his wolf form and the building fells down." she pauses as I gasp. "Chill, Sammie. Honestly, you've become uptight in this world." She said frankly and frowned. I ignore the jab and gesture for her to continue. "Anyway, no one got hurt. Besides, it wasn't Sam's fault. The freaking building had been rickety to begin with." She smirks and rolls her eyes.

"Remember Jared splitting after Embry showed up?" she asks. I nod. "Well he was to keep watch around that god-awful thing they called a shed from others listening to our '_private council meeting'_." She periphrases with her fingers at the three last words. "Sam's wolf mostly kept the broken pieces of plastic off all of us. So when he leaves and disappears into the woods, Jared helps us out of the rumble." She glances back at the bay windows. My eyes narrow. I can tell there's more and it must be the part I will not like. I breathe.

"And?" I ask hesitantly. Libby heaves a sigh then looks back at me with a gloomy face.

"Well-... After removing ourselves from the destruction zone, Jarred and I discover that there's something wrong with Jessie's leg. Immediately I decide to go get Sam's mom, but Billy and Harry stopped me. Apparently they didn't want to involve anyone else and sent Jarred to get Harry's wife, Sue. She's a nurse and could tell them if he needed to go to the hospital. For ten minutes Jessie and I sat quietly on the ground watching the three elders argue among themselves." Libby clears her throat in a nervous fit. "Harry wants you to stay off the reservation since you're _'hanging out'_ with the Cullen's." she rolls her eyes. I start to protest but she holds out a palm and continues. "I know. You speaking with your doctor on the phone about your health _is not _hanging out. Besides Billy and Old Quil argued that that was not possible because of you being Sam's imprint." She raises her eyebrows. "Did you know?"

My eyes shift in a downcast to the pattern of the quilt. "Yes. It happened Friday night in the car." I replied in a doleful tone. Libby places her hand on my leg slightly shaking it.

"It's alright Sammie. I'm not upset about it anymore. As soon as Sam got of the Trans-Am I knew without having it confirmed what had happened." I jerk my head up and looked at her in astonishment.

"_How_?" I say as my eyes narrow. "Who are you and what did you do with my best friend?" I ask in a huff. Libby smirks rolling her eyes.

"For six years I have studied and debated the wolves' behavior with Heather and online friends to know the level of affection and passion the imprinters have for their imprint-tees." She grins. "Seriously, do you think I'd put myself in the middle of a confrontation between two masculine rivals without that knowledge? I mean, I knew Tucker would calm down if Sam did. So to prove the imprinting I used your health to get Sam under control." She states truthfully.

"Oh." I say breathing. "Is Jessie okay?" I ask quickly to get off of the subject of imprinting.

"Yes. But, um." Libby heaves a sigh. "His leg…it's broken." She reluctantly replies. I gasp. "Sammie, please don't worry he's fine." She pleads quickly. I pinch the bridge of my nose closing my eyes. "It's the reason we got home late. We took him to the hospital for X-rays" she is finally explaining the reason for their late return last night. "Doctor gave him some pain pills so no worries."She added.

A soft knock at the bedroom door halted Libby's update. Aunt Maggie opens the door hesitantly walking in. She is wearing a white plain t-shirt and jeans. Her smile seems tight and her eyes are weary.

"Morning Aunt Maggie." I give her a weak smile. My aunt sits on my mother's side smiling warmly now.

"Good afternoon, Sammie." She replies.

"I've already told her why we got home so late." Libby said to my aunt getting off the bed. Disapproval dominated my aunt's facial features.

"Oh." Aunt Maggie said looking rather uncomfortable. "Did Libby tell you where we going today?" I shake my head no. "We're taking a trip to the Port Angeles Mall. Libby and Jessie need to buy clothes for school and you all need school supplies." Aunt Maggie explains excitedly. I chew my lip anxiously.

"Sammie doesn't need to go. I know what she likes to take to school. Besides, she looks really tired even though she just woke up." Libby said quickly to my aunt when she saw the dread in my face.

I looked at my best friend and gave her a thank you with my eyes. She discreetly nodded, shifting her weight for my aunt's hesitant reply.

Aunt Maggie sighs. "I suppose. Is there anything you would like for us to get you?"

"Not really Aunt Maggie." I say to her. Except. "Wait, Aunt Maggie." I said as she stood up to leave the room. "I want to change my last name to Wells. And I'd like to get started on it as soon as possible."

"Why on earth would you want to change your last name?" Aunt Maggie shrilled in demand putting her hands on her hips. If I told her the real reason it would lead into a conversation I didn't want to have at this time. "Is it because of me, Sammie?" my aunt asked in a puckered as she if she was about to cry any moment.

"Of course not Aunt Maggie!" I say quickly. I sit up, bringing my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them in a nervous fit. "Mom and I already agreed on it before…" I start to lie, then bite my lip in an anxious fit.

Libby surprises me by speaking. "Um, Miss Olivia agreed to the name change before the accident, Aunt Maggie." she said to my aunt. I looked at my best friend amusedly. "Sammie wants the last name on her doctrine to read Wells instead of Huntley because… Because Huntley…. '_hunting_' wolf's habitats would be a joke to most in her field of work." She said keenly.

"Oh. Well then, in that case-, I don't have a problem with it, Sammie." Aunt Maggie said sheepishly. She glanced at her watch. "Libby, we need to get on the road. It's five after twelve. "

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute. I have to discuss something with Sammie first." Libby said.

"Don't take too long sweetie. We still have to take Jessie his supplies and clothes to him." Aunt Maggie said before walking out the bedroom door.

Libby sits on the bed beside me. "So are the books in the suitcase?" she asks quietly.

I put my finger to my lips shushing her as I reply. "No." I said clearly nodding my head yes. Libby grins. I reached under the pillow bringing out the first Twilight book. She takes it and skims the first chapter.

What is she doing? I am mystified at her smile. She gasps putting a hand over her heart. My eyes narrow at her smug profile. I groan in annoyance. Without glimpsing at me she leans towards me holding up the book for me to see and places her nail at her scribbled notes at the end of the page. It reads; Edward's Twilight Midnight Sun. Then she moves her finger down to two words. I glance at her flabbergasted then back at the name.

Samantha Wells.

Libby leans away. Her eyes are misty and she shakes her head. I am speechless and completely numb.

Libby startles me. "Sammie." She said in a low unsteady voice. "There's no more doubt. I can't deny it anymore. You _do_ belong here. Apparently you are the one who alerts Edward that Bella is in the office at the end of her first day of school. Edward tries to change his fiftth period biology class he shares with her. She becomes aware Edward dislikes her. The breeze you bring in the office, well, it might have saved her and the secretary. In which prompts an arrogant Edward enough that he leaves for Denali, Alaska for a few days." She breathes deeply.

"Your birthmark was obviously a neon sign that I paid no attention to. Those massive wolves starring in your dreams that you describe when we were in elementary school is even more captivating. Then Sam imprints on you instead of Emily." She sighs and looks at me now. "And what the heck was Billy talking about you feeling something?"

I breathe. "I am feeling a jolt coursing straight into my heart any time I touch a future wolf it seems. In addition to that I apparently feel the elder's jolts, too. I have no clue what it means. I was hoping for Old Quil to explain. I hadn't expected to hear about the love triangle and the emotions afterwards." I say.

"Oh, um" -Libby pauses chewing on her lip. - "Charlie came by." My eyes widened. "He had said that you came to his front door. And man he was pissed at Billy and Old Quil for telling you things. He said that he no longer wanted to speak to either of them as long as he lives. "She said grimly. I breathe.

"Is this bad?"

"Yes. Charlie is supposed to buy Billy's truck for Bella." Libby replies.

Oh freaking hell. Libby surprises me by smirking at me.

"_What_?"

Libby sighs. "You did an excellent job of setting up Jacob with his Volkswagen. However, you managed to screw up Charlie's welcome gift for Bella. Her '57 Chevy truck she loves so much that she learns Jacob is a mechanic which leads her to him to fix the motorcycles in New Moon."

"Oh. That would be bad. So that loud and rusty thing is what she drives?" I ask astonishingly.

"Well yeah. I mean it's not hot like the Trans-Am. But come-on Sammie, you both likes old cars and piano music." She shivers from mentioning of piano music.

I grab Libby's arm. "Wait. How do you know the car I'm giving Jacobs is a Volkswagen?" I prompt.

"Because after your aunt went to sleep I got a flashlight and went to check out the car in the middle of the night." Libby smirks. "I had to or it would have been torture for me to no ends waiting on morning to arrive."

My aunt calls up the stairs. "Libby. It's time to go, honey."

"We'll talk later alligator." Libby said as she gets up off the bed. She walks to the door and pauses in the entryway. "Are you going to be alright?" I slowly nod. "Don't worry. It'll all work out somehow, Sammie. Let's have faith." I didn't respond.

Libby left me utterly confounded. I stare out the bay windows blankly. After a short time later, human moments became unbearable to ignore any longer so I take care of myself all the while tears streaming down my face. I make a bologna sandwich but end up giving most to the pup. The tears made my throat thick regardless how much water I gulped.

After spending a little time with Sam Jr. and feeding him, for rest of the day I read Twilight curled up on the cream green sofa in the living room. A muted NFL football game displays on the TV. After many calls from the Uley's number and text messages from Tucker, I turn the cell phone off. It is too painful that I engross myself into the story.

Until a knock came on the front door.

I look at the time on the TV. Little after seven o'clock in the evening. I put the book under the sofa. Sluggishly, I get up to answer the door. I peek into the peep-hole. What is_ he _doing here? Breathe. I take a few steps backwards away shaking my head in disbelief. I wring my hands nervously.

_Please go away._

"Sammie." My eyes close. "I can hear your heart palpitating and your breathing is shallow. " His sweet deep voice affects me as if I've known it all my life. "Open the door, baby." Sam said.

_Why are the feelings so much stronger towards him than they are for Tucker? _

I'm not all that beautiful to have two guys professing their love for me. For sixteen years no one paid any attention to me or even cared I existed. Not that I paid any attention to boys. But still. I'm plain and sporty and boring.

Besides that, I don't even really know Sam at all. His favorite foods or the type of sport he likes? Tucker and I have a lot in common in our morals and values. Our attraction is simple and pure. However, it's a little more complex and complicated with Sam and me. We are profoundly attracted to one another. It's not even an imprint connection either.

_My heart knows Tucker. My soul knows Sam._

"I know this is real sudden for the both of us. I don't even understand this myself." Sam said sincerity in his voice. "I just know how I feel. " I walk up to the door turning and leaning my backside against it sliding down to sit on the floor as he continues. "I love you, in my mind where my thoughts reside, in my heart where my emotions live, and in my soul where my dreams are born." I wipe at the fallen tears. "I've met Emily a long time ago. She is sweet and a good friend to Leah." I place my palms flat on the wooden floor. Breathe. "But she isn't you and she'll never be." There are a few moments of silence. I will be true to you Sam no matter what you choose, I wanted to say. "Sammie, I need to see you, to touch you and just…know."

More silence. I breathe easily. My heart is no longer pounding and pulsing in my eardrums. I feel all bubbly. My eyes droop. It's rather nice.

"Dammit all to hell." Sam thunders through the wooden door bringing awareness that there should be no cause for my stupor except. Jasper is near. "Call me, Sammie. I'll be waiting." He said in a much calmer voice but note its spiked with agitation. Then I heard Sam's heavy footfalls running away on the ground outside.

I put my head in between my knees. Why did they all have to come at one time? A lite tap came on the other side of the door. Go away please. I start a new school tomorrow. I don't need this supernatural stress if I'm going to graduate and live a happy life in the wilderness. But then again, I'm no longer normal living in a normal world.

I felt cool hard hands on my arms. I quickly look up. Carlisle and behind him stood Esme in the extended hallway. She's holding a black bag. I feel confuse as hell.

"Sammie please let me help you off the floor." He offers politely in his chime voice.

"Why?"

Carlisle smiles at me. "Well for one it's the proper manner of a gentleman to do so."

"No. Why are you in the house and not on the other side where you should be?" I ask in a displeased tone.

"Accept our apologies Sammie. We assume you were being harassed. So we came over to give our assistance. As we arrived, Jasper said you were in deep distress emotionally sitting on the floor against the closed-door. That's when I notice your heart beat was uneven and your breath was thin. It is why Esme and I are standing before you now." He explains in a velvety speech.

"Oh" I say as Carlisle gave me a lift off the chilly floor.

"Your vitals sound much better." The doc. said.

I smirk. I couldn't help it. I shake my head. "Doc. it's sorta strange you knowing what my heart and blood pressure are doing without your stethoscope or any medical instrument." I said blushing.

Esme has been quiet throughout so when she chuckles softly it startles me a little. I flash her uneasy smile.

"Since we are here Sammie we like to speak with you for a few minutes. But of course, if that is okay with you?" Carlisle said in a soothingly voice. I nod.

The doctor and his wife follow me into the living room. I sit on the sofa. I hope I pushed the book far enough where they don't notice it underneath the couch. I swallow. Carlisle sits on the other end of the sofa and Esme sits in the recliner. Both sit properly.

Carlisle begins in his chiming tone. "I want to explain about the suitcase." My eyes widen. I gulp. "No worries, Sammie. I gave instruction to the other members of my family not touch anything inside or go through your personal belongings."

"Thank you, Carlisle." I said quietly. He nods thoughtfully.

"You're welcome." He replies in a gentle voice. "However, Edward wants to speak with you sometime about the specifics of the two books. We all agreed that it will be your decision to make." I nod.

Esme breathes. "Edward is a gentleman, Sammie. He will be respectful and use curtsey. We will all be close-by dear for your well-being." I nod.

Carlisle stands with Esme mirroring his actions. "I guess we should leave you to your thoughts. Please remember to call tomorrow to update your vitals. Wednesday I'd like for you to come in to run a few test. Are you okay with that?" I nod.

"Goodnight, Sammie." Carlisle said before disappearing into the hallway.

The two Cullen's left me there slightly nodding. It's all I am able to do as I soon hear the front door open and close. I was totally useless to utter a bye through my dry lips. I lay down on the sofa closing my eyes and not long sleep found me.

* * *

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~ **

* * *

When I woke up I was in my mother's bed. It's dark outside. Libby softly snores beside me on my left. I wonder who carried me up here. Surely my best friend or aunt weren't strong enough to tote my butt up the stairs. And I don't remember walking to the bed. Besides that, I cannot believe I have been sleeping on and off for the last day and half.

I wonder if they brought up my iPhone. I silently reach searching for it on the nightstand. Bless whoever placed it there. I turn the power on. Many text messages from Tucker and many missed calls from the Uley's Pops-up immediately. Then it dawned on me that it might not be only Sam calling. I was sure some were from Jessie. I palm my forehead as if I have a huge headache.

Ugh! I could win the lousiest sister-best friend year award.

5:01 Am. I place the cell on the nightstand uncovering myself. It's time to start the day. Every minute that ticks away gets closer towards the time where I can shut my eyes again.

Yep. It's true. I admit I am lost in the dark. I don't see myself finding a way out.

I go through the motions getting prepared for the slaughter at Forks High today. At least I have met the vampires. Well some of them. In any case the shock that they do exist has faded some. As one might expect the Cullen's would bring such horror into a human's life, it's the wolves that appear in mine with the grief and heartache.

Purely excruciating.

Everywhere I lay my eyes. I see Sam. And yes. I could run into his arms and heal. But there are others to consider. Those lives depend on Emily Young as Sam's imprint. And I cannot live happily ever after if I took that choice away from the other wolves to meet their soul mate.

No. I will not be responsible for that.

Another person outside of Twilight has to be considered as well. My mind can deny my feelings for Tucker. But I know down deep in my heart, it will not deny him at all. I cannot just swallow and expect to be rid of them.

Suddenly, I sit down in one of chairs at the dining room table. I lean over gripping my knees. Breathe. How could I toss my feelings for Tucker just like that for Sam in just a few heartbeats?

The burn in my heart sears holes plainly through.

Tears threaten to brim over as I realize I am truly my mother's daughter. It's a satellite heart. How did this even happen to begin with?

Oh yeah. I moved here to Forks, Washington where anything is possible. Isn't that what Carlisle said to me in the hospital?

"Sammie, you ready to go?" Libby asks. I compose myself quickly wiping the mist from my eyes.

"Sure let's roll."

* * *

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~ **

* * *

**Satellite Heart ****Anya Marina**

Such A Waste Of A Young Heart  
Whatta Pitty Whatta Sham  
What's The Matter With You Man?

Don't You See What's Wrong Can't You Get It Right?  
Outa Mind, And Outa Sight  
Call On All Your Girls, Don't Forget The Boys, Put a Lid On All That Noise.

Im, A Satellite Heart  
Lost In The Dark.  
Im Spun Out So Far, You Stop I Start, But I'll Be True To You

I Hear Your Living Out Of State Runnin In A Whole New Scene. You Know I Haven't Slept In Weeks, You're The Only Thing I See

No Matter What You Do, Yeah I'll Be True To You.

* * *

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~ **

* * *

A.N.: Midnight Sun is also a part of this story. Edward mentions that its Samantha Wells in the first chapter at the end of Twilight where Sammie comes in to deliver a tardy note in the wire basket as Bella stands there in the office watching him try to get out of 5th period Biology.


	15. Spartan Fever

**Chapter 14: Spartan Fever**

The evergreen forest on each side of the road is eerie as I drive us to school. Thick, impenetrable fog hovers over Highway 101. I began wondering if Uncle Theo knew the type of weather I would be facing in early morning Forks.

Was that the sole purpose for the exclusive truck?

My decision to use the Chevy Avalanche in this misty weather was a wise choice because I would not have been able to see clearly in the Trans-Am. The yellow truck has the new car smell. It's the first time I had driven the beast and was able to take a good look on the inside. It's so huge on the inside, that three people could sit up in the front with their seat-belts on and be comfortable during a long haul. Plus, it's fully loaded with a sun roof in the ceiling. Cool!

I groan internally, as I mull over Uncle Theo's _gift_. I really didn't deserve it. It wasn't necessary regardless of how he viewed the situation. However, I was seriously indebted to him to have the beast this a.m. The 4x4 sport utility truck's fog beams are very helpful. Nonetheless, I felt like I was in Stephen King's novel, 'The Fog'.

When the burly man comes over this weekend, I most definitely have to fry pork chops and fried green tomatoes for dinner in his honor. It is his favorite, after all. Besides, he would not want a thank you. So it's the only way I could exhibit my much appreciation for his friendship and wisdom.

I heave a silent sigh not wanting to bring attention to myself. Favorably, Libby is quiet and listening to her favorite CD. She has been quiet since we left the house. In many ways, I was truly lucky to have my best friend here. I would be completely lost without her. She remembered to bring my piggyback. Just in case, as she had said. I hope I wouldn't need it anytime soon.

Today we are going to endure our first public high school together with the knowledge that vampires are roaming the hallways and sitting in the classrooms. The fun!

"Sammie?" Libby called my name snapping her fingers in the passenger's seat to get my attention.

"Uh, what?"

"Well …I was wondering why Mister Theodore Sinofsky would give you a brand-new truck?" she asked casually.

I take my gaze off the road for a second, glimpsing at her. Was she reading my thoughts? I bite my lip. There are a few more miles to go yet till we reach our destination. I want, more than anything, to skip this conversation all together. I sigh as I feel her stare at me, waiting for a response. Ugh!

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me." She said shifting in her seat, looking out her window. I sigh.

"Okay. You've got to promise that you won't look at me like you're all freaked out over this. It's no big deal, really." I said to her, shrugging. "Uncle Theo is best friends with the owner of Lazybones, the Triple Crown winner of this year, which makes Uncle Theo the horse's primary veterinarian. One day, he gave me the horse's blood vials for exploration. Much later, I discovered that Lazybones has a disorder in his muscle tissues. So, I told Uncle Theo it may be in the best interest of the animal's well-being if they didn't race him. But, the owner and trainer would not drop the horse from the anticipated race." I heave a sigh. "Nevertheless, it was mandatory that Uncle Theo be at the Kentucky Derby. He wanted me to go and assist him in the care for the horse so I went with him and Tucker." I breathed as the agonizing memory flowed in my mind. I clear my throat from the thickness and continued. "Consequently, as soon as Lazybones crosses the finished line, making history and winning the Triple Crown, he collapses." I fell silent, turning into the circular drive in front of the school. The images still brought mist to my eyes.

"And then what happened?" She prompts as I pull into one of the few parking spots that are for guests to visit the administration office.

"I slugged the trainer." I said frankly putting the truck in gear, turning off the engine. Libby's jaw dropped. I roll my eyes at her. "Don't look so surprised, Libbs. That awful trainer kept giving the order to Uncle Theo to euthanize the horse when I was trying to revive him. After I had, I punched the dickens out of the appalling and irritating man. It just pissed me off that someone close to that magnificent animal would want that after winning an honorable title. Anyhow, I told Uncle Theo to trust me that the horse could survive if he follows my advice." I shrug. "And he did." I said clipping the keys onto my jeans loop. "Uncle Theo just went overboard with his gift. That's all." I added, grabbing my leather tote that lay in the seat between us by its strap, with my other hand on the handle.

Libby puts a hand on my arm to stop me from stepping out of the truck. "Hold on, Sammie." She said to me. I ease back into the seat in a huff, doing a face palm. She continued. "I just want to say that was pretty cool what you did. Not many would have the guts to speak up and take action to protect an animal." She said truthfully. I nodded at her. Then, a glint sparkles in her blue eyes and she smiles wickedly at me. "This is going to be an epic day." She announces. That's just great.

Suddenly, I become gloomy and worried. Who goes to high school, knowing there are vampires in attendance, and is excited about it? Not me, that's for sure. Of course, though, there's only one person in this entire world that could ever be thrilled of that knowledge. She is my best friend, Elizabeth Lingberry, the obsessed Twilight fan. But no matter what, I love her just as she is, even though she can be immature about this whole following the story line business.

"Come-on, no one's goanna bite us." Libby states in a chirpy voice opening her door. I bite my lip anxiously. They might... She stands in the parking lot, holding the passenger's door, peering in at me. "You look scared." She states. Duh!

"Bite us? That is an amusing choice of words, chickadee." I breathed. "And honestly, I am terrified and I'm not afraid to admit it." I said to her bluntly.

Libby chuckles. "I find this hilarious, chickadee. I mean, didn't you just tell me you slugged a man?" I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"That was a different situation, Libbs." I mutter staring off into space.

Libby leans in on the seat, whispering, "You're not afraid of the big bad wolf that'll knock a shelter down, but terrified of other teenagers and the _Cullen's_." she shakes her head. "Come-on, let's rock this place." She said before leaning away and shutting the truck door.

Stalling for just a moment longer, I hold air in my cheeks, then blowing it out in irritation. I slightly shake my head, stepping down onto the tarmac and slamming the truck's door. _Yeah_, I thought_, this was going to epic alright_. _'God, its Sammie, please let there be no more surprises.' _I silently prayed. I meet her at the back of the yellow beast, and sling the leather tote over my shoulder.

We both pause to observe the outdated darkly redbrick building. The appearance is almost house-like with lots of trees and shrubbery all about. It was hard to tell that it was a school. Though on both sides of the establishment are similar structures and the sign did indeed indicate this was no other than Forks High; Home of the Spartans.

"Least it's not _Bummer Academy_." Libby surmised.

Amused, I cross my arms and look at my best friend. She is taking all this in stride as I would have; if it wasn't for Twilight's glitch. Her outfit suggests a new trend, too. It was quite different from the dresses she wore away from the academy. The superb style is designer blue jeans with a leather belt, a plain T-shirt under an Aeroepostale hoodie and hiking boots like mine.

"What?" she asked self-consciously looking down at her clothes. I smile at her. She had no idea how glad I was to have her here.

"It seems my style is finally rubbing off on you, after all these years." I said, hooking my arm around hers. She smiles.

"Oh well. American Eagle _is_ a girls dream, I hear." She said with a rising grin, tilting her head at me. "Are you ready to rock this place, yet?"

I lean in her ear to whisper, "I think I've already started rocking this _town_, Libbs. Why don't we both take the Spartan's teen spirit at a leisurely pace?" She quickly agreed by nodding.

"Ah Sammie, I can feel the beat in my toes though." Libby said in a low enthusiastic voice. "It's that song… One Step at a Time by Jordan Sparks … do you remember it?" she glances at me for an indication.

It was our song we sang for talent day two years ago. How could I ever forget that? I grin at her, answering the question silently, and feeling the music in my bones.

"Let's spread our wings; vaguely and sporadically." I murmur as we both begin to walk down a little stone path lined with dark hedges.

"There's no need to rush." Libby replies softly.

* * *

_"There's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly_

_Or falling in love_

_It's goanna happen and it's_

_Supposed to happen that we_

_Find the reasons why_

_One step at a time"_

* * *

We enter a small lobby. It's brightly lit and plants grow everywhere in homemade ceramic pots. Dark orange-flecked commercial carpet covers the floor and a few of the same green plastic chairs that were at the police station, are placed along the wall by the entrance. Above it was a big, loud ticking clock. It read; 7:06 am.

The room is cut in half by a long counter. It has bare wire baskets that sits atop, which has brightly colored flyers taped to their front sides for different notices. There were three desks behind the counter as we slowly approach the counter manned by a tall but rather large man standing behind it with a dour smile that was definitely creepy.

"Well good morning, ladies. You must be Elizabeth Lingberry and Samantha Huntley?" The clean shaven man prompts eyeing the both of us.

Oh freaking fabulous. We are the only new students this year.

I clear my throat. "I'm Samantha." I said hiking a thumb at myself and then pointing my forefinger at Libby. "She is Elizabeth."

He smiles genuinely now leaning his palms on the side of the counter-top. "I am your principal, Mr. Green. Welcome to Forks High School." He said to us. "I have your schedules right here. Mrs. Crowley is running a bit late this morning. She is the school's secretary and usually handles the new transitions. "

Then Mr. Green opens a manila file handing Libby her schedule. He opens another file that was underneath Libby's folder. Before he hands me mine, he looks at me with a curious expression. He hands it over cautiously.

Mr. Green babbles while I glance at my schedule. "You both being here this early tells me that you two take your education seriously. The teachers at …is it Sumter Academy?" I pause to see out of the corner of my eye that Libby nods. He continues. "They speak highly of you both." Blah, blah, blah…I stopped listening to read the listed subjects again.

First period, U. S. Government & Politics, - Second period, English Literature Composition, - Third period, Trigonometry, - Fourth/Lunch hour period, P. E - Fifth period, Physics C: Mechanics, - Sixth period, Microeconomics.

Then suddenly I understood why it didn't make sense. My eyes widened as I acknowledge the subjects. I look up at our principal. Undoubtedly, someone has made a huge blunder.

"Um, Mr. Green?" I held out the slip towards him for him to take it back. "There has been a mistake. I'm not in the twelfth grade." I say anxiously.

Mr. Green takes the paper automatically without looking at it. "I see." He said uneasily. "Your aunt must have not informed you of passing to the twelfth grade." I shake my head no as my eyes blink incessantly at him in disbelief, as he continues to prattle on about the reason the adults in my life decided to change it without any regards for an approval from me first. "We don't have your type of advanced classes here, you see, and it would be a great error to put you in regular eleventh grade classes." He sighs and shifts his weight uncomfortably under my intense glare. "So, there's been no mistake. Congratulations, you have skipped a grade and are now a senior, Miss Huntley."

_What?_ _Is he freaking serious._ Ugh. I breathe in deeply, and slightly shook my head in frustration.

"Huh." Libby mutters standing next to me. "And I thought _P.E_. was going to be the problem."

I ignore her complaint for the moment. "How is it possible for you all to change _my academics_ like this without my approval?" I ask sweetly at the principal, but I was boiling under my skin. "I mean, I am class of twenty-fourteen, the same as Libby here. Put me back in eleventh grade, please. I'll even do the work all over again with no complaints. It doesn't bother me. Just, please." I whine to this stranger.

Mr. Green jaw twitches, signaling his perplexing mind from my plea. He sighs startling me. "It's already approved by your aunt and your other two guardians. However, if you want, you can bring it up to the board of education at their next meeting to see what you could do about it." He said to me clearly confused that I was not happy about shedding off a year of high school.

Obviously, he didn't know me well.

Then our grey-haired principal turns around reaching for something on a desk behind him all the while muttering, "_Just last week it was two-thousand and five. Today, it's two-thousand and twelve_. _Where did the time go?_"

Mr. Green said it so low, I wasn't sure if that's what I heard him say. Of course I had to, to have mistaken his words. Or was he befuddled and suffering from Alzheimer's disease? That could explain this scenario. I started hoping.

Libby bumps my shoulder with hers pointing at her schedule for me to take a look. We both have P. E. and it was the only class we would have together.

That's just freaking terrific.

I sigh. I am thankful that at least we did have one class. And, I didn't mind participating in the any of the activities. However, Libby mostly certainly did. I glance back up at a nervous Mr. Green in time as he hands me a card. It read; Clallam County Board of Education. He had written on the back of their next meeting. I put it in my front pocket, annoyed already with this day that hasn't even begun yet.

Hope has been lost.

"We've already took P.E. for the requirement to graduate. That one ...is surely a mistake." I said in an irk tone. But I didn't care how I came across. I was past being polite.

Mr. Green shook his head. "In the state of Washington, it's mandatory for the whole four years of High School." He states with a smile.

Libby groans. "Ugh, that's just…wrong." she replies. I completely ignore the impulse to slap the man that stood before us in a stupidly manner knowing if I did, Charlie no doubt be the one to arrest me for an assault.

Now that would be such a fun family moment.

Mr. Green sighs. "Shall I show you girls the best routes to your classes on these maps? School will be starting soon." He said placing one of each in front of us on the counter. I got the impression he _really_ wanted us out of the office.

The feeling is mutual Mister, I thought to myself as I glowered at him. I am imagining how many slaps it would take to slap that stupid smirk off his face.

It took an entire five minutes for Mr. Green to go over our maps to our classrooms; highlighting the routes to each of them. Each minute was painful. Libby thanked him as we left the office. There were no mutters of politeness from me.

Libby pleaded with me to go sit and chill on the picnic tables near the student's designated parking zone. She says my behavior has her troubled even though I have every right to be angry, worried and upset. _Ya think, Libbs_? I thought to myself, glancing away from her attentive eyes and smirking softly.

I hesitate to give her permission to drive and park the short distance. She's not the greatest driver and it is one of the rules; Libby isn't allowed to drive. But, she has a point. I did need a few moments to breathe before school starts. So after a minute of debating, I relent and give the keys for her to move the yellow beast to the zone, before _I_ try to run someone over like she did in a fit of anger on the day of my meltdown at our old school.

Sighing, I put those worries about breaking the rules aside and set out to follow the map to find the cafeteria by the students' parking lot. Once I got around the front side by the cafeteria, I spot a few burgundy plastic picnic tables. I sat down on one, placing my folded arms on top of the tabletop and laying my head down without removing my leather tote off my back. I was already exhausted.

I need to go home. I want to go home. Closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep seems awfully tempting. For just a little while I could forget the distressing messes and numerous uncertainties.

I am so deeply confused and I just might be insane altogether. I really and truly freaking don't know anymore. If it wasn't for that darn Satellite hitting my mother's car on impact and instantly taking her life, I would not be sitting here debating if I was crazy. But, regardless of my mental state or how senseless I was becoming, there is still a glitch in the system somewhere.

My mind drifts back to those low, muttered words spoken by Mr. Green. '_Just last week it was two-thousand and five. Today it's two-thousand and twelve_?' It was then that I had to ask myself a question that I would rather forget completely.

Eugh.

'Did time shift for the Twilight Universe, bridging time to the normal world in 2012 without anyone knowing _but _caught up with the current events? How was that even freaking possible without _anyone_ acknowledging the difference? Well, except for me, my friends, and now Mr. Green apparently. Hmm, I wonder why he's the only one I have heard mention this time change? Geez, I need answers and not more dilemmas adding to the equation, and especially not the time modification!

There were lite conversations drifting all around me. I breathed and didn't care. I continued to entertain my mind with this insanity that has taken over my life and will not give me back my normal world.

Nevertheless I began to wonder if this is why Sam never heard of Facebook. This morning, I sat at my aunt's dining room table, trying to eat a pop tart as I mulled over the fact that Sam hadn't heard or seen anything about the social media outlet. It didn't make any sense. Therefore, I went online with my iPhone and indeed, discovered there was a Facebook in the Twilight Universe. How did he not know? Even more, how was all this seemingly plausible?

Ugh, it's all utterly inexplicable.

"Sammie." Libby whispers into my ear. "It's time to go to class."

Slowly, I raise my head to discover that my best friend is not alone. A girl stands next to her quietly watching me. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. Pale and fare skin masking in an oval face; slender and quite tall. Of course Libby has already managed to make a friend in a matter of what…ten minutes?

Yawning, I stretch my arms interlocking my hands in front of me and ignore their stares. Didn't they know it was impolite to do so? I stand up feeling drained. I sigh wishing I could just go home or disappear.

"Sammie, this is Lauren. Lauren this is my best friend, Sammie." Libby said gesturing with her hand and introducing us. I smile weakly and nod as the girl says a shy 'hey'. "Lauren and I have a first class together. Do you want us to walk you to your class?" I shake my head no.

"I'll be alright." I reply, assuring her with a smile. "Go on ahead, before you're late." I breathe. "I'll be fine" I added.

Libby seems hesitant but nods anyways. "See ya in fourth period, chickadee." She said to me.

"Yeah, see ya." I say as I watch Libby and her new friend walk away towards their eleventh grade English class, wishing it was me.

Heaving a sigh, I took out the folded map from my back pocket, unfolding it and viewed the routes, trying to memorize them. Surely I didn't want to keep having to do this after each class. Stuffing the map into my hoodie's front pocket, I set off in a hurried pace to my twelfth grade history class.

The early morning classes went smoothly. I ignored the stares and greeted the friendly faces. With each class, those friendly faces started to become familiar. However, no one tried to speak to me and I have to say, I was grateful. I wasn't in a good mood and I didn't want to seem impolite for not being kind if I had to offer an explanation to as why I have moved to their small town. Besides, it wasn't my style to socialize at school. My motto has always been, "_I'm here to learn, not get into student politics or immature gossips_."

My teachers were no more diverse than at the academy and eager to have me in their class. Go figure. It's all the same …just a different school and different faces.

There has been no appearance on the Cullens front in any of my classes so far. However, I did see the beautiful Rosalie and a huge fella walking along side of her a few times in the hallway as we switched classes. I even saw Alice once with a blond dude who looked as if he was in a lot of pain. And of course, I stayed far away, and remained in deep thoughts about the dilemmas that my friends and I are in the center of.

As I enter the gymnasium, I suddenly realize I was tardy. Instantaneously, I become completely paralyzed at the entrance letting the heavy metal door slam. All the students were in maroon t-shirts and shorts or sweats. They stop and stare at my frozen posture. Though, I didn't much care, because my gaze is fixed on the two Cullens. They're standing on the other side of a badmintons net in the back watching curiously just as everyone else.

It is Libby who saves me from further embarrassment. She pulls on my arm to step aside to stand against the wall with her. I immediately shift my eyes in a downcast. I feel my face burn in a heated blush.

"Are you okay?" she whispers in my ear. I nod pinching the bridge of my nose. "You don't seem like yourself at all." I shrug indifferently.

"Okay girls." A manly voice said not too far away. I look up in time to see a tall and fleshy middle-aged man coming towards us with maroon shorts in his hands and gray t-shirts draped over his arm. "I believe I have your sizes." He handed a shirt and a pair of shorts to Libby.

"You must be Samantha. I'm Coach Clap." He said to me and hands me my uniform. I nod taking the clothing. "You both can go change over there…" he points across the court to a wooden door that clearly states it's a girl's restroom, and then he looks directly at me, "Samantha, I have spoken with Doctor Cullen this morning. You are only to do light activity. Do not over exert yourself. Okay?" I nod sheepishly.

For the rest of the period, there were no more embarrassments or troubled thoughts. I got into the game without 'over exerting' myself. I kept my thoughts at bay and actually enjoyed being at Forks High for the first time today. Moving my muscles had relieved some of the tension. I didn't feel so…so wrong. It even felt good to relieve the pent up anxiety, even though I played on the other side of the net from Alice and the one I assumed was Edward. I saw them as humans and not vampires. It worked for the greater good in keeping my sanity.

Afterwards, Libby and her new friend, Lauren took too long to change back into their clothes as they kept stopping and gossiping. Annoyed, I politely excused myself and headed to lunch by myself. I went through the line, wanting everything it seems. My appetite has perked from the exercise. Maybe I did need to get back into my regular routine.

I pause at the entrance way into the dining room, and search for a corner table to isolate from others of my kind. I spot one, promenading to it, and placing my fully loaded tray on the tabletop. I open my milk, paying no mind to anyone or the conversations going on in this large, open room. I place the napkin in my lap and began eating the slice of Pizza all the while keeping my eyes in a downcast.

"Excuse me." A gentle, yet husky voice said not long after. I look up, inquisitively, into a set of mysteriously, golden-flecked brown eyes. The guy has short blond hair, is tall, muscular and attractive. "Could I sit with you?" he asks. I shrug, wiping my mouth with the napkin.

"Sit at your own risk." I say casually. He beams a smile and sits across from me, placing an identical filled food tray on the tabletop.

"My name is Riley. You're Samantha?" He seems friendly enough.

I swallow my food, taking a sip of milk to clear my mouth to speak. "It's Sammie." I corrected.

"Cool. We have the first three classes together, Sammie." Riley said while he opened his water. I don't recall seeing him, but …whatever. "I've wanted to introduce myself. You know, to offer you some help to your next class… but every time... something held me up." He takes a few sips from his water, setting it down, and takes a bite off his pizza.

"It's okay. I managed."

"So, is that hoodie to keep you warm or are you a fan?"

I smile a little. "Both."

Riley looks surprised at first but then he grins. It seems he pleased with my answer and nods. "A chic that loves Football, that's …sweet." He took a sip of his water, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He stares into my eyes, choosing his next words carefully. "You oughtta come to the football games. I play for the team." He said then took a bite of his pizza.

Smiling a little, I hand him a napkin. "Cool. I just might. What position? " I reply. I popped a French fry into my mouth.

He swallows his food, wiping his mouth on the napkin. "Thanks. Uh, Quarterback." He said hesitantly.

Where is Libby? I wonder. I glance around us. Sure enough, there were many staring in curiosity. I felt self-conscious under their gaze. But most of the students politely turned their attention elsewhere when I caught them. Then I recognized the five Cullens, sitting in the opposite corner, away from everyone else. None of them even looked my way. I had assumed earlier that they would be the ones I had to be concerned about. Not. Because at the table in between us, sat three girls who appeared antagonistic in their glares. I didn't cower. Instead, I had to refrain myself from giving them my middle finger. Even the two guys that sat amongst them seem to be watching Riley in an odd way.

"Hey Tyler." Riley calls out to one of the guys at the hostile tab, startling me. "You got a problem, man?"

Tyler shakes his head no, grinning at Riley and me. "No. But your ex-girlfriend over here does." He replies pointing at the brunette sitting across from him. She throws a French fry at the hunky boy, obviously upset for being called out on her behavior.

_Ex-girlfriend? _Oh freaking hell.

"Don't worry about her or her friends." Riley said bringing my attention back to him. "We broke up months ago." He added quickly.

I shrug indifferently, popping another French fry into my mouth. Riley takes a gulp of his water eyeing me closely. He didn't make me nervous at all. It was easy and simple, much like Tucker in the beginning.

Oh. Hell.

I hope I didn't just invite more problems. I glance at the exit for the serving line just in time to see Libby come through it. She sees me, smiles and walks over with just an apple and juice. Instantly, I was aware of her curiosity as to who my guest was. I stuff another French fry into my mouth.

"Hi." Libby said sitting next to me, eyeing the male across from us. "Who's this?" She murmurs. Then when I don't answer right away, she prompts by tilting her head at me, rolling her eyes towards Riley.

I clear my throat with my water. "Libby, this is Riley, Riley, this is my best friend, Libby." They both greet one another.

"By any chance …" Libby pauses, biting her lower lip. He chews on his food slowly, waiting for her to continue. "Um, your last name. It wouldn't be Biers …would it?" Libby asked apprehensively. I know that uneasy tone. And it makes me exceedingly edgy.

"Uh, yeahhh." Riley replies. Her face pales as she stares at him. He frowns. "Why?" He probes.

"Libby, where's Lauren?" I ask quickly, squeezing her wrist to get her attention.

Riley's friend Tyler sits down beside him, relieving Libby's scrutiny. Tyler engages Riley in a conversation about this Friday's game.

Libby closes her eyes, slightly shakes her head before looking at me. By her gloomy expression, I knew that the glitch had struck again. And gaging by her reaction, it's not good. Not good at all. The food I ingested curdles instantly in my tummy.

Libby leans in, whispering into my ear, "Lauren and I had words." My eyes widened as I leaned away from her. She shrugs, glancing at the two males sitting across from us, then back at me. "I told her to go sit with her other friends if she didn't like mine."

Oh. I frown.

"She's just jealous, Sammie. So, don't let it bother you." Libby said. "Besides that, she's a pompous ass." She chuckles at her own statement.

"Who's that?" Tyler asks, intruding on our private conversation.

I breathe, glancing out the cafeteria's window. Clearly some things never change even if you move thousands of miles away.

"Lauren Mallory." I heard Libby answer Tyler.

Tyler snickers. "Oh yeah, she is definitely that."

For the rest of the Lunch hour, I kept quiet as the two males filled Libby in on last year's gossip. A nasal sound comes over the intercom, alerting us students that we had five minutes to fifth period. I immediately stood up, draping the strap from my leather tote onto my shoulder and picking up the food tray.

"It was nice to meeting you, Riley." I said to him. Swiftly, he stands, picking up his tray in the process and holds his hand out, reaching for mine.

"Please, let me take that for you." He said. I bite my lip anxiously in hesitation. "I would like to walk you to your next class." I stood there like an idiot, debating if I should allow this. "Please." As he pleads, he winks.

Reluctantly, I give in and hand the tray over to him. He leaves with Tyler trailing behind him to the food dump window. I look at my best friend who is giving me a concerned expression. She stands, and follows me to the exit.

As soon as we get outside, Libby seizes my arm for me to face her. "Sammie, you cannot become friends with Riley!" She grumbles.

Before she could protest this friendship any further, Riley and Tyler come through the door. It left me with many questions that I knew would have to wait. I sigh. I felt like stomping my foot in rebellion at this nonsense. Crap! It is another complication in the Twilight Universe.

"We'll talk later." she said eyeing Riley. I nod, frowning. "See ya at the truck." I tell her. She nods mirroring my expression.

Then she walks away with Tyler who immediately engages her into a conversation. Riley stood next to me quietly watching me. I felt his gaze. I look up at him. He smiles. Oh. Hell. Why me?

"So, what's your next class?" Riley asks as I begin walking in the direction I needed to go with him flanking my right side.

"Physics, Mr. Tracy."

"Cool. We're in the same class."

For the rest of the way, we fell into an awkward silence as people greeted him and pretty much gawked at me. Once we reached the classroom, the nasal bell sounds, alerting that class is now in progress. I pause long enough to scan for a seat in the back. There were only two left and I briskly walk towards one of them, ignoring the stares as I pass. I shrug off my tote, placing it by the one-seated desk and sit down.

What came next would undoubtedly stay with me for the rest of my life. It happened so fast, I had no time to react. I saw several things simultaneously. Emmett, I believe that was his name, had a sinister and wickedly smile on his face, swiftly approaching me as Jasper and Alice quickly restrained him. They struggled to remove him from the classroom. I blinked and suddenly Edward has placed himself in front of my seat, shielding me from the snarling, and darkly _vampire_. Before it should have been possible, the three other Cullens were gone.

And it appears that only a few seconds have passed because there were neither screams nor comments about it. Was it because I was aware of the danger and what they were capable of? But, I don't even know how it's even humanly possible to detect what I witnessed.

As I try to regain my composure, I am certain none of my peers realize the danger we were all in.

* * *

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~**

Thank you for reading the "Glitch". I am grateful for the reviews & favorites & followers. Thank you! There is a link on my profile for AGITS's Facebook Fan Page. **  
**


	16. Impossible

Thank you so much for the faves, followers and reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Impossible**

* * *

Before Edward leaves, he had asked quietly if I was alright. I nodded to him, impassively. Not quite sure how I should respond or even if I could find my voice to answer. The question that kept repeating in my mind was what did I do to cause such an inhumane reaction in Emmett? Carlisle had said my blood was repulsive to them. What the hell was that? Why would Edward protect me from his brother? All through class, I sat in absolute shock.

Walking to the last class of the school day, I discover my peers' stares have become worse from communicating with a Cullen. Riley kept giving me odd looks, too and trying to get my attention by talking to me.

In truth, I felt detached. My ear-drums seem to have cotton stuffed inside them. The voices and sounds around me are muffled. Therefore, I only could give swan nods for responses, whether they were justifiable or not. Because for the life me, I couldn't find my vocal chords to utter a simple word.

Even more distressing, there were no sightings of the Cullen clan anywhere. Every second in sixth period I spent trying to remember what kind of car Edward drove them all to school. It came to me just as I approach the student's parking zone. My mood soured more when I discover no silver Volvo.

Surely Emmett wasn't upset that I didn't come over yesterday to watch a football game, because really, that would be silly. Then if it is my blood that affected Emmett in class the way it will Edward in Twilight with Bella, would they leave Forks? Ugh, I am the plague in this Universe; to the wolves and now the vamps. Dammit, these supernatural beings are too freaking sensitive.

I stomp the rest of the way to the yellow beast considering the option of running away from this madness altogether. My ribs hurt, and my left wrist is throbbing. Maybe it was too soon to take off the hard plaster, replacing it with an ace bandage. I felt whole and well in the wolves' presences. By just a simple touch, I heal and have no pain.

And felt safe.

Once inside the truck's cab, I heave a huge sigh as big splatter of rain began pelting the windows. I close my eyes, listening to the melody which offers serenity in such turmoil that is my life now. I wanted to run in Sam's arms and never leave. I needed to see him, to touch him, to feel his heart beating for me. It's so confusing. I don't know where these powerful feelings came from all of sudden, but I'm not ready or strong enough to believe in them.

And as much as I felt for Sam, my heart bleeds for Tucker, too. Just lovely, I am a freaking love tramp at sixteen.

Libby taps on the passenger's window startling me. I push the auto-lock letting her in. She immediately starts apologizing and telling me why she is late getting to the truck. Not in the least concerned about being caught in the down pour. I nodded impassively, starting the engine and drove out of the parking lot as she prattles on.

"They ask me to try out for the cheer squad tomorrow after school and I told them yeah because I figured since you like to watch football; you wouldn't mind the escorts to and from the games or cheer practice."

I nod approvingly, still unable to utter a word. Luckily the road is hazardous from the rain on highway 101, because Libby took my muteness for concentrating on the task of driving in this unpleasant weather. So as she did this morning, she fell silent, listening to her favorite CD.

Glimpsing over at her now, my stomach does somersaults. There are critical uncertainties we needed to discuss. And deep in my gut, I know she is going to flip out when I tell her what happened in fifth period, which meant, I definitely would need a buffer for revealing another myriad worry. Besides that, if the Cullens were still hovering around and I couldn't believe I prayed silently that they still were, surely we couldn't speak openly about how Riley Biers fits into the books. And I so did not want to play cloak & dagger on her kindle.

"Why am I not surprised we're going to La Push today?" Libby remarks as I turn on Quileute Rd. I shrug, keeping my eyes on the road. "I mean …I should have known after last night when Sam carried you to the bed and you wouldn't let go of his shirt that you'd want to-"

I cut her off. "_What_?" I squeak, swerving onto the shoulder. Libby gasps, grabbing onto the handle up above her window. "Whoa, dude!" she shrieks.

"Sorry!" I squawk out quickly, steering the yellow beast back onto the road. I do a face palm, feeling the mortification. Clearly it's not from the erratic blunder in my driving, but at the clinginess towards Sam; in my deep sleep nonetheless.

Libby shakes her head and smirks. "Girl, you've got it bad. You know this right?"

I let out a long, weary sigh. "Yeah, I know." I bit my lip, looking over at her. It was time for her to come clean as well. "Are you and Jessie ever goanna tell me when your relationship turned romantic?"

Libby shifts sideways in her seat towards me. "Honestly Sammie, we never meant to hide it from you. We were going to tell you the first weekend after the start of school. But after what happen and your decision to move here, we decided to keep it quiet for your sake." She pauses when I give her a dubious look. She rolls her eyes. "Hey, it was Jessie who convinced me to keep it away from you. I knew it was a crime. Anyways, it was two weeks before you came home. I had just gotten back from Hawaii when your mom called and invited me to the movies with her and Jessie. It was that horror film with Kristen Stewart in it …and Jessie held my hand of all things. Then we got ice cream afterwards and your mom was talking about her thesis …"

Libby gasps as I turn onto Old Quileute Rd immediately discovering Sam and Jarred standing in the light rain. It's almost as if they were waiting for us to arrive. Cautiously, I pull alongside them, and stop. Libby doesn't roll her window down. I ignore Sam's stare through the passenger's window to glance at her, only to find she has a blank stare towards my window with her jaw slightly dropped and her lips in the 'O' position.

What the heck is with her?

Sam taps on my window startling me. I push the button to roll it down as the rain splatter through. He places his palms above the window, leaning in as rain water drips off him and gazes into my eyes. I bite my lip. My palms squeeze the steering wheel as his cocoa eyes smolder into mine. It's only moments that pass between us without a word or sound. Suddenly, I realize I needed him like I need air to breathe.

"Geez, will you two get a room already?" Jared complains behind Sam.

I blush a tomato red. Sam looks over his shoulder at Jared. Jared throws his hands up in the air, clearly irritated.

"Ah come-on man, cut me some slack. I'm gettin' soaked while you two make out with your eyes. It's bad enough I gotta see it in your head every time our minds link!" Jared rambles, grumbling.

I hear Libby snicker from Jared's loud complaint in the rain. I look straight ahead, staring down the empty and muddy, clay road. There is no way I am offering them a ride to bring it into the yellow beast. Besides, the Uley's house is only sixty feet away. I begin to chew on my lip because now I'm feeling awkward and mortified as ever. In the corner of my eye, Sam turns back to me.

"I'll see you at the house?" I found myself nodding. "Then I'm going to go murder a mutt in your honor." Sam said through clenched teeth backing away from the truck as Jared sprints into the woods.

"Sam, don't. He was just being honest!" I rush to tell him. He stops at the edge of the woods on the other side of the road, a smile forming on his handsome face.

"Don't worry, Sammie. I won't hurt him. Not too much anyways. Jared can't keep making you uncomfortable. He needs to learn he can't say anything he wants." Sam said before disappearing into the green.

" Someone's gonna get it. " Libby sang. I frown at her as I press the gas pedal, rolling up the window.

A Minute later, I pull into the Uley's residence. Libby has sat quietly not muttering a word about the awkward encounter. I was truly thankful there were no remarks from her. We run inside the house without knocking. The first thing my eyes sees is Jessie's casted leg propped on the coffee table that sat between the two brown couches. Allison sits on the other end, holding an infant in her arms.

"Well _look_ who decides to honor me with her presences." Jessie said sourly. I stood by the closed door, uncomfortable from his glowering. I grimace at his sulky manner. Though, it was sort of a relief that finally someone was actually showing their true feelings from being unhappy with me. I breathe knowing I could count on Jessie to be honest.

"Jessie!" Allison said at last, looking over at Jessie, completely shocked by his tone towards me. "Sammie needed her rest. She cannot be here every day." She reprimands him.

"Yeah, Jessie, chill." Libby said walking over to see the baby up close. Jessie crosses his arms in a gruff, and turning his attention to the muted TV.

Allison looks around Libby at me, beaming a smile. "Hi Sammie, ignore grumpy and come on in and sit down." Then she points at the loveseat where I discover a pretty girl about my age, sitting quietly, staring up at me with big, brown wide eyes. "That's my niece, Lisa; Lisa that's Sammie and this is Libby cooing at your daughter." Allison chuckles.

"We've already met." Lisa said excitedly getting off the couch in a rush to embrace me in a hug.

What? "Um," I utter as she pulls away. Lisa must have me confused with someone else.

"Oh. You don't remember me, do you?" Sadly, I shake my head no. Lisa sighs. "Well, maybe it's because I was eight months pregnant back in July. You are Samantha Huntley, right?" I nodded carefully. Lisa squeals, turning towards Allison. "Oh my God, Aunt Allie, this is the girl who gave me the money for a bus ticket home after Daniel Young ditched me on the side of the road by that wildlife conservatory."

Oh yeah, the memory flows into my mind now. Lisa was sobbing and sitting on the shoulder of the road. Tucker and I were coming back from treating a client's sick calf that morning. She was very pregnant and we couldn't just pass by without helping her. She explained that her boyfriend and she went to visit relatives in Little Bear over the weekend. They were on their way back home when she had to pee badly. Lisa's boyfriend had pulled over for her to use the woods, but when she returned, he and the car were gone. Later that day, I had set out on a hike absolutely angry about the incident. It's when I found Sami Jr. and forgot all about her and her predicament, until now.

"Forgive me, Lisa. I remember now." I say to her, smiling uneasily.

"Yes!" Lisa squeals again, jumping up and down and embracing me into yet another hug.

All eyes in the room have settled onto us as I pull away from a vibrant and happy Lisa. Everyone seems to be in awe or astonished by our reunion. I am completely mystified that I feel like I might faint.

"Just wow." Allison said enthusiastically and continues in a much composed and sincere voice. "Lucas, that's Lisa's dad, will be happy to know you're here to thank you for your compassion that day, Sammie. Lisa talks about you all the time. I just never put the pieces together." She said shaking her head in amazement. "Lisa, Lucas and Lacey are moving up here today from Noah Bay in a house by the Clearwater's because Lisa's mom passed away not long ago and Lisa and her younger sister need Sue and me in their lives more than ever now. But, it seems God is working his great magic on us all. This is just absolutely amazing!" She breathes, grinning.

"It is!" Lisa looks at Allison and agrees with her aunt. Then she grabs my hand. "Sammie, you have to be Claire's Godmother. I will not take no for an answer. You were our angel that day." I am stunned, choking back emotions and so all I could do is nod. I hesitantly took my hand back and raked my fingers through my wet tresses.

Libby gasps for the second time in less than what… ten minutes? What is with her? Nervously, I sit down on the couch across from Jessie. He has never been ill with me before. I felt his glare and decided not to humor him by doing the same. Instead, I chew on my lip watching Libby's reaction towards the baby in Allison's arms. She lets go of the baby's hand and takes a step back away from Allison. The expression on her face sends an alarm off inside my head. I know without a doubt there's been another glitch in the system.

I close my eyes and mentally complain to the man upstairs. _"God, it's Sammie, again. Whatever your purpose is, this is so not funny!"_

"Claire Young. I mean …Claire Uley." Libby mutters as I feel her sit down on the couch beside me. We both look at each other. Shockingly, she grins. "Sammie, it's …its Claire." She repeats the name quietly to me. I feel Allison, Lisa and Jessie stare at us.

"Excuse us." I say politely to them as I pull Libby's arm, heading towards the bathroom. I enter, but Libby pulls back in resistance, shaking her head.

"No. Let's go to Allison's." She said now pulling on my arm towards the last bedroom on the right. My eye brows rise up in wonder.

To my surprise, Allison's bedroom is sort of huge. Native crafts are everywhere. On the floor and on top of dressers and all centered around her king sized iron bed which is made with the loveliest handmade quilt I ever saw. I suspect that the quilt on my mother's bed seems to have been made by Allison herself.

As soon as I close the bathroom door, I stomp my foot. "Please tell me that sweet baby is not going to be involved in this mess." I said through clenched teeth.

Libby sits down on the tub's edge and puts her palms out towards me. I cross my arms behind my back and lean my backside and palms against the door. "Wait Sammie before you get all bent out of shape and judge the wolves for something they cannot control. So yes, just like Jacob will imprint on Renesme moments after her birth …Quil's imprints on Claire at the age of two." I gasp. She said this without any aversion to it.

I groan and begin to lightly bang my head on the thin wooden door. Does she even realize this is no longer a story, but real lives that we are talking about? How could she be so casual saying babies will be the wolves future imprints? And Soul mates at the age of an infant? Ugh this so ridiculous!

"Sammie, listen we got a big problem."

"Ya think? Are you just now getting here?" I said sarcastically.

"It's your mom's thesis."

Curiously, I stop banging my head to look at my best friend. "What about it?"

Libby has a somber expression on her face. I watch her get off the tub to slowly walk the few steps to stand in front of me, and grip my shoulders.

"Have you read it?"

"No." I said flatly. "The professor never mentioned her thesis or spoke openly about it which surprises me that she brought it up to you and Jessie …while eating ice cream." I said bitterly. I try to shrug away why that annoyed me. "Besides, Olivia kept it at work under lock and key. Then the day I left for the airport, Dean Wallaby brought it by. You were there. Remember?" Both of our eyes widened at the same time. I gasp.

"Yeah, and he told you not to let it out of your sight until you could put the thesis somewhere safely. You put it inside the Twilight book and …you put the books in the suitcase that disappeared!" Libby shouts. "Sammie," she whines "did it come back with everything else?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I put it in her briefcase. I didn't check if it was still there or not." I groan. "What did she say about her thesis that makes you suspect we have a big problem?"

"Well, I wasn't …paying much attention to be honest." Libby rolled her eyes. "Sammie, she was talking about string theories. Ugh, the science thing. Anyway, she said something about a …a parallel world."

Astonished as I am, all I could do is watch Libby close her eyes and shake her head. She takes a few steps backwards until the back of her knees hits the toilet, and she sinks down onto the lid. Tears escape from her eyes before she grabs her hair on each side of her head. I skid over onto my knees in front of her, and grabbing her wrist and pulling them away from her face. I look into her weary blue eyes.

"Please don't cry, Libbs. I believe everything is going the way it should. And I think you may be right about the professor's thesis." I wipe her tears away as I continue. "I think. I'm not sure yet. But I can tell you this much. Someone is obviously making all this happen. And Libby, I'll be dammed," I slam my fist on my knee, "if I let_ anything _happen to us in the process. You got that?"

Libby sniffles and nods. "But Riley-"

A few soft taps on the bathroom door cuts her off. Crap! We stare at each other when the door opens a minute later and we both look to find Jessie poking his head in. His eyes narrow at the two of us and doesn't waste any time to get to us on his one crutch. He leans his rear on the bathroom sink and puts one hand on each of our shoulders.

"Listen you two; I believe it would be wise …that we tell a trustworthy adult what's really happening here." Jessie said.

Before either one of us could object, Allison walks in and closes the door. Jessie leans back and crosses his arms and begins telling Allison _everything_. Libby puts her head in her hands and leans over, groanning. I scoot back against the tub, resting my arms on my knees and watch my aunt's best friend's expressions as she is told, the impossible.

~o ~O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~


	17. Breathe!

**A.N. **Thank you for the favs. & followers & reviews. I do appreciate every one of them.

* * *

**Chapter 16 Breathe**

It would be natural for an adult to question the sanity of three teenagers that tells her, the life _she_ knows, is fictional to _us_ in another world. But, Allison never once gives either one of us a disbelieving look or an odd expression. She listens thoughtfully, though she does become pale; green even, upon learning what Sam has become a part of. And my heart aches to see the pain that is clearly on her face. However, there was no other way around that truth.

"Well, that explains Sam's odd behavior. The legend _is _true then." Allison expresses. "Lord, have mercy on us all." She declares.

Before I could, Libby leaps up and gently directs Allison to sit down on the toilet seat. The middle-aged woman looks as though she might faint or even hurl at any given moment. Jessie slides the trashcan with his foot in front of her and then drapes an arm around her shoulder, and speaks softly to her, reassuring that Sam is nonetheless, happy, regardless what he has become.

Suddenly it occurred to me what Sam or the elders would do if they knew we were exposing their secret to Allison Uley.

Appreciatively, Libby shifts the tale and explains the night that her memorabilia disappeared and her conversation with the author of the books. I roll my eyes knowing I shouldn't have expected anything less from the obsessed fan. Though, it does make Allison laugh, which I am grateful that someone can see the funnier side of this inexplicable mess.

Momentarily, I stop listening. I chew on my lip, zoning out. Something nags my mind about my mother's thesis. String theories? I get my cell from its protective sleeve from my belt clip. There are a few texts from Tucker, but I don't read them. No, I look for a Wi-Fi connection because I needed the internet. Shockingly, there's only one in the area and it's not secured. I held my breath as I try to log on to Blackhawk's network. I don't condone stealing a stranger's gateway, however this is urgent.

Jessie sits down beside me and drapes his arm around my shoulder as I Google string theories. I don't know what I'm looking for, but I have a feeling I will know it as soon as I see it. And there it is on page one in the search engine. The name Theodore Sinofsky leaps in my vision connecting him to an article about M-string theory. I click on the link which brings me to a page. It read;

"M-string theorists concur at Book Signing."

"One of the most ambitious and exciting theories ever proposed—one that may be the long-sought "theory of everything," which eluded even Einstein—gets a masterful, lavishly explanation from bestselling author-physicist Theodore Sinofsky,(What the hell?), when he presents the nuts, bolts, and sometimes outright nuttiness of string theory.

"Also known as superstring theory, the startling idea proposes that the fundamental ingredients of nature are inconceivably tiny strings of energy, whose different modes of vibration underlie everything that happens in the universe. The theory successfully unites the laws of the large—general relativity—(No shit.) and the laws of the small—quantum mechanics—(Small? You got to be freaking kidding Me.), breaking a conceptual logjam that has frustrated the world's smartest scientists for nearly a century."

Wow, a century. Could this be the handy work of my great, great-grandfather,Percival Lowell?

Then another piece to the puzzle clicked in place at the bottom of the page. Only it raised more questions than answers. It is a group photo in black and white of the M-string theorists in December 1995. Jessie leans in to investigate the photo. There are two women, two men and a man in a wheelchair with an infant lying awkwardly on his lap.

I gasp, and blink incessantly to see if I can make the image go away. No such luck.

But before I could read the names below the picture to make sure what I was seeing to be true, Jessie pries the iPhone from my hands. I glower at him as he removes his arm. It is unlike him to be rude to me. I give him a dubious look although he doesn't notice or care. His focus is entirely on the picture. My eyes narrow as he begins to breathe heavily. Immediately, I clasp my left arm around his neck, and placed my right hand under his chin to turn his head towards me.

"Jessie, what's wrong?" He looks at me strangely and gulps.

"It's—it's my mom-with your mom." Jessie sputters. My eyes widened. "It appears our mothers knew one another before I was born." He stated in astonishment. Allison places a hand on his shoulder.

Could this be a coincidence? Did my mother know who Jessie was from the start?

"What are you two babbling about? Let me see that." Libby said taking the phone out of Jessie's hand.

Allison clears her throat. "Sammie," She said softly. "I believe it would be wise not to speak of this with anyone else."

"I agree." I said to Allison as Libby gasps.

"Um, what is my Uncle Ian doing in a picture with-"

"_What_?" Jessie and I both shriek together. Ugh, could this get any freakier?

Libby continues. "-both of your moms and … is that you, Sammie, in Steven Hawking's lap? And please tell me this isn't _the_ Theodore Sinofsky from Montana." She groans, flopping on the floor in front of me. She places her head on my right knee and I smooth her hair away from her face. I close my eyes and confirm her fears as a tear escapes.

"I am afraid so, Libbs."

"I believe the Twilight Universe has kicked us in the gut." Jessie mutters. That is an understatement of the century. He gently wipes my tear away with his thumb. "My theory is that we three have been carefully selected." He added intensely. I open my eyes to look at him.

"Let me see that picture, Libby?" Allison requested, holding out her palm.

"What do you mean …carefully selected?" I ask as Libby hands the iPhone to Allison.

Jessie breathes heavily. "Look at the evidence. Stephen Hawking is in _that photo_. He's a scientist who believes in string theories and black holes. You and your mom disappear in October 1995 from here. Then two months later, our mom's and Libby's uncle are photographed with this bestselling author-physicist, Theodore Sinofsky, …_who_ is supposed to be a veterinarian in Montana and you meet him this past summer. Then our world completely changes after you come home, Sammie. Man come-on, this isn't a coincidence!" He shakes his head and sighs. "'Sides look at what has happened to three people in that picture. My mother is murdered in Arizona and Libby's Uncle Ian disappears in Phoenix four years ago."

"Wait. What?"

"This is beginning to sound like one of your conspiracy theories, Jessie." Libby mumbles.

Jessie drapes his arm around my shoulder and sighs. "I think it was no accident Momma Olivia was hit by that Russian Satellite, although the public believes it was an airplane engine." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'm beginning to think those three men, the NASA official, one KGB and one CIA agent that came to the house right before the cops came to tell Sammie and I what _they believe _happen to her, also knows what the heck is going on here! Remember Sammie, they had you and I sign a disclosure clause? Not to talk with the press or anyone?"

"Jessie, did these men show you and Sammie their ID's?" Allison asked.

I gulp. "Yes they did, though I had forgotten about that, Jessie." What else have I forgotten? Did I lose some of the summer memories shifting into the Twilight Universe? I don't remember until something triggers it. Why? "But this would mean …it's my fault. I mean …I went to Montana." I blubber. Because truthfully, I believe it was my entire fault.

"No Sammie. None of us believe that …but I do find it highly suspicious though, don't you?" Jessie said.

I nodded slowly as I remember that my mom had been persistent for me to go to Montana. I repeatedly refused because of the flying on an airplane part and knew my mom wouldn't allow me to drive across country by myself. Besides, I had made plans to vacation with the Lingberry's in Tennessee. Only the Lingberry's decided at the last-minute that they were going to Hawaii which meant, an airplane was involved. So I caved and went to the wildlife ranch when the professor came home excited at the end of May saying that Julie Morrow, her TA would transport me there. "It's not far from her parents' home. So it's perfect for her to have help in driving all that way and most importantly, the companionship." My mom had said. But, on the fourth day of the trip, I learnt that Julie always flew to her hometown and it was the first time she had driven there from Georgia.

"Libby, whose idea, was it to change your family's vacation to Hawaii?" I ask.

Libby's eyes narrow in confusion. "Um, oh my mom's, why?"

"And let me guess. Uncle Ian is her brother?" Libby nods.

Who was Mr. Edwards's mysterious friend that invited me to the wildlife ranch in the first place? And did my mother persuade Janet to change their plans? I had a gut feeling this was all my mother's doing. But the question is why? Did Uncle Theo and my mother finally found an opening to this world? I swallow as the pieces begin to fit into this inexplicable mess.

"It seems disappearing is a family trait." Libby said gloomily.

"What are you talking about, Libbs?"

"Libby!" Jessie barks. "I told you to wait. Can't you see she's about to come undone?"

"Seriously Jessie, you worry too much. I'm fine …really." I assured him. But he didn't look convinced.

Libby heaves a huge sigh." I'm sorry, Jessie. But I cannot hide this from her. My mother is like a mom to her and she has every right to know!"

"Exactly why you shouldn't!" Jessie snaps. "She's been through hell enough!"

"Jessie! I will not tolerate you hollering at Libby like that!" Allison reproves him.

"Spill it, Libby. I am perfectly okay." I said ignoring the exchange between Jessie and Allison.

Libby looks at me with a worried expression. "Well, my dad is flying out tonight to Australia. Apparently, my mom never made it there. And she doesn't answer her cell." I immediately embrace my best friend into a fierce hug as tears began to form in my eyes and I start to tremble.

"You see. I told you." Jessie said in a brash tone, pulling me away from Libby arms and into his chest. Why is he comforting me when he should be comforting his girlfriend? After all, it's her mother not mine, that is missing. I pull away, looking at them both, and wipe my tears away with the heels of my palms.

Allison comforts Libby. "He'll find her, honey. We cannot give up hope."

"Oh my gosh! You two are breaking up, aren't you?" I accuse, sniffling.

Libby looks away, wiping the tears from her face. I reach for and hold her hand. I look at Jessie to explain and all he does is just shrugs. Oh for the love of God! Could this day get any worse! "What the hell happened between the two of you?" I ask utterly astounded.

"We are just taking a break. That's all, Sammie." Jessie replies. I give him a dubious look.

I roll my eyes and smirk. "Pulease, a break? Are you kidding me? I find out two days ago about your secret romance and now you're taking a_ break_!" I exclaim loudly and continued the tirade. "Gees, when was this decided and how long were you both going to wait to tell me about it?" I ask them, annoyed as hell. I shake my head in frustration when the two didn't reply. Even Allison was loss for words. Apparently she wasn't aware of the breakup either. Conversely, I knew Jessie like the back of my hand, and I would bet it was his decision for them to take a break. He doesn't think he's worthy and all that. Ugh, I would very much like to knock some sense into him, but I didn't think it would do any good. Though, it was worth a try. I am angry enough that I grab his chin. "Jessie, Libby needs you. Not next week, but NOW! So get over this _break_ of yours dammit!" I said through clenched teeth. He grabs my wrist, pulling it away. His eyes become glassy.

"I would." Jessie said quietly. "Only if she'd let me!" Jessie shouts at Libby.

All my anger drifted away. "What?" I look at Libby. "This was your idea?" I ask in befuddlement.

"Yes." Libby replies guiltily.

"Why would you….?" Then it hit me like a wrecking ball. "Nooa!" I shrieked.

Libby shakes her head. "Oh please don't entertain that thought, Sammie, because that's not it."

"Then what is it?" I ask intensely. "And why in hell didn't you mention this earlier?" I was trying hard to keep my anger from bubbling over. She needed me. And I needed her. Jessie needed both of us. Hell, we all needed each other if we stood a chance of getting out of this Universe alive.

Libby scoots back all the way to the closed bathroom door to get away from my intense glare. "It's just …um, well; I need-I need time to think, Sammie." She utters, standing up.

I stand up, too. "Think? What in heck you gotta think about, Libbs?" I spat. How could she do this? To Jessie even? Allison struggles to help Jessie up off the floor. "I should've known. This is what you do." I said as I helped Allison lift Jessie. I continue but nearly out of breath. "You go out …with a guy only to break …his heart a few weeks later." I wipe at the fallen tears. I breathe, swiping my hands on my pants. "Gosh, you of all people should've known that this would piss me off!" I shouted, stomping my foot.

"And that's why we didn't want to tell you." Jessie offered behind me, wrapping both arms around my torso.

I completely ignore him, and tried to push him away, but I found out quickly, I was very weak and so I gave up. I sigh, looking at Libby. "Why would you risk a boyfriend relationship with a best friend who would die for _you_, only to throw him to the curve because you need time to think? Enlighten me, Libby, because all I can see at the moment is your selfishness here; to run when things get heavy. That apple doesn't fall far from the tree, now does it?"

Libby smirks. "Oh yeah, you're a fine one to talk, Miss Triangle. You're just like your mother or have you forgotten that already?"

I open my mouth to retort something nasty, but snapped it closed immediately. This is so absurd and … just wrong.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand, you girls." Allison interjects, getting in between us. "Let's take a deep breath shall we. You're both upset and don't mean anything your saying right now. And from an outside perspective," She pauses to look at each one of us, "I can see what this science thing or whatever it is that's happening here, is doing to the three of you. It's tearing your relationships to pieces when it's clear that you all love one another."

"I have to agree one hundred percent, Momma Allie." Jessie said. "These two rarely has arguments back home and I gotta say I've never seen either one of them angry until we found ourselves in the center of an X-Files episode." He sighs. "Christ, I need a cigarette."

"Jessie!" Allison disapproves, swatting him on the shoulder. He shrugs.

"Jessie, please let me go. I need to hug Libby and then I'm going to slap you silly for that comment." I said in an irk tone.

"Sammie, only if you don't break my other leg this time." Jessie said in my ear. He lets me go as I struggle to turn around to face him.

"What? What do mean if I don't break your other leg?" He raises his eyebrows. "Oh. Crap. I did that?" I ask pointing at the casted leg. He nodded. I cringe. I look into his sea green eyes. "I'm so sorry." I hug him. "I-"

Jessie cut's me off. "Aw, it's alright. I had worse. Don't worry about it, dudette." Jessie said unconcerned. I pull away, frowning. He cusp my cheek when he saw my lower lip quiver. "Don't you dare feel bad, Sammie. You hear me. Please don't cry. "He pulls me into his chest as the saltwater falls from my eyes. "You did not do it out of meanness. You were upset and I don't blame you for wanting to get away when Sam and I tried to hold you there. It's not your fault. Shhh." He said as he brushed my hair away from my face.

"Can someone explain?" Allison asks in a concern voice as she rubs my back.

"Well," Libby begins and tells Allison what happened Saturday night.

Meanwhile, I completely zone out. A coping mechanism I learnt recently to block out uncomfortable feelings. In truth, I could not live that night all over again. It would just nauseate me from the grief and sorrow that I felt upon learning things about my mother. And she is not here to explain herself on the actions she took many years ago.

Although, it made me wonder what she was thinking when this world disappeared. As logical as she was, it would make perfect sense that she would seek Stephen Hawking. In the hospital, I had the same thoughts, but quickly abandon the idea because of exposing the people who I have come to care about in such a short time. Unlike me, my mother had no one else to turn to and she knew nothing about the supernatural that existed in this world. Without going to Stephen Hawking, I did have someone who did have answers that my friends and I desperately needed.

"Uncle Theo is coming here this weekend." I bluntly announce, pulling away from Jessie's embrace. "And I intend on getting some answers from him." I added.

"Er, what? Why is he coming here?" Jessie questions suspiciously.

"Because Tucker mention to him about my medical condition. And up until now, I didn't find that suspicious."

Silence.

I glance at all three, one by one, here in the nautical bathroom; where we have been held up in the last hour. We seem to be speechless except for our breathing and the drips of the faucet. Jessie stares at Libby and Allison is looking at the photo again on my iPhone and Libby stares at me. It was time to tell them about the medical aspect of this situation.

"There's also something else guys." I said not looking into their faces.

My legs tremble as I lift up my tank-top to my bra and unwrapped the binding from my ribs to show them the incision that Carlisle made a week ago. However, it is no longer visible. There are gasps from Libby and Allison as they both examine the smooth skin. It wasn't just healed; it was absolutely no sign of my heart surgery. I look at Jessie. He has his eyes covered with his hand. I roll my eyes.

"Jessie, you can't see anything. But take a look. There is no incision at all." I said to him.

"She's right, Jessie. Look."

Jessie inspects my skin in between my breast bones where a long incision is supposed to be. "What the hell is going on, Sammie?"

"My words exactly!" Libby exclaims.

"I am just as mystified as you all are. So is Dr. Cullen. He has no clue to what's happening to me. And get this. On the outside, it appears like no surgery was performed, but, on the inside, the Doc. said my heart is still in the danger zone although it too, is healing at a fast rate than for a normal person."

"Get out." Jessie responds.

Allison sighs. "Well, I can probably tell you what this means." She said sitting down on the toilet seat, perplexed. I pull my tank down and toss the binding onto the sink. Then Allison looks up at the three of us, with concern in her eyes. "But I have a feeling none of you are going to like it much, mainly you, Sammie."

"Miss Allison, no disrespect whatsoever, but can you blame me for that?" I ask.

"No Sammie. I can't. After learning what you have in a short time. But before I explain my suspicions, could do me a favor for now on?"

I didn't have to think about it. "Anything." I say to her.

"Please call me Allie." My eyes narrow. "Wait. I know it's you being respectful and all …but today we become family." I nodded.

"Okay. Go on." I said not liking the idea to call an elder by their first name without the Mister or Misses in front of it.

Allison breathes. "There is a legend my grandmother use to tell me when I was a little girl at bedtime." She shakes her head. "All these years, I didn't put much faith in those stories. Not until now, that is. You see, back in the beginning, in Quileute history with the cold ones, Taha Aki had a third wife." Allison pauses when Libby gasps. "Is it in that Twilight book of yours?" Libby nods. "Does Sammie know about that tale?" She looks at me to answer, but I say or do nothing.

"No." Libby replies, wrapping her arm around mine.

Allison continues in a tenor voice. "Well, the third wife stabbed herself in the heart to save the tribe that day from a vicious attack by a cold one. Her mate had been killed by the wolves of our tribe and she came for revenge. Anyway, the third wife's blood distracted the woman long enough for husband, Taha Aki's wolf to kill her. As his wife laid they're dying from the wound, she told her husband that one day there will be a Queen of Ice and Queen of Fire. They'll both be by the same blood and unite the cold ones and tribe one day. My grandmother believes the third wife was delusional. One time, she even went as far as to tell me she had been an imprint of the last pack of the wolves." She sighs. "Now I feel ashamed because I didn't believe her. "Allison began to weep. Jessie hobbled next to her side to give her comfort.

"Hold on, the last pack? What would be her name, Allie?" Libby questions. I look at my best friend in disbelief. How could she not see that Allison is in pain and not feel for her?

Allison looks up at Libby. "Martha Young-Black." She sniffles. I reach for the toilet paper, tearing some off and giving it to Allison. "Thank you, Sammie."

"You're welcome." I tell her softly.

"So Ephraim Black is your grandfather?" Allison nods. "Wow. I gotta tell you, Allie. The Quileute family tree is really mixed up in relations. Hmm, I wonder if this is why-."Libby stops short.

When she doesn't continue, I ask annoyingly because I know that odd look. "What's the matter, Libbs?"

"Oh. It's nothing. Just thinking is all." Libby waves me off, shifting her gaze to Allison. "So Allie, what does the third wife's delusional death warning mean to us? Why wouldn't we like it, mainly Sammie? I'm failing to understand the meaning."

Allison looks up at me. She breathes a long, weary sigh. "Well, I believe Sammie here is the Queen of Fire." She stated simply.

I go completely numb. Libby gasps. Jessie snorts.

"Yeah right and I'm Medusa." Jessie laughs and Libby reaches over and pinches his titty. "Ow! Are you insane?" He curses under his breath. "Come here, sweetheart and let me pinch yours."

"You wish." Libby squeals, backing out of his reach just in time.

"Would you two stop?" Allison reproves them. "This is serious and Sammie needs you both. I wouldn't tell you three any of this if I didn't believe there was truth in it."

Libby sticks her tongue out at Jessie and points a finger at him. "You need to be ashamed of yourself, really and truly, because she believed our science fiasco."

I am still stunned though I finally managed to utter, "Huh." My eyes widened and my legs buckle as I realize the significance the Legend of the third wife's prophecy. Jessie and Libby both catch me in time before my knees hit the floor as Allison reaches for me. I think I had stopped breathing. My friends let go as I sink in between Allison legs, and laying my head on her knee. I grasp for air, closing my eyes.

"Quick Jessie, hand me that wet cloth on the side of the tub." Allison tells him.

I begin to inhale deeply as Allison wipes my face with the cool wash cloth.

Libby kneels beside me, rubbing my back. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes. She's just overwhelmed at the moment. She'll be strong and confident when we need her to be." Allison stated. "Just imagine how Jesus felt the day he learned he would be the world's savior."

_What? Has she lost her mind?_ I wondered.

"Uh, Momma Allie," Jessie said in a shaky voice. "Do you honestly believe that's an honorable comparison?"

_No, it's not Jessie, _I wanted to say_. I am not any Queen of Fire. Ridiculous! _

"I do Jessie. Uniting the cold ones and our tribe is not going to be an easy task. The semblance her heart condition and her being Sam's imprint is more than enough to convince me that Sammie is one of the two chosen ones." I felt Allison lift up my tank top strap. "See that birthmark? That's more evidence."

I roll my eyes. _Just Breathe._

"Well then Allie, could you explain to me why in the story Bella unites them all by herself with no help from Sammie because she's not even a character! I mean, _Emily Young_ is Sam's imprint." Libby wheezes.

"I believe you just answered your own question, Libby." Allison replies. "Emily and Sam are very distant cousins, sure, but eventually it would dilute the wolf species. You see, that story may be correct on the Cullen's aspect of things, but on the Quileute side, not so much. You've told me yourself that the relationships are somehow different, but suppose someone wanted that effect to distract _you three_ from the real reason. I don't know the ending of that story, but I bet it left a lot of questions unanswered. My guess …would be that someone wants to rule the wolves and that becomes …Sammie's ultimate sacrifice."

"The Volutri." Libby mutters into my ear.

"That's freaking deep, Momma Allie." Jessie responds. Allison and Jessie must have not heard Libby's comment.

"Sammie, are you okay?" Libby asked. All I could do was nod and swallow the thickness that has swelled in my throat. I feel Jessie place a hand on my back.

"Jacob tells Bella that he and the others didn't put much stock in those myths and legends either until ….." Libby trails off and lays her head on my shoulder. "Oh boy, Bella is the Queen of Ice and my best friend is Queen of Fire." Libby breathes a long, long, weary sigh. "I would like to go home now." She expresses.

"Me too." I mumble then I start hyperventilating. My eyes flash open widely in response. It might be the panic attack that is long overdue because my heart beats erratically against the sternum in my chest. I can't seem to catch my breath and I am so weak.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opens. And a moment later, Sam lifts me into his strong and warm arms. "Breathe Sammie!" He tells me. "JARED! GET IN HERE NOW!


	18. Observations to the Tilt

Thank you for the latest reviews & faves & followers. And tips in writing.

Below is a quote by an English poet fitting for this chapter.

"_Imagine a man wearing a mask, and imagine that the elastic which holds the mask on has just broken, so that the man (rather than let the mask slip off) has to __tilt __his head back and balance the mask on his real face. This is the kind of tyranny which the man's face exerts over the rest of his body as he cruises along the corridors... He doesn't look down his nose at you, he looks along his nose."_ By James Fenton

* * *

**Chapter 17: Observation to the Tilt**

* * *

**"Feel the world spin,**

** Deep within,**

** Breathe it in."**

* * *

Alarmingly, I knew right away I was in trouble the moment Sam cradled me in his arms. No instant relief like I thought there would be. Where is the strength I usually feel or the nirvana of healing through a simple touch from him?

Suddenly, it dawned on me that the powerful current that should be coursing through my veins and into my heart is absent. On instinct, I desperately search within for the unique flow associated with Sam. I knew it was exactly what I needed in order to help me breathe. Within seconds, I discover _it is_ flowing …just silently … and blocked from opening my constricted airway.

Oh that's just freaking lovely.

It's the most terrifying feeling not able to get air into your lungs. My eyes become wider at the ceiling. My heart thunders in my ear drums. Anxiously, I began to claw at my throat as my friends surround us with their cries, demanding me to breathe or shout at Sam to do something.

Just for a second, I wonder why Sam is idling in the same spot from where he picked me up off the bathroom floor. Then Jared appears and seized my ankles in his hands.

Precipitously, the double jolt sends shockwaves through my entire body. It progresses through my veins and right into my heart in mere seconds and brought a tiny speck of air into my lungs. And since my lungs been deprived from air in the matter of minutes, it appears that I could not get the sufficient amount to expand them.

It felt like someone or something squeezed my lungs tighter. Teasing and taunting me.

As I struggle for the slightest breath, Sam finally unfreezes and carries me into Allison's bedroom and places me on floor. The exhaustion of today's discoveries and this event had my body spent that my eyelids unwillingly shut.

I feel lots of hands on me but it's only Sam's panic that I hear from afar. He demands for me to breathe and to stay with him. But for the life of me, I couldn't control the pull towards the darkness. That motion is so strong, almost like it's a magnetism of sorts_. _

_And _I am too weak to fight.

Whatever constricted my lungs to get air, finally released and I took one deep breath before surrendering to the last lurch to unconsciousness.

~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~

_Suddenly, I felt closer to the source that pulled me into this delirium. Thankfully, breathing is unnecessary here. Curiously, I freely went towards the source without opening my eyes or any hesitation. The appeal is cool and comforting. And even though it feels like swimming under water with my eyes shut tight, I was not in the least frighten to go towards whatever requested my presences. _

_Abruptly, there was another jolt to flow through my body directly to my heart and it kept me from going any further._

_Slightly confused, I open my eyes, blinking incessantly to the bright light, until I found myself __in the fog that came up to my knees. Thoroughly endless that it makes me dizzy. Again, there's no depth in the length or width or above or below. _

_Just like before, in Heaven, when I was dying. But I'm one hundred percent positive I wasn't dying this time. For one, I can still feel my heart beating and the three thunderbolts that were generating within it. _

_For the time being, it didn't matter wherever I appear to be. The association thundering in my heart has transported clarity to my mind and for the first time, I was not restless or unsure. _

_Someone or something requested me to listen to an important communique And even though it is has complete simplicity in the message, it wasn't lost on me that it was intellectual._

_It is Sam and Jared and another that made the connection for me. _

_I understood they are my anchor when together, just as it has always been destined in the universe from the very beginning. These young men are my life-preserver that the higher power gifted to me. Just as they are to protect my life with everything that they are, I am here to protect the Quileute's, even if it meant death for me. _

_That's the reason I was born. I couldn't escape the sacrifice. It is in my soul to be noble and amendable. And not even the Great Spirit could change my fate if anyone came forth on my behalf. _

_It was all clear and vivacious and undeniable._

_This knowledge did not overwhelm me, but I began to wonder where it was coming from. Was I really in Heaven?_

_No I decided immediately, this wasn't Heaven at all. The cotton breeze is absent and the light is bright but not soft or even gentle._

_What a compelling dream I was having then!_

_But wait. If it is a dream, how could I feel my own heart beating or a slight touch of anyone regardless of the influential power behind it? _

_Nothing in my life ever made sense anymore. _

_Except for the connection I had with the Quileute's. That is a path I now know is my destiny._

_At that, my mother appears a few feet in front of me. Was that a coincidence? Whether or not it was, I don't have time to observe her manner or question where we were …because she wasn't alone. A tall man with short, dark hair stood beside her. His dark eyes are creepy against his pasty complexion. This stranger has odd features that no mankind would ever have._

_Unexpectedly, he chortles. I cringe from his wicked laugh. I look at my mother in wonder. Why is there a smile on her face?_

_The little voice in my head warns me to flee. But to where? How do I get my mother away from this creäture?_

_When the man spoke, I flinch, taking a step back. "It's an honor to meet you, Sammie." His voice sounds like an onion peeling._

_I don't say anything. My mother just stands there, lifeless. What is wrong with her? I swallow and take another step back. The creepy man's eyebrow rises in response. He laughs again startling me into intimidation to stand still._

_That's when I realize my mother was just an illusion. This being conjured up a memory of mine and used it for this wicked greeting._

"_All you have to do is wake up. It's that simple. But before you do, heed my warning; I'll be coming for you soon."_

_I shiver and close my eyes. Wake-up, Wake-up, Wake-up, I chant._

o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~

In the distance, I hear a baby softly cry. That must be Claire. I hear Lisa coddling her. Were they in the same room as me? I could feel and hear others too, sorted around me, although they were silent at the moment, but I didn't ponder too much because the fact is; I was beginning to wake up from… what exactly?

I couldn't stop my mind from bombarding itself with questions. _What the hell was that! Who was that? _And_ where had I gone to?_ _For crying out loud, I need my head examine! _

_Shut up, Sammie!_ I finally scolded myself. "_Get control. Demand it from yourself. This bullshit ends now. You're a fighter, not a whiner. Stop cowering and be your true self. If anything you learned from the unknown, finally spoke its truth. Accept what is and what knowledge has been given to you. Get a grip, girl."_

Okay. Yes, I seriously needed to get a grip; if for nothing else, to keep my sanity intact in order to follow through whatever it is I meant for. Though, it's clear that the Twilight Universe has already caused me to wonder about my saneness from that statement alone.

No one can enter another person's …dream? Can they?

…_Enough! Stop it, Sammie!_

So I settle down and discover the gentle flow of oxygen under my nose. The surface beneath was too soft to be a hospital bed. So for a second, I became puzzled about the oxygen, but then I remembered Libby had put the piggyback in the truck this morning.

I couldn't have been out for long because in the back of my head, underneath the hair was still damp from sweating through my second breakdown in a week. How embarrassing it was to fall apart in front of Sam.

Without opening my eyes, I knew Sam sat alongside the bed by my upper body. I lie on my back with my left arm's elbow affixed on the edge of the mattress and hemmed in his strong arms. He held my hand in both of his with his lips pressed to my fingers. The strength and healing generating from him is distinctive, just like the other two large, hot hands clutching my ankles.

Jared and another are sitting on the outer side of a leg with a soft grip of a hand on my foot. I wanted to look at the third person who is touching me but an overwhelming instinct came over me to remain still and quiet. Besides, I wasn't ready to face the humiliation just yet.

"Lisa, why don't you get a head start on making that spaghetti for supper? Soon, everyone'll be here to eat."

"Sure thing, Aunt Allie."

The bedroom door open and closes.

"Are you sure this is working?" a deep unfamiliar voice asked by my feet.

I recognize the sigh near-by on my right side. "It has to be. Look at her. She's breathing easily and her color is back." Libby replies to him, shifting her weight on the bed.

"Sam, I still think we should take her to the hospital." Allison said close-by on my left. "Maggie will be here soon and wonder why we didn't call an ambulance."

"No." Sam replies adamantly. "I don't want her near Dr. Cullen again. And if you say what is true about her heart, we can't take her to Noah Bay Hospital or any other."

That is an unsettling statement. I almost open my eyes to refute but Allison's tsk halts my reaction.

"Son …I understand your true animosity towards the doctor, really I do, but you need to trust Sammie and her judgment about having him as her doctor. " Allison sighs. "I'm afraid if you don't, it's going to cause a rift between the two of you."

It might and I have a feeling it's going to be a battle unfortunately. I sense Sam knows it too and breathes heavily onto my palm. I suspect he wasn't too happy with his mom knowing about the secret either.

I hear my cell phone play the tune when a text comes through. A moment later, I feel Libby remove herself from the bed. She must have my phone. Who is texting?

"Sam, would you stop looking at Libby like that?" Allison demands in a tall voice and without waiting for a denial from him that he was, she quickly continues in a calmer tone. "It was Jessie who told me about their complex situation …and yours. Actually, everyone in this room is part of that situation."  
Just as Allison sighs, it seems everyone else does too.

"Uh-un, I see that look Sam, don't you be mad at Jessie either. He thought that they needed an adult to understand what it is that they are dealing with and to help guide them through this mess because … well Jessie believes that Sammie is close to falling apart beyond repair. (Hmm, thanks so much for believing in me, Jess.) And I'm going to be quite frank …with the five of you." Allison pauses. I startle a little as she soothes my hair away from my face. "I'm surprised that she is breathing at all. But she is, and that is the real miracle here. Even Dr. Cullen has admitted to such at the hospital. "

Sam and Jared both growl at the mention of Carlisle. Allison quickly removes her hand and I hear her slowly take a few steps away from the bed as she speaks in a shaky voice. "_I will admit_ the moment Sammie stepped off that plane in Seattle, time felt like it had shifted and this world made sense again."

Allison noticed time had shifted? Or was she using a metaphor to keep Sam and Jared and possibly the other one from exploding? I couldn't speculate on their expressions without opening my eyes. Therefore, I wasn't able to tell what was really happening in the room. All I know with certainty is the smell of fear in the atmosphere. And it made me angry that the wolves' behavior presented it.

"Shit. Mom, Aunt Maggie is here. So are Billy and Old Quil." Sam announces.

I didn't hear a knock on the side door or their voices for that matter. How does he know that?

But wait a moment. Their moods altered because those particular people have arrived? Then I began to understand the unsettlement in the wolves. It was that Aunt Maggie would probably insist I go to Forks Hospital to see Dr. Cullen since I was still lying here pretending to be unconscious.

I decided to open my eyes to ease the concern and let it be known I am okay, _but again_, my intuition kept me from doing so.

"Mom, could you send Billy and Old Quil on back, but keep Aunt Maggie away please."

"Of course, Sam, I'll do what I can." Allison said opening the bedroom door. "Libby did you get that text back from Dr. Cullen yet?" Allison asked as went out into the hallway.

"Yeah, here, read it." Libby replies. "It's mostly in medical jibber jabber that I don't understand." Her voice trailed off as if she was promenading down the hallway.

"Jessie could you and Libby help my mom with Aunt Maggie."

Complete silence. I knew Jessie well. He was refusing to leave my side. After losing my mom, he didn't want to lose me either and recently I've come close to deaths door. I understand that, but I don't think Sam does.

"Jessie, please. I will not let anything else happen to her. I promise." Then again, maybe he does understand Jessie's hesitation.

"Dude, don't make a promise you can't keep." Jessie said in a brash tone. "Goddammit Sam. Why didn't you just let us take her to the hospital?" Clearly, he is upset with Sam about that.

"I promise." Sam repeated tightly.

Suddenly, lots of voices and shuffling of feet began to drift back here to Allison's bedroom from the living room. Only one caught my attention and repeated the question as to my whereabouts. Aunt Maggie.

"I mean this Sam, if she's dies because of your decisions, I will kill you." Jessie said in a low, menacing voice that I never heard him ever use before, by the bedroom door. Sam sighs heavily, kissing the back of my hand.

"You won't have to bother 'cause if that _ever happens,_ _it will _kill him the moment afterwards." Jared replies quickly, shifting his weight on the bed by my feet.

Was the movement deliberate? Were there looks being exchanged?

"Whatever. Let me know as soon as she's awake." At that, Jessie slams the bedroom door apparently from his frustration with Sam. It was easy to detect his emotions in his actions.

Jared shifts again on the bed and every time he does that, I shift too. Please stay still. "So Paul, what do you think of this shit now?" he asked.

Paul. At least I had a name to the third wolf. He must have phased recently.

"Fuck, I don't know man. It's been an insane twenty-four hours that's for sure." Paul reveals. He continues in a husky tenor. "Last night was freaky. Today at Forks High was freakier. And what happened a while ago …with _her_. "Paul huffed. "You know no one's really explained why I am touching a chic I don't even really know. Except that I was ordered to by that blonde chic. I mean, she came running outside screaming at Collin and Brady to get inside and touch Sammie anywhere they can as she went to that yellow truck to retrieve somethin' out of it, _which I later learned was the oxygen_. Then she spotted me and asked who I was and _when I told her_, she screamed at me to get inside too." He summed up it in a nice little bow. "Shit, I was more scared what she would do to me if I didn't do as she demanded." Someone smirked.

It took a lot; I mean lot to keep from laughing. As it was, a little grin started to creep upon my face until I quickly restrained it.

"You're a wolf now, grow the balls." Jared commented. _Oh_ _for heaven's sake_, _he did not just say that_. Paul growls. _Way to go jackass._ "Easy dude, all I'm sayin' for now on don't let a one hundred and five pound girl order yeh around." I begin to feel the bed shake.

Oh freaking terrific. A teenage boy is going to transform into a wolf right here on the bed …with me in it! How _do I_ manage to get myself into these types of situations? I know. I'm an idiot that's why. Freaking intuition has me quiet and mute playing possum, and for what, to become wolf meat?

"Paul, calm down. That's an order." Sam demands in his deep commanding voice as I feel him stand up from his seat next to the bed and in the process knocking the chair backwards from his quick stand, and causing a loud crash and me to flinch.

Oh good grief. An order? Was he insane? That's the word that started this crap.

I am not going to be able to keep this pretense of being insentience much longer if Paul doesn't get a grip and stop making the bed vibrate. As it is, the king size mattress tremors like an earthquake underneath and making me feel like liquid in a blender. Get off the bed, Paul; I wanted to say out loud.

There were two things I remember Libby saying about this Paul. He had a hard time keeping his temper under control and that he hated Bella, calling her the leech lover. Did this mean he would hate me too? It's going to cause great confliction if the wolf decides too.

"It helps if you breathe in slow deep breaths, Paul." Sam states as he picks me up and cradles me in his warm arms.

Thank goodness he did so. The juddering was beginning to make me nauseous. Did he suspect I was uncomfortable or was he afraid I might get hurt being in Paul's path from exploding into a fur ball? Either way, it didn't matter. His arms are home to me and they always will be. It's the sweetest, listening to his heart beating, like the sound of a lullaby. He sways us lightly as he continues speaking in a superior voice.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on holding your form. Please Paul. We have a crowd here. 'Sides, my mom will have all our asses if this room gets fucked up or if anyone gets hurt. And Jared, no more comments like that. Understand?"

"Yeah, I got it Sam. Sorry. Sorry Paul." Jared said. "But FYI, I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did."

"Just be quiet, Jared." Sam commanded. "_Before you say something else to set him off._" He muttered under his breath.

"Sam, you can put her back on the bed. I believe I'm okay now." Paul stated.

"Maybe you should go for a quick run. It always helps." Sam suggested.

"Man, do you _not_ want me around or somethin'? Just give me the order and I'm out of here." Paul said sourly.

"Err Paul, lighten up, man. He just suggested it, is all."

I felt movement and the bed squeaked. Sam must have sat down on the bed. It made my day that he kept me in his arms. He leaned back against the headboard and cradled me closer to his chest. He shifted my body across his lap to a more comfortable position and tucked my head under his chin and began rubbing my lower right arm.

"Sam, what's the deal? I mean, with that blonde chic? Did I not do the right thing by listening to her or what?"

"That is Libby, Sammie's best friend from Georgia." Sam replies. He kisses the crown of my head. "And yes. You did the right thing by listening to her. When it comes to Sammie, you better have the balls to do whatever it is to protect her from harm or save her life. Libby can be…"

Jared finishes Sam's statement. "A little wench when it comes to her best friends." I detected a sneer in his tone and I didn't like it at all.

"And the freaking story." Sam bitterly mumbles.

"Story?" Paul questioned.

"'Nother time, Paul." Sam responds in a stoical tone. "Jared, can you go get Old Quil and Billy. And stay up there for a few and report back anything I should be aware of."

"Aye, Aye Alpha."

"That's real cute, smart-ass." Sam replies.

The door opens and closes. Silence falls in the room, except for the breathing and the occasional outside chatter along with laughter _and _Sam's heartbeat. I never played possum before and it's not clear why I am doing it now and it was beginning to unnerve me quite a bit even though I am where I've wanted to be all day.

My mind began to replay an earlier conversation. There was something disturbing what Paul mentioned in his rant a while ago.

It was the three of them at Forks High today. I find that, that irritates my core because for one, it meant I was being watched without my consent and two, they all skipped school to do it. I know Sam was worried about someone biting me and really, he had every right to have that concern. After all I am his imprint going to the same school as his enemies. But I wonder what happened there that Paul said was freakier than turning into a wolf? Did they witness what went down with the Cullen's in fifth period?

Oh freaking hell. I just know they had and running into Sam and Jared on the road was no coincidence, just like I had assumed earlier. If I escaped this room tonight, it was going to be a bloody miracle. I didn't need more fuel adding to Sam's fire about the vamps. No wonder he refused to take me to the hospital.

That brings me to Jessie. He is very pissed off at Sam for not taking me to the hospital, though, I have a feeling it's more than that. And Kudos to my best friend, Libby who remembered me telling her yesterday about the jolt of a simple touch by any wolf or pre-wolf and went into action and hoping that whatever the jolt did, revitalized my heart in some way.

Honestly, I can see the meltdowns manifesting inside of my best friends as of late. They are both suffering just as I am in this world. And our relationships as a whole are in jeopardy because of it.

Allison expressed Jessie's concern earlier about me having a mental breakdown. He is just fifteen years old and too young to have those kinds of worries. I have kept them in constant worry for a little over a month; first from the loss of my mother and now my health that they do not tend to their own issues putting them aside for my sake.

Libby's mother is missing and her dad is flying to Australia to seek her out but still manages to put all of that aside to scream demands at a newly phased wolf to assist me in my time of need.

Jessie is so selfless that he has left his sick dad alone thousands miles away to be here for Libby and me. He's missing my mother like something awful, and I'm not around like I used to be.

And yet, my best friends have broken up from their anew found love. They give me ninety-nine percent of support and love and attention when I need it but don't really deserve it.

I did not like these observations at all. These are the consequences I had feared not so long ago by being in the land of theoretical fiction.

Then Allison mentioned that time shifted, but I'm not sure it was used as a metaphor and if not, that is two people now that have mentioned a time change. But Mr. Green, the principal could still be senile. Yeah right. I didn't have that kind of luck. Not in the Twilight Universe anyways.

If I have any chance to keep it together, I needed to stop referring it to Twilight. It is real and my reality now.

But when Uncle Theo comes this weekend, I will get my answers to lots of questions. I am positive about that. If I have to do bodily harm to him, I will. Not really, yet the thought of it wouldn't hurt. I am desperate for the information to decide if we need to abandon ship. Because the way I see it, if I stay here, I am going to die for a noble cause and really, I'm not sure I want to be _that noble_.

Crap, I sound like an absolute coward. And maybe I am …or _maybe_ I just don't want to let anyone down if I fail. Besides, who'll give a flying fuck if I become a total loser and everyone dies because I was too selfish to sacrifice myself for them or afraid of failure? If no one lives, I wouldn't need to worry about anyone's judgment, right?

Ugh, just my own freaking conscience beforehand. That is the real jury and my executioner. I am truly fucked no matter what I decided to do. I should just shoot me now and save myself from the shame.

I know I'm desperate to escape, but suicide? I will be seventeen next Tuesday. I am still a baby. I haven't even begun to live yet. Where is my chance in all of this?

In that delirium or dream or whatever it was ….I learned that my fate is unavoidable or was it that creature who wants me to believe it is. Is he the one behind all of this and the one to put the articulate message into my head? I shiver just remembering his image. He was not human. He knew my name. He gave me a warning. What was it again? "_Heed my warning; I'll be coming for you soon._"

"Sammie?" Oh freaking hell. Did I just say that out loud?

~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~

* * *

**UPDATE: Dear Readers,**

**Chapter 18 Dark Side is being postponed due to a family tragedy. My nephew (an infant) was seriously injured in a house fire and is in critical condition at a burn center in Ohio. I hope you all will understand that my first priority is with my family at this time.**


	19. Dark Side

A.N. First, Happy New Year to you all! The delay in this chapter could not be helped. My nephew (an infant) had been seriously injured in a fire the day after Thanksgiving. He's recovering well at the moment in a burn center in Ohio. It's been rough to say the least. Two weeks ago, he had no vitals for five minutes. The medical staff at Shriner's are brilliant and amazing! So I dedicate this Chapter to all of them for the lives they do or try to save each and every day, including my nephew!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Dark Side **

**_To work magic is to weave unseen forces into form; to soar beyond; to explore the uncharted dream of the hidden reality_. ~ S. T. ~**

* * *

"_Is she having a seizure_?" Paul squawks.

I realize I had not uttered a sound; just a reaction to the creepy man's oniony warning. It has sent my entire body into uncontrollable spasms. Was it from fear or something else entirely?

"I don't know man. Go get Jared and the elders."

Sam sat up quickly and pulled me away from him. "_Sammie_?" Sam repeated in an unsure voice, cupping my face.

"Paul!"

I tried to open my eyes to ease Sam. I couldn't. I tried to open my mouth to speak and I found out that I couldn't do that either. I try to move and discover I have no control over any part of my body.

What is happening to me? Was this what my intuition was trying to warn me all along? How can my heart and breathing be _normal_? It should be reacting to my panicky mind. Yet, it is not.

The trembling ceased some, therefore comforting Sam enough where he pulled me into his chest and held me tighter than before; one hand behind my head, the other pressed in the middle of my back and slightly rocked us, whispering unintelligibly into my ear. The left side of my face is squashed against his thick collar-bone and it's not comfortable but that's the least of my concerns.

Because I am trapped inside my unresponsive body and I have no idea how to free myself from this secretive torture.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Quil. She just started trembling all over like someone having a seizure."

"And now?" another voice asked close-by. Billy?

I felt someone pick up my right hand and enfold it in both of theirs, gently. Not quite as large as Sam's or warm or young, but the familiar jolt coursed through my veins immediately nonetheless.

"Nothing now it seems."

Sam relaxed his grip. He eases my upper body back into the crevice of his right arm and away from his chest. He was careful to keep my head from lolling like I was a newborn baby.

Suddenly, there's loud ringing in my ears. The sounds and voices around me become silenced.

That's just great. Now I've lost my freaking hearing.

"_Sammie." _a voice called from inside my mind? _"Samantha relax." _it said again.

Oh freaking hell. I've gone insane. Jessie was right. There's no return from this type of insanity!

"_Please, you're the last one to go insane." _That's not my voice speaking to me. It's man's voice. One I've heard before but not too familiar with.

"_That's right. I'm speaking telepathically to you. I have more control over you now from far away." _the man's laugh reverberated in my ear drums.

Complete control over another's body and in their mind that's not even near them? Do I even acknowledge this craziness? And now that I'm fully awake, the sound of the laugh isn't distorted like it was in the …dream. So where _have_ I heard that particular chortle before in passing?

"_While I value your observation, Sammie, I do have something to show you. Are you interested?"_

"_Not really, no." _Did I just acknowledge this stupid, annoying voice in my head?

This is as insane as anyone could get. You are never to respond, no matter what.

"_You're not making things easy for yourself. The longer you diddle dawdle with your thoughts about how insane you are, the longer you'll stay motionless and make the people around you be distressed not knowing your okay. And knowing you the way I do, you would want to ease their suffering, no?" _The entire time _the voice_ had spoken to me, a series of flashbacks clouded within my mind in an instant in a backward motion.

_**I skid over onto my knees in front of Libby, "Please don't cry, Libbs. I believe everything is going the way it should. And I think you may be right about the professor's thesis. I think. I'm not sure yet. But I can tell you this much. Someone is obviously making all this happen."**_

_**"The professor never mentioned her thesis or spoke openly about it which surprises me that she brought it up to you and Jessie …while eating ice cream. Besides, Olivia kept it at work under lock and key. Then the day I left for the airport, Dean Wallaby brought it by. You were there. Remember?" I said to Libby.**_

_**"Yeah, and he told you not to let it out of your sight until you could put the thesis somewhere safely. You put it inside the Twilight book and …you put the books in the suitcase that disappeared!" Libby shouts.**_

"_**Aunt Maggie …I want to thank you for calling your friend to pick us up in Seattle instead of flying on that small plane to Port Angeles." I said.**_

"_**It was no problem, honey." Aunt Maggie replied. "I understand your fear. But you have to admit, the flight from Atlanta to here only took three hours and you did fine. Well except for the little incident in the bathroom." I sighed. "Don't fret, honey. Most people realize their claustrophobic upon entering those lavatories." She added quickly.**_

"_**Maybe I should I go to the restroom before we board." I said.**_

"_**Okay, Sammie. But hurry back. This Denver layover is making me a little nervous. Thank goodness we only have eight minutes left to wait." **_

_**I nodded. "I'll be right back. The restroom is right around that corner I think." I said standing up from my seat in the little lobby for passengers waiting to board the Delta flight 1104 to Seattle.**_

_**I promenaded towards the restroom in a rush to get back to Aunt Maggie. I rounded the corner and bumped into someone who made me stumble and fall right onto my butt. Astonished, I looked up and discovered that this person had their head bandaged down to the neckline. The stylish grey suit and navy shoes covered the rest of their body. His hand extended out to help me off the glossy floor. It belonged to a dark-skinned man. Curiously, I looked into his shadowy, unblinking dark blue eyes. There was something sinister about them that I cringed within. He laughed which startled me and it was beyond creepy.**_

"_**I'm sorry. I didn't see you. Please let me help you." The man said in a oniony voice.**_

Oh. _Ooh._ This inhuman creäture is the one that made the suitcase disappear and possibly the thesis.

"_Now that you recall our short mishap in Denver, Sammie, it would be in your best interest to let me escort you to the beginning of things."_

Son of a bitch, how could I be so careless? _"And if I refuse?"_

"_Let me make this clear. I will not halt my harmful actions against your friends after I've succeeded in killing you."_

Was he serious?

"_Very."_

"_Would you please stop that? My thoughts are mine and should stay private and go unanswered."_ What an arrogant asshole._ "You already have complete control over my body as it is and it's obvious that you're going to kill me at some point anyway, so stop toying with my sanity and just be done with it!"_

"_Now what kind of fun would that be?" _He laughs_. "I will be honest with you, Samantha. These past few weeks have been a pleasure for me; keeping your emotions and bodily functions in overwhelming upheavals. Though in truth, it hasn't been easy to disrupt your system. Your young mind and soul is one of the utmost, purest of them all that I've ever met. Additionally, aren't you a tad curious to who I am and the cause of your predicament?"_

Oh Sweet Jesus, this explains my erratic behavior and recent health condition.

"_You are one …wicked ….individual. And of course I am extremely curious. You already know that without me saying it. Yet, you have given me no choice in the matter __**but**__ to accept your invitation to the __**beginning of things**__." _At that and with no warning, I instantly stood on the shore of a beach. What tha?

The first thing I did is made sure I was fully clothed. I breathe a sigh of relief when I discover I have on a beige baby doll shirt and taupe jeans …and I am barefoot.

Colorful stones are wet with sand underneath my feet and all around me. I looked up and out towards the water. The sun is masked by dark clouds approaching. Waves from the ocean came in rapidly. The high tide is bringing small pieces of driftwood to shore as if it's in real-time. I feel the wind in my hair and smell the salty air.

The oniony laugh comes from my left. I don't flinch or make a run for it. For one, I'm barefoot and second, I'm not sure if my effort would be any good. Besides, it's important not to show fear.

The man is dressed the same as I literally ran into him at the Denver International Airport. At the moment, he is silent and watching the waves crash ashore with his hands behind his back.

I look over my left shoulder at the sandy parking area to discover its where Aunt Maggie had me turn into a week ago before we went to the Uley's. The wooden post held the slightly swinging sign that read, 'First Beach'. How is it possible to be here and in different clothes standing by this stranger when I should be in Allison's bed?

I pinch myself on my arm, hard. My eyes water from the pain. Furiously, I directed my gaze to the man in question. But my angry glare subsided as I caught sight of a girl about my age. She is about sixty feet away from us and she is the only other person on the beach besides us. She is wearing a yellow sundress and walking slowly with her shoes in her hand as if she is lost in her troubled thoughts. And something seems familiar about her. From the way she carries herself, to her long dark auburn hair.

No way is this possible! "Is that my Mom?" I utter.

"It is. Well, before she became your mother."

"How have you brought me here but more importantly, why?" I demand in a firm voice. "What is happening at the Uley's home; to my friends, to …me?"

"Time has paused at the Uley's." he responds in a stoic tone. My eyes widen as I gasp. I remind myself to breathe. "Just please observe the scene which is about to unfold, Samantha." The man replies. "Some things are meant to see, rather than told." He elaborated further when I took a few steps forward towards my mother.

I looked over my left shoulder at him. "Can she see us?"

"No." He said as he came to stand by me once again.

"Why?" I mumbled as I watch my mother pull up her dress and promenade into the water.

"Because Samantha, this is the past, not the future. You and I are just visiting it and we cannot interfere."

Suddenly, I found myself reaching to touch his shoulder to see if the illusion felt _real_. I just couldn't help myself. My shaky hand rested on the cloth material he wore. It felt silky underneath my fingertips but his shoulder-blade was hard and cold. A moment later, I snatched my hand away. It was so very cold that my fingers are red from the freeze. I placed both hands under my arm pits and looked away from his piercing dark blue eyes to discover that my mother had come to a standstill. As waves smoothed around her ankles, she was peering down into the water with a puzzled face.

"What are_ you_?" I asked him without taking my gaze off my mother, whom then reaches into the water and brings up a purple odd-shaped bottle in her hand.

He hesitated with a deep sigh before he spoke. "Humans, for thousands of years have called me a time thief."

A Time Thief? What does that even mean? And thousands of years? In order to distract my attention away from those insane questions, I gathered up enough courage to ask him his name.

"Do you have a real name, Mister Time-Thief?"

He sighs again. It's clear I am annoying him with the questions. "You can call me Blackhawk. My real name is impossible for you to pronounce."

Blackhawk? Wasn't that the name of a network I got onto to research string theories in Allison's bathroom on my iPhone not long ago?

I was about to confront this stranger with that knowledge when my mother uncorked the purple bottle and a greenish haze flowed from its opening in an unusual way. The twenty feet of dark cloud went sideways, consuming my mother altogether. I became extremely nervous and took a step forward.

Blackhawk puts his cold, hard hand on my shoulder. "Wait, Sammie. Some of your questions that you desperately search the answers to, are about to be revealed." he murmurs. I wanted to give him an ugly look but I could not look away from the scene. I am more curious now than ever before. Which I suppose that was the intention of his words. He did have thousands of years to learn how to manipulate humans. And I was only human.

As the haze turned into mist and dissipated, a very tall man stands a few feet from my mother, facing her with a frustrated facial feature. Now where did he come from? He has on a pair of jeans with no shirt. His upper body appears muscular and has the skin of a Quileute. His long dark locks went all the way down to the back of his knees.

When the man began speaking to my mother, his voice is clear and radiant as if he was standing beside Blackhawk and me.

"My name is Sebastian." The man said calmly to my mother. "You have spared me from further torture by my own brother. I give you three wishes for your service."

I clutched my head in my hands, trying to keep it from exploding. Wasn't anything sane or normal in this world? Weren't teenaged werewolves and century old vampires enough for any human girl to deal with? Now I have a Time Thief who has made it his mission to drag me through the past to reveal another myth that appears to be true and at the end of it all, to kill me and my friends.

"You've got to be kidding Me." my mother replies to him in a distressed tone. She literally took the words right out of my mouth.

The impossible description is stuck in my throat. I try to swallow the word, but it was lodged somehow, ready to spill from my lips. And if I admitted it out loud, I fear I'd lose what was left of my sanity.

"No." Sebastian answers simply and seriously. Then he gazes up at the sky, and closes his eyes and deeply breathes in the salty air. My mother looks at him with a dubious expression for a moment before she trudges out of the water.

"Malady, please wait." Sebastian yells. But my mother keeps walking and pays no attention when he catches up and paces along the side of her. "Could you help me? I need a place to stay. I haven't been out in the world in fifteen hundred years."

My mother halts to face him. She appears to be angry. Her face is wrinkled and blotchy red. "Seriously, you and Quilly has had your fun. By the way, where is he?" She puts her hands on her hips and begins looking at the forest on the south side of the beach. "He's probably laughing like a hyena somewhere." She mutters then puts on her shoes as she continues, "Just because my research into Djin's does not make me believe in such, so just stop this joke already. I don't know how you both pulled off that God awful green smoke but-"

Sebastian interrupts my mother's fuming outburst. ""Who is this Quilly you speak of? I can assure you Miss, that this situation is no pun of any sorts."

My mother completely ignores him. "QUIL JOSHUHA ATERA!" she screams towards the jaded green undergrowth and maple trees, searching desperately. When there is no movement after a few seconds, she scans the biggest driftwood on the beach which happens to be very close to where Blackhawk and I are standing. She marches our way with Sebastian trailing behind her.

"Please malady." Sebastian pleads and reaches out for my mother's arm.

She shrugs out of his hold in an irritated burst without faltering a step in her stride. "Would you stop that malady bullshit!" she yells at him.

A moment later, she approaches the driftwood, stretching over it to see if Joshua was hiding behind the vastly wood of the dead tree, laughing like a hyena. But I could have told her he wasn't. Though if she could hear or even see me, I don't think she'd believe I was her daughter either.

However, my mother is caught surprised and flabbergasted to realize her suspiciousness were false. I know exactly how she feels at this moment. Everything you know to be a fairy-tale or myth has become a reality. No longer a tale in a book or movie; it is what it is.

My mother turns around to face the veracity in the eyes of this strangely handsome man. Though his features are like man from a distance, but up close as he was, anyone would notice the difference in his skin, if not covered up. Surely, he was not human; because the coating of his skin is transparently crystalline and it glistens without the need of the sun. It is then that my mother finally took notice as well. Her eyes grew wide in alarm as she realized that the man, who stood before her, isn't a trick or a joke being played on her. She sits down heavily onto the vast driftwood in astonishment.

"Please tell me this is a joke. Honestly, I will not be mad. I'll be happy and even laugh." My mother pleads.

Sebastian squats a few feet in front of her and looks into her eyes. "I wish I was mal- …miss, but it's against the rules to grant my own wishes." He smiles at his own joke.

"This cannot be real. Yet, no humans skin can …and _your eyes_?" My mother closes hers and shakes her head in disbelief.

What about his eyes? I observed further into the dark blue eyes of this strange man …and I find they are oddly familiar.

Abruptly, I glare at Blackhawk. "You didn't think I could pronounce Sebastian?" I smirk.

"My eyes are not blue. They're black." He replies in a gruff without looking at me. "And that is not my name."

"The hell they are!" I nearly shout. I took a deep breath to calm my anger. "They are navy blue and that inhuman creäture is you." I added between clenched teeth.

There was no reply, not one sound or gesture from him, even after I step in front of him to inspect his eyes a bit more, only to discover that I am right. I cross my arms to restrain myself from hitting him. They were blue, not black as he claimed. Why is he denying the color of his eyes and his name or even who he was in the past? I turned sideways to view Sebastian and then I looked back at Blackhawk and repeated the action several times in the matter of moments. I discovered there were two subtle differences between them. Sebastian's eyes were lighter and they held sparkles in the irises even though both males have the same oval shape of the eyelid.

Twin brothers' maybe? If that is this case, then is Blackhawk the brother Sebastian speaks of? I quickly turn away from my mother and Sebastian and glower at this time thief. It is then; I release my hands to my sides, and tighten my fist. I am not sure if I've ever been this mad before with anyone. I wanted more than anything to punch the dickens out him, but what were the consequences if I did? I don't know how long we both stood there glaring at one another, but it was long enough to get caught in the middle of a thunderstorm. And I wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for the screams behind me.

When I frantically turn to see why my mother was screaming, I wasn't expecting that the scene had dramatically changed to another time in her life. Apparently she was in labor because she is lying on the beach, her stomach round and huge, with two men on each side of her upper body while three other men are down by her bottom; in hard rain and thriving thunder and intensive waves from the sea that were crashing against two fishing boats not far from where we were.

How could my mother lie to me? She said I was born in Forks hospital and giving birth had been as easy as making a cake. But as I thought about her statement, she never made a cake. In my earliest memories, she always managed to burn everything she cooked. It's the reason I learned to bake and cook at a young age because the fast food was unhealthy for us.

"Observe closely, Samantha." Blackhawk murmurs in my ear. If the scene wasn't intense, I would have finally made an attempt to make my fist connect with his nose.

So I did observe and kept my hands to my side. I realize it was Sebastian hovering over her head to keep the rain out of my mother's face, while the mystery man is encouraging her to push in her ear and kept brushing her hair back away from her forehead. I am completely astonished to see Old Quil in between her legs as Billy and Harry are by her hips holding onto a leg.

Why are they on the beach in this weather? What happened before she went into labor?

After a few moments' passes, Old Quil is holding the baby me in his hands while Harry pulls out a dry shirt from under his orange poncho. He begins wiping the excess blood when Old Quil hands start to shake. They all discover I am blue and still. Gasps and groans of sorrow follow. Old Quil forces a finger into my mouth and tries to clear my air way. Not a moment later, Billy and Harry begin CPR as Old Quil holds me in his arms with Harry's shirt underneath the baby me as my mother looks on helplessly.

Sebastian stands and walks over behind the three Quileute elders.

"Do you know who the other man is whispering into my mother's ear?" I ask Blackhawk.

"Ah, that would be Quilly; as your mother calls him."

Oh. I should have known that. After all, this is La Push. Old Quil had said Joshua and my mother were sort of a couple when I was born.

"Sebastian, please." My mother pleads loudly over the thunder, raging wind and the heavy down pour.

Blackhawk walks around where my mother lays and stands beside Sebastian and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Brother, it's against the rules to bring back the dead."

What? Wait! "I thought you said we couldn't intervene!" I nearly shout at Blackhawk.

His bandages disappear and a wicked smile forms on his face. Sebastian's identical twin brother is Blackhawk, just as I presumed. My mother said in heaven to never trust someone and now I knew who.

"You can't but I can and I will. You Sammie are an abomination and should have never lived." Blackhawk said frankly and then quickly spoke to Sebastian, "Brother choose wisely. You will go back to the bottle if you save this child. And this time no human will find it. If they did, they'll never get the seal off without the spell."

What came next, shook the earth underneath me. Time shifts down to a mini-second. The events that follow are all in slow motion, capturing the enigmatic and phenomenal of the reason I exist.

Sebastian leans down and tells the three elders to stop. And they do without hesitation. He lays a hand on the baby me and looks right at where I am standing and directly into my eyes. His lips are slightly moving but I can't understand a word what he is saying. A flash from the sky captures my immediate attention. Rain pelts my face, yet I am able to see a lightning bolt as it skips slowly and moves down towards us. I know for a fact that when lightning strikes, it is not this sluggish.

As it gets closer to the ground, my eyes widen in response to the small frame Indian woman inside of it dressed in a pure white moo-moo with designs of brown feathers around the collar and bottom rim of the dress. She beams a smile at me and splits into two halves before vanishing.

"NOOO!" Blackhawk roars as he tries to push Sebastian's hand away from the baby ME's chest.

Without thinking, I leap across where my mother lays with my hands stretched out to tackle Blackhawk. My movement through the air is like astronauts spacewalking; slow-moving. And right before I make impact, the bright streak hits me. The loud crackle begins to vibrate …in my chest …to the baby me underneath. As the lightning bolt still travels through the two of us, my hands grip Blackhawks neck, meeting his icy navy blue eyes, and at the same time, I feel my lower part of my body go through the three Quileute elders and Sebastian.

Then, time shifts back to normal. It came on so fast, it made me queasy. Blackhawk and I trundle a few times which I caused by colliding with him. Suddenly, he disappears from our barrel roll and I came to a brute stop on my back with my limbs stretched out on stones and wet sand. I began spitting out the thick dirt and discovered I couldn't lift my head nor any part of my body. I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. However, it is turned in the direction where my birth took place. And though I couldn't see the baby me, I could hear the loud whimper. I felt a big fat tear escape from my eyelid and stream down my cheek.

The group cheered and it seems they didn't witness the exchange between Sebastian and Blackhawk nor my collision with him.

Sirens blare in the distance as Sebastian looks around as if he's searching for something. He slowly walks towards me but it's clear he doesn't see my body lying here on the ground, motionless. He halts a few steps away and looks over his shoulder at the group which is about twenty feet. He turns back and squats down on his hind legs, blocking my view to the birth scene.

"I know you're still here." Sebastian whispers. "I can feel the double and positive energy radiating from the both you."

My heart begins to hammer in my chest. I couldn't see or hear Blackhawk, but it was a safe bet that he was very angry for my triumph. Therefore, I couldn't defend myself in this limbo. Where is he? What is he doing? Oh why can't I move! How do I even get free from this time bubble? Oh my gosh. What if I'm stuck where I lay, in the past, and died minutes later on the same beach not very far from where I was born?

Breathe. I only had one option. "Sebastian?" Please God, let him hear me. As I wait, I close my eyes and pray hard that I don't continue lying in this state and die a certain agonizing death.

"S-Samantha …is that …you?"

Oh thank God! "Yes!"

"Where is my brother?"

"I have no idea. I'm on my back and I cannot move any part of my body."

Sebastian hissed. "That'd be his sting ray. You've been stung very badly. The good news is that you're alert and talking. It will wear off soon. I have to tell you the absolute truth; just that small glimpse I had of you leaping over your mother was brilliant and amazing! It is the bravest thing I have ever witness a human do of what you did back there. No human has been able to touch my brother without …dying." He sighs and gazes at our surroundings. The sirens are a lot closer now.

I gulp. "When this sting goes away, will I go back to my time? Is that the bad news that I won't?"

"I don't have that particular gift to travel through time to know that answer. But when we were young though, he told me that his travelers couldn't interact with others from the past or the future. Samantha …the bad news is that he would never leave them unsupervised." Sebastian said and scans the beach again. His brows pucker. "I haven't felt his presences since you challenged him." He murmurs.

"Does that mean I'm stuck here?" I ask anxiously

Sebastian sighs. "Honestly, I don't know." And he frowns.

"Why can't you see me but hear me?"

"Your invisibility is caused by being close to him when he takes you through time. He is of Dark as I am of Light. But …"

"But?"

"But as to how I can hear you," Sebastian shrugs, "your guess is good as mine."

"Uh, would there be another way for me to return without him?" The sirens shut off and doors slam from the ambulance.

"Listen Samantha, I sense our time is almost done. Knowing his name is power. His full name is Leviathan Malison. It's your only hope." He quickly said. At that, he stood up, turned away from me and jogged towards the group as if I no longer existed.

"Um wait, how do you know our time is up?" I yell at his retreating backside. "Oh that's just great. You're just going to leave me here, with no water, and no food?" He doesn't reply nor is there any acknowledgment that he even heard me.

Oh for the love that's all holy! What do I do now? Why didn't he attempt at trying to touch me or help me? The answer came as quickly as the question. Sebastian knew a simple touch would either kill him or paralyze him like me. He believes that, that was Leviathan's intention. His brother is using me to trap Sebastian so he can put him back into a bottle. The threat if he saved the baby me. How do even I know that?

_Just wait, Blackhawk. If I get out of this alive, I'm going to be madder than hell and kick your Genie ass!_ _**Where are you, Leviathan Malison**_?

The sky started to spin, nauseating me as it picks up speed. I close my eyes, but still, felt the twirl of the rotation underneath me nonetheless. Oh this is just freaking perfect. If my need is to vomit, I'll choke until I die; from the ultimate death spin. And if that doesn't kill me, than pneumonia certainly will later.

My clothes are soaked through and through from the rain. I even thought the high winds from the storm were bad. No, this wind felt as if it was trying to tear my skin off my bones! I squeeze my eyes a bit harder against the hurricane strength wind and hope that they remain closed. Shielding them from sand or stones or driftwood will be impossible since I'm still numb from the sting ray. At least the wind wasn't taking my breath.

Then a thought occurred to me. "Leviathan-Malison,-please-take-me-home."

Suddenly, the spinning came to a brunt halt that my body turned itself onto my left side with such force, my backside slammed into something awfully hard. I began to see stars in the blackness.

~ O ~

I heard a door open and close and footsteps; on cement. I am disoriented, but I do know that underneath my body it is cold and hard and flat. My head and ears hurt. As a matter of fact, my entire body aches.

"Sebastian, please. You heard that old woman yourself. It's Samantha's destiny." Mom?

I open my eyes and there she and Sebastian stand five feet away. Can't they see me lying here? And where is here exactly? As I look around, it seems that I am in Aunt Maggie's garage. I turn my head slightly to the right which is painful and discover it was the Trans-Am that my backside had slammed against before losing consciousness. When I said home, I should have been more specific. I laid my head back onto the cement and closed my eyes. They obviously cannot see me and the only option I had is to listen to their conversation because I believed if I moved at the moment, I might scream from agonizing pain.

"Olivia, I've granted your first wish for her to breathe at birth. It's our highest law to never bring a soul from the sky. And now your second wish is to leave this world for another?"

"Yes, if that what it takes to keep her alive and have a chance at a normal life."

"I don't know it's too risky for the both of you. And what if my brother finds you, then what?"

"Then come with us."

"I can't go with you, Olivia and your third wish must be granted within a time limit or…"

"Or what, Sebastian?"

"Then it's death by the sky."

"You mean the heavens as in God? Please Sebastian, I don't believe in that sort of thing."

"You should. It's all real. Like me, real. And you believe in me even after months of denial."

"That's only because I witness the miracle after Samantha's birth."

"This wouldn't be happening if you believed me from the beginning, Olivia. I could have prevented you from searching for that pet wolf of yours before the hurricane came ashore. And if Joshua and his father and his friends weren't out in the water in those boats fishing that morning, I would have not got to you as quick and Samantha would not be in her crib sleeping peacefully right now."

"I know. You don't have to remind me. It was foolish." My mother sighs. "You still haven't located Sammy?"

"No. Living with Miss Martha on that rock away from civilization seems to put a damper on my power to locate the wolf and by now, he may have wandered off into the mountains, far away from here, which is why it is not a good idea for you and Samantha to go to that other world. I most certainly cannot reach you there."

"Is there any way you could, I don't know, maybe connect them like a phone line?"

"Not without a causing a catastrophe with major injuries to human beings, possibly even death to thousands or disappearances."

"But what if I could find a way to reach you or come back without your influence; would it still be that way?"

"No, I wouldn't think so. However, I'm not sure if that could be possible without some sort of magic." Sebastian breathes a long weary sigh. "There may be one though ...if a human can create it. But that also could cause a huge disturbance in the universe."

"And that would be …?"

"A black-hole." Sebastian replies.

"A black-hole as in science?" my mother asks incredulously.

"Yes. But even if it is created and no one is harmed by it, just know that Time would be subjective to change." Footsteps. "Where are you going?"

"To get Samantha." The door opens and closes.

There was a loud bang. I flinch as my eyes flash open to the sound. Green paint has been splashed at the top and runs down thickly onto the wall that is now covered by boxes in 2012. Sebastian walks over and instead of cleaning the mess he created by throwing the gallon of paint, he writes on the wall. I can't see what he is writing though. Then, if I would have blinked I would have missed the magic of a box after box being set upon one another to the ceiling. Now the boxes in the garage made sense. Aunt Maggie did have OCD, it's rather she didn't have a choice really to dispose the brown boxes, because Sebastian made it impossible to move them.

My mother re-enters the garage with baby me in her arms and a suitcase. "Sebastian, I will leave my third wish to Samantha to make. I wish to enter this other world you speak of."

"I can't persuade you to stay?" My mother shakes her head no. Sebastian leans down and kisses baby me's forehead and then my mothers. "You can't take a suitcase or anything else except for the clothes you both wear." Sebastian takes the suitcase when my mother offers it to him.

My mother cusps his cheek as tears drop from his eyes, "Thank you, Sebastian, for everything, for her. I'll always love you."

_Um, What?_

"As I love you and our daughter."

_Noooo! _

_~ o ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ o ~_


	20. Concealed Reality

**Chapter 19: Concealed Reality**

**~ I don't have any choice any more. I am in a choiceless awareness. I don't have to be aware. I am simply aware. Now it is just like my heartbeat or like my breathing. Even if I try not to be aware, it is not possible; the very effort will make me more aware. Awareness is not a quality, a characteristic; it is your whole being. When you become aware, there is no choice left to be otherwise. ~ Osho ~**

* * *

'_**thunk … thunk … thunk'**_

My pencil repetitively hits the Physics book that is open in my lap. I sigh heavily, making the glossy odd page to ripple. As I smooth the page back to the math formulation, I can't seem to understand it. No matter how much focus and effort into deciphering the meaning, it's still inexplicable; which continues to keep me in a very, bad, mood.

However, in all honesty, it's not really the math problem I am having difficulty in solving or causing the affixed temperament. More like the predicament that came upon at the time of my birth and the aftermath in which, created a massive disturbance in the universe and changing people's lives to the point of grotesque.

All because of a wish my mother was granted for me to breathe after birth and another to enter a parallel world. That knowledge alone left my heart feeling heavy and my mind feeling wretched. Not to mention, how unbelievably crazy it all went down and the possibility of time travel to witness the beginning of 'things'.

Was it even possible to have an out-of-body experience to travel back in time? I knew that answer. The facts are undeniable. Upon returning from the garage in nineteen ninety-five shortly after Sebastian spoke his words, I came back with the clothes I was dressed in at the beach and was soaking wet from head to toe in Sam's arms, on Allison's bed, in September twenty-twelve with Billy holding onto my hand and Old Quil standing behind his wheelchair as Jared and Paul stood at the end of bed. They all were appearing immobile and their faces affixed in similar confounded expressions.

I didn't give them or anyone a chance to observe the difference in my clothing or the wetness. Because during those few moments of being back, I realized I had complete control over myself again and the overall absence of Blackhawk. I leaped out of Sam's lap and pried my hand away from Billy's and the enclosure just as time un-paused. I left the Uley's home in such a speedily fashion that most was taken by surprise on my sudden recovery and exit without a word.

It's been three days since that evening at the Uley's. Three whole solid days as if time is passing through an eye of a hurricane and life is recovering from the wake of the storm. I'm still trying to make sense of things and process what really happened.

Were Sebastian's words to my mother in the garage correct that he is truly my father? Could it be possible that Blackhawk took me there to show how my conception followed by this miraculously of meeting one another and that he knew I existed? That Joshua and my mother claimed they had a relationship to hide my real identity from the public? And go through the extreme to lead that Charlie Swan may somehow be my father? Is it why I look so much like him and Bella and not Sebastian? Was it to keep Blackhawk from ever knowing who I really was? If all these questions are answered yes, then how did he ever find out? Who lead him to this truth and why?

There's no question whether Blackhawk is perilous and a lethal enemy of mine. I have no doubt whatsoever about that. It was even clearer when he said I was an abomination and should have never lived. But the remaining question is why? I am only human and no threat to him. I have nothing to use to fight against his evil ways.

I breathe a sigh of relief. There has been no sign, no hint, nothing from Blackhawk and for whatever reason that might be, I am truly grateful. I don't even say his real name for two reasons. One, I'm afraid if I did, it would summon him to me and two, Sebastian had been right about how powerful it is when you say his rightful name, even if you don't say it out loud following a demand.

I rest my head on the wicker chair and close my eyes, clearly frustrated and annoyed by the uncertainty. Aunt Maggie's back-porch has become my perch after school or rather after Libby's cheer practice since Tuesday evening. I sit in the outer white wicker chair under the kitchen window. My legs are up on the ottoman where Sami Jr lays keeping my feet toasty warm. The wolf cub is the only company I keep or will allow to be around me most of the time. I only exist enough to go through the motions of daily life without any gratifications.

The sliding glass door opens and in my peripheral vision, Libby pokes her head out. "Sammie, are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

I look up from my math homework which is sprawled out on my lap to meet her weary blue eyes.

"I'm pretty sure, Libbs." I say.

Curtly, I return my eyes to the physics book and pretend to be heavily invested into the math problem until the pencil in my hand begins to shake slightly. I realize it's visible to my best friend as my wrist rests upon the open notebook on the arm of the chair. I quickly put both hands together atop of the physics book and hope she didn't take notice. I deliver the usual parting line, "Tell everyone I said 'Hello'." in an aloof voice.

The sliding door didn't slam as usual. Instead, I felt her scrutiny. "They all miss you, you know. Jessie the most, I believe. Don't you want to see him at least?" I shake my head and shrug indifferently, but within, I cringe as the guilt fills my heart. Libby sighs heavily as if debating something. "Allie is making Bear Claw soup for supper. I hear it's really good, though there's not any Bear meat even in it."

When I don't acknowledge her statement or reply to it, she finally slams the door, rattling the glass. A minute later, I hear her tell Aunt Maggie by the kitchen window that I still needed time from whatever it was that was bothering me. I'd come around sooner or later and be the Samantha they all know and love.

"That's not likely, Libby." I mutter under my breath.

"Maybe," Aunt Maggie responds to Libby. "Well, I suppose we should go so we don't hold up another supper at the Uley's. I guess we'll just bring her back a plate again."

"Don't worry, Aunt Maggie. Sammie didn't talk much before. Anyways, she's a lot better than she was Tuesday. Then yesterday, she even interacted with the other cheerleaders. And today, she and I had an actual full length conversation at lunch. So she's improving. Maybe too slowly for our liking, but she is. You'll-" Libby's voice fades out.

Moments later, I hear the front door close and then the doors shut on my aunt's Lexus. As I hear the engine purr on the other side of the house, I remove the contents of my homework to stand and proceed down the few steps off the porch to the grill. Under the protected tarp is a sign I made two nights ago because of the repeatedly intrusion. I placed it on the porch post before going back to the wicker chair. It read in big letters from a black marker on a white poster board; "Warning: I will call Charlie Swan and simply expose you! Please go away & Don't attempt to talk to me!"

I knew the threat of exposing the wolves would halt any action to interact with me. Of course it is only a threat. One I would never follow through on. But they didn't need to know I was incapable of doing so. Besides, Charlie wouldn't believe any of it and I'd be locked up in a mental ward somewhere to never see the light of day again.

As for the Cullen's, I suspected Alice knew this to be true for if it wasn't, someone from the coven would have already came to suck the life out of me. Just the thinking of the image makes me recoil within and shiver on the outside.

The memory of Alice and Jasper restraining Emmett in the classroom from attacking me is still very fresh in my mind. It happened three days ago but it feels as if it was another lifetime after everything that came later at the Uley's.

At school, only three Cullens have made an appearance. Rosalie and Emmett has been MIA since the fiasco in fifth period on Monday. I knew I was the cause of their continued absence and I haven't been able to bring it up to Carlisle over the phone to find out exactly why Emmett reacted so menacingly towards me.

Even when I went to my schedule appointment at the hospital to see Dr. Cullen yesterday, I choked and chickened out. He made no comment about the incident either or even hinted that something was seriously wrong with Emmett or Rosalie. As matter of fact, there was nothing mention in our conversation towards school. Not even one query on what Libby and I thought of Forks High so far; which I found extremely odd. But then again, my answers to my health were short and précised and to the point.

Quite frankly, the examination took all of five minutes or less and then Carlisle left the small room as a medical technician came to do the tests he had ordered. He never did come back to release me or to give me further instructions. Only the nurse did and she said that Dr. Cullen will be in touch soon. Then she gave me an excuse for missing my last class and told me I was free to go.

All the way back to school and partly through Libby's cheer practice, I kept questioning; what is with his sudden withdraw from our friendship? And then as I stood on the sidelines watching the girls try a routine that just wasn't going to work out the way they were doing it, I realized it isn't him or anyone else abandoning friendships or life altogether, it was me and me alone. And I didn't know how to overcome my refusal to take part in casual conversations or simple interactions or even a thought pattern, much less understand the reason behind it.

Until the words spoken by Blackhawk on Monday evening re-entered my mind._ "__Keeping your emotions and bodily functions in overwhelming upheavals,"_Is exactly what he had occurred to me yesterday, and even though I couldn't feel his overbearing presences in my mind or the control over any part of my body, that somehow, someway I was still under the influence from a spell he inflicted upon me in the beginning from our short mishap in Denver. Because I was sure for the time being, he has left me alone. But what I wasn't sure of was for how long. And I wouldn't wait around in limbo for him to do so nor would I allow him to have control over any part of me ever again without one a hellava' fight.

With that clarification and without much thought, I had interrupted the cheer practice by explaining what they all were doing wrong in their aerobatics and quickly enlighten them on how to do it the right way; the physics and mechanical idea of it anyway. There were some who had doubt but mainly because of Libby, the maturity didn't discount my logic including their Pep Squad coach.

Not long after, they had completed several successful 'Helicopters'. There were squeals from accomplishments with big smiles and high fives throughout the group. Though if I had known the slightest bit what the implication would be after reaching success, I would have remained silent. But no, I had to open my big, stupid mouth and be offered a spot on their team afterwards. I hastily responded in a 'no, thank you' but when their perkiness faltered some, it was as if I offended them somehow. I quickly used my recent health condition as an excuse to why I couldn't.

And then, I don't think anyone could have predicted the next offer from their coach or even my response. Not even I could believe the yes that spilled between my lips. It was Libby's super widening eyes and her beaming smile before embracing me into an excited hug in order for it to click that I was now an assistant coach for eleven spunky Spartan Cheerleaders.

What the hell have I got myself into? And how or why did I utter a yes? It was so unlike me.

It would be much later in the evening that I'd come to a conclusion about why I said yes. It was purely simple. Teenage rebellion; it was the way to go to defy against this possible spell of Blackhawk's. Any adult hates a difficult teenager, especially if that adult is a male and the teenager is a girl. And what else would stir the pot; eleven loud cheerleaders around.

So today, I eagerly broke my number one rule at school, (not to get involved with my peers and their social activities afterschool), and accepted an invitation to go to an after game party tomorrow night with Libby and the spunky cheerleaders.

However, I learned after school through Mrs. Crowley at the assistant coach orientation to get certified, that it is my duty to go to these certain functions with the cheerleaders. Therefore, I'm not really breaking my number one rule. Go figure. I would just have to find other ways to rebel or another aspect to break the possible spell I maybe under.

I heard and felt some type of movement disrupting my deep thoughts. Sami Jr. had jumped off the ottoman and is now going down the steps. It is then I notice the sun had set behind the too green flora and the temperature had fallen a few degrees. I suppose as soon as the wolf cub finishes his routine snoop and potty break in the backyard, I'd put him in his kennel for the night and go to the garage for a few minutes before heading to bed.

As I was packing my schoolwork into the leather tote, I felt the closeness of a hard stare. I was no longer alone on the porch and it wasn't Sami Jr. Though I didn't halt my action and continued as if they weren't even there. Despite my warning on the poster, this creäture of the night decides to call my bluff. Honestly, why couldn't he just leave me alone for a while to figure things out?

Hastily, I placed the tote on the inner wicker chair and proceeded towards the steps without looking on the other side of the porch where I knew he stood watching me.

"Hello Sammie," It wasn't Sam's voice.

Abruptly, I halted on the first step of four and slightly turned sideways towards my visitor. By now it's dark. And it's a full moon. The porch light is off and the only light available came from above the kitchen sink, casting shadows onto the wicker chairs outside but none to where I needed it to see who it was. A cold shiver ran up my spine like a snake slithering up a tree. I shuddered, crossing my arms in hopes of comfort.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to scare you." He said as a pale silhouette slowly moved out from the darkness.

Once he got to the edge of the porch, he stood quietly between the corner and center post where it was possible to view him with the light illuminating from the kitchen. I immediately notice the hair style and shade of color.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I had held back. "It's Edward, right?"

"Yes," He replies without looking away from the backyard. "It's nice to meet you. Officially."

"Same here, officially." I said as my legs felt like they were going to buckle from the unsettling tension. Briskly, I sat down on the first step, resting my elbows on my knees. I didn't want to embarrass myself by falling down. I've done enough of that lately to last a lifetime.

"How do you like Forks?"

Suspiciously, I look up at him, gripping my knee caps and straightening my posture. I know Edward Cullen didn't come here tonight just to scare the dickens out of me or to meet me 'officially'. It's an ice breaking question. What does he want? Could it be detailed information on the books? That's a huge possibility since Carlisle had mentioned it last Sunday evening.

I took a deep breath, relaxing a little. "Not too much to be honest." I say looking over my left shoulder for Sami Jr., wondering where he was. It's unlike him to wander in the backyard without making some sound by stepping on mounts of leaves.

"I'm sorry about that."

"About what?" I said puzzled, shifting my gaze to his profile and found a sincere expression.

"Monday with Emmett." He replies in a stoic tone.

Oh. "Uh, about that, what _did_ happen exactly? With Emmett? Is he okay? Is Rosalie?" I blurted out the inquiries without thinking.

Edward shifted his weight to one foot as he turned his tall, lanky build towards me. His sincere expression is replaced with one who appears curious, lifting his eyebrows and tilting his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." I say quickly, shifting my gaze in a downcast.

"No. I apologize. It's just …never mind. They are both fine. They came back today from hiking and camping at Goats Rock since we're moving tomorrow."

Immediately, my blood drained from my face. I swear my heart skipped a beat or two before it jump-started into a frenzy. My breath caught in my air way. _Breathe, Just Breathe_. My heart beats erratically against my sternum from the panic now. My head begins to pound with each painstaking heartbeat.

Shakily, I stood up, taking the step to stand fully onto the porch, facing him directly. We are four feet away from one another. As I took two steps forward, he took two backwards. I couldn't let them leave. I tried my best to utter a plea of 'no, please don't' but nothing, not a sound came from within. It's as if someone or something strangled my larynx where I couldn't speak. Instantaneously, my hands went to my throat.

I literally stomped my foot, _"Damn you, Blackhawk! To the very bottom of the pit in Hell! I know this is because of You! ...Sebastian wherever you are I hope you can hear this and it's granted. I wi-." _Wait! WHOA! Oh. My. God.

"Sammie," Edward said in alarm, bringing my attention back to him.

For a moment, I had forgotten he was here at all, standing close in front of me. I realize in a second that my hands are clutching my head, my eyes are wide and my mouth is open that forms a '0'. Twenty seconds later, I close my mouth, shut my eyes and lowered my hands to the front, and began wringing them nervously all the while as blood rushes into my face. I imagine he's thinking I'm a complete airhead or just plain nuts.

"Sammie, are you alright?" That isn't Edwards's voice.

Astounded, my head turns and my eyes flash open to the sound of his spoken chime. Carlisle stood off to my left side with a concerned expression. It was if he had been there all this time. There was not even a sound of his footfalls on the steps or porch.

Suddenly confused, I shake my head no. Not because my body was no longer in panic mode, although I could still feel the edginess of anxiety running throughout my entire body in which leads me to believe Jasper is close and using his mood stabilizer to calm me.

No, it's the spell that's befuddling my thoughts. I think I may have figured out something vital, but now my mind is empty of that knowledge. But it's much more than that. I can only remember certain parts of the last three days. What is Blackhawk concealing from me?

~o ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ o ~


	21. Choices

**Chapter 20: Choices**

**The courage of life is often a less dramatic spectacle than the courage of a final moment; but it is no less a magnificent mixture of triumph and tragedy. **

**~John F. Kennedy**

* * *

Edward left. Carlisle stayed. Speechless, we sat across from one another in the wicker chairs. I hugged my legs to my chest with my chin resting on my knees. I stared out into the backyard at nothing really. It is pitch black just like my bleak thoughts.

Sighing, I don't know how to defeat Blackhawk or even the possible spell he has casted upon me. A spell that keeps me overwhelmed and in a bad mood most of the time. It knows when I'm in a crisis which makes my body organs react on overkill to the point that could literally be the death of me which has almost succeeded. And a while ago, it created a blockage in my larynx where I couldn't protest Edward's statement about moving and finally making me forget something vital. I know it involved Sebastian, but that's all I can manage to remember.

Sebastian. My mother mentions Djin in reference to him at the beach. In folklore in the normal world, a nineteen-seventy TV show titled, 'I Dream of Kimmie', comes to my mind. Kimmie was a Genie. Major lets her out of captivity from a bottle and she becomes 'attached' to him. Kimmie wrinkles her nose to cast spells or grants Major his wishes. This is the only thing I can relate to what has happened in this world with my mother. Impossible as it seems, yet, it's true and real. But I don't know if this knowledge or the same rules applies here in the Twilight world; because vampires and werewolves here are quite different there in folklore.

Fact one, Sebastian and Blackhawk are brothers, meaning they are the same species in supernatural beings. Fact two, Blackhawk can travel through time, but Sebastian cannot. Does this mean Blackhawk cannot grant wishes? Fact three, Blackhawk mentions he'd put a spell on the next cork of Sebastian's bottle. Is Sebastian in captivity somewhere right now? Fact four, Sebastian can bring back the dead though it's their highest law not too. Is the soul of the Native Indian woman who I saw in the lightning enter baby me and teenage me? Why was Blackhawk so determined to change the past by stopping Sebastian? I don't believe his purpose was honorable at all. He cares nothing about his brother breaking a law because the fact that Sebastian said his brother put him in a bottle and left him there until my mother discovered it fifteen hundred years later at First Beach. Which causes me believe it was for a personal gain and I am in the way of it.

Fact five, Sebastian has written something on the wall in green paint in the garage. Is it a message and is it for me? Would it lead me to him? The wall is covered up with unmovable boxes leaning against it. I can't even get them open to see what's inside either. Fact six, Sebastian granted my mother's wish to go to another parallel world, though I didn't actually see how it was performed but I lived there for almost seventeen years and had no idea any of the these facts were true or even possible or believable.

There's also a punch. It's bittersweet, leaving a sour aftermath. Acknowledging that I might be half-human and half-Djin from Sebastian's claim in the garage, which by DNA that would mean I am related to Blackhawk and that really blows. Could it be possible he's after something I possess within? Why is he adamantly torturing me before trying to kill me?

So, if I had been raised to know about Genies or Djins, then maybe I'd have a fair chance at defeating an assumingly monstrous Uncle. But I don't know anything about them or much less their spells. My mother could have at least left a manual. Wait a minute, a manual? Instead of getting excited, I am certain that is what she kept under lock and key at the university; Professor Olivia Huntley's Thesis.

I've learnt and have begun to understand what sets off this possible certain spell. I don't believe Blackhawk knows about its antidote, yet. Or maybe it's something else entirely. I don't know but, most importantly is that I'd have to stay completely calm and be aware of it at all times, because I'd unleash the attack by getting anxious and it would be upon me quicker than a sneaky, snarling cobra.

Ugh! Under this most likely spell has made me into an erratic, pitiless ass with no common sense! For three days, more like dazes, I have not attempt to check my mother's briefcase for her Thesis. But before I can to go to my room and investigate this further, I have another situation much more pressing at the moment.

How I can I stop a coven of vampires from moving away without disclosing what I know? Would it be best if the Cullens did leave? Would their absence compromise the lives of others in the future? What are the consequences of their departure?

My instinct tells me total destruction and devastation, just as Alice has foreseen. Because without the constant Cullen presences, the Quileutes destined to transform will never come about and without the unity of the pack or packs, that unknown army I have already foreseen in my dreams as a child, cannot and wouldn't be defeated.

In such recent events, this leads me to believe that the unknown enemy wants the Cullens and the Quileutes to never unite as one in the future. Therefore making sure the other gifted covens and advanced humans meet the same fate as well.

I took a deep breath. "Carlisle,"

"Yes?"

"Will you please explain to me what happened with Emmett on Monday?"

Carlisle hesitates, debating.

I turn my head towards him, resting my ear on my knee. "Please?"

"Remember when in the hospital I explained to you that your blood is repulsive to us?"

"Yes."

"Well, it isn't that way for Emmett." Carlisle murmurs. I knew it.

"Is this the reason you're moving away? Because of me?"

"Yes." He answers solemnly.

I breathe deeply. "Do you trust me, Carlisle?"

"I don't know why I wouldn't or shouldn't." I raise my head.

"Then let me prove to you that what happened in that classroom was a hoax." I said quietly. This piqued Carlisle's interest.

"A Hoax? I'm not sure I understand or follow you, Sammie."

"Carlisle, I can't explain how I know this to be true. I just need you to trust and believe me. Please just give me the chance to prove it." I said calmly.

He slightly leans forward in his chair. "I protect human life, not end them, Sammie. It's not safe for you or Emmett." He unwaveringly stated, enfolding his hands.

"Trust me." I say in a calm voice. "If you don't, in the future there'll be much, much more carnage."

"She's absolute correct, Carlisle." a melodic voice came from the other side of the porch. I looked up just as Alice flitted over. I smile. I'm betting on Alice that my theory is true.

~o ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ o ~

* * *

After the formality of being introduced to Alice, she and Carlisle conversed with one another. I couldn't follow the conversation at all, though their lips moved in a fast technique, only understanding the gist of their voices which sounded like harps playing in the background. In no time, Carlisle relented to allow me to prove the hoax. But the condition is we would do this 'experiment' at the Cullen's residence. I had no objections of course.

That is until they left me alone on the porch to go confer with the others.

Asking to prove my point to Carlisle with gusto is entirely different from finding the courage to apply the actual action. Not to mention, I had to stay really calm, so very cool, dexterously collected throughout the process of being in same atmosphere as a vampire who just may well find my blood appetizing without any type of supernatural cause. But if it's the spell, and I'm not composed, it will spark from the erratic behavior and discharge Emmett's desire. Either way, I know if this goes badly, I'll have brought destruction to everything and misery to everyone in the future.

But, I feel like I have no other choice. It's a sacrifice I know I have to follow through. There are too many lives at stake. I couldn't live knowing I was the cause of their gloomy fate and didn't try, because after all, it's my entire fault for simply existing.

The chill in the air seems to intensify the goose bumps on my exposed skin. I shiver in my usual apparel and bare feet. I try to smother the fears as I sit here and wait for Carlisle's call. The other Cullen's, especially Emmett has to agree to this meeting of sorts in order to prove the hoax. What if they don't agree and move away from Forks tomorrow? Then what am I going to do? I begin to feel the anxiety creep in.

Briskly, I stand and promenade to the edge of the porch. "Sami," I call out into the darkness. "Come here, boy."

Utter Silence, only the bristle sound of the wind rifting through the trees. No signal of his movement in the backyard. I couldn't see in the pitch blackness and the glow from kitchen light only went so far. My gape went to the fenced kennel in between the porch and garage door. I strain my eyesight in scrutiny. I discover the gate door is shut and secured.

Puzzled, I went down the steps and walked over to it. Upon opening the gate, I called his name. A moment later, a sleepy Sami stuck his head out the green dog house. Welcoming the relief, I patted my leg for him to come to me. At first he seemed hesitant but then as he came, I kneeled down embracing him around the neck into a hug, cradling him to my chest.

How insane would it be if this is the very wolf cub my mother and Sebastian spoke of and searched for that day before I was born on the beach? Pretty ridiculous, Sammie! I scolded myself.

Gently, I pull back, cupping both palms under his ears, looking into his sweet eyes. "Now how did you close the gate all on your own?" I ask him. Attentively, I kiss him on top of his head and told him I'd see him in the morning. He quickly went back into his dog house with his tail clinging to his hind. Before I could ponder much about his skittish manner, my phone shrills on the porch. Exiting the kennel and securing the gate, I sprinted up the steps onto the porch. I pickup my cellphone from the end table and answer without looking who the caller is.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver, just a tad breathless.

"Sammie, its Carlisle,"-a short pause, enough I held a breath-"Everyone agrees to try." He said pensively. I breathe, opening the sliding door.

"Okay. I'll be there in a few." I said walking into the house, promenading to the breakfast bar for the my keys.

Carlisle hesitates to say bye. "Sammie, I'd like for you to wear the piggyback."

I roll my eyes in frustration, and proceed towards my room, upstairs. I just needed exercise and get back to my routine and starting running again. My lungs have become lazy is all and need strengthening, not assistance from a machine.

"Anything else, Doc?" I say. With each step up the staircase, the irritation eases.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked carefully.

"Yes." I say without hesitation. I reach my room, tuning on the light, and grab the exquisite oxygen backpack. Suddenly, my head begins to throb. Tension headache, maybe?

"Well then, Alice will be outside to greet you." He said as I enter the bathroom.

"Okay. See you in a few, Carlisle." I said, and then pressed the end button.

I set aside the iPhone and the piggyback on the white pristine counter. I open Aunt Maggie's medicine cabinet, looking for Tylenol. However, I discover a few prescription bottles and one of them is Lorezepam.

At the cadet junior police academy, we learned of different addicting substances in behavioral science class and one of them was Adivan; a tranquilizer. Although I don't condone this type of behavior, I'm most certain it will get rid of this throbbing in my brain. Besides, I needed something to keep me calm. Being with seven vampires in their own habitat and completely away from society is beyond petrifying.

Without a second thought about how wrong this is, I popped the little white pill in my mouth, turning the faucet on, cupping my hand underneath the sprout and then swallowing it with the stream of water. As I picked up the hand-towel lying neatly on the counter top to wipe my hands, I viewed myself in the mirror for a moment. I've gone through a lot lately and assume there would be a subtle change to my appearance as there was to the inner me. But there isn't.

The mirror reminds me; I needed a much thicker hoodie. Plus, Vampires have super sense of smell, 'Libby's Twilight Knowledge'; my hygiene has to be top-notch. I swiftly went back to the bedroom, took out a fresh tank-top out the dresser and opened the closet. I slipped off the tank, put the fresh one on, took an orange hoodie off its hanger and slipped it over the yellow tank. Oh crap. What if I have to use the bathroom? I went back to the bathroom and relieved my bladder. I rolled on deodorant and washed my hands and … I blew onto my hand, yup, and then I brushed my teeth. If I wouldn't have told Carlisle I'd be there in a few minutes, I'd even take a shower.

As soon as I administered the oxygen and adjusted the small leather backpack on my back, I grabbed my cell phone and finally descended the staircase towards the garage.

Thankfully, I no longer needed the binding around my ribs and could wear my tanks without the bulge. The x-ray's yesterday at the hospital proved the fractures in my ribs are healed along with my left wrist bone enough where I didn't need ace wear. When Libby mention Sam and Jared performed CPR Monday evening in one of many of her one-sided conversations, I had been worried of another possible fracture and I wouldn't have known. But there wasn't. I was relieved and grateful.

I made a detour to the fridge and took out a water bottle. On my way out, I picked up my keys off the breakfast bar and briskly went to the garage where my chariot waited. I haven't driven Tazzy since Saturday evening after that horrid tale in the ratty shed at the Uley's with the Quileute elders. I smile to myself knowing it's in shambles on the ground. Yet, it faltered, because what if that place held some good memory of Sam's.

Sighing, I seated myself in the Trans-Am. As I put the key in the ignition, I pushed the button for the garage door. I text Aunt Maggie to let her know I was going out and to the store for Ice Cream. It's not the whole truth, but the less she knows the better. If she were to read the text out loud around certain people, well, let's just say I'd have a lot of explaining to do and an interrogation by those people would follow. Besides, if I end up hurt, I didn't want anyone to suspect the Cullens. Even though I know Sam would. And I couldn't help to think that maybe he'd start a war because of it. I quickly shook my head of any bad thoughts especially matters of the heart.

So a lie it was. Sending the message, and setting the phone onto the passenger's seat, I put the car in gear and proceeded to the Cullens. I just hope I remember and can see the entrance to their drive-way.

A few miles later on the right side of the highway, someone is standing on the shoulder and waving flashlights in both hands. I should have known when Carlisle had said during the phone call that Alice would greet me outside, she would be, though I had no idea he meant the entrance of the three-mile drive into the residence.

Cautiously, I turn right onto the Cullen road and immediately came to a full stop. I pushed the button on my door to unlock the passenger's side and Alice slid into the seat so graceful, I couldn't look away when our eyes met. She smiles at me as the corners of my mouth lift, timidly into one.

Slightly nervous to have a vampire as a seat-mate, I looked straight ahead and continued down the dark road while "Never Think" begins playing softly through the speakers.

Gratefully, Tucker and Jessie had rewired the speakers for my iPod to retrieve the music Friday night while I slept. I didn't know this Saturday and still wouldn't have if Libby hadn't mentioned it today at lunch. Jessie told Libby the radio and cassette tape player was outdated and knew I'd want it replaced with my iPod. I hadn't used it since the night I came to Forks to notice it was missing from my room.

Alice shifts slightly in her seat. I gulp loudly. I have no idea what to say and I didn't want to sound uncool. I grip the steering wheel a bit tighter as the curves got tauter.

"I love this song. Do you know who sings it?" Alice probed in her melodic voice.

Uh. "I believe it's that English dude, right?"

"Yes! Robert Pattinson. I'm a massive fan by the way. He's such a fab musician. Don't you think so?"

"Sure." I agree.

Just as I was getting worried about driving too slow because it seemed as if the road kept growing instead of relenting to our destination, I finally saw lights through the trees.

After another curve, the big white house came into view. I pull up into the actual drive-way and put Tazzy in park along the steps that are ten feet away. I hook the car keys onto my pants loop as Alice holds out my cellphone towards me.

"It was in the seat." She explains.

"Oh right. I'm sorry, I forgot." I say as I take it. "Thanks."

"No problem." She said as I reach for the door handle. "Sammie, wait." I look at her and even though I don't know her too well, the expression on her face is serious as well as concerned. I settle back into the seat. "How sure are you?" she asked.

I took in a deep, slow breath. Honesty is extremely vital to this friendship. But, I have a feeling that an ounce of doubt would not get me through the Cullen's front door. I exhale, slowly. I'm not a good liar so I chose something that had a lot of merit. "Alice, I'm as sure as my mother lies in her grave tonight." I say looking at the dashboard as if it was particularly interesting than her golden eyes.

As seconds ticked by without a response from Alice, I looked over at her. Her head rested back against the seat with her fingers to her temples and her eyes were closed. I realize she must be searching the future. I counted and thirty-two seconds later, her eyes open. She lifted her head from the seat and looked into my eyes.

"I believe you." She said in a certainty, angelic voice. "Let's go inside. They're all waiting for us in the living room, except Emmett." Alice said opening the passenger's door. She stepped out of the car and closed the heavy door without the struggle I usually have.

Puzzled, I open my door and got out. As I view the well-lit wrap-around porch, I close my door and proceeded to where she stood, waiting, at the foot in front of the white wooden stairs. I notice the pot plants and ceramic angels and exquisite outdoor furniture. The white mansion is beautiful in the daytime, but at night, it was glorious. It didn't look like vampires, creatures of the night, lived here at all. It's so homey and inviting.

"Alice," I say as I took my last step before I halt aside her. "Where exactly is Emmett?"

"Emmett is in his and Rosalie's room playing the X-box." She rolls her eyes. "It's a new football game." She smirks and continues, "He'll join us when you've been properly introduced to the ones you haven't met." Alice said as she ascends the stairs. I follow closely behind her.

Eight steps to the doorway; my heart rate is normal, six steps; my oxygen seems at one hundred percent, four steps; my mood appears to be very calm, two steps; Oh no, stomach cramps! Please God, it's me, remember me, please don't let me pass smelly gas.

As we enter the front door, I'm not sure what I was expecting really, but this interior wasn't it. It was bright even for nighttime and precisely large. The first floor indeed had been renovated by mostly taking out all the walls and making it into a vastly wide living area. At the backside of the house is entirely glass. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. From the thick carpets, to the wooden floors, and the high-beamed ceilings are all varying shades of white including the walls.

Carlisle, in this lighting, struck me by his youthful perfection. He stood off to the left on a raised portion of the floor by a black grand piano and greets me with a kindly smile. As Esmé stood next to him, her beautiful heart-shaped face seems outrageously flawless with billows of soft, caramel-colored hair. She too, greeted me with a warm smile.

"You're very welcome, Sammie." Esmé said gently.

"Thank you. It's nice to see you again, Miss Esmé. You all have a very lovely home."

Esme's warm smile turns into an appreciative one. "Thank you, dear."

"Sammie," Alice brought my attention to her. She stood at the base of the curving staircase with Jasper. I've seen him before but not this close. He was tall and dignified and handsome. Alice is a midget standing next to him. "This is Jasper."

"Hello Jasper." I say. He dips his head but doesn't speak.

"Hello Sammie." My eyes shift back to Carlisle and Esmé, where the voice initiated and discover the flawless, angelic Rosalie is standing beside Esmé now.

"Hello Rosalie." I say evenly. My self-esteem didn't plop in her presence. I wonder why?

"Can I come down now?" a deep, majestic voice asked somewhere upstairs. Emmett?

"Just wait a few more minutes, Emmett," Edward said as he slowly came down the massive curving staircase. Was the stance intentional?

Uh wait, I remember Carlisle telling me in the hospital that Edward couldn't read my mind, so, did he just read my question? I gulp.

Alice joined Edward as they both walked towards me. Edward stopped a few feet in front, while tiny Alice places herself on my right side, just as Esme did on my left. Carlisle came over to stand aside on the right of Edward while Jasper came up on the left. I realize they were positioning themselves around me, though not too close.

I suddenly became super aware that I am surrounded by vampires. They may be vegetarian vamps, but that doesn't make me truly trust them. My stomach rumbles and I feel all their eyes shift to my abdomen. Oh please don't fart!

Suddenly I look directly at Edward to see if he acknowledges my embarrassing notions. No smirks, no laughter, nothing. But does that mean anything?

"EDWARD, look at me you blood sucking hoar! No acknowledgement. HERE IS YOUR FUTURE; Still no response, but I continue. You become manic-depressive, and then suicidal, forgetting all about being homicidal and you go to the Volturi and asked Aro to behead you! I breathe a sigh of relief when he doesn't make any notion that he hears me as him and Jasper deliberates about how Emmett should proceed. However, I've never been so mean and utter hateful words in my life to anyone. Edward, I now know you cannot hear me, but I'm truly sorry for those nasty words I said.

"Sammie, have you've- " Carlisle startles me as he begins in his doctor attentive manner that I knew all too well but paused when my stomach rumbles again, "-eaten anything today?" I almost nodded and realized I hadn't at all. Blushingly, I shook my head no, looking down at the floor.

"Oh honey," Esmé said placing her cold hand on my sleeved arm. Other humans would have felt a diversion. Not me, it felt really nice ...comforting. "Carlisle, I insist we put this …off until Sammie's had something to eat. I'll put a frozen meal in the microwave oven." A microwave and frozen food? What the hell do they need this when they don't even eat human food? And I guess they didn't know what to call this situation any more than I did.

I raise my head to discover their doing that fast movement with their lips again. But this time it sounded like a symphony as they all conversed around me. I gather there is an argument among them that I'm not hearing. I have to put an end to this, and get the situations rolling because seriously, the suspense is annoying. I'd like to find out if there really is a spell or if I'm going to die. I clear my the thickness in my throat and took in a breath.

"Excuse me, Miss Esmé," I interrupted. The orchestra came to a halt. "Really, thanks so much for thinking of me. I really do appreciate it. But I'll eat when I get home, honest. My aunt's bringing a bowl of Bear Claw soup from a friend's supper this evening. I hear it's good and I don't want to miss out. And truthfully, I'd like to get this situation over with." I said a bit winded. And they were nice not to interrupt as I babbled. I'm sure my southern draw has no vibe to it like theirs, although, Charlie Daniels playing the fiddle in the background would be 'sweet'.

"You heard her. Let's do this already." Emmett bellowed above us, through the ear-splitting silence down here.

Now I really like this vampire dude. Just hope he doesn't suck my blood. That would truly, suck.

Edward nods. But Carlisle speaks. "Very well, Sammie. If Emmett is overtaken by your scent, Alice will take you to safety. I'm telling you so you're not confused when or if things get out of control. And Esmé will be right behind you and Alice." He said firmly. I nod my reply.

It isn't until he turns away to face the stairs that I swallow the fear down and hope like heaven, it doesn't come up.

The Cullens didn't have to tell me Emmett is on his way. You didn't have to see the tension in everyone's body langue to know it was there. It is felt through and through as if it is in the air and visible.

Emmett appeared at the top of the stairs. The last time I saw him, his eyes were coal-black, his face was affixed in a deranged expression and all the while snarling at me.

Breathe, swallow fear, and keep heart steady.

But now, I consider that he resembles a very tall, brawny Greek God or the Green Giant. Or maybe it was just the impression of being at the top of a massive curving staircase as tall and masculine as he was. So far he has the mixture of two expressions; amused and mischievous. Then our eyes meet.

Breathe, swallow fear, and keep heart steady.

Emmett holds my gaze in his as he begins to descend, but halts after a few. Did he just jut his neck and smell the air? He resumes his descend and continues to hold my gaze until he gets at the bottom of the staircase. He looks at Carlisle, scrunching his nose.

"She really stinks. Bad." He said bluntly, crossing his arms.

I grin widely at Emmett. I knew I didn't actually stink to a human, but from a vampire's super sense of smell, it's the best news I've heard in a very, very long time. And it answers my suspiciousness about the spell. Could I be right about the others?

"Sammie," Carlisle stands in my line of sight to Emmett and put his hands on my shoulders. "How did you know? Is it in those books?" My grin falters. I sigh deeply and slightly shake my head no, maintaining eye contact with Carlisle. "Then may I ask how?"

Do I tell Carlisle that a Djin is out to torture and destroy me and everyone I hold dear? Could he or anyone believe me? Would he even know that this type of supernatural being exist in this world? Did I not just prove the unconventional?

The sound of a cymbal rings in my left ear. Instantaneously, I clutch at both ears as it vibrates loudly in my ear canal. Reacting to the violent clang, I bend over sharply, and hitting my head on Carlisle's chest. If he was human, it would have been comfort; instead it felt like I slammed my forehead on a brick wall. My eyes water from the agonizing pain. And then as the sound softness, a odiously laugh reverberates in my eardrums.

Oh you've got to be freaking kidding me!

~ o ~ O ~ C~ O ~ o ~

* * *

1) "I Dream of Kimmie" is actually "Jeannie." and the description is same for that real show. No copy right infringement intended.

2) "Never Think" is Robert Pattinsons song released in Twilight 2008 soundtrack. No copy right infringement intended.

3) Robert Pattinson; a Hollywood actor & great musician. He stars as 'Edward Cullen" in the Twilight movie series.

4) Lorezapam; Adivan is a real tranquilizer. Used specifically for anxiety etc. Highly addictive. What Sammie did was really bad in character & I do not promote such abuse in medication nor do I in taking other peoples medication. This releases me in future liabilities.

5) I also do not promote in not eating right. Three meals a day is healthy.

6) The spell that Sammie suspected has been proven. Regards to what happen in the classroom, the spell sparked in which made Sammie's blood appealing to Emmett. Why Emmett? Keep reading glitch fans, keep reading.

'Breaking Dawn Pt. 2" was so Awesome! Hope everyone has had a chance to see the movie. It rocks!


	22. Against Windows

Dedicated to lisambello & Da RaNdOm PeRsOn {they're #1 "Glitch Fans"} I'll be doing more reviewer dedications in the future!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Against Windows**

**Sweet words are easy to say, Sweet things are easy to buy, But sweet people are difficult to find. ~ Corineabella ~**

* * *

I heard a particular ring tone from nearby. It was my cellphone. I assigned that specific tone only to Libby. The sound fades out. Precipitously, I realize I'm laying down on my back with something cold on top of my head. Confusion sets in momentarily until the memory re-plays itself behind my eyelids.

The Cullens and I were in their foyer, after proving to them that Emmett's desire for my blood was a hoax and then, Blackhawk's annoying intrusion afterwards. I must have hit my head harder than I thought on Carlisle's chest. My limbs feel stiff as if I've been lying down a while and my head throbs a little.

My eyes instantaneously flash open to the dimly lit high-beam ceiling. I lay on a fine-leather lounger which sits alongside a tall glass window. It's still dark as night. As I view my surroundings further without moving a limb or my head, it seems as if I am in a small art gallery.

Small uplighters exemplifies over different styles and sizes of paintings hanging on the fore-wall in the most exquisitely illustration as if showcasing a story. They appear to be very old; possibly an era dating back to the eighteenth century. I notice a door splitting these attributes.

Which makes me begin to wonder what time is it? Or how long have I been unconscious? More importantly, I need to get home. Maybe that's why Libby had called to find out where I was. How many times has she tried calling? And where are the Cullens?

I take the ice pack off my head, dropping it to the floor. I sit up slowly, putting my feet on the thick carpet as I took in the rest of the room. Most of the wall spaces were taken up by towering bookcases. Carlisle sat quietly behind a huge mahogany desk in a leather chair matching the lounger. One of those green fancy lights sits upon his desk as he reads a thick volume.

Carlisle looks up, meeting my eyes. "How do you feel?" he asked. He places a very thin Cross as a bookmark, closing his thick volume and sitting it aside on the desk.

"I'm okay. I need to get home." I say as I stand up. Suddenly Carlisle is there holding onto my upper arms and stabilizing my stance before I understood myself that I was swaying.

"You shouldn't drive in your condition." Carlisle said removing his hands.

I take a step back from the closeness and look up at him. I see little black dots swimming in the air between us, I ask, "And that would be …?"

"It's possible you may have a concussion. Without x-rays, it's not clarified. However you do have a knot on your forehead right by the hairline." He explains.

I raise my hand to feel the knot he's speaking of. (Shish.) It hurts just to touch it. "What time is it?" I ask squinching my right eye and palming my forehead from the ache.

He glimpses at his watch-"It's seven forty-two." He tells me.

"Oh man, where's my phone?" Carlisle turns and reaches on his desk and then he hands it to me. "Thanks." I say.

"Please let Alice drive you home." He pleads as I view the missed calls.

Reluctantly I murmur- "Okay." -without looking away from a text message I'm speedily typing to Libby. {I'm ok. Be home soon. Had 911 at the Cullens.} I press send.

"Sammie, - can you come over tomorrow evening? I'd like to discuss what happened here earlier. Thirty-three minutes ago to be exact." I look up, apologetic.

"Honestly, I'd like too, but I can't. I gotta to do this thing after the football game."

"Well then, how about Saturday, around noon?"

"Sure." I said as the door opens. Alice walks in, smiling.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Sammie." She said in a chirpy voice and then holds out her hand. "Keys, please." I unhook the key chain and place them in her hand, unwillingly.

Vegetarian Vampires are gentle, caring beings but can somewhat be meddlesome _and_ officious. Who knew?

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~**

* * *

Alice insisted in going into grocery store to buy the ice cream. Further insisting I stay seated in the car. While I waited, I reread Libby's text messages she sent as Alice drove us to the only market in Forks; 7:48pm {Still in La Push. Sam knows. It was him calling. Glad you didn't answer. He's really mad. AM, (Aunt Maggie), overheard you were at the Cullens from the commotion. I told her you met up with a Cullen classmate at the store when you texted. The Classmate needed assistance in homework. So alibi ok. She's worried about you. Like we all are. Snug & Hearts} I reply; {Thanks. Snug & Hearts} I press the send button.

The second message I believe came from Jessie because of its nature. Not only that, Libby doesn't say "love you" at the end of a text; 7:53pm {Sam maybe outside pacing, waiting for you. Jessie's upset. Afraid he might hurt you. He wants you to call him a-sap. Allie misses you & wants you to visit Saturday. She needs you to cook specialties for supper. She said if Sam bothers you, she'll take care of it. Love you.} I reply; {it'll be ok. He won't hurt me. I will call when things have settled. Be there Saturday, promise. Love you, Jessie.} Sighing, I pressed send.

As soon as I laid the phone down on my lap, I received a new message from Libby's phone; 7:58pm {Tucker just called my phone. *rolling eyes* Yes, it was Jessie who gave him my number; the brat. AW,(anyway), The Tuck said if you don't call him, he's coming to c you tomorrow night. PLEASE call. BTW,(by the way), your aunt drinks too much coffee. I think she needs an intervention bc (because) she stays here too late. *yawns* Snug & Hearts}

I was about to reply when I gasped. Another fact about the vegetarian vamps, they're awfully quiet. Too quiet that you aren't aware of their presences unless they want you to know or in this case, arrived back without making a qualified sound of their appearance.

Alice is sitting in the driver's seat, staring out the windshield. She is of short stature and had to move the seat all the way forward in order to reach the pedals and steering wheel before we left her house. My seat is all the way back because I'm five'seven and have long legs, so in order to get her attention, I scoot forward holding onto the dashboard and lean sideways to wave a hand in front of her eyes.

"Alice?" I said evenly. But she doesn't respond. Her eyes appear to be glazed over and not blinking.

Baffled, I bite down on my lower lip. Is this normal behavior for a vampire? Did something happen in the store? I roll my eyes. Lovely, my first outing with a vampire and she gets traumatized from buying me ice cream. Way to go, Sammie. I sigh, debating what to do. I wonder if I should call Carlisle.

As I was about to shift back into my seat, the grocery bag in her lap catches my attention. Why not have my snack waiting for Carlisle to show up? But, would she attack me if I tried to remove it?

Shoot, I suddenly feel famished. What to do? What to do?

Cautiously, I ease my hand towards her lap. Warily, I keep my eyes cemented to her as I slowly reach and touch the bag gently, trying to not make that necessary plastic sprightly noise. Carefully, I grip the bag and gradually pull it away. I breathe, closing my eyes, and adjusted myself back into my seat.

Opening my eyelids, I grinned like a possum down at the bag in my lap. Score! I began to unravel the contents inside and discovered there is more than a pint of ice cream in it. Two flavors to be exact; chocolate and strawberry; a box of plastic spoons to eat my ice cream, blueberry pop tarts and a sixteen-ounce water. All my favorite snacks. How could she …have …? I swallow the thickness that's developed in my mouth. Only someone who cares enough to carefully watch what you eat cares a whole lot. But, when has she ever been present during meal times to know that?

Abruptly, I look up at Alice. As if on cue, she turns her head and looks directly into my eyes. I would have found this creepy, only the sadness in her golden eyes and her expression seemed to dominate our atmosphere entirely.

"Sammie-I'm sorry." She said quietly.

I open my mouth to question, but apprehension kept me from doing so. Because I know she isn't apologizing for her stillness. She was seeing something. Something in the future that caused her to be awfully sad and naturally I was involved somehow. I looked away out my window. Away from the sadness to find it has started raining. My world out there appears to be bleak too, no matter where I look, nowhere is there comfort, no way to escape the burden and no one else knows, for certain about this glitch in the universe, not even me.

"I want more than anything for us to become best of friends, Sammie. We are meant to be that way. But this other girl …for the first time I don't understand. She can't be your …that's not even possible."

Abruptly, I turn my head back towards Alice, swishing. "Sister." I said irritably. "And yes. It's possible." I added tightly.

"But that doesn't make sense." She disagreed softly.

"Nothing in this universe makes any freaking sense!" I exploded. I elaborated further in a calmer voice. "I'll have been here two weeks on Saturday, Alice. Two miserable weeks! But, it feels like months." I expressed. "I never knew my father or even heard about him. And to lose my mother in death and move here only to discover my father lives in this parallel world?" I sigh, shaking my head in utter belief. I shift my gaze to look out the windshield into the parking lot, away from her inquisitive gawp. "It's freaking mind-blowing to find out that my mother and I did too. And that's not all; it gets worse, way worse." I breathe, debating whether to continue.

A man and his young daughter walks out of the store with a cart full of groceries, engaged in buoyant conversation, concealed from the reality in which I live in. "There are three potential fathers." The words began tumbling from my lips and couldn't halt the rest that followed. "The Chief of Police, A deceased Quileute, and to make it even more complicated, the third is a Djin. I don't know where he is, but his brother has made it his mission to torture me in impossible ways only to kill me later after he's had his amusement in destroying my life and others situated around me. And the wicked part …I don't even know why." And I don't know why I told her any of this. Let alone, about Sebastian and Blackhawk. I have kept this latest development bottled up so tightly, I couldn't even bring myself to tell Libby.

"Sammie, did you say a Djin?" she asked incredulously. I bobble a nod, closing my eyes, knowing how insane that last part seems to her. "Are you positively sure about that?" still dubious. Did I expect anything else?

Wait a moment. Did she know what a Djin was? I open my eyes to see and search for any recognition on her face. I discover she had shifted sideways in her seat, leaning towards me a little, with a serious and concern expression as she had before we went inside the Cullens residence.

"Do you know what a Djin is?" I ask prudently.

Alice didn't reply immediately, enough to keep me in suspense and for anxiety to seep in; enough for me to worry of being committed to an asylum forever by Carlisle. I'm waiting so intensely to hear her melodic voice, that when she finally does respond, it startles me and the answer is unclear.

Blinking my eyes incessantly for a moment, I say, "I'm sorry, what?"

Alice adjusts herself intentionally slow to sit properly in the seat. "I said yes. I have."

Astonished, I watch as she started the engine, putting the car into reverse, and began backing out of the parking space, and then proceeded to drive out of the parking lot, speedily.

Alice glances at me. "Breathe, Sammie." I breathed and looked away.

Surprisingly, we were already on highway 101 heading north. Without glimpsing at the odometer, I knew Alice has Tazzy breaking the speed limit. I worry that Forks finest will pull us over and that won't go well. I've already had a blunder on the road and meeting Officer Van Dame on that occasion. Besides, not long we'd be arriving at my aunts where an angry Sam might be waiting. What if he transformed into his wolf while Alice is present? The Cullens cannot know about the Quileutes Wolves yet. I didn't need Libby to tell me that was very important.

"Alice, pull over." I demand calmly. She gazed at me, taking her eyes off the dark road. I clutch at my queasy stomach. "Please, I believe I'm going to be sick."

The seatbelts in the Trans-Am aren't functional and Alice knew somehow and braced her arm in front of me which kept me from being slung into the dashboard as she brakes. The tires squeal and she pulls the car over on to the shoulder. When we come to a sudden stop, she reaches further over me to open the door. I immediately lean sideways, bending my upper body and violently vomit into the high grass.

When I expelled the contents of my stomach, I righted myself in the seat and astonishingly, I was given a wet wash cloth by Alice.

"I saw before we left the house and put the cloth into my purse. I tried to get you home in time." Alice explains. This shouldn't have taken me by surprise but it still did. It's an explanation why she knew to brace me from an impact to the dashboard.

"I sincerely thank you, Alice." I said as I began wiping my face after the additional shock fades.

"It's what good friends do, Sammie." She said in simplicity.

Then she leans over me and closes the car door, and then puts Tazzy in gear. She pulls away from the shoulder and continues the drive to my aunt's house without an objection from me.

I mean, what could I do? I can't kick a sweet vampire out of the car any more than I can a friend. And now, she is both. Tensely, I reached into the plastic bag and retrieved the water to get this bitter taste from my mouth and braced myself for what I'm sure, is going to be very momentous in a mile or two away.

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O~ o ~**

* * *

Alice turns into the drive-way. The sensor lights above the garage metal doors are on. My eyes go wide as I immediately recognize the exclusive white king-cab 150 Ford Grand-Hauler. It's been backed in and parked in front of Tazzy's entrance/exit to the garage. The closer we get, the car headlights beams inside of the cab, silhouetting a man in a cowboy hat. In the paved turnaround is the backend of a horse trailer.

Alice brings the car to a complete stop directly in front of the truck and turns off the ignition and lights. There's no movement from me or him nor Alice. The three of us are as still as if time's been paused, waiting for someone to initiate the next move in a game of chest.

I should be eager to see the burly man. I should be getting out hugging his neck and welcoming him. But I just sat here doing none of that. I wasn't expecting him until tomorrow evening and I hadn't prepared myself for his arrival and the truth he would bring.

"Sammie, Edward just pulled in behind us." Alice's melodic voice pierced the silence. It brought life back into play again as the burly man opened his truck door.

"Okay. Thank you, Alice." I murmur but kept the stare on the tall, broad-shouldered veterinarian slash physicist.

"Sammie, look at me." Alice called for my immediate attention. I reluctantly looked away to look at her. "Are you alright?" I nodded my reply. Her eyebrows lifted. "You don't seem okay. Is something wrong?" I shook my head no in a lie. She sighs. "Well, you have a concussion and -." She paused when I narrowed my eyes. "I know Carlisle suspected, and it isn't clarified but you've become nauseated and somewhat incoherent. Not all of it's from the concussion. Partly it's because you haven't been eating lately and now this gentleman has distracted you in some way." I slightly nod to agree. "So what I'm trying to say is, eat a good meal and get some rest. You can get your answers tomorrow, Sammie." I nod because I understood now why she said she was sorry before. "Carlisle has already spoken with Libby to keep an eye on you tonight, to wake you up every few hours. Do not take anything for the headache until after midnight, okay?"

"Okay." I automatically say.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school. We'll text during lunch. And Sammie, don't forget to come by Saturday. We have a lot to discuss." She said and then she removed herself from the car and was gone.

In Alice's absence, it left no other choice but to get out and greet Uncle Theo. Moodily, I took the keys out of the ignition and hooked them to my jeans loop. I gripped the bag by its handle as I opened the door and stepped out of the car to face the undeniable truth that has arrived unexpectedly sooner than I was ready to accept.

Uncle Theo wasted no time to walk over and embrace me into a tight-fitting hug as he lifts me up, twirling us once. "Sammie, it's damn good to see you girl." He said putting me back to my feet and pulling away.

How could I not forgive him for the deception? He is part of my former life that meant so much to me and is now gone. Whoa. Wait. How could two worlds coexist within one another, on the same plane? I'm not an expert on Quantum Physics, but even I know there's definitely a glitch, retrospectively. Why haven't I thought of this before now?

"Sammie, what's going on?" Uncle Theo's seizing my upper arms and his rasping voice broke into my reverie.

"Uh, you tell me, awarding-winning novelist, Mr. Physicist." I said punitively, looking up at him.

Uncle Theo's jaw twitches. His expression is one of being caught off guard. Abruptly, he removes his hands, taking a few steps backwards.

"What have you and my mother done?" I demand through clenched teeth.

Suddenly I remember the spell. I took a deep breath, waiting for an answer. Uncle Theo just stood there, debating or whatever he was doing and it's making me madder. I have to be calm though and took notice of my heart. It's beating way too fast for none of my liking. I put a hand gently over the center of my chest. Steady heart beats is all I'm asking God. Steady heart beats.

Oh. Steady, Heart, Beats. Three words my mother's said to me the night she died. S. H. B. is the initials she repeated. She said all three times. Three words, three letters, three times. They could stand for (S)amantha (H)untley, so what would the B stand for? Pronouncing, 'Sebastian', sounds like '_SHB_'. Why does this formulation seem very important and what is the meaning to it? Remain calm, Sammie, you don't want to lose this knowledge, I told myself. Breathe in, breathe out.

Blinding headlights appears in the drive-way. I quickly shield my eyes. I realize is drizzling. Please let that be Aunt Maggie. I don't think I can handle any more excitement tonight. Then the silver Lexus begins to pull into its regular parking spot.

I swiftly leave Uncle Theo standing by himself and briskly walk to the front door, not waiting to speak to Libby right now or my aunt until morning nor bother introducing them to Uncle Theo altogether. I've had enough and will follow Alice's advice. Because if anyone knew what my future held, either concrete or subjectively, it is her I'm betting on.

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~**

* * *

After preparing for bed, I sat on the cushion loft in the bay window. I lean against the backboard, stretching my legs, crossing my ankles and place a wooden food tray across my lap.

Thankfully, Aunt Maggie took the baby crib down that had sat in front of the window and stored it away in the shed. Only after my best friend persisted to tell my aunt daily and insist that my baby bed should be taken down so there weren't reminders of the past. Leave it to Libby to have my best interests at heart. Because she knew I'd never oppose or confront. She is the coolest and sweetest chic ever. Her latest antic warms my heart and …gut, literally.

Libby had brought up the wooden food tray of the Bear Claw soup and a glass of sweet tea. As I take the first bite, I savor the taste. A few more, I can't distinguish what kind of meat it is. Libby professed earlier it isn't Bear. There are potatoes, carrots, speckled butter beans and broccoli mixed with white creamy gravy. It is good as promised. I made a mental note to thank Allie for her hospitality.

As I continue to eat, my thoughts went to Libby downstairs. She and Aunt Maggie are on a conference call with her dad, Mr. Edward in Georgia. Her mother, Janet is still missing and there are no indications that she was ever on the plane to begin with; even though there were four people who saw with their own eyes that she had got on the plane to Australia. I would have found that extremely odd before I moved here to my aunt's.

Sighing, I know it's because of whatever is happening in Forks and La Push is most likely the reason Janet has met an unfortunate fate. Libby doesn't even discuss the disappearance or mention to me it's bothering her. But I know it is. And I haven't exactly been there for her, like she has been there for me. It's time to change that.

Now that I've discovered there is definitely a spell and aware of how it's affecting my behavior from reactions to certain things and to the people around me such as Emmett, it's time to take my life back.

But I had to ask myself, why Emmett and not any of the others? Why did Blackhawk choose him specifically to desire my blood and not Carlisle, when that scenario would have sent them away sooner or ended my life?

Maybe Blackhawk didn't expect a friendship to develop with the vampire doctor because the spell had already been made in advance? If that is the case, then the unexpected aneurysm in my heart saved my life. Not just my life, but the other humans in that fifth period classroom, which would have started the war between the three Quileute wolves and the five vampire Cullens. Because Carlisle wouldn't have been there to calm the disorder which the unknown army that may control my assumingly monstrous uncle, wanted that result alone. Because I suspect this plan isn't Blackhawk's entire doing. In my childhood dreams, it was an army we were up against, not one.

Then another question appeared; did that mean Blackhawk knew Sam would imprint on me instead of Emily? Would Sam's imprinting be the essences of that spell? The glitch of all glitches in the system? Because after all, Sam didn't have the need to spy on me or the need to protect me from the Cullens if I indeed wasn't his imprint; And unknown army needed Sam, Jarred and Paul there to start the war when Emmett attacked in Physics C. The irony of it is, I was in a classroom being taught on a subject that is partly explains Physics in this whole inexplicable mess.

However, I gather someone underestimated greatly if I assumed all of this to be correct. It would have been absolutely chaos if Jasper, Alice and Edward weren't close enough even though I don't recall them being in the room. But they could have. I suppose I had been distracted with the Riley Biers glitch after lunch to notice. From what I know now though, I believe Edward must have read Alice's vision shortly and saw Emmett's fighting to react beforehand and Jasper used his gift to help control somewhat the emotions spilling from Emmett to assist him and Alice to remove the deranged bloodthirsty vampire from the classroom. But how could I see this interaction when no other human saw it, was beyond me.

"Sammieeee," Libby sung my name and snapped her fingers in front of my face. I looked up at her, surprised I wasn't aware she came into the room. That seemed be happening a lot lately. "Are you done eating?" she asked holding out her hand towards the wooden food tray. I nodded.

"Thank you, Libby." I said when she took it off my lap. "It really was good."

"Yeah it was. I'll be back after I take this downstairs. We need to talk." She said walking away towards the bedroom door. My eyebrows perked in curiosity as well as I knew she's preparing me. For what, I didn't know, I'd soon find out. "Call, Jessie. You promised." She added before she left from the room.

It was enough not to ponder much and that was her intention. I stretch forward and pick up my phone that had lay at the other end of the cushioned loft, on atop of my mother's thesis. Slightly nervous, I pressed #6 to ring the Uley's. Second ring, I marginally slid the pink sheer away with my finger and peeked out the window at the backyard even though it's dark as night. Third ring, it's raining and hope Sam is not out there in that weather. More, that he's not still mad. Sighing, I let go and bend my legs to my chest and begin playing with my toes. Fourth ring, even more, he doesn't pick up the phone.

"Hello?" an unknown male answers.

"Hello, may I speak to Jessie please?"

"Uh, sure. He's outside. Hold on, 'kay?" the young voice said.

"Okay, thanks." I relax. I hear the phone dangle, hitting the wall?

It's a minute later when, "Hello?" Jessie said apprehensively.

"Hey Jess," I say softly.

"Damn Sammie, I've been so worried about you. Are you okay?" Jessie confessed in an excited tone.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry I haven't been around. I-"Jessie cut me off.

"That's not why. I mean it is, just a helluva' lot more tonight. Did he say hurtful things?" he said this with urgency.

"I haven't seen Sam, Jessie." I assure him.

"Huh. That's weird. Sam hasn't come back since he left sometime after seven. He's pretty pissed that you went to the Cullens and said he was going to let you know how he felt about it too." Jessie enlightens me. "That is if you lived." He added truthfully.

Upon being told that Sam is upset with me, I hear it in Jessie's voice that he was ill with me too. I clear my throat. "Jessie how is things at the Uley's? How's school?"

"Dudette, you can change the subject, but it's not going to change how people are reacting to this. Please understand you can't be friends with them and have friends here too." his voice sounded strange, and bitter.

I close my eyes. "Are you saying we can't be friends anymore, Jessie?"

"If that's what it takes to keep you away from the Cullens and Sam off your ass, than yes." He admitted.

Tears began to swell in my eyes. But also my blood began to boil. I open my eyes and fully open the curtains. If Sam is outside, I want him to see how upset I am with him.

"Did Sam or the elders tell you that you cannot be friends with me if I chose to be friends with the Cullens?" I ask calmly, wiping a tear away.

"Sammie listen to me. It doesn't matter if they did or not. When Sam gets angry, he explodes into his wolf and he's humongous and he can hurt you really bad by accident. I don't want to see you get hurt by him because of the Cullens or they end up killing you." He said this slowly to point out how serious he was being.

"Jessie, you don't understand. I can't stop being friends with you no more than I can Carlisle. You're a brother to me and my best friend. He is my doctor and a loyal friend. Besides, you have no idea how truly good they are." I argued softly.

"Libby had said the same thing when it was a book, but now its real life, Sammie. She agrees with me and Sam."

Oh this is nice.

"So you're giving me an ultimatum to stop seeing Carlisle, the only doctor in this world who knows all about the oddity of my health condition because Sam and the elders gave you one? That blows, brother." I said in a irk tone. "Carlisle is a good vegetarian vampire that saved my life two weeks ago. Or have you forgotten that already, Jessie?" I reminded him.

"Looks like you've made your decision, sister. Sam just walked in and you know where my loyalty lies. Later." The phone is slammed in its receiver and in my ear.

For a few minutes, I just looked down at my cellphone in disbelief. _Breathe. _I let out a breath I'd held since Jessie hung up on me. He has never done so before. What the hell? If Libby and Jessie felt this way, did Miss Allie? I should have known that something like this was going to go down, just not this soon. And Libby had warned me that 'we needed to talk'. Nothing good ever comes out of that sentence alone.

"Hey, Uncle Th-oh." Libby starts to say until she saw me palming the stream of tears away and then she picks up the thick manila envelope, handing it to me and sat down at the end of the cushioned loft. She sighed, "Let me guess. Jessie followed orders from the prodigious Alpha Dog." She said this like she didn't agree with Sam's orders or Jessie's ultimatum. I nodded, sniffling.

"Jessie said you agreed with him and Sam." I said picking at the edge of the envelope in my lap.

"I only agreed to keep the peace, but Sammie; I don't agree you going to their house."

"I wasn't there to play truth or dare." I said. Libby smirks. I swallow hard, immediately realizing that isn't far from the actual truth. Did I dare say it? I roll my eyes at myself in annoyance at my own thoughts. "Libby, there are things I have to tell you now but you got to promise not to repeat them."

"I promise. But first, Uncle Theo wants to know if it's okay with you to take up Aunt Maggie's offer to stay here? Because he mentioned you were upset with him for something. That doesn't sound like you at all. What's going on?"

"I pretty much told him I was aware of whom he really was and then I asked him what he and my mother had done." She gasps.

"Oh my gosh, what did he say?" Libby shrieks.

"Absolutely nothing, just glared at me in shock." I told her. "And yes, he can stay. We need answers so we can bring your mom back." I clarify. And then her face pales. "Libby, what's wrong?" I say as I sit all the way up, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"My dad is moving here, Sammie." My mouth opens wide, speechless. "When he went back to Georgia …our house, our belongings and even his job doesn't exist."

Now I gasp a, "No!" in a whisper.

"Yes, and even Jessie's dad doesn't live there at their house. It seems he has disappeared as well." Alice's faraway look in the car comes flashing into my mind. I had been wrong on why she was sorry earlier. This is why.

* * *

Thank you for the latest review, faves & followers.


	23. Grasp that Glitch

A. N. No one reacts to the same scenario. That's why everyone is unique and different in their own special way. So presentationally, this is how these characters did react.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Grasp that Glitch**

* * *

I couldn't sleep. No matter how many sheep I tried to count, at least one would always forget to jump, crash into the fence and lay on the ground laughing. It truly defeated the purpose. I was doing everything not to think of the myriad problems. And the sheep were no help in this area. Guess they find my life very amusing that they forget to jump to laugh.

Gently throwing back the covers, I ease out of bed, trying carefully not to wake Libby. I sneak out of the bedroom without disturbing her and go down stairs to the kitchen for bottled water. As I turn around from closing the fridge, I almost scream when a hand covers my mouth. Instantaneously, a finger is at his mouth "Shh" for a few seconds followed by hiking his thumb over his shoulder towards the garage and then that hand grips my waist to pull me forward.

I speak but it's muffled. "What the fuck, dude?" I try to eagerly move his hand from my mouth. When that didn't work, I bit his hand; violently hard. We were close to the side door now as he removed his hand, uttering profanities quietly and shaking his hand at his shoulder. Well it pissed me off. He better be grateful I didn't knee him in the groin. Ignoring his little ballet performance, I move past him and enter the garage.

Thankfully Libby had Uncle Theo move his truck so she could park Tazzy in her usual space. I jump my rear on the hood in one graceful move and open my water to take a drink before I throw it at his thick, brainless head. He approached me slowly in his suave stride as I drank from the bottle as we eyeball one another. I swear if he touches me, I'm going to beat him senseless. I took the bottle from my mouth and swallow the last bit as I twisted the lid back on and then, suddenly, I chunk it at him three feet away. He catches the half-filled bottle, before it's supposed to hit his face, in one smooth arm motion. He delivers a half cocky smile, holding the bottle by his face before he lowers it by his side.

"Sweet throw. Are you sorry you missed?" Sam's eyes surveys my nightwear as he waits for my answer.

I lean my palms on the edge, crossing my ankles, "Yes." I say stubbornly.

"You are, one sexy, and beautiful, mean ass." Sam states slowly. "And I mean that in a great, most thrilling way." He adds. I ignore the mawkishness, clearing my throat.

"If you don't want me to call your mom and tell her that her eldest son broke in her best friend's house to terrorize her niece in the middle of the night, I suggest you get on with why you are here." I said straightforwardly.

An expression comes across Sam's face but before I could determine what it was, it masks into composure. He stands taller, if that was possible, as if he's preparing for a battle. The backyard entry into the garage opens. Jared walks in first, huskily, rubbing the dew from his hair and came to stand by Sam's right as Paul follows in the same exact way, but halts on Sam's left. All three stood facing me, three feet away. It's then I notice they're dressed similar to one another; shirtless with cut-off blue jean shorts that go down and end just before the knees, all damp from the rain outside or was it still?

Sam reaches into his back pocket, bringing forth a yellow rolled up scroll and a pen in a small plastic sandwich bag.

"Samantha Huntley, as acting Chief of the Quileute's I, Chief Samuel Uley, find you irresponsible and negligence and desertion to our people in your relationship with our one and only enemy." Sam begins in an earnest tone, entirely gazing into my eyes without ever faltering as he takes both objects out, carefully in his hands. "I order you to sign this treaty to stay off our land and strip you from any relationships you have there. Further, you can confer with the Cullens whose signatures are on this legitimate paper to where the treaty line is. Sign it." Sam holds out the scroll and pen for me to take. I look at it as if it's diseased and then back up at Sam as if he's lost his freaking mind. "Please sign it, Sammie and save us from future headaches."

I put my finger up. "Wait right here, I'll be right back." I say calmly, sliding off the hood. Sam instantaneously grabs my arm roughly as I try to sidle past these idiots. I look at him in the eye. "Back the fuck off, Sam. It's a female problem that you don't want me to explain. I'll be right back to sign this ridiculousness." He nods and lets me go.

Energetically, I proceed inside the house. Luckily I am still wearing the oxygen. I sprint quietly to the bedroom and enthusiastically to the closet. When I told Libby about everything before going to bed, it was in here with the music up so no one could understand what we were saying that I took notice of them. In the back corner of the closet are two thick baseball bats and I grabbed both. Straightaway, I woke Libby by quickly summing up the scenario in the garage, whispering into her ear. Immediately, Libby jumps into action to put her shorts on meanwhile I grabbed my phone and made a call to Charlie and told him we had burglars in the house and then hung up, putting the cell in the back pocket of my short Levi cutoffs.

Libby and I swiftly move silently through the house. The trio turned as we enter in the garage. Our bats are in a defense position just as we were taught in the academy as we walk slowly and halt after a few steps in. Their eyes became wide and their faces seem shocked or awed and then Jared smirks.

"Sammie," Sam breathes, putting his hands on his hips.

"Wait Sam, I'm sorry it's come to this between us, but I'm not signing. Just listen before it gets even uglier." Sam rolls his eyes and nods for me to continue. He may be strong enough to kill vampires, but just fighting me would be the death of him and he knows it. "You cannot keep me off that land because your charges are so untrue and purely inconceivable."

"As her protégée, and witness, those charges are absolute false." Libby announces beside me.

"So furthermore, I will be at your house Saturday to cook for your mother as she has asked me too. I love her and your brothers as if they're family members to me in the short time it's been. And Jessie! You got to be out of your freaking mind if you think I'm releasing any claims to him, buddy." Sam didn't reply because sirens blared in the distance.

"SHE CALLED THE COPS!" Jared hollers heading for the door with Paul on his heels. Sam didn't look surprised at all. He winks and smiles before he runs out the door behind Jared and Paul; which gives me the impression that someone else requested he do this.

"Sammie, what on earth is going on?" Aunt Maggie declares behind Libby and me. We both turn around at the same time, releasing our defensive stance. She's standing in the doorway, in her purple robe and looking very hard at the bats that are in me and Libby's hands.

"Uh, there was a burglar in the house and we chased him into the garage and Sammie called Charlie." Libby explains as I lower the bat, going over to Tazzy, open the passenger's door, and leaning over the seat to push the button for the garage metal door as two patrol cars pull into the drive-way.

"Oh no, this has never happened!" Aunt Maggie shrieks.

"What's happened?" a man's loud voice behind Aunt Maggie asked. I forgot Uncle Theo was even here. Where was he because he sure wasn't on the couch! "Are you girls hurt?" said an excited Uncle Theo as he moves past her at the same time two officers ran into the garage with their guns out of their holsters but by their hips. And Charlie Swan behind them.

Both officers continue to sprint towards the wide opened backyard entryway and proceed through looking for the assailant while Charlie comes to me and um, seizes my upper arms? Uh okay. Awkwardly, he let's go as soon as he realizes what he's done and backs away.

"Samantha, are you hurt?" Charlie asks as he looks at me from head to toe. Stunned by his forwardness, I just shake my head no. "What about the rest of you?" Everyone else said they were fine.

Officer Van Dame and Deputy Steve re-enter the garage but they begin looking at the broken lock on the door as Charlie and Uncle Theo joins them. Libby comes to stand by me as I stood beside the passenger's door.

"Guess what time it is?" she whispers. I shrug more concerned about the broken lock and whose fingerprints they'll find. "It's four: thirty-four." She tells me quietly.

I don't acknowledge and get a sick feeling just by watching the men converse with one another. Officer Van Dame dispatches on his talkie for a crime scene analysis. Calling Charlie was a very bad idea. All four men go to the inside door to the house when Aunt Maggie announces that it too has been broken. Dammit Sam!

"Sammie," Libby said as she took me by the shoulders and mouths, "four, thirty, four." I look over her shoulder and notice its dawn. Oh, the time when we arrived late to a class and had to double team a ninja attacker. I turn and face the group of adults.

"Charlie," All five heads regarded to the sound of my blank voice, some turning to see us as if they'd forgotten Libby and I stood here by the Trans-Am. I edged a bit closer so I didn't have to use a high voice with Libby flanking my right side. If I explain this correctly with emphasis and proper details, they wouldn't suspect a lie. "I mean, Chief Swan …I suppose you need to know the order of events for your reports and it's almost time for us (I point to Libby and myself) to get ready for school." It surprises me that they haven't already asked. Charlie nods and seems that he too realizes this. I clear my throat. "I came downstairs to get a bottle of water from the fridge when a man in a ninja suit tries to tackle me. With my skills learnt at the junior police academy, I fought back at the entrance to the dining room."

Libby delivers her part. "My name is Elisabeth Lingberry and her best friend. Sammie and I sleep in the same bed. Our alarm clock sounded and I realized she wasn't there and went in search for her. I found her wrestling with this tall, thick person in the dining room in a tight black suit. I went back upstairs and retrieved the baseball bats. I came back down, I hit him in the back as I threw the other bat to Sammie and he turned towards me, enough time for Sammie to place a 911 call in the kitchen."

I finish the details. "But I couldn't get to the phone. Then I remembered I placed my cell in my back pocket because it's what I do since it's required for the recent health condition. (I point to the plastic tube.) Instead of calling 911, I called you, Chief Swan at home directly because I wouldn't have time to speak with an operator to give her the proper details or address. I wanted to arrest the criminal and put him into custody until you arrived. But there were two of us with weapons against him, he then decides to leave, escaping and we chase him to the garage and he goes out through the door into the backyard. That's when we heard the sirens and Aunt Maggie asked us what had happened. I don't believe the burglar will try this house again after the beating he took." I said. I held a breath, hoping it all sounded plausible.

"Well that clears everything up; just one question to you both." Chief Swan said. I breathe. "Samantha has anyone been stalking or making advances towards you?"  
He asked.

"No sir." I reply.

"What about you, Elizabeth?"

"No." Libby answers.

He nods thoughtfully.

Uncle Theo speaks, "Chief Swan, I think the girls might have walked in on a burglar, not a kidnapper." He came to stand behind Libby and me and places a hand on each of our outer shoulders. "They do need to get to school and begin their day and put this behind them." He states.

"I have no further questions." Charlie said and looked at my aunt. "Margret, we need to take a look in the dining room. And I would like for you to survey the downstairs to see if there was anything stolen; for insurance purposes and for the investigation into this break-in. But don't touch anything."

I sigh in relief. Mainly because Libby had stumbled into the dining room table knocking it into the sliding doors before we went to the garage. So glad we didn't take the time to fix it and I believe it's what had awoken Aunt Maggie and Uncle Theo from sleep in the _same_ bed.

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~**

* * *

Uncle Theo is whistling as I stood in the entrance of the dining room watching him prepare breakfast at the blind corner in the kitchen. His back is to me and I suspect he knows I'm here leaning in the entryway with my arms crossed. I'm dressed and ready for school. Libby is in the shower and my aunt is in her room with the door shut. I assume she's preparing for her day as well. The cuckoo-clock announces its six-thirty in the morning.

Careful not to make a sound, I walk to the breakfast bar and sat down, placing the thick manila envelope on my lap. Uncle Theo turns around and halts for a few seconds when he notices me. He places two frying pans on the stove and sets the degrees for one.

"How long have you've known my aunt?" I ask watching his face closely. He gives me a weak smile as his blue-gray eyes meet my mine.

"You don't miss too much, do you Sammie?" I slightly shake my head no. "I suppose you have a lot of questions for me?" I nodded. He sighs. "I need you and Libby to stay home from school this morning. And Jessie needs to be here too. As soon as your aunt leaves, you need to go get him from La Push and I'll take him back." My eyes narrow at his knowledge. How does he know about Jessie much less know that he is even living in La Push? I shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"I know you don't like missing school but this is very important and I don't want to explain this twice." He said outspokenly. He flips the bacon. "It's Friday and the next window to do this is Monday. Do you want to wait for your answers?" he said while turning on the other eye for the eggs.

I swallow. "No. But getting Jessie to come here…" Uncle Theo's eyelids widen and his eyebrows lift, "-might be a problem." I say truthfully. "We had a disagreement last night on the phone." I explain. "I'll get Libby to call though." I decided. He nods paying attention to the food in the pans. Then I remember something in the drive-way. "What's with the horse trailer?" He beams a wide smile at me.

"Take a look out the sliding doors and tell me what you see." I look at him in bewilderment. He reaches across, and gently lifts my chin up with his hand to close my open mouth. "Go on, take a look." He demands softly with a wink of an eye, gesturing with his finger towards the backyard.

Curiously, I scoot and jump down from the bar stool, promenading to the sliding glass door, and laying the manila envelope on the edge of the dining table as I step up to the glass. Straight back and forty feet from where I stood was a nineteen-hand reddish-brown, thick rounded horse that's grazing on hay. But I noticed immediately this wasn't just any ordinary thoroughbred stallion. I turn towards Uncle Theo putting my hands on my hips, somewhat peeved.

"What the hell is Lazy Bones doing in my aunt's backyard? And please for God sakes, tell me you didn't kidnap a Triple Crown winner!" I nearly shout at him.

Uncle Theo is slightly taken aback for a minute before he answers. "I thought you be pleased to see him …and no. I didn't steal him, Sammie. I really had no choice in the matter which I'll explain later in the briefing."

"Is that what you're calling it, a briefing? I want answers now, Uncle Theo." I demanded.

"How 'bout if I answer your second question for the time being? It's the easiest one." He said scraping the scrambled eggs on a platter. I walk over to stand at the side of the breakfast bar, putting my enfolded hands on atop of it.

"Which is?"

As he placed the bacon on another platter he began speaking in a low tone. "Your aunt made a call to me the night Tucker arrived. He gave her my phone number and she wanted to know why a man my age would give a teenage girl a brand new truck. I simply explained the situation." He clarifies and then he winks. "Maggie found my charm to be exceptional as I her and we've been in contact ever since." He elaborated further. I breathe to at least have one mystery elucidated. "Are you okay with her and me as in an Us?"

"Is that bacon I smell?" Libby asks loudly as she walks into the dining room followed by Aunt Maggie. Leave it up my best friend to announce their arrival so Uncle Theo and I could close our conversation. She always had my back. Because in truth, I didn't know how to answer his question or had enough time to balance it at all to give a reply.

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~**

* * *

An hour later, Libby and I pull into the Uley's behind Allie's maroon cutlass. The black compact car is off to the side appearing to be broken down as its front end is on cinder blocks. I put the yellow beast in park wondering if Jacob is the mechanic and the unknown male's voice who answered the phone last night. Is this why Jessie was outside with a fractured leg in the rain?

"Stay here, Sammie." Libby expresses before opening the door. "If I have to pull him out of the house by the ear, I will. "She alleges as she was getting out. "Look at the positive, he stayed home from school." she articulates before closing the passenger's door.

As I know Jessie, if he had an excuse not to go to school, he didn't hesitate on taking the reason but it took some persuasion on Libby's end to convince him to ride the fifteen minutes to my aunt's house in the same vehicle as me. Libby explained that Jessie believes I chose Carlisle over him on the way over. That's just simply not the case even though he took my words and made it seem like I had.

The way I see it, there are no choices to make in ending any relationships because I couldn't sever none at all in Forks or La Push. I needed every one of them just as they needed me. It is why I took drastic measures with Sam and his apostles this morning. To show that I had not abandon them as they were trying to do to me. It's still fresh in my mind, the articulate message that was given to me in that surreal dream before Blackhawk took me to the past. 'The three wolves are my anchor when together.'

'**tap, tap**,'

Startle from someone taping on the window as I concentrated on the Uley's side door for Jessie and Libby to appear, I look up to my sharp left meeting those smoldering, but weary coca eyes peering down into mine. Sam immediately opens my door.

Round two here we go.

But he leans in and puts his luscious lips on mine with a furious urgency. Stunned as I am, I keep my eyes open during the moment of this amazing kiss and getting lost in his dazzling gawp as I return the passionate action and the powerful emotion coursing through every inch of me.

Sam slowly, gently pulls away an inch, hesitating, not really wanting this connection to break between us. Just the few seconds apart from touching, the absence of his tongue and his lips moving against mine, leaves a bittersweet sadness. I breathe in his hot cinnamon taste and already wanting to pull him back to me because I needed and wanted much more of him. But, I didn't want to seem too eager.

Both passenger's door open and there's movement inside the cab. No comments or mortifying sounds from our disruptors. Sam's mouth and eyes disappear from my sight as he whispers hotly into my ear.

"We'll finish this tonight." He told me and then grazes my earlobe. He eases away to kiss my forehead and shuts the truck door. I capture his wide grin before he quickly turns to gracefully stride towards the back of the truck. I watch his sweet ass walk away in the outside mirror chewing on my lip. Damum!

"Girl …what in the hell?" Libby squawks. "This morning Sam wanted you to stay off his land and you call the cops. And now, you two are making out almost three hours later!" she nearly squeals.

I cough, clearing my throat, putting the beast into reverse and ignoring the glare from the backseat in the rear-view mirror. "You're confused? How do you think I feel, Libbs?" I said shifting into drive. "I didn't open the door nor instigate contact." I add flooring the gas pedal.

"But you didn't stop it either." Libby mutters looking out her closed window as I have the yellow beast speeding down the clay Old Quileute Road. She had a point there. Why didn't I? "Why are you going so fast?" she asks loudly. I begin to brake, but not to slow down.

"Because one of us needs to get the freak away from La Push before it completely destroys our prestigious friendship." I divulge as I turn onto Quileute Road heading east. Though, the words just slipped from my mouth without thinking of the consequences.

"Are you insinuating something, Sammie?" the voice in the backseat sounded really bitterly defensive. I shrug unflappably, turning the stereo on and adjusting the volume to a high level. 'Eyes on Fire' came on the radio and blared through the speakers. I let myself relish in the music and words and continued to drive disregarding the arduousness in Jessie's tight face.

A few miles go by; Libby turns the radio off on Jessie's gesture with his hand on her shoulder, insisting she do so. Uncomfortable silence fills the air. You could feel tension building in the cab with each second that ticks.

Jessie sighs heavily. I glance at him in the rear-view mirror. He meets my eye for an instant before looking away. "Yeah, it was my idea." He proclaims.

Heedlessly, I slam on the brakes, "Oh Hell!" Libby shrieks loudly as I swerve over onto the shoulder of Highway 101, and coming to an abrupt stop. Instantaneously, I thwack the drive-shaft into park as I unbuckle my seat-belt and start to climb the middle seat when Libby grabs me by the waist but not before I clutched both unzipped sides of Jessie's jacket in my hands, jerking roughly.

"What the fuck, Jessie! " I yell in his startled, red face. Before he could utter a reply, Libby screams, "SAMMIE, THE SPELL!" as she tugs on my jeans at my waist line in a panicky manner. The fire in me seethes, but I let go and give into Libby's pleas, easing back and sat on my folded legs, and hands gripping the top of the seat as Jessie sits in the middle of the backseat unwinding and readjusts his jacket.

"Do you know what could have happened if I signed that paper, Jessie? There are enemies that want that particular thing to happen and I can't fight them alone." I said calmly. Jessie stubbornly looks away outside the rear window. There's no scenery except for the forest on both sides of the two-lane road. Jessie breathes a long weary sigh.

"I knew you wouldn't sign. It was just a ploy to get you to realize what side you need to be on so you don't get hurt." He justifies and then he gazes into my eyes for a moment before speaking, "And your right, the Cullens does want that and you do need protection from them only Sam can offer." Suddenly, I pop-up and move forward, leaning over the seat and smack his shoulder just as Libby again wrenches me backwards.

"Stop it, Sammie!" she said firmly in a loud tone as I flop back onto my legs. "Please, Jessie! Don't say anything else to her until this behavior of hers is under control!"

It is then I become aware of and grapple the inner anger that tries to overwhelm within me. Hastily, I get back into the driver's seat, clutching my head into my hands and resting my forehead on the steering wheel and closing my eyelids.

"Jessie, do you have any idea the trouble you caused this morning? I mean, Charlie is running fingerprints on the broken locks at the house. Sam, Jared or Paul could get into deep shit over this! Sammie and I told a lie about an unknown assailant wearing a ninja suit, which means it's impossible to pick up prints, but still, it might not clear them." Libby told him.

"They didn't break any locks." Jessie is quick to defend. "Those locks were broken …by …someone else." He divulges uneasily in hesitation.

"Someone else, Jessie?" Libby squawks as I lift my head and turn sideways in my seat. She continues in a brash tone without regards to my demeanor. "That's not likely and if you say any one of the Cullens, I'll hit you myself!" she states. We both eye him, and wait for an answer.

Jessie shifts uncomfortably in his seat under our glare. "Okay! I'll tell you. Jesus!" He said as he throws his arms up in annoyance and slamming them on the seat, rolling his eyes. "But please don't tell Sam I told you because I promised I wouldn't. Like I said last night on the phone to you, my loyalty lies with you, Sammie and I'd do anything to keep you from harm." He points to me and gives me the gun salute.

I swallow feeling like a complete idiot.

"Anyways, Sam wasn't going to do it until tonight. But when he came to check up on you during the night …wait, let me finish …a man that has been coming around practically spying on you as you sit outside all week was breaking in the garage and by the time Sam, Jared and Paul shifted and got their shorts on, the man was breaking into the house." Jessie pauses from our gasps.

"Yeah, and they tackled him in the kitchen when Sam heard you, Sammie come down the stairs. He knew it was you because of the sound that the oxygen tank makes and the shuffling of your feet. So Jared and Paul took the man outside because Sam thought you had heard the struggle. But then Sam didn't tell you because obviously you assumed it was him …hold on before you ask any questions …and you told him to get on with why he was there and you were so mean he said, so he went ahead and gave you the 'stay off our land' speech." Jessie breathes.

"Wait a minute. What happened to the man?" Libby demands.

"Paul and Jared took him to the back of the property to wait for Sam to question him before the police got involved. But they said a big horse came from out of nowhere and charged at them. It was relentless they said like a caged bull …so the man took off as they were trying to defend themselves against it." Jessie explains snickering and trying to keep a straight face.

"That'd be Lazy Bones. He doesn't like strangers." I comment as I adjust myself once again in the seat. "And Jessie," I say putting my seat-belt on and putting the gear into drive, "I'm sorry but I have to ignore your plea. I have to know what this man looks like." I say gunning the gas pedal and getting back on the road to home.

"Wait. What!" Jessie shrieks. "Uh-uh, Sammie ….please …don't!" he beseeches as he climbs over the middle seat. "_Come 'on_, I doubt the man will be back after that crazy horse attacked in the backyard. 'Sides, he knows the house has bodyguards now." He pleads next to me. "And when did you get a horse by the way?" he demands.

"Jessie?" Libby calls for his attention, "There are some things I'm not at liberty to say, but I agree with Sammie. We need to know who this person was."

"But-"

"Just trust us, Jessie. We _need_ to know." Libby articulates. "And the horse came with Uncle Theo." She adds.

"Oh yeah, dooms-man has arrived, hasn't he?"

Neither Libby nor I answer him. He looks at both of us a few times as I drove and Libby gazes out her window and then crosses his arms in a gruffly way, and begins to stare at the road in a sulky quietness.

Sighing, I push the radio button on the steering wheel and turn the volume once again to a high level to keep my thoughts from running amok. Because soon, I would need it to learn and accept whatever this briefing held knowledge of instead from imploding.

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~**

* * *

Uncle Theo paces slowly back and forth in front of us with one hand on his hip and the other rubbing his chin for the past several minutes. Libby has her legs crossed and her posture straight, thumping her thumb on her knee every time Uncle Theo turns. Jessie's legs are casually spread out before him as he rests is upper body on his palms glowering at Uncle Theo and swaying his foot nervously. I have my arms wrapped around my crossed legs, rocking slightly on the cool cement floor in the garage in between the clutter of boxes and the Trans-Am.

Uncle Theo told us it'd be better if we sat, but we all understood, it was more a command instead.

All our actions ceases when Uncle Theo halts at the mid-way point into the nine steps pace and turns his full body towards us putting his arms behind his back. I swallow loudly. The truth of reckoning is now at our feet soundlessly. Shortly, our ears will hear what we really don't want to know but have no choice in the matter to listen to the reason we're in this inexplicable pandemonium.

"Before I begin to explain things to you, I'd like to ask how; how did you three realize this was a different dimensional?" Uncle Theo asked searching for something in each of our faces.

It's Libby who speaks and as she explains for next five minutes, Uncle Theo nods at each given fact. He frowns mostly but laughed a little about her conversation with the author of Twilight. Jessie pulls his legs in and crosses them and one time during, he looks at me and rolls his eyes in frustration. I roll mine back discreetly and mirror his and Libby's pose.

"Hmm, amazing you all three haven't been traumatized or worse." Uncle Theo said thoughtfully. "But I suppose you have to some degree." He adds looking at me specifically. You have no inkling, I wanted to say, but I don't.

"First, I want to deeply express an apology for this predicament we've found ourselves in." He pauses for each of us to nod. "Second, I want a secure promise from each of you that you will not blame anyone for it either and that includes me." He pauses again for an okay or a nod in agreement. "Third, you are not to speak of what I disclose to you this morning with anyone but the four of us. Ever." Again he pauses for the agreements. "Fourthly, there are small memory chips that Olivia Huntley designed for this travel …because one loses memories going to another world. There were approvals by Ian McClure; Libby's uncle, Jaclyn Cambridge; Jessie's mother and Olivia Huntley; Samantha's mother …These special chips was surgically placed under your skin when you three were babies just as we adults had one put as well." He paused to let this information to settle or maybe he expected an outrage. But it's extremely silent without a movement from anyone. My mind is trying to grasp what he said and I imagine my best friends are too. "And lastly, you are not to dispose or manipulate anyone of them because if you do, you'll lose most, if not all your memories. And I need you three to help me get us back."

"Son of a bitch, I knew this was a conspiracy. Fuck!" Jessie gripes quietly beside me. "How could my mother do this to me? And Momma O-Olivia." He chokes on my mother's name. He feels betrayed by both and so do I.

"Why?" I ask. "Why now after so many years for the travel to take place?" He nods, smiling faintly.

"Because Olivia said there would be a signal only she would know …in which she never did express in what form it would come." Uncle Theo replies pensively.

"None of this explains how we ended up in another world!" Libby said in frustration. I can tell she felt betrayal by her mother's brother.

Hell, we all feel betrayed by the adults that were supposed to protects us, not to do anything to hurt us. Did they not comprehend that this science they opposed on us for the future could mean death for each one?

Uncle Theo sits on the cement in front of us and began telling us how it all came about. Apparently, he met my mother wandering on his father's land (which is now the wilderness conservatory) one day in June 1995 with me in tow. Though it was October 1995 when Sebastian granted her wish to go to a parallel world.

At first, she didn't have any memory. They gave her and me a home there and everything she needed to take care of me. We learn that Jaclyn, Jessie's mother, is Uncle Theo's sister which makes them two related. It's not a happy moment when Uncle Theo reveals it and takes a few moments to calm Jessie down for Uncle Theo to continue. It's clear that Jaclyn and my mother became best of friends during the time that my mother lives with the Sinofsky's.

As it turns out Uncle Theo's father is best friends with Stephen Hawking. It was during a meal one night when my mother recovered most of her memories as Mr. Hawking discussed Quantum Physics. Therefore it leads to the award-winning novel that Jessie and I discovered on-line in Allie's bathroom. Only it had been written by my mother and not Uncle Theo. Shockingly I discover I'm quite wealthy as Uncle Theo hands me a check.

Uncle Theo continues. Stephen Hawking got funding from the government (NASA) to experiment with black holes with my mother, Uncle Theo and his father and sister, Jaclyn. Not much later Ian McClure and James Cambridge, Jessie's father would join their team before the book signing photo but after they began this top-secret project known as 'Operation Blackhawk'.

I did not mention during this part of Uncle Theo's story that I already knew why they needed a black hole. Plus, Libby gave me a quick eye to the reference of the projects name. This reveal made me very uncomfortable and it didn't make sense. Though, I couldn't tell Uncle Theo or Jessie about the Djins or the possibility that I may be half human. For my safety and theirs, it's best they don't know the drama that's escalating. Its bad enough I told Alice and she in returned probably told Carlisle. I am not looking forward to that conversation tomorrow at the Cullens.

Uncle Theo comes to the part where everything gets unbalanced. NASA wanted details and to see this machine my mother and Mr. Hawking developed that could produce a wormhole; even more, the memory chips they produced. It had been leaked to the CIA that they existed and they wanted them very badly. More so, the Russians (KGB) and, Switzerland scientists whom were lacking details on how to build their own which is a known fact that in 2001 CERN revealed their capability of producing black holes with a machine much smaller than the one Uncle Theo described that my mother and Mr. Hawking created.

Everyone secretly associated with 'Operation Blackhawk' disbanded immediately and separated throughout the country. It's how my mother and I ended up in a small town in Georgia with Ian's sister, Janet in order to contact Ian secretly. Stephen Hawking made sure my mother had a secure job at the college. Jessie's parents established themselves in Phoenix, Arizona because Uncle Theo's father had secret connections there. Uncle Theo hid the machine on his father's property until it would be used some time later. A year after they started a fire in the secret warehouse, they all got together secretly (Ian took Libby so Mr. Edward and Janet could go on a cruise) and inserted the memory chips that Mr. Hawking lied to NASA that everything was lost in the fire the night they decided to fake an abandonment to the project because of loss.

The CIA, KGB and NASA always kept some sort of surveillance on everyone from time to time but never found the truth they were looking for. Though Uncle Theo believes one of them has killed Jaclyn, his sister and possibly Ian for trying to aid her help. He explained that his father had passed by this time and didn't know anything about raising a child when Jessie was neglected by his dad, James and the foster home where Jessie got seriously hurt. Uncle Theo paid off the judge to return him to his dad, James and then bought the house next to my mother and me so my mother could have a watchful eye over him. And that she did as years went by.

Uncle Theo said he got a call in April of this year from my mom that it was time. However, she didn't want anyone going but me. So the moment when Julie Morrow and I crossed the state line into Montana, he discharged the machine.

And then it all came crashing down. "Uncle Theo, something …went wrong, didn't it?" I ask apprehensively.

"Yes, it did. Both worlds were coexisting within one another for a time. A big bang of a mess is what it has come down to. Yesterday though I was taking Lazy Bones back to his stables when I discovered Mr. Stanley's great estate does not exist any longer. I went back home and it too, doesn't exist. So I traveled here to Tuck's house last night …he no longer lives there." Uncle Theo said solemnly. "So glad I took out money from the bank the day before and then withdrew every dime from your mother's secret account getting a cashier's check and kept it in the glove compartment because something told me too." he told me.

"This has just fucking blew my mind." Jessie mutters.

"So we are like, the chosen ones?" Libby surmised.

"Well, I suppose you can say that. However, it doesn't explain why your dad is still in this particular world though."

"Wait a minute, Uncle Theo. Libby spoke to Tucker last night."

"What time?"

"It was almost seven." Libby reveals.

"Ah, okay. I reached his house a little after that. You see, when the universes corrected themselves it went in a wave. It's a slow process. That's probably why Janet went missing first as she was flying to Australia." Uncle Theo explains.

"But Libby, you said Tucker called and you texted me right after." I reminded her.

"I lied because I had forgotten and I wanted you to take me seriously about calling him so he wouldn't come tonight." Libby admits sadly.

A car pulls into the drive-way. As we all look, it's a silver Volvo coming to a halt behind the yellow beast. Oh freaking hell. What now?

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~ **

The Chosen Ones" is the theme song for this fiction; by musical artist ATB**.**

* * *

1) 'Eyes on Fire' by Blues Foundation is on Twilight soundtrack. No copy right infringement intended.

2) 'Stephen Hawking' is a real scientist. (duh) However, this is fiction and hope if he reads this, he'll laugh about it and not hold me accountable. lol I guess I can blame Sheldon Cooper j/k :D on BBT. (Big Bang Theory)

3) CERN is a science facility experimenting with Blackholes in Switzerland. No harm in writing them into a fictional story. But they did announce this experiment in the fall of 2001 to the public.

4) CIA and KGB are real agencies. (again, duh) and I hope I don't go missing! lol


	24. Stuck in a Hard Place

A. N. In the last chapter there might have been a little confusion. To summarize; Uncle T. explains that the black hole he created with the machine caused this backfire and about it repairing itself later. Idk if this is possible or have I ever read it anywhere. It just my imagination. The science geek. Also if there's any confusion, Uncle Theo, Theo Sr. and Uncle Theo's sister, Jaclyn let Olivia Huntley and Samantha live with them on the wilderness conservatory. Jaclyn Sinofsky and Olivia became best of friends while she lived there. Jaclyn married James Cambridge and had Jessie after the warehouse fire. They moved to Phoenix, Arizona while Olivia & Sammie went to Ga. Uncle Theo didn't think he could handle his nephew, Jessie after someone murdered his sister, Jaclyn. So Uncle Theo paid off the Judge in Phoenix to have Jessie placed back in his father's care and Uncle T. bought the house next to Olivia so she could keep an eye on Jessie. Uncle Theo is Jessie uncle. There is no relations between Sammie & Jessie. Additionally, Sammie, Jessie and Libby were selected as the chosen ones. Not because they were 'special' per se but because of who they are related to. Eureka!

* * *

**Chapter 23: Stuck in a Hard Place**

* * *

As soon as Alice got out of the car, I knew why she skipped school to come all the way from town to my house; to retrieve an answer from an absentee who has a concussion. And she could not reach me on the phone because I put it in my tote this morning which is lying on the dining room table.

Immediately, I went to meet Alice half way for two reasons. Jessie's aversion to the Cullens and we haven't actually instructed Uncle Theo on how to act in front of them especially with Edwards mind reading. Behind me, I heard Libby urge Uncle Theo and Jessie inside the house.

We both halt at the backend on the side of the yellow beast. Nervously, I clasp my hands in a long stretch downwards. The face Alice is making seems puzzled or annoyed as she gazes towards the front door of the house and then she looks at my clothes, sighing.

"Sammie, I need to you come with us." She energetically insisted. This can't be good. I gulp and look over her shoulder at the driver in the silver Volvo. Surprisingly, it's Jasper instead of Edward.

"Um, why?" I ask uneasily, looking at her now. "And to where?" I inquire further in curiosity.

"Carlisle needs to speak with you at the house."

"Uh, Alice I have to get to school." I glance at my watch. "It's already after nine. Can't this wait until tomorrow morning?"

"Do you trust me, Sammie?" She delivers these same words just as I had when I asked Carlisle last night to trust me. I narrow my eyes in great suspicion that something has or is going to wreak havoc. But did I trust her? I suppose I did in some way. And I trusted Carlisle with my life and he wouldn't request my immediate presences if indeed it was necessary.

"Yes, I do Alice, but can't I drive myself?" I will be in enough trouble going there but even more leaving in the same car as the Cullens.

"No." she states assertively. Dang, Sam and I just made an unspoken truce. At least I think that amazing kiss …. I touch my lips with my forefinger.

"Just let me go get my tote. I'll be back out in a few." I said turning around but halt soon after. Without looking back at Alice I ask, "What do I tell, Libbs?" the same time I spot someone far out into the woods, directly off on the side of the house where it would be hard for Alice to see him. I hope so anyways.

Sam is leaning against a tree and most certainly trying to control his anger and transforming into his wolf. Doesn't he ever go to school and shouldn't he be protecting his land instead of spying on me all the time?

Alice replies startling me, "That it's important. To drive the Trans-Am. You'll see her at school and explain tonight." Abruptly, I did turn around to face Alice at the mention of Libby driving Tazzy. It's one of the rules that she isn't supposed to drive. Not only that, she's a bad driver. "She'll do just fine." She pledges.

"But-"I try to reason but Alice cut me off.

"Sometimes rules need to be broken in a case like this. It's necessary, Sammie." Did she beforehand see my excuses?

Unhappily, I turn around to proceed to the garage without looking in Sam's direction, shaking my head in all of this absurdness. I went inside the house and found Uncle Theo, Jessie and Libby sitting at the dining room table. Their discussion came to an utter hush.

However I didn't waste any time in pondering and ignored the weary expressions on them all. Time is essential. Hastily, I pick up my tote and drag a willingly Libby to the restroom without an excuse. Behind the bathroom door I explain that Carlisle wanted to see me and it was necessary for me to go with Alice.

"Oh Sammie, please tell her no." Libby whispers in my face, gripping my lower arms. "Jessie may do something drastic and when Sam hears about this visit, he's literally going to go over there and blow down their house to get to you. Because you and I both know darn well Jessie's going to call him if he doesn't succeed in stopping you!" she murmurs in urgency.

Hesitantly, I pull my arms away, turning towards the sink and placing my palms on the counter. I lean forward a little and breathe out some of the bubbles that are filling my chest. I look up into the mirror at her.

"Jessie doesn't have to call Sam because he already knows. Sam is outside in the woods." I reveal and her eyes widen in alarm. She mouths 'oh my god'. I face her again and ask quietly, "Libbs, why does it seem Jessie is so loyal to Sam in such a short time and against the Cullens?" She shrugs.

"I dunno know. He's been acting weird lately."

Someone bangs on the bathroom door, scaring the jeepers out of us causing us both to jump. "Sammie open this door. We need to talk. Now!" the deep voice demands on the other side of the door.

My heart skips a beat because it's Sam. I run my fingers through my hair, pausing to grip the hair in my fist. Oh this is just freaking swell.

We hear Uncle Theo speaking in a loud muffled voice. "Now you just wait a moment." Is what it sounded like he said to Sam? I drop my hands and place them on my hips and begin chewing my lower lip, thinking life is about to get even more harder. Would Sam actually lose it in the house towards Uncle Theo? Not unless I remove myself before an argument, no one will get hurt including me.

Libby places her hands on my shoulder and gently jerks me. "Sammie, breathe." I nod and breathe. "Whatever you decide, I have your back, just please remember to remain calm." she murmurs as I turn my head and scope out the window above the toilet.

There's another bang at the door. "Sammie, its me …Jessie. Sam is sitting at the table waiting patiently to speak to you." He said loudly on the other side of the door.

"Sam and the Cullens together under these circumstances is not a good thing." I mutter to Libby. She agrees by nodding.

"Okay, we'll be out in a few minutes, Jess. I'm fixing to wash Sammie's hair." Libby yells at the door to Jessie.

I look into my best friend's wary blue eyes. "Libby, we're breaking out of here through the window because going out that way (rolling my eyes towards the door) ...would only lead to more chaos." I said quietly. "Are you with me?" I ask and she frantically nods.

I go to the window and unlock it and lift it up quietly. I put my head out the window to gage the distance to the ground. I shouldn't have been startled and should have guessed that Alice would be there where we needed her to catch our fall. She waved her hands in the 'come on' gesture. Libby squeezes in to look at why I have paused. I look at Libby. She grins.

"You can always count on Alice." Libby tells me.

I roll my eyes easing away to get my tote on the countertop. When I turn back towards the fully open window, Libby jumps and disappears from the window sill. It makes me brave enough to do the same without thinking much about it as I put the strap from the tote on my shoulder and put my legs out first sitting on the ledge and then jumping with my eyes closed. The landing was really hard on my backside and at first I thought I hit the ground, but Alice immediately stands me on my feet.

Libby motions to follow her and Alice to the side of the house. "Libbs, remember the keys are in Tazzy's ignition and be careful. Are you going to be okay?" I whisper to her.

"Please you're insulting me, Sammie. You're wasting time, just go." Libby says instantly, pushing me forward to follow Alice's graceful sprint but I wasn't sure about this at the last second. "I'll be okay. Go." She insisted.

"Text me when you get to school. Call Uncle Theo and tell him we're at school." I say before I ran to the silver car.

God, I am so grateful I didn't park the yellow beast in front of the garage!

As I reach the rear of the Volvo, I jump in and close the door. It took everything in me not to scream and leap out from the surprised backseat-mate, but the vehicle was moving speedily backwards and Tazzy was coming just as fast towards us. Gees, the last thing I needed was to get hurt and bleed in front of them! Shockingly, Emmett reaches over and puts my seat-belt on in a speed a human can't possibly demonstrate. Jasper brakes hard and shifts into drive and lurches us forward as Libby reaches the end of the drive-way, squealing the tires as she turns onto Highway 101 going in a different direction. I twist in my seat to look out the back window to make sure she didn't flip them both but we went around a curve before I could see the glossy black Trans-Am.

"She's okay, Sammie." Alice assures me from the front seat.

I meet Emmett's amusingly butterscotch eyes. He grins widely which shows his teeth and they're so gleaming white. Oh dear Lord, what have I got myself into? Subtly, I slink back into my seat as we turned on the Cullens road.

Sighing, I slightly lower my head and put my hands in my lap. Sitting beside Emmett isn't the only thing that worries me. I know Sam is going to be livid when he finds out what I've done. I should expect another Chief Sam visit on how irresponsible I am and how I've deserted his people for the Cullens and the attempt to get my signature on that ridiculous treaty again. And this time, Jessie will not have to insist that he do it to keep me from harm. But what other choice did I have? I breathe heavily, resting my head back against the seat and do a face palm. Is this situation ever going to cease?

"So I see you like Tennessee." Emmett said casually. I peek through my hand at him. He's no longer scaring me with his teeth since he's looking out his window. I clear my throat.

"Yeah." I reply lowering my hands. He looks over at me "I do. Do you?" I ask.

Emmett smiles and I see that he is careful not to show his teeth this time. "Sure do. They're gonna own the Orange Bowl this year!" he responds in a deep, excited voice as the Volvo comes to a stop in the huge five-car garage in between a red convertible and the red monstrous jeep I saw the first time I came here.

It takes me forever to drive down their road and it takes Jasper all of five minutes from my house to theirs? I shake my head from utter astonishment.

As the three Cullens proceed to get out, I follow their action, nervously, when no one invites me to do the same. I assume we were going inside the house where Carlisle is waiting to speak to me so I begin to shadow Jasper and Emmett out of the garage but after a few steps, Alice calls my name. I halt at the opening and turn around to face her. She walks slowly towards me and stops three feet away.

"I want to talk to you about earlier this morning." She said sounding worried.

Oh man. Did she see it all beforehand? I sigh. "What do you mean exactly?" I ask cautiously.

"Sammie, honestly you have to believe me. I wasn't spying on your future and I can't help but see sometimes. It's very rare for me to have visions of a human." She describes this process so easily.

"What did you see, Alice?" I found myself asking.

"Well, approximately at seven forty-six until eight 'O nine, you disappeared. I couldn't see anything but static. And it's not the first time. It's happened on several other occasions too, sometimes for hours."

Insipidly, I just stood there, gawping. I didn't know what to say to that to comfort her. She seems so helpless and confused and extremely annoyed by it. Additionally, I'm really having difficulty myself in understanding how she could speak so openly about seeing the future with me and even more, grasping the concept. Not to mention, how strange it is to have a vampire apologize for something she has no control over.

Suddenly a sleek black, extremely exclusive car pulls up to the garage. The windows are obscured to see who was inside but I didn't have to ponder for very long. Carlisle steps out of the driver's side and immediately walks six feet to where Alice and I stood.

"Thank you for meeting us on this short notice, Sammie." Carlisle said without his usual warm smile. "I have made out two excuses for your tardiness for school. One for you and one for Libby." He hands them to me and then illustrates the excuses further. "She escorted you to an appointment but you urged her to go on to school because you didn't think you'd get done in time with the testing."

"Thanks." I murmur. "Alice said this was necessary?" I prompt anxiously. He dips a nod but then looks at Alice and I guess I didn't hear the question.

"Yes, I've already told her about the visions." Alice said openly.

"Very well." Carlisle spoke to her and then his ocher eyes searches mine for a few seconds. "I can't express how this is extremely important, Sammie. And please, I don't mean to discredit your honesty. But when you spoke to Alice last night about the Djin brothers, you were being truthful?" he probes.

I close my eyes, counting to ten. "Is this another fiction from your world?" he enquires. What is Carlisle asking exactly? That maybe another form of fiction has come to life? I pinch the bridge of my nose, continuing to count to twenty. Freaking unbelievable! Is this fictional character asking about the possibility of another fictional supernatural being from another book altogether? I suppose that might could be a fact. I breathe, continuing to count to thirty. God, I know I was angry at you for taking my mom, so I have to ask, is this my punishment? Am I ever going to wake-up from this long distressing nightmare?

"Samantha?" Carlisle is still waiting for an answer. I open my eyes to his cautious ochers.

"Yes sir, I was telling the absolute truth." I say calmly. "But I don't know anything about them; Djins that is. I had no clue time travel was probable or they granted wishes exactly like a Genie does or bring back the dead or cast freaking spells on you!" I ramble and with each disclosure, my voice seemed to get higher. Tears begin to mist in my eyes because of anger not self-pities.

Carlisle rests a hand gently on my shoulder. He appears to have a concerned and worried expression matching Alice's. "Don't worry, Sammie, will help you." I gasp, clasping my hand over my mouth.

"You're going to have me committed, aren't you?!" I nearly shout the accusation to him with my mouth slightly covered.

Carlisle becomes confused and then he smiles warmly, shaking his head slightly. "That is not a likelihood, Sammie. I will have you know, you just might be sanest of us all." (I doubt that, I thought.) "I apologize to have given you that impression." He clarifies quickly. "What I should have said was we will help you defend yourself from Blackhawk." He elaborates evenly. My eyes widen at Carlisle's acknowledgment to my torturers nickname. "The hoax was a spell?" he surmises. I nodded because I couldn't find my voice to speak yet. "When did you first come in contact with him or do remember?" I clear my throat and try to tell him.

"It was in Denver at the airport during our layover. I accidentally ran into him going around the corner to the bathroom and fell to the floor and I let him pull me up."

"And did he say anything at all when he did?" Alice asks.

Uh, now that Alice mentions it. "Um, I'm not sure. Uh, I don't know. That part does seem a bit hazy for some reason. Even the plane ride, I appear to have been, I don't know how to explain it, in a daze maybe? And really, really sad and so mopey afterwards that I didn't think much of it because well, you know, my mom had just past and I was moving here." I sigh looking at Carlisle. "I figured out a lot since Monday when he introduced himself in my dream and then he spoke to me afterwards in my mind before he took me to the past. I thought I had gone insane." I said frankly. I shrug. "Who knows, maybe I am." I added in wistful tone, lowering my eyes in a downcast and shifting my weight anxiously.

Astoundingly, Carlisle drapes his arm over my shoulder and squeezes it lightly. "You're not. I'm a doctor I should know. Though to a human doctor, yes. But to a vampire who has seen many things throughout the centuries and knows the existence of a Djin, I'd say you're in the right state of mind. Which reminds me why I requested to see you, Sammie," He pauses until I look up at him. "Your non-existent medical history, until now that is, explains itself." He said forthrightly. "But it doesn't explain this." He adds.

Dumbfounded, I'm startled when he removes his arm and steps in front of me as he takes something out of his suit chest pocket and brings out a very tiny metal object held out in his palm for me to observe.

"This Sammie …is the reason your heart malfunctioned." Confused, I look at Carlisle to elucidate further. "It appears to be an informational transmitter microchip. I've tried to recover it …" He trails off as I gulp and the blood drains from my face. He continues in a weary tone. "At the time, I thought it was best to keep this away from you cause obviously you had no scarring tissue to explain how you received a complicated surgery to place this piece of metal inside your heart valve and to learn you've never been sick seem to justify my assumptions that you had no earlier illnesses. It mystifies my mind on how you could have this there and not know about it."

Whoa. I know exactly how. I sat down on the ground, putting my head between my legs. Remain calm, just breathe. Uncle Theo said the chips weren't supposed to be disposed or even manipulate them in any way. Did he mean not to remove them and not attempt to see what they contained inside? Place under the skin my ass! Does this explain the loss of memory until something triggers a recollection?

"Sammie may I have your attention?" Carlisle requests softly as I feel him sit beside me on the ground. I lift my head to look him in the eye. "I know you won't be able to make our appointment for tomorrow, but will you come over Sunday evening so we can talk more about this situation?" Carlisle asked. It is then I realized that Alice had sat down on my other side quietly. I suspected Alice has already seen why I wouldn't be able to make it over Saturday and I have no intentions on asking either. I wanted to roll my eyes at this intrusion; instead I nodded in an agreement.

"Can I bring someone who knows about that memory microchip?" This question didn't surprise either Cullen. I suspected Alice saw or Edward read Uncle Theo's mind last night. This is just freaking lovely. Why do these vampires have to be so darn gifted?

"Theodore Sinofsky, the award-winning physicist who is visiting?" I roll my eyes. Of course they'd do their research when the worlds were coexisting within one another!

"Yes, though I need to correct a misconception. One that led the public to believe it was him who wrote that book." I said smugly. I smile a little to see their stunned expressions. Now that took them by surprise. Score! "It was my mom and a long story." I get up off the ground to stand. "I have to get to school." I say assertively.

The two Cullens swiftly followed my stance as Carlisle said, "Very well then, will discuss Sunday exactly what we are going to do about Blackhawk after Mr. Sinofsky leaves. But in the meantime, Sammie, if something else should come up, let us know immediately." I nodded.

But the zillion dollar question is, how are vampires going to help me with an evil Djin or Genie if he's in my mind and unreachable to them? And where in the hell is Sebastian? But most of all, how could my mother do such a thing to my heart!?

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~**

Those questions never left my mind at all during the ride to school. There was casual conversation between Emmett and Alice but as for me and Jasper, we were both silent. I suspected he was concentrating on driving while maintaining the calmness in the atmosphere.

Truthfully, I'm grateful for his exceptional gift. I didn't want to think about how I'd be dealing with all of this without it. I'd have to someway, someday thank him and let him know how extraordinary he is and how thankful I was for always keeping me calm even when I don't ask or expect it. It's a noble thing especially for a vampire.

As we arrived at the school parking lot, I was taken by surprise when Alice said Jasper would be walking me to the office. She explained quickly that Carlisle had Jasper leave from school to pick me up at the hospital and bring me since I had Libby leave before I was done with the testing. It did make sense.

However, was Carlisle convinced that no one at the school's office would call the hospital and ask questions if I had really been there this morning? I suppose that's when Edwards's mind reading comes in very handy. And speaking of Edward, he doesn't seem all too happy as he stood by the cafeteria watching our little group separate. It must be in between classes. I glance at my watch; ten: thirty-two as Jasper and I rounded the corner to the front of the building.

"Jasper?" I ask to get his attention as we promenaded to the narrow sidewalk to enter the office. He looked down his long nose at me as we walked. "Thank you, really for everything." I tell him sincerely.

Startlingly, he speaks to me for the very first time. "It's been my pleasure, ma'am." and he dips a nod, then he gives me a tight smile.

I felt really brave for some reason. "Do you want to play a game of Chess Sunday night after my meeting with Carlisle?" what the hell? Have I lost my mind? Where did that come from?

Surprisingly, "Certainly." is his immediate reply.

My shocked gaze is locked onto his face and I walk right smack into the office door he had opened wide for me to enter. Ow! I palm my forehead, blinking incessantly for a few seconds before I actually realized what had happened and then I practically tripped from trying to cross the threshold into the office to save face. Apparently my boot caught on the welcome mat; some freaking welcome I conclude. But ugh, it's painful where I hit the bump on my forehead I got last night from hitting my head on Carlisle's chest that my eyes cross.

As I walk slowly and carefully to the counter, I beginning to think I'm more hazardous to myself around the vamps than they are to me themselves.

It would be during lunchtime that I suddenly realize it was Jasper's braveness inspiring me to ask him to play chess. I felt like a total dupe through and through. I swallow a French fry noisily, not really at all thrilled to be sitting here across from Riley and Tyler by myself because Libby had to make up a test she missed earlier for not being present.

I'm moodier than usual this time of day. Majority of it stems from all the excitement and discoveries this morning. And the minor portion is that my best friend isn't where she should be and that is next to me. She's usually the talker at our table and keeps the conversations and distractions away where I don't have to listen and play the nodding game.

The more I thought about the incident with Jasper, I wonder if the Cullens have compulsion abilities. But these are different kind of vampires than what the myths claim. I've only read half of Twilight so I still didn't know much only what Libby's mentioned and nothing in the book so far or has she said otherwise.

This gets me thinking about Tucker almost immediately. Not only is he gone, so are the other books into the series. Libby is going to freak when I tell her I had him bury them in a tomato tub and took it back to his house that no longer exists. The confusing part of this whole situation though is I don't feel the same for Tucker when both worlds were coexisting, like those feelings disappeared when he vanished with the normal world. Ugh I can't seem to process these two worlds coexisting within one another either!

"Sammie?" Riley's voice echoes in my eardrums. I look up at him and into his sweet brown eyes. "Are you going to eat your pizza?" I shook my head no at the same time I slid my tray towards him. "Thanks. You're going to the game tonight, right?" I nodded picking up my water bottle and twisting the cap to take a drink. "The after party?" what is this twenty questions? I nod uneasily. For one I've never been to a party before. And two- "Will you be my date?" he asked apprehensively. I was afraid of number two from day I met Riley.

My phone rings the tone of a text message saving me to answer Riley which I instantly reach in my tote to retrieve, avoiding him altogether. I place the cell under the table to view the text from an unknown number. It read; 12:36pm {politely tell him you don't date. Just being a good friend. Alice. GoSpartans} I roll my eyes and then look up at the Cullens table afar in the other corner. She smiles innocently and looks away as if we weren't good friends.

"Sammie?" I look at Riley. "Do you or don't you want to go as my date?"

"Uh, Riley, my aunt has forbidden me to date until I graduate." I simply lie. His face drops a little but then his expression swiftly becomes sympathetic. "But we can go as friends?" I quickly say turning it into a question to distract any negative thoughts he may be having about my aunts judgment and then Tyler has to interfere making this conversation even more uncomfortable.

"You're going to be eighteen in a few days and you can't date?! Man, living with a teacher must really suck ass!" Tyler said bluntly. Riley pushes Tyler's shoulder in annoyance, knocking Tyler's food from out of his hand to the floor.

"Dude! That was my Pizza!" Tyler squawks loudly.

In frustration, I got up from the table, slugging my backpack on my shoulder, placing my phone in my back pocket for now and picked up my food tray. As I left the two obnoxious footballers in middle of their squabble, I heard Riley call after me but I kept hurriedly towards the tray drop off and I left the cafeteria in such a rush to avoid him or anyone else who wanted to speak to me.

When I reach my 5th period class, I discover the lights are off in the classroom and empty of my peers and Mr. Tracy. I slightly stomp my foot in aggravation and realize I am fourteen minutes early.

Sighing, I lean my backside on the brick wall and put my foot up onto it. A minute or so goes by when I see Riley heading this way. Snap! Instantaneously, I went the other way and promenade to the girl's bathroom.

I breathe heavily as soon as I am behind the heavy green door. Upon locking it, I lean my backside and rest my head against the bathroom access, keeping a distance from the rest of the world. At least until I can pull myself together without interruptions and more drama. A normal human girl could deal, but I am under a spell that seems to cause severe moodiness and now that I'm aware of it, it scares the hell out of me not knowing if Blackhawk will connect and God knows what he'll do.

Wait. Connect? I ease off the door, pulling out my phone and look up available networks.

There's a BlackHawk Wi-Fi near-by. Oh. My. God. The iPhone begins to shake in my hands from the overwhelming discovery that I drop it. It clatters to the floor, echoing throughout the bathroom.

To my surprise, a click on one of the stall doors open from inside. I look up into the closest mirror and a young girl walks hesitantly out of it. She meets my eyes in the mirror and soon comes around the corner to get a better visual and I assume, puzzled by the noise the phone had made hitting the tiled surface. It appears she's been crying because her eyelids are puffy and her nose is slightly red. But she could have a cold which would explain the tissue in her hand. Instantly, she discovers my unbroken phone and leans down to pick it up and hands it to me without a question in her green eyes to why I hadn't picked it up myself.

"Thank you." I said placing it in my tote without offering an excuse to why I dropped it.

"You're welcome." She sniffles. Just speaking those two words, I knew she was sad and not taken ill to a cold.

Subtly, I excuse myself and went to the nearest sink to splash cool water on my face. I didn't want to pry or meddle. It wasn't my thing to get involved or any of my business. Besides, my problem with Blackhawk has become more bizarre. I wonder if this is how he can connect to me in a weird kind of way especially to pin point my location by the GPS system on my iPhone. But then that would mean… I swallow hard, that Janet is involved somehow because she gave it to me as a going away gift right before the Montana trip.

"You're Samantha, right?" a voice said startling me from my deep thoughts.

My hands were under the water sprout as a stream of cold water flows in my cupped palms and liquid drips off my chin. I realize I had stared past the mirror and had forgotten about the long dark-haired girl with the puffy green eyes. She leans her backside against the wall playing with her tissue in between my sink and next one over, looking at me curiously.

"Here, your dripping." She said handing me some paper towels. I took them and wiped my face and dried my hands without thanking her. I just couldn't bring myself to utter a word. "So …you're Samantha Huntley, right?" Wondering how she knew who I was, I nodded at her. "My dad is Steve Higgins." She said. The name didn't register and I shook my head as in I didn't know who on earth she was referring to. She smiles weakly. "Deputy Steve?" she elaborates further, rolling her small eyes. Ah, okay. The resemblances were uncannily, however they are profoundly in the female version of him. I nod, finally smiling at her and in return, she smiles widely.

"My name is Destiny …Desty for short. I don't like it when people call me by my full name …especially stupid hormonal boys." She spoke softly, but with a hint of bitterness, looking down at her shrouded tissue and twisting it in her hands.

I clear my throat, turning off the faucet. "My friends call me Sammie, Desty." I said kindly to her.

Modestly, I turn around and rest my rear on the edge of the sink. I shrug off the tote, and let it fall to the floor next to my leg in a clunk and cross my arms. Sighing, I glance at my watch; six minutes to class.

Desty copies my stance on the other sink. She is two inches shorter, pleasingly plump and very pretty. She is dressed in a maroon football athletic hoodie, tight blue jeans and …hiking boots exactly like mine. Either this is her usual style or I have a fan or Libby does. Because everyone else here dresses like the prep squad except for Riley and a very few other students. Earlier in the week, I highly suspected that most were trying to wear similar fashions the same as the Cullens.

Quietly, Desty shifts her weight sideways towards me and begins swinging her foot. "You know, you didn't have to lock the bathroom door. This is the twelfth grade hall and no one hardly uses It." She pauses to sniffle. "It's why I come in here to be alone. Tenth grade is so irritating and if I didn't need an education, I'd run away." She spoke openly.

"If you don't mind telling me, why is it irritating?" I ask cautiously. I usually don't pry, but obviously, she needs a friend to listen and here I am.

"I don't mind." Desty begins in an excited voice and continues in a much softer tone. "The kids here are cruel for one, you know about my weight, and the other, is I have Dyslexia. My dad's health insurance won't pay for a tutor and we can't afford to pay the high prices at an agency. Besides, it's too far to travel every day to Port Angeles. And the teachers say they understand but they really don't have a clue."

Again, I usually don't meddle, but evidently, she needs help in an area I have expertise in because of Jessie.

"Desty, I can't do anything about those obnoxious people in your classes and I know this might be odd since we just met, but I could help with your Dyslexia after school if you're willing to try and you don't even have to pay me." I offer courteously. Her eyes widen in excitement.

"Really?" she asked shockingly.

"Of course your dad would have to approve."

"My dad will most certainly be in favor of you tutoring me, Sammie." She said. I lift my eyebrows in why he would support the idea just because it's me. She smiles and answers my unspoken question. "He said you were bright, smart and a good example for other girls."

"And he knows this how …?" I ask uneasily.

"My dad said Charlie speaks to him a lot about you at the station and finds out things from his friend in La Push. Also, it's how you presented yourself at the Police Department that made a good impression on him. And not many do." Desty willingly admits.

I'm stunned by the notions that Charlie talks about me at the work place when he doesn't really acknowledge me. And what friend is telling him those _things_?

The nasal sound comes over the intercom. Neither Desty nor I make any move to get to class. After learning so many alarming details today and going through a lot of emotions from everything, I believe my mind is completely blown and trying to repair itself as I stare straight through the tiled floor. I'm steadily stuck in a hard place with no sight of reaching the end.

Yet, when I do, it'll be the death of me. Whether from the Quileute's sacrificial or Blackhawks revenge, I know that day is not far away for me.

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~**

* * *

**Please don't forget to take the time to****review.** *Chapter 24:Bonfires, will be uploaded soon.* It's captivating folks! :)


	25. Bonfires

To all my faves, followers and reviewers this Chapter is dedicated to you!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Bonfires**

* * *

The moment Desty left the girl's bathroom for sixth period; I immediately called Carlisle and told him my suspicions of the Wi-Fi network known as Blackhawk on my iPhone. Even though he gave a logical answer that someone from La Push or Forks was probably in the same area as me on both occasions and it just so happens to have that peculiar nickname for their connection, could be all a coincidence, although it's highly unlikely, but still not impossible either.

However by the same token, it mystifies and concerns him a great deal especially the part on how I received the cellphone and the time-frame and by whom because I had no choice to tell him about some of the disclosures Uncle Theo revealed this morning and Janet's disappearance. He made it certain that he would not think about these details around Edward and promised to keep it quiet to the others, revealing that Edward could only read what's going on in your mind at the time from a mile away.

Carlisle mentioned at the end of our conversation that Edward seems to be 'blocked' from reading anyone's mind whenever I am within thirty-feet radius. Furthermore, leading Carlisle to believe the reason might have something to do with the Blackhawk Wi-Fi connection on my iPhone. Go figures. But it may be good news that he can't. Though it did cross my mind on how they knew about Uncle Theo if Edward couldn't read his mind last night; unless someone has eavesdropped on conversations which is most likely.

In any case, it was making Edward moodier and has the rest of the Cullens worried that something was very wrong. But he reassured me that they'd get to the bottom of all these uncertainties and we will overcome these obstacles, somehow. Additionally, they are not going to abandon me and leave me here defenseless, even if it was only him and Esmé.

Those last words spoken by Carlisle before saying our farewells stuck within my mind causing a sick feeling in my tummy. So much so, I couldn't bring myself to go to the office and ask for a tardy slip for the last class of the day. Besides, I spent half of the hour on the phone with Carlisle.

Amusingly, Desty had been right. The twelfth grade restroom is visitor free or non-exclusive to our peers. I just hope I can leave discreetly and hook it to Tazzy without being noticed or caught by an adult. Detention for ditching is the last thing I needed to deal with.

As I open the door with my tote on my shoulder, the creepiness of seeing Edward standing across the hall waiting for me, (why else would be there?), immobile with his hands in his jeans front pockets curiously watching me as I hesitated in the entryway unsure of what I am to say to him or to ignore him entirely because so far, he has made no intentions to speak to me.

Shrugging off the uneasiness of his blunt stare, I promenade down the covered sidewalk quickly without a glance over my shoulder to see if he was still rooted to where he stood or is now following me. With each passing classroom, I'd breathe a small sigh of relief. I had never attempted this action of skipping out of school before and the anxiety from it is unnerving. As it was, my heart accelerated with each step towards the student's parking area.

Hastily, I began to panic for a moment as I hustled through the lot of parked cars until I saw that Libby had to park Tazzy all the way at the end in a secluded area by the woods because obviously every space was taken. When I got to the Trans-Am and seated myself inside, I truly felt liberated. And astonishingly, I liked the thrill of doing something against conventional rules for once.

Breathing an enormous sigh of relief, I put the keys ignition to turn my iPod on. Music begins to play softly through the speakers as I took out a water bottle from my tote to quench my thirst and at the last moment decided to re-open the thesis. It didn't make any sense last night and frustratingly, I crawled into bed next to Libby who was already in a deep sleep.

Inquisitively, I thought I could show the professors thesis to Uncle Theo this morning and maybe he could have enlighten me on what the numbers meant and decipher the odd langue used but I didn't get that chance and put it in there along with my phone before we ate breakfast. And I should have taken my tote to get Jessie in La Push. Then I could have answered Alice when she tried calling and texting and probably would have avoided dodging a one furious Sam.

Suddenly, the sound of leaves crunching loudly underneath someone's footfalls alerted me to look over my left shoulder. Not so shockingly, it's Edward and he halts by a cedar tree eight feet away and leans his hand against it. The driver's side is faced along the woods obscuring his presences altogether. I apprehensively roll the window down. It's obvious he wanted to talk to me or why else would he be here. He being in the hall hadn't been a coincidence.

"Hi." Edward said tightly. I notice a slight English tenor to his voice that I hadn't noticed last night.

"Hey." I am surprised by how calm my voice sounded.

"I came here to apologize." Edward said. I stared, incomprehensibly, into his Anastasia eyes. The apology took me by surprise. I'm clueless and couldn't seem to utter a 'why'. He scowls and crosses his arms. "It's very frustrating …not able to see into your mind or theirs whenever you're around." He said in quiet tenor. "And I …we all thought it was just your presences that it couldn't be fixed. I was much infuriated at something out of your control and arrogantly thought you came here just to destroy us …but more me than anyone else."

Ah, I guess that makes …sense. How come Edward wasn't this easily open to Bella in the book? Hmm, maybe it's because he'll be so in love with her, he doesn't know how to speak to a human girl yet. Guess vampires are the same as hormonal human males. You know guys and emotions; they clearly run the other way. Except if it's Sam and Tucker. I sigh.

"May I see your phone?"

Noticeably, it's obvious I'm dazed from my thoughts and it took a moment for me to respond to Edwards's forward question.

"I suppose so." I say retrieving my phone from my hoodie pocket. I held it out the window for him to take. He made a point not to touch my hand and carefully took it. "Keep it." I told him as he had already took the backside off and began investigating the inside compartments. "I'm going to get a new one anyways." because I have a feeling once he's finished, it won't be useful any longer.

Besides, why would I want a phone connecting me to an enemy who wants to kill me? I assume it was Blackhawk's gateway to my mind and how that was even possible, I didn't know, but I don't underestimate it.

Edward pauses from further destroying my cellphone and looks up at me. "You're generous_ and_ smart." he said outspokenly. Suspiciously, I glare as he looks back down at the venture in his hands.

How could Edward know what type a person I was if he couldn't read my mind? Surely, I do not act accordingly at Forks High. Since my first day, I haven't been the Samantha Huntley whom knows all the correct answers in class or handing in finished homework. I suspect my teachers here may have been misled on my transcripts at Sumter Academy to be true. And I'm still a sour ass to my peers. At least that hasn't changed. So how he can he says that I'm generous?

Unless, he had eavesdropped on my conversation in the bathroom with Desty and the reason he knew about the Blackhawk network connection on my phone as quickly as he did.

"Do you do that often? Listen to private conversations? I bluntly ask Edward. His face pales if that was even possible and then his sharp gaze became aware as if considering speaking the truth.

"Not really. I try my best not to. And having you around here, well, everyone's quiet for a change -which is a relief but you have no idea how frustrating it is at the same time." Edward said openly.

Stunned from the openness, I changed my glare to an abundant stare. His eyebrows knit, appraising that I needed more of an explanation. But of course, I had to remark first.

"You're right. I have no idea what that's like."

Edward breathes heavily in displeasure from my comment. "Alice told me this morning that I should listen outside the restroom since I can't read anyone's thoughts. She didn't say why, that I just needed too. It's not gentlemanly, I agree. But Alice is usually right. And if we're being honest with one another, I really didn't want too. However, I learned a few things and this-" he held up my put back together cellphone- "Just might be the reason for the unexplainable to my problem."

"I was afraid of that." I admit to him as I look straight ahead, gazing through the windshield particularly at nothing, biting my lower lip. However, I don't think he realizes just how much, on everything he revealed to me.

"Samantha?" I look back at Edward. He looks seriously annoyed. "Since I need your phone, could I take you to get another one in Port Angeles? It'll be my treat. And if you feel uncomfortable going together, I'll meet you there." He offers in a velvet tone. "I'll even bring Alice." He added at the last moment.

That surely was unexpected. Astonishingly, I found myself nodding to his invitation. "I'll meet you there. Just tell me exactly where so I can get the directions off the internet and print it out." I said softly. "I haven't been to Port Angeles yet." I added.

"We'll meet up in the parking lot on the west side of the boardwalk. Is Tuesday after school okay?"

"Sure, I guess so." I said as the last nasal of a bell sounded signaling the end of the school day. He nods.

"Thank you for accepting my offer. It's the least I can do." Edward said easing away. "I'll see you later, Sammie." and then he hurriedly went to the silver Volvo that was parked a few cars away.

I had to ask myself, where in the heck is the moody and sullen Edward Cullen? I cannot believe he actually apologized for his misconception of me and presented an offer to buy me a cellphone. It isn't to get to know me I'm sure. And surely he's not suggesting to be more than friends because that would be absolutely insane. But, isn't Bella's silent minding the exceptional pull other than her blood?

Oh snap, Houston. I think we might have another glitch. Well two actually. If Edward can't read minds while I'm around when Bella arrives, how is he going to know she's special and his soul mate? Not only that, but haven't I already made his one exception that he may not really take notice of her now. Placing my hands on my face and palms over my eyes and resting my head back on the seat, I breathe a long, long weary sigh.

Oh this is freaking fantastic.

"Hey." a familiar deep voice said at my window.

Startle, I remove my hands from my face to my lap and look up into his coca ardent eyes. Sam places his large russet hands on the car door and squats down, all the while gazing intensively into my eyes.

Oh larwd, round three. Is it going to be kissing or quarreling?

_**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~**_

"You can't be serious, Sammie!" Libby squawks as I pull up to Desty's house on the curve. I put the yellow beast in park and beeped the horn for the signal that we were here.

I looked at Libby, holding up a palm. "Wait until I'm done before you say anything else." I breathed, leaving a hand on top of the steering wheel and reposed my elbow on the arm rest. "I just mentioned we were going to be at First Beach after the game for the bonfire. Sam seemed civil enough and didn't bring up this morning and he just wants to talk is all. You know, get to know one another." I explained while playing with a piece of leather string on the steering wheel, glancing between it and her.

"I'm not too much worried about Sam. The way you two have upsets and make-up and make-out is a world's record." She shakes her head from the thought of catching us not once, but twice today lip-locking. I blush a little remembering the affects it has on me. She breathes deeply. "It's Jessie that I'm concerned about. He's going to be there you know." Libby enlightens. "And you know he's going to give you an ear full of crap about this morning." She assures and had a point there. "Not only that, he's going to be yelling at me, too and our new friends will be at this bonfire!"

"Don't worry, there will be two bonfires. The after party one and Sam's which will be further down the beach; problem solved. Besides, Sam promised it'll be fun, not bat shit crazy like our lives have been lately."

"Oh that's just brilliant, Sammie. And how are we supposed to pull off two bonfires? "

"Those are your friends Libby. Not mine." I remind her. Libby was going to respond but the rear passenger's side door opens.

"Sammie, thank you so much for letting me tag along to the game." Desty said from the backseat and closing the truck's door. I slightly turn sideways and smile at her, ignoring Libby's glare.

"You're most welcome. Did your dad say it was okay to go to the beach afterwards?" Desty rolls her eyes and exasperates.

"It's so embarrassing! He called your aunt to see if she knew about this and she said yes and mentioned your Uncle was going to be there so naturally he said its fine as long as I'm home by twelve thirty." Desty replies verbosely.

I nodded thoughtfully and shifted suddenly in my seat to drive to the stadium, turning the stereo on; loudly. I knew Uncle Theo was going to be there but Libby didn't. She missed the news while refreshing herself in the bathroom as I waited in the dinning room. I would have told her on the way over, however, she prattled on excitedly about cheering at her first football game and there seemed to be no chance. I'm lucky I got to tell her Sam's idea of another bonfire before Desty entered the truck.

Subtly, I glance over at her now and she's giving me the 'I hate you at the moment' look. I gulp and glad she will be yelling at the crowd for a couple of hours. Hopefully by then, she'll be hoarse and tuckered out and simply be over it and ready to deal afterwards.

Honestly, if wasn't for Uncle Theo suggesting to chaperone, we wouldn't have permission to go. Period. As it was, Aunt Maggie had to leave for Seattle not long ago to pick up Mr. Edward from the airport and didn't want us going without her being in Forks if something should happen to either one of us. Uncle Theo was supposed to go with her but proposed for Allison to ride with her and he'd look out for the whole group. Of course though, I'm a little suspicious it's an excuse to spend time with Jessie. And I cannot blame him for wanting to get to know his nephew in any way he could.

Libby reaches and turns off the stereo. "You missed the turn back there." she told me in a blatant manner, hiking her thumb over her shoulder.

Abruptly, I slow down and make a U-turn on the two-way road without anyone saying a word. Libby guides me in a soft voice the rest of the short way to the small Forks stadium parking lot. How she knew was beyond me and I didn't bother to ask. It was really unnecessary and I didn't want to fight with her. And I knew it was a bad time to have any kind of conversation.

Desty and I stood at the backend of the yellow beast watching Libby storm off with her pom-poms and the mega-phone. As soon as I came to a full stop, she jumped out and left without a see ya, not even a middle finger.

"I don't think she likes me much." Desty surmised beside me and sighs greatly.

"No, it's not that. She's just upset with me is all." I explain hooking my keys on my jeans loop.

"Are you sure? Because she didn't even say hi when you introduced us in the car this afternoon when you gave me a ride home after school." She said this with sadness in her voice eyeing our passing peers.

I sigh as I watch Libby meet up with the rest of the cheer squad, happily at the front gate. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. We're both going through a lot and I know that sounds like an excuse but it's the truth." I look at Desty and squeeze her elbow for a second to get her full attention. "Anyway, I'm sorry she gave you that impression though. She smiled at you, Desty, which is a good sign. So I wouldn't worry about it." and then I smile wide. "Let's go enjoy the game, chickadee." I said optimistically. She grins.

"Lets." She said gleefully, making a quick recovery from the assumed dejection.

An hour later, the game was beginning its second quarter. And I'm wondering why in the hell I ever thought this would be fun. But in my defense, I had assumed I'd be watching instead of walking up and down the stadium bleachers. I only know that Hoquiam has the lead with a score of twenty-one while the Spartans are losing by seven points. At least that's what the scoreboard proclaims. It seems that I cannot catch a single play because I've had to make several trips to the concession stand for the cheerleader's sassy demands of refreshments. And that's putting it mildly.

Apparently it's my freaking duty to answer their cat-calls. No wonder the job was offered to me so quick. It should have been no surprise that the Pep squad coach just sits in front of them and does nothing but cheers! And did I mention that she also calls for this or that, too? Ugh, I feel I like doing an un-politely applaud and telling them all go to freaking cheerleader hell.

In all honesty, if it wasn't for Desty, I'd probably done so already. She's kept me in a fairly even mood by seeing the humor in this insanely servant profession that I was suckered into. She has had no qualms about helping me either. Though, I didn't tell her that I have this enormous sneaky feeling that this was all Libby's doing. Mainly because Libby has continued to give me or us a cold shoulder which by the way I have ignored her pettiness and smiled at her anyways.

So I'm standing in line for the hundredth time tonight and wondering what in the heck could be her problem with me. It is true what I told Desty that we are going through a lot in our life lately but seriously, did she have to take all her anger out on me? Is it even justifiable?

Yes, it was, I concluded. After all it was my mother who caused this science fiasco. And Uncle Theo who discharged the machine and somehow it malfunctioned creating a big bang of a mess as he said. I should have interrupted her in the truck and explained exactly why he is needed at the beach. But, I have feeling it wouldn't have matter what the excuse was; she would have most likely gotten upset anyway. Which brings me to believe since Libby or Jessie is not acting like themselves, could it be their chips malfunctioning as well as mine did? Dang, it's hard to tell because I've been under a spell since Denver. I don't know if the spell has caused the most of the changes in me or if it's the chip's behavioral changes and is indeed faulty. Maybe I should …now what the hell is a person wearing a God-awful orange jacket climbing into the back of my yellow beast for?

Eugh, the line is too long to leave and even though I made little progress….. Shoot, I excuse myself from the crowd and march over to the truck to see what this person is up to by lying in the bed of it. Obviously they've mistaken it for theirs or just drunk and needed a place to pass out. Suddenly, I halt at that thought several steps from the backend of the yellow beast and look around to see if there is security near-by. Gees, not even one person in this full freaking darken lot! It doesn't seem like this at forty feet away; at the concession stand by the front gate. Snap. I should have gone and tugged Desty over here with me. I unhook my keys from my jeans loop and held one key like it's a weapon.

"Hello-o?" I say, my voice shaking, just, a little. I counted to thirty and an orange hoodie head sticks up. "Um, you're in my truck." I said shifting my weight. The light from the football field shadows their slightly dirty cheeks and nose. Oh brother. It's a young girl as she takes off the hood, letting her long curly dark hair spray about her oval face.

She clears her throat with her dirty knuckles. "I'm sorry." Her voice appears croaky and dry. "I-I didn't mean any harm. I swear. I just needed to rest." she explains as she barely manages to stand up on her own and leans on the trucks edge. "Please don't call the cops." She pleads before she jumps out. "I'll be leaving now." She adds before turning around to walk briskly away.

Damn. She needs help. "Hey wait!" I call after her when she begins to run in between the vehicles. So what do I do? I dash behind her. "Hey, wait! I got water!" she stops abruptly and turns around to face me and then bends over, leaning her palms on her knees, and is breathing rather hard. I halt my sprint and walk until I'm a few feet away, not even breathless. "Listen, I have water and I can get you something hot to eat. What do you say? Just please, let me help in any way I can." I encourage. Slowly, she begins to nod as water drips from her face. Is she crying or sweating?

It took us several minutes to walk back to the truck. I didn't think we ran that far out and almost entered on an empty farming land. I believe I was so bent on rescuing her from her nightmare, since I couldn't do the same for me and my friends, that I didn't pay any attention to where we were heading.

As we arrive from the front side of the truck, I notice Desty sitting on the tailgate and sidled off as we reach the back-end.

"Are you both okay?" Desty asked quietly, curiously looking at the newest addition to our group and then back at me. Puzzled, I look at her oddly enough that she explains. "Oh. I saw. I mean, I wasn't spying or anything, I was just checking to see where you went and caught it all at the end. Sorry." I nod.

"Hah no, there's nothing to apologize for, Desty, really. Can you do me a big favor?"

"Sure, anything."

I reach into my front pocket, pulling out a twenty-dollar bill and handing it to her. "Could you please go get six hot dogs and a large fry and get anything that you want also?"

"Be right back with those six hot dogs and a large fry!" Desty replies cheerfully and then leaves to go to the concession stand. Desty might be only fifteen, but she's very intelligent and understands I needed to speak with the stranger girl privately.

Conspicuously, I went to the driver's rear, opened the truck's passenger's door and brought out two water bottles from the floorboard from the backseat. And grabbed the plaid blanket Aunt Maggie insisted we bring along. Subtly, I handed her one of the bottles and the blanket.

"Thanks." she said.

Promptly, I sat on the tailgate and patted for the girl to sit with me. She did with no hesitation. I took a big gulp as she did as well.

I twisted the cap back on. "By the way, my name is Samantha, but my friends call me, Sammie."

She clears throat. "Bree." she said draping the blanket around her shoulders. I nod.

"It's nice to meet you, Bree." I breathe. "I want you to know that I promise not to tell a soul, not even the cops." I hesitated, looking at her, biting down on my lip before I proceeded. I'm hoping she doesn't run away again and tell me exactly how I can help her. "But I need you to be honest with me, okay?" She looks at me with wide distrusting brown eyes.

"Seriously, you have my word that I won't. You can always count on me, no matter what." I pledged with a nod. "Do you live in this area?" I ask softly. She shakes her head quickly in a no. "I don't need all the details right now. But have you've been hurt?" she shifts under the blanket and I thought she was fixing to skip out on me, however she turned sideways to show the massive bruising on her belly and even though the lights from the stadium cascaded shadows, I could still make out the boot mark that was left behind and just know it wasn't dirt. My eyes misted over and had to look away in disgust. I became extremely angry, gripping the edge of the tailgate with both palms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just -just thought. I don't know, better I guess."

I breathe a weary sigh. "It's okay. This is not your fault. Not any of it. Please don't be sorry." I say softly without looking at her, and quickly wiping a tear that escaped from my eye lid.

"I ran away the other day at the campsite not too far from here. I burnt the fish he caught and I honestly didn't mean too." She sniffs. "I'm only fourteen and just couldn't take it anymore. I know he's looking for me because I've seen his Winnebago go by several times today on that road." She points easterly and sighs. "He did it to my mom since I can remember and then she left me with him ten long, miserable years ago and then he started abusing me the same way right after." She hiccups. "I'm hoping I can find her before he finds me." She adds.

"I will help you." I said with determination in my voice looking at her now. "But first, in the meantime, we need to find you a safe place to stay where you can shower, eat and heal. Possibly get you into school somehow with a different name, too; since you are a runaway."

"You would do that -that for me?" she sniffles. I nodded thoughtfully.

"Yep, I am a friend for life, Bree. I'll do almost anything for a friend if I could or able to; even more when they're seriously injured." I jump off the tailgate. "Hold on, I need to make a -" Cheese 'n Rice! Edward has my stupid cellphone! A silver Volvo pulls up behind the backend of the yellow beast. I put my hands on my hips. Oh good grief! Naturally the sweet vampire saw and brought her charming brother along.

"Hi, Sammie! I knew this was you!" Alice said excitedly getting out of the car and rushing to be my side. "I had to come see you before we went home!" Yeah of course you did. I have a patient for your dad to check out for the possibility of a broken rib which you probably already know that. I wanted to say this much but couldn't in front of Bree, and now Detsy, as she was returning back with the food I ordered for the runaway. As it was, they were both gawping astonishingly at Alice. Glad Edward stayed seated in the shiny silver car.

"Desty, you and Bree eat. I need to talk with Alice for a moment, okay?"

"Of course, Sammie." Desty replies eagerly.

I briskly walk to the front of the yellow beast and turn around to face to Alice. "I take it you already know what I want?"

"Sammie, I told you this morning I can't help it. I really am sorry."

"Can you guys put her up for the weekend until I can speak with someone about taking her in?"

"Carlisle giving her an exam is okay but we've never had a human stay at our house before or much less visit. You're the only one that's even been inside our home. And Jasper …he's still trying to be good and this would be over the limit for us." I ignore her admissions for the time being furthering the situation at hand.

"Well I've got the cash money to put her in a motel but I'm not old enough to rent a room. Can ya'll do that much?"

"I don't see a problem with it."

"And-"

"We'll watch over her. Nothing will happen. I promise." She smiles. Of course, she already knew I'd be asking that. But still, it stuns me every time nevertheless.

Desty stayed behind at the ball field to be with Libby if I was late getting back. I followed Edward and Alice to the only motel in Forks as Carlisle was supposed to be meeting us there. I explained to Bree what is happening and why. She didn't argue or ask many questions and for that, I'm grateful. Because for one, I couldn't really be truthful about the Cullens and two, I was fretful that I just might not be able to find her a home without getting the police involved. She needed help and the last thing she needed was to be returned to the monster that hurt her on a daily basis when no one around them notices the beatings. Which further pisses me off.

As I parked, I reached in the glove compartment for my billfold to get the three hundred dollars Aunt Maggie gave to me to buy a puppy two weeks ago. Luckily, she took it out of my pants pocket and stuffed the money in there while I was in the hospital. I knew it would come in handy one day and it's being used for a good cause now. Carlisle came to the window and I gave it to him to pay for the room.

When Bree felt comfortable after a little time, I left to go pick up Libby and Desty at the stadium. Vehicles were leaving as I was entering the parking lot and its pure chaos. Forks finest are out directing traffic and I thought I recognized Charlie and Officer Van Dame but hey, they all look the same in uniform that I couldn't really say truthfully if it's them or not. As I pull up to the front gate, Libby seems furious by her expression.

And she didn't waste time barking before she slammed the truck door. "Desty told me what happened. I want to know right now, Sammie, and I don't care whose listening. What's her last name?"

"You mean Bree's last name?"

"That'll be the one."

"I don't like your tone, Elizabeth. At all."

"Suck it, Samantha, just gimme the damn name?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"These glitches are the problem. Are you going to spill or drive me insane?"

"I think you're already there talking to me like that, chickadee."

"What the hell is _**wrong with you**_? Why are you being such a pain in the ass?"

"Me? A pain in the ass? You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I nearly shout.

"Um, you guys?"

"Oh my god, the big bird speaks." Libby remarks harshly.

"Oh hail nah, what the hell was that for?" I squawk.

"Uh, there's flashing lights." Desty says softly that I'm not comprehending.

"What is she saying? I can't understand her with all that noise." Libby says sarcastically.

"Why do you wanna be so mean to her, Libbs? That's not you. What the heck is going on with you?"

"I NEED TO KNOW THE FUCKING LAST NAME." she yells very loudly.

"Seriously? That's all?" I say tightly.

"SAMMIE, HOLY FUCKING CROW. Slow the fuck down, there's a cop behind us!" Libby squeals.

Quickly, I glance at the speed odometer. I press the brake slowly because going this speed will cause us to flip over if I slammed on the brakes. I glimpse in my rear-view and sure enough a police cruiser is pretty far behind us but approaching fast on our ass.

"That's what I've tried to tell you." Desty said.

"Oh yeah, well you didn't try very hard, now did you?" Libby snaps.

"LIBBY, SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT'S TANNER. Okay. Just stop being so mean to her before …."

"Before what, Sammie? Before you kick my ass?"

"I'm warning you, Elizabeth. Shut the hell up or you can walk to La Push." I said through clench teeth as I pulled over onto the shoulder.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Triple me. I dare you!" I challenged her as I thwacked the driveshaft into park.

"This is all her fault!" Libby nearly shouts pointing at Desty in the backseat.

I lean over to get my billfold. "Get the fuck out of my truck or I'll pull you out by your fucking braids." I said through clenched teeth quietly. "And don't think I won't do it either. You can ride in the very back. Maybe it'll teach you to have respect for others." I added taking my driver's license and insurance card out in a gruff.

Hastily, Libby gets out of the truck. She slams the door by kicking it with her foot. I just shake my head at her childish behavior. She walks a few feet and turns around to glower at me while the cop slowly approaches the yellow beast as he shines the high beam from his flashlight into the cab and then back at Libby and repeats. I push the button for the window to roll down.

"Well …well …well. Where's the fire, Miss Huntley?"

"Sorry, Officer Van Dame, honestly the cruise control got stuck. It couldn't be helped. We were all scared and yelling and some of us are really upset that they had to step out of the truck." I lie and hope it was convincing. It seems I'm telling one lie after another and pretty soon, if I keep it up, I'll start believing in them myself. I look away at his cold, hard stare to roll my eyes at my internal monologue.

"Do you know how fast you were going?"

"Uh, no sir." And that isn't a lie because I really don't recall the numbers during my heated argument with my best friend that ended just a moment ago. I hope Desty doesn't tell her dad the truth but then again, it makes me ill that I've put her in the spot to cover-up my lie. I wonder what she thinks of me now; probably, a total airhead.

"I believe we need to call Dowling's to tow the truck." My eyes widen at the prospect. They're going to know I was lying now. "You see, it's not safe if the cruise control took it to a hundred and twenty miles an hour and got stuck there. You girls could have gotten seriously injured or possibly killed farther ahead on dead man's curve. Not only that, you're lucky you didn't hit some wildlife going that speed." He whistles shaking his head. "Damn lucky. Sorry Samantha. But you need to call to get another ride. Chief Swan will have my hide if I didn't do it, sweetie; to be frank with ya." I gulp and nod.

"I understand. It's okay. Safety always comes first."

"Exactly."

As we waited for Uncle Theo to come pick us up, Libby and I shared apologies but that's a far as we got when he did pull up ten minutes later. He was already on the beach with the guys, building the stack of driftwood on both bonfires. Immediately, I told him the absolute truth on the way to First Beach. At first, he laughed and thought I was 'pulling his leg'. When he saw my serious face, he knew then I wasn't joking.

"Sammie, I don't care how mad you get, girl, you can't forget your driving and especially on these dark, curvy roads at night. You would have been responsible if anyone got hurt tonight."

"I know. I've already apologized to them both. I feel wretched about driving that speed and on top; I lied to a police officer. And then after they realize I was not telling the truth from the beginning, my word isn't going to mean jack shit, plus I 'll get rewarded for a speeding ticket."

"Sammie, you are already known it was wrong and the consequences of how lying is not the best policy."

"You should know." Libby mutters from the backseat. Oh no. Not here. Not in front of Desty again. The poor girl probably thinks we've lost our freaking minds. On second thought …maybe we have and just now realizing it.

Thankfully, Uncle Theo ignored Libby's sarcastic mutter. And he pulls in the sandy-rock parking lot of First Beach. We all get out of his white Ford Grand-Hauler and promenade down the short narrow path without conversation to the glowing embers of both bonfires which surprising were in between the end of the pathway, however, they are very well apart, I guess estimated a mile from each other.

Libby went one way, and Desty and I followed Uncle Theo the other direction. Surely, I've had enough of her childish antics and didn't want to hear her and Jessie argue. I gulp and realized then I'd be facing his wrath without her. I hope Jessie will behave himself in front of Desty. But asking for a miracle would probably be a waste. Perhaps I could kiss him on his cheek and he'll forgive me? Well I was about to find out because it's him walking towards us; with much attitude in his stride. _Please, just this once God_?

**~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~**


	26. Chapter 25: Enchanted

***Visit "A GLITCH IN THE SYSTEM" Facebook Fan page**.

Songs: "With You In My Head" ~ by UNKLE ft. Black Angels ~ "Unbreakable" ~ by Westlife .

~_ I felt something melt inside me that hurt in an exquisite way. All my longings, all my dreams, and sweet anguish; All the secrets that slept deep within me came awake; everything has transformed and enchanted._ ~ Sammie Huntley ~

* * *

**Chapter 25: Enchanted**

Up Ahead about ten paces, Uncle Theo stops to talk to Jessie, shoulder to shoulder. Jessie didn't look at him. His eyes never left mine as he slightly nods to whatever Uncle Theo is saying to him quietly.

Discerningly, I halt to turn around to detect Libby's whereabouts. Gratefully, the moonlight is bright and at its fullest tonight. But, since its too far and still too dark to see, it's hard to signify her out with all the people trekking that way or already at the big crowd surrounding the fire in the distance.

Frowning, I don't like that she's not with people she knows very well or might not be trustworthy. I'd have to go check-up on her soon unless Jessie decides too, although that is certainly not a great idea.

Sighing, I need know about this microchip. Only Uncle Theo would know if it causes behavioral disturbances. If not, then I need to ask Carlisle what could be happening and how to resolve both of my best friends puzzling attitudes. But I'd have to wait until Sunday.

Desty had halted beside me. I turn towards her and before I spoke, I looked to see if Jessie was heading in our direction. Uncle Theo had resumed his hike towards the bonfire. "Desty, I need to speak with that guy coming towards us now, (rolling my eyes westerly), would you be so kind to let us talk privately?" She turns sideways, looking at Jessie then back at me and nods, biting her lower lip. "Thanks. I'll introduce you both at the bonfire."

"Are you going to be okay?" Desty asks quickly. I discreetly nod once as my answer, placing my forefingers into my back pocket and nervously shift my weight on one leg. She gives me a compassionate smile. "Then it's not a problem. I'll see you there." she said softly. She walks away as I kept my apprehensive stance as Jessie approaches, hobbling with one crutch.

"Hey." Jessie said huskily from a few feet away. I cross my arms, chewing on my bottom lip as he came to stand in front of me. "I'm only going to say that I hope you know what you are doing and you don't get hurt doing it."

I close the distance between us, throwing my arms around his neck, and embrace him into a fierce hug. I just couldn't freaking help it. I miss my friend and our easy life back home.

Laughing, Jessie wraps his free arm around my waist as we begin to stumble backwards from the force I have caused. "Whoa there!" he said trying to steady our balance.

Unexpectedly, Paul is there behind Jessie to catch our fall. And then startlingly, large hands are placed underneath my arm pits as I'm suddenly lifted off the ground as Jessie and Paul disappears from my eyesight. Sam gently shifts and cradles me into his stout arms. Instantaneously, it's the essence of home. I informally drape an arm around his thick neck.

"Paul, Jared, make sure Jessie returns to our bonfire. I don't want him going to the other one." Sam orders over his left shoulder as he starts trekking ahead to our destination.

Captivating, my eyebrows arch at Sam but he doesn't look down at me to be aware of my curiosity. Does he know it would be a bad idea for Jessie and Libby to communicate? How is it that he has this much control over Jessie or even why? He seems conceited in his orders when he demands, so confident that they'll follow through.

A roar of laughter hoots behind us. I couldn't see the three guys but I heard their muffled amusement; of what I'm not sure. Yet, I don't care. I'm in my heart's arms. Kind of cheesy, but it's true nonetheless.

As I regard Sam, I admire his confidence and his relaxed demeanor. I'm not being jostled at all as he walks. Being in his strong arms is where I've wanted to be since earlier in the day at the school's student parking lot when he came to request my presences tonight. I had gotten sad because the visit only lasted a few minutes. So at this moment, it feels like a victory and I'm quite blissful. And I know it's genuine because Jasper can't be in La Push so therefore, he isn't manipulating my mood or anyone else's.

And even though I'm content, it's odd that Sam's not letting me walk along beside him. I mean, I don't need to be carried and I wasn't in a crisis for him to appease me in this manner. I have two very healthy legs.

"I've missed you." Sam murmurs, startling my thoughts as he stares straight ahead in a smooth stride.

His sentiment silences my sarcastic remark about how I could walk on my own. And I'm glad because I realize his warm embrace comforts me like a heating blanket as the cool brisk air from the ocean breezes on my face. He met my steady gaze and frowns.

"You didn't miss me?" He asks genuinely, letting out an exasperated sigh. I heard the sadness in his deep voice too.

"Yes." I admit honestly. "I was just thinking that I have two healthy legs is all." By Sam's expression, he seems insulted from this sweet gesture of carrying me and abruptly halts, regarding me with scrutiny. "But why use them when it feels like home to me in your arms." I confess quickly to him when his arm began to lower my feet to the ground. I clasp both arms around his neck, tightly, and then he pauses, realizing what I had said. "It's extremely warm and comfortable." I elaborate.

Sam grins' bringing his arm as well as my legs back up, and cradles me a bit snugger to his chest. He ducks his head towards me as my heart stutters when he brushes his lips against mine. It went from butterflies fluttering in my tummy to bees stinging my heart.

Sam and I stare into each other's eyes, enchantingly. I assume it's an unspoken "I love you" that transpires between us. I smile, blushing. He returns a bright smile and winks. Then he straightens his posture and resumes towards our destination. Content as I am, I glance at the shallow waves sweeping in on the beach. The sounds of the ocean seem to relax me further.

It amazes me how much I fall helplessly and more vulnerable in love with Samuel Uley every time I interact with him. Quite frankly it worries me. We as a couple have a difference in an opinion who is an enemy. It's a big hurdle to overcome. But to deny him the full amount of my feelings as I have, has been excruciating. And I no longer want to hold back. Yet, there are supernatural vices literally trying to separate us and are completely out of our control and glitches everywhere I turn. It'll either break our bond or make the connection stronger. And I pray for the strength for the both of us to make the love unbreakable.

I couldn't help to wonder if he'll forgive the future decisions I will have to make to keep this universe from escalating into atrocious for all our sakes. A subtle shiver courses through me from those thoughts. I probably would have trembled more if not for Sam's hot embrace.

"Are you cold?" Sam asks. I could tell he is confused by my shiver. After all I did confess I'm rather warm in his embrace. "Or is there something wrong?" he suggests as we gradually approach the outer circle of the bonfire.

People sat on thick, sturdy logs or stood outward on the other side, surrounding the glowing embers and crackles from the driftwood. I recognize most of the faces.

"It's nothing just happy at the moment." I whisper my explanation to Sam as I notice the people are Quil Jr., Jacob, Embry, Old Quil, Lisa, Desty and Uncle Theo. There are three unidentified females about my age and one older gentleman.

"Sammie!" Lisa's voice squeals. Lisa jumps up from her perch on the log and briskly walks over to meet us as most becomes aware of our presences. "I'm so happy that you came!" she says in a perky manner as she pats my arm.

I don't think I'll ever meet another person who has a bright-full spirit such as Lisa. I smile graciously at her greeting.

"Hey, I'm glad to be here." I say cheerfully. Sam gently glides me onto my feet and then he stands behind me and encircles his thick arms around my waist. "Where is Claire?" I ask Lisa when I look over her shoulders and notice that no one is holding her baby.

"Oh, Aunt Sue is watching her tonight so I can have a little me time and enjoy myself like a normal teenager." Lisa explains. She covers one side of her mouth with her four forefingers and leans in towards me to add in a low voice, "Aunt Sue actually had to literally push me out the door. I mean, this is the first time I've been without Claire and I miss her so much."

"Awe, I bet, Lisa. But you do deserve to have a break. You're lucky you to have an aunt to babysit." I comment.

Lisa backs up a little to include Desty when she joins our small group. Instantaneously, I introduce the two girls but they inform me quickly that they have already gotten acquainted with one another.

Paul, Jared and then Jessie join our little gathering. Jared wastes no time and tells Sam that he and Paul had to persuade Jessie not to go to the other bonfire. Jessie looks at me and rolls his eyes during their tale to Sam about their supposed scuffle with him. I don't follow the conversation much. But, it's evident that my best friend is annoyed with Paul and Jared. Jessie glares at them through it all and then looks at me at the tale's end.

"I just wanted to invite her here. That's all." he explains in an adamant tone. "'Sides she doesn't need to be there by herself without one of us, Sammie." he expresses to me in a frustrating voice, looking up over my head at Sam.

Frowning, I understand Jessie's concern and know where this is going. I really don't need to involve myself in another argument, at least of all with him. I need to diffuse this situation with him and the wolves, apparently.

"Libby needs space from us right now, Jessie." I say slowly, attempting to make him understand somewhat. "Seriously, she'll be okay. There are people in that group that won't let anything happen to her." I assure him further when I see the rebuttal in his eyes.

As the others begin conversing, Jessie slightly tilts his head at me, arching his eyebrows. As curious as he is about my choice in words, I refuse to tell him about Libby's odd behavior tonight or that she and I got into our biggest argument ever. It would just enforce his decision to go talk to her and persuade her to join us. I cringe within from that mental image because Libby is not her usual self at all. There's no telling what she might say to him which would cause more confliction I'm sure.

"I'm stealing Sammie for a while. Please don't disturb us unless someone's on fire." Sam said as he unravels from behind me, and gently takes my hand and excuses us both from the group.

I look over my shoulder sending an apologetic look to Desty, Jessie and Lisa as Sam leads the way towards the water. I thought Sam would at least wait until we both have socialized with the others before being alone.

After ten steps or so, I look up at him, with interest. "I thought we were going to sit around the fire and roast hot dogs and marshmallows?" I ask a bit confused.

Startling, Sam stops walking, turning sideways to pull me into an embrace and kisses my forehead. I look up shyly and he gazes feverously down into my eyes. "We will." His half-smile makes my tummy burst with Butterflies. "But I'm selfish. I want you all to myself and talk with you without everyone listening in." He murmurs as he tucks strands of my hair behind my ears. "And I want to be the only one to hear your answer to my question." He adds carefully.

I swallow. "And that …would be?" I ask apprehensively.

Sam beams a firm smile, tilting his head towards the glistening seawater from under the full moon's glow. "Not yet. Let's walk the water's edge a little bit." He says coyly, delicately seizing my hand.

Sam led us westerly, away from the bonfires altogether and his presumption of an audience. We walk leisurely, my small hand in enveloped by his hot, large one, along the shallow waves coming ashore. It seems we're both reticent. Every few paces, I glance up at him. Oftentimes, I catch him staring down at me with such fondness in his expression. Curious to see if he's gazing again, I glimpse. It's then that he smiles and winks a coca eye.

Oh my gosh does he have any clue what that does to me?! This young heart of mine flutters and then bursts with butterflies in my tummy just because he makes me feel love with a blink of an eye.

But of course I try to stay cool and not get zealous over the flirting that I evasively restrain from smiling wide like a complete dork that I am and, shyly look downward. To have him gawping at me so passionately, well, it makes me feel weak in the knees as if I'll melt like a chocolate candy bar on a hot summer's day.

Sam halts causing me to do the same. I look up at him in attentiveness. He points to a huge boulder with a cave opening and then begins to lead us toward it. Uneasy for some reason, I hesitate on being led.

"Honestly, it's cool, Sammie." Sam implies after he feels my slight hesitation. I nod to appease him. Still not knowing why I feel uptight. "We'll talk in there without an interruption from anyone or the ocean. And the high tide has already started to come in." he further clarifies.

Still with trepidation, I nod reluctantly and follow him. I've never been in a cave, nonetheless a dark one. I know I'm with Sam, but the uneasy feeling won't dissipate.

"There's a lantern and a blanket inside." He says just before the entrance.

I stall suddenly when he disappears through the dark opening. As I grip his hand firmly, I stay cemented. I discover why I felt uneasy. There's nothing or no one to distract us from venturing into something that could lead to more than kissing, because obviously he had brought a blanket.

Sam instantly realizes my refusal to enter that he resurfaces quickly, and immediately secures his arms around my waist and embraces me with his amazingly hot body temperature. I place my palms on his chest and kept my eyes from looking up at his disappointed expression.

"Sammie, trust me please." he pleads softly. I shook my head in disbelief.

Embarrassingly, it's not him I didn't have confidence in. I don't have faith in myself to stop our passionate emotions and lustful hormones. And we barely know one another.

"Please look at me, baby." He urges in a delicate manner.

I hate the fact Sam's pleading with me to comply, and from my own insecurities, I'm rejecting him. As I continue to stubbornly refuse from his soft, sweet pleas, he places a forefinger underneath my chin and raises it gently to meet his coca eyes.

Sam gazes into my eyes, adoringly. "I promise this to you, angel. I will control myself and be the gentleman you so deserve. You have nothing, I mean nothing to fear or worry about. " he assures.

Yet, as meaningful as this is to me, Sam's sincere promise, I should be me making a promise to him. But I couldn't though. Because I know I would break it as soon as we are caught up in those sensual and erratic moments. And my words and integrity mean everything to me especially when it came to him. If I am to completely stop the fibbing I've done lately, this would be the time to start and be honest.

I clear my throat from the dryness, licking my lips to revitalize them. "Sam, I will try to behave myself too." I say.

Sam smiles charmingly, lifting me up to his eye level by my waist with one arm while his free hand smooth's my hair from my face, then cupping the side of my cheek, and brings my lips to his. And indeed, it's blissful. My heart is beating into a frenzy it's making me a tad dizzy or maybe it's this crazy thing called love.

In the heat of the moment, I clasp my legs around his waist, embrace his head in both of my arms, resting my elbows on his shoulders and glide my fingers through his stylish spiky locks. Upon closing my eyes, I welcome his honeyed tongue, breathing in his sweet breath, as it sends a joyful, satisfying frisson throughout my entire body.

Sometimes in a moment like this, people describe that they see and hear fireworks but all I see is Sam's godliness behind my eyelids and hear harps play smoothly in my eardrums.

The music comes to a sudden screech and his beautiful image fades as Sam pries his suave lips away from mine. I open my eyes to his, to the real heavenliness. He has this glint in his eyes but there's an excitable smile on his handsome face. Then it turns into a serious expression.

"I promised you. This is me fulfilling that promise." Sam clarifies.

Damn, I so love this man. My eyes flutter from the strong fervent emotion happening within me. In a bashful manner, I smile shyly, looking away from his passionate penetrating gaze to discover the soft glow from the lantern inside the cave. Of course being heavily distracted and Sam's easy stride, I didn't feel any kind of movement as he carried me in here.

The soft glow bounces off onto the ancient stone wall. There are stick-people drawn with red markings and the decorated objects are in gold and green. Then something caught my eye on the ground where the lantern sat below these remarkable patterns next to a plaid blanket.

It is stretched out over the sand-filled floor with a golden wicker basket that sits atop of it. I've never been in a boy-girl relationship, but even I know romantic when I see it. No one has ever touched my heart in this manner from doing something so sweet for this plain, sporty and boring me.

"Are you hungry?" Sam asks startling my deep, deep thoughts. I look at him and smile.

"I'm starved." I say releasing my clasped legs from his waist.

Sam kisses my forehead and places me down easily on my feet. In a reserve mannerism, I walk over and sit in the center of the plaid blanket. As I cross my legs, Sam sits next to me and opens the wicker basket. I watch him carefully place the plastic bowls in front of us, two water bottles, and he hands me a napkin.

"Thank you." I say softly as he takes out a long, wide thermos from the basket.

Sam's hand pauses on the lid and gazes into my eyes for a moment and then he leans towards me. I close my eyes as he brushes his luxurious lips on mine. He bites lightly on my lower lip in a playful gesture. My eyelids flutter open to his dazzling smile as he let's go, leaning away and resumes twisting the lid on the thermos.

Suddenly from out of the blue, I remember the spell. Tears threaten to brim in my eyes. My throat becomes thick with saliva. And I felt myself deflate as the questions from last night re-enters my mind; Did Blackhawk know Sam would imprint on me instead of Emily? Would Sam's imprinting be the essences of that spell? If it is, it would be the glitch of all glitches in the entire two worlds. What am I going to do if Sam's affection and devotion is an illusion? Eug, I don't know, but I do know it'll certainly break my heart; enough to know that I won't recover.

"Sammie?" Sam says in alarm, calling my attention to him.

Instantly, he dabs gently at my cheek with his thumb. Embarrassingly, a tear had escaped. He cusps my face and frowns. "I thought the chili and cornbread would make you smile, not make you cry."

Confusingly, I glimpse downward at the settings before us and see the food that he proclaims he brought. Sure enough, he has already poured the chili in our bowls, aha the purpose of the green thermos and a big square of cornbread on the side with a napkin underneath. How did I not even notice his preparation?

I faintly smile at him and palm my forehead, blinking incessant for a few seconds to practically attempt to clear my eyes of anymore leakage without wiping the mist that has formed in my eyelids from his thoughtful gestures.

Instead of saying thank you and letting him hear the sadness in my voice, I embrace him into a tight, heart-felt hug. I didn't want to give him the impression that this specific gesture is what made me sad. But the conflicting emotions of sadness and happiness are frantically warring within me. I'm trying so hard not to let those questions overwhelm me and downright lose the control of my well-being and just enjoy the happiness Sam is offering at this very moment.

Sam rubs my back gently and then yields from the tight embrace, and rests his forehead on mine. "Is this too much, too soon?" he asks softly.

"No." I answer immediately. I kiss Sam, a sweet peck and hate the fact I have to break apart from his impeccable lips too soon, but I beam a smile anyway. "I love it. Let's eat." I say in a jubilant voice. He grins profoundly in an agreement.

We ease apart and I settle back down on my rear, crossing my legs. I look down at my favorite foodstuff. I pick up the spoon and lean over the bowl to take the first bite of the chili. As I chew, I discover it tastes very much like my own. In the corner of my eye, Sam is watching me thoughtfully. It's not lost on me that he hasn't taken any bites from his. Uncomfortable from his staring, I swallow and I look at him.

"This is really good." I say grabbing the bottle of water. He beams a smile. "Why are you not eating?" I wonder out loud, twisting the lid on the bottle. He shrugs.

"Sorry for staring. You just captivate me. And that's saying lot considering how much I love to eat and I'm starving right about now." He admits and then takes his first bite of chili.

Drinking the water, I almost choke on it from his answer. But I recover quickly and wipe the dribbles off of my chin on the napkin. Thankfully, Sam wasn't looking to take notice of my reaction.

"Did you make this?" I imply.

"Exactly the way you taught me. Even cut the onions up with a spoon in my mouth." He winks at me. I snort.

"I would have loved to seen that." I say. I take another bite of chili and pop a small piece of cornbread in my mouth along with it.

"I'll do it ever' day, if that's what will get you to visit us." He sighs. "Mom misses you, Sammie. She won't call you and bug you to come over, (I stop chewing), but I can tell she wants to when I catch her looking at the phone."

I swallow all of my food that was in my mouth and I feel the big lump travel downward causing discomfort. I place a hand on my chest. I'm not sure if it's the food or that my heart is breaking from this enlightenment.

Sam rubs my lower arm. "Sammie," I look up at him. "I'm not saying this to manipulate you into coming over. Honestly. It's just that she never had a daughter and she looks at you that way."

Tears threaten to leak. Again. I wave at my eyes to stop the down pour. Please don't cry, I chant to myself. Sam puts his bowl down and pulls me into his lap. He places his hand gently on the side of my face, turning it so he could look into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to upset you. You gotta believe me, it wasn't meant to hurt you at all." He says sincerely.

"I know. But it's true I've been selfish not thinking of anyone else's feelings lately except for my own, Sam." I set my eyes in a downcast. "Though in my defense, I'm dealing with an unknown …enemy. And I don't want anyone getting hurt but I have no clue on how to defeat him." I say wistfully.

When Sam doesn't say anything, I glance up anxiously to find him looking away. His jaw is twitching.

Sam turns his attention back to me then and gazes into my eyes with a concerned expression. "Sammie, a man broke into your house this morning. I ordered Paul and Jared to take him outside when I heard you come down the stairs. That's why I was there but the man escaped from their clutches when a horse in your backyard distracted them." He tells me but I already knew this from Jessie's confession in the truck this morning.

"And to let you know it was Jessie who suggested that stupid, cocky idea to Harry of all people to threaten you with signing your name to the treaty. Of course all three elders decided it might work to keep you away and safe from the Cullens. I want you to know it hurt to say that speech to you and prayed, hard, that you would refuse to sign it." Sam clarifies.

Ah, that explains the wink and smile there at the end. However, Sam didn't need to know about Jessie's confession. So I just nod and ask the most important question.

"What did this man look like?" I prompt eagerly but still afraid of the answer.

"Dark skin, black eyes like a crow's. But that's all I know because the rest of him was covered, 'sides wearing a fancy suit and shoes. He looked like a mummy." Sam elaborates. His descriptions fit Blackhawk's. My heart begins to frantically beat hard and I notice my breathing is rather tight. I remind myself I have to stay calm because of the spell. I hope Blackhawk has no connection to me without my cellphone. I take a deep, deep breath to relax my tense muscles.

"Don't worry, Sammie. I doubt he'll be back." Sam tires to assure me. But he didn't know what I knew. Sam kisses my forehead. "'Sides, I will not let you out of my sight for a while." He says straightforwardly, touching my nose.

I gulp remembering that Jessie had said that this mystery man has tried to spy on me through the week as I sat on the back porch. Is this why Sam has not been going to school and why he was there today? Even more, the reason he has been there every night at the end of Aunt Maggie's property making sure no harm came to me? Ugh, I feel like an ass.

I have no other option to tell him about Blackhawk and Sebastian now. And he might see me as crazy but what other choice did I have?

Suddenly, I try to spring off Sam's lap but my anxiety makes me clumsy that he assists the process without much exertion on his part. I heard him snort. I turn around to face him directly and find him with an amused expression.

A bit annoyed from his smirk, I put my hands on my hips, I ask, "What?"

"You're cute when you get mad. Like a kitten turning into a tiger. Claws and everything." He replies.

I shake my head at his conclusion that I'm mad. I ignore his remark. I bring my hands up to palm my forehead. I breathe heavily, looking at Sam between my folded arms. "I'm not mad; a little annoyed, yes, from your smirk that I couldn't get up on my own without your help …but mad, not at all." Then confusion sets in, and I drop my arms to my sides as my eyes narrow at him as he stands up. "Wait. You thought I got off your lap because you assume I am mad. What am I supposed to be mad about?"

Sam closes the small distance between us and places his hands on my waist as I place my palms on his chest.

"Aren't you mad that I'm not letting you out of my sight and not going to school? Because Jessie said you took school very seriously. Not only that. That you believe you don't need protection from the Cullens and think I'm over stepping boundaries …or somethin' in that nature."

"Sam, I'm not going to lie or be stubborn. I do need your protection. But not from the Cullens." He begins to exasperate so I place my hands on his upper arms, squeezing them and then I began my plea. "Please listen and let me explain. The Cullens knows who I am up against and without their help, I won't live, Sam." I say adamantly. His eyes become wide.

"That man who broke into the house is no other than Blackhawk. He's not human. It is why he has bandages to obscure his real nature. He's a Djin and I still don't know exactly what that entails. Yet. It's close to being a Genie. And I know that sounds really ridiculous but it's the God's honest truth." I pause, biting down on my lip.

Sam doesn't say or move away so I continue. "Blackhawk's brother, Sebastian, is another potential father. Please don't ask me how until I get more details on that matter. But, I have a few reasons why Joshua and my mother might have misled people to believe I was Joshua's daughter. It was to hide me from a lunatic uncle, which is Blackhawk and even more, to hide my real nature to the public. It might sparkle like diamonds without a need of light. Ridiculous as that sounds, it's true nevertheless." I pause to swallow and to take a deep breath but mainly to let Sam absorb that last part. He seems perplexed and calm. "I think somehow they changed my appearance to look like Charlie Swan to pass me as his daughter because Sebastian's skin resembles your skin color." I sigh. "But of course I don't have anyone to clarify these suspicions." I add.

Sam still doesn't say anything, just stares into my eyes. From either disbelief or shock, I couldn't tell. He must think I'm a freak now and may be an enemy like the Cullens. Or maybe he doesn't believe me and thinks I've lost my mind altogether. It's disappointing either way. I try to turn and remove myself from our embrace but Sam wouldn't let me go.

"Old Quil told me about this Sebastian you speak of after our visit with you in the hospital." Sam finally says. This perks my interest greatly that I feel my eyes widen and it brought hope in finding Sebastian.

Sam continues in a solemn tone. "Old Quil had completely forgotten about a mysterious detail. And he only remembered because he was telling the story of your birth on the beach on our way home that morning." He breathes, shaking his head. "Sammie …you aren't the only one that can speak our language and understand it without having a clue you're doing it. Old Quil said this Sebastian had the same odd gift."

I close my eyes. If that wasn't precise enough to DNA to prove Sebastian as my true father, then I didn't know what else besides getting a blood test and unfortunately that might be a huge problem since he is MIA in my life. Wait. Had?

I open my eyes suddenly, "Did Old Quil says what happened to him? Or is he still living around here?"

"No." Sam says in a grave voice, as he brushes the loose strands from my face, tucks them behind both of my ears. "He disappeared the same time you and your mother did." He elaborates.

"I was afraid of that." I say in a hopeless tone, laying my head on his chest.

Then I thought about secrecy and the book, New Moon.

"Sam, you cannot speak about this openly to anyone especially Jacob?"

"Well, that's going to be exceptionally hard if he becomes what I am, Sammie. I don't have any control over what the guys hear in my mind as it is." I look up at him, curiously.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means that when I'm a wolf, I link up to their minds as they do mine. It helps to organize. I mean, we are dogs and we cannot speak out loud." He snickers. "Well, it depends on how you look at it though." Sam says seriously. "We may be talking in our minds to each other but to a human's ears, they cannot hear us unless we are upset or bitching or yelling which comes out as either whining or barking or howling." He enlightens.

"Oh yeah. Libby did mention the telepathy before." I say. I never really put much thought about Sam being a dog or the unique link the wolves have when they are transformed into the animal. However, this might be problematic once Jacob joins the pack. Will Jacob spill to her?

I look up at Sam to make a plea. "Sam, you have to try to not think about me when Jacob phases. I'm afraid he might tell someone …like a main character in the story because that might be bad." He arches his eyes for a moment but then winks at me.

"I'll do my best, baby, promise." Sam assures. Then he kisses my nose as to seal his promised words. He caresses my cheek. "Our food might be lukewarm, but let's finish eating and forget the outside world for a while and get to know one another. What do you say?" I bite down on my lip, hesitating on the right answer. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Well, I don't have the truck since Deputy Van Dame had it towed to Dowling's and I have to catch a ride back home. Plus, I brought a friend to the bonfire who doesn't know anyone but me and I am here with you, in a cave. And then there's Libby. We got into a terrible argument on our way to the beach which is why we were pulled over. I was so ticked at her for being really hateful to Desty …and me, that I wasn't watching my speed on the highway." I exhale.

"No worries. Uncle Theo assured me that he'd take care of Libby and make sure she stayed out of trouble. And, at the last-minute, he'd get Desty home for you." I narrow my eyes. "Sammie, I'll be taking you home tonight, and yes, it's all been cleared by your aunt before she left to go pick up Libby's father at the airport." Sam informs me.

In an instant, I take a few steps backwards and pull away from our embrace, crossing my arms in a gruff. Sam becomes puzzled from my action and sudden change in demeanor.

"Well hell, Sam. That's sweet." I say sarcastically. "I mean, why don't you just go to the police station and make an arrangement with Deputy Van Dame behind my back to get my truck out of Dowling's garage before they find out that I lied and told him that the cruise control got stuck because I was going a hundred and twenty miles an hour. Since you know what's good for me and all that shit." I say in a brash tone.

Sam crosses his arms and remains quiet. I make an assumption that he doesn't think I don't appreciate his sweet gestures.

"Sam, please don't misunderstand me. You meant well and I do know that this, (I gesture with my hand at the blanket), is romantic. Honest, it's sweet that you arranged those important details. But it causes me to be ill with you that you made the decisions behind my back." I sigh. "I know you went through lot to make our time memorable without any interruptions and made my favorite meal by scratch my way. And any other night, it would have not affected me like this but what happened on the highway, well it still leaves me in a very, bad, mood. And I wasn't aware of it until now. Plus, you need to know that you can't make decisions about my life without consulting me or regarding my feelings first. For instance, like whom I choose to be my doctor and my friends should be my decision and no one should have a problem with it regardless if you count them as your enemies or not!"

Abruptly, I turn around and stomp towards the exit of the cave, struggling to keep the tears at bay. At this point, I didn't know whether to be upset with him or me. One moment I'm sarcastic about the gesture, then I'm sort of thanking him for it and lastly, I'm telling him off about whom I can be friends with and it's none of his business. With every brisk step I take, the anger shifts to the real responsible party; Blackhawk and his freaking spell!

Shockingly, I felt Sam's stout arms encircle my waist from behind. He grips and halts my brisk walk, snuggling my backside against him.

"I was confusing and mean to you, so why are you following me, Sam?" I say a bit too loudly and it echoes in the cave.

"My Mom told me to follow my heart." He murmurs by my ear. "And like it or not, you're my entire heart. So please Sammie, stay with me." He pleads.

Those words broke the dam and flood my cheeks with the stream of tears that I had desperately tried to hold back. I'm forever enchanted by Sam. But do I stay?

**- ~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~ -**

*******************************************A review is much appreciated ********************************************************


	27. A Beautiful Dark Disaster

**Chapter 26: A Beautiful Dark Disaster**

In all fairness to both of us, I finally relax in Sam's tight embrace. I wipe away the tears, and breathe, resting my head on his chest in surrender to his pleas to stay.

Love is, in fact, an intensification of life. No true love can cross the path of your destiny without leaving its mark forever.

And Sam Uley changed my world entirely with just one look and took my soul completely by one kiss. I could search both worlds through and through and I'd never find another like him. So leaving is not an option.

"Your voice is my favorite sound." Sam professes as he sways us. "Talk to me, Sammie. Please." He kisses the left side of my head and silently waits for me to speak with more of the slight sway.

"I'm sorry I've been a pain." I admit to him.

"Yes, you have." Sam acknowledges it.

I sigh knowing it's true. He hisses and turns me around, taking my face gently into his hands and tilts it to see his. But it's too dark where we are in the cave. I can only make out his silhouetted shaped face from the soft glow of the lantern behind him.

"Let me clarify that." Sam breathes. "You've been a pain in my heart, love. Not my ass." He says to me.

I feel my knees weaken by his thoughtful words as my heart speeds up from the passion he sops into me. Then ever slowly, he leans down and brushes his lips on mine. Butterflies erupt in my stomach just from the touch alone. It's sweet, though it's too short of a kiss for my liking, although it causes my eyes to flutter.

I clear the thickness from my throat. "Still, I apologize for my fickle and sometimes unpredictable behavior. I didn't mean to …" he cuts me off with another short, yet unbelievable kiss.

"Sh." Sam shushes me.

Then he leans his forehead against mine as he pulls me close to his shirted chest, wrapping his arms securely around me. I felt absolutely safe and well-loved by him.

"There's no need to explain." Sam tells me in my ear. "This takes it all away, you in my arms and no other." He seems to sigh in contentment. "Emily Young included." He adds. I wince.

Instead of that particular name tampering the blissful mood I'm in, I lay my ear where Sam's heart is thumping and snuggle as close as I can to hear it.

The joy of listening to his heart becomes soothing music and pacifies everything I've been through lately. I most definitely could spend eternity right here in his thick, warm arms and I certainly wouldn't complain at all as time passes us by.

"Sammie," Sam whispers.

When he didn't continue, I slightly tilt my head upwards, brushing my lips on his neck. "Yeah?" I mumble against his skin there.

"Mm," he mutters. "Are you falling asleep?"

I smile, leaning against him so he can feel it. "No, but perhaps soon, I suppose. But it's only because listening to your heart makes me feel the serenity I've longed for. The peacefulness I've needed to hush my thoughts about the trouble me and my friends face head on a daily basis by being in this world." I confess to him and not hide these feelings any longer. "And you slowly rocking us makes it complete where I'd like to stay here, forever in your arms." I elaborate further by placing my hands on his waist, and squeeze his hips.

Sam needs to know the extent of my love. I lean back to look up into his silhouetted face and tell him, "You Sam, are my endless highlight of my life. You've marked my heart for an eternity. You'll stay on my mind till the very second I take my last breath."

Sam's slight suave sway comes to an unexpected halt. I can feel his eyes smoldering into mine. I know I've stirred something unusual within him by my words. My knees begin to buckle from his intense, slow breaths on my forehead.

Then he begins to quiver, taking a step backwards, and begins pulling away from our embrace. Puzzled as I am, I still try to hold on to his waist and follow his slow backward steps.

But he roughly pulls my hands off his hips and pushes me clearly away from him by using my upper arms to do so in a harshly manner. I clumsily stumble backwards and fall on to the wet, sandy floor, landing on my rear and bumping my shoulder into the cave's wall.

The very first thing that pops into my mind is the spell. It has come undone and exposed the imposter that I truly am. Because why would he act this way? Why now after I tell him my most sacred feelings that I have for him?

I look up from my fall and find that Sam is nowhere. Not even his shadow. I don't hear him. I didn't even hear him leave. I don't know where he went or where he disappeared to so quickly. This is so not cool.

Swiftly, I feel an awful pain sear through my right shoulder. I place a hand over it and find it's wet and warm; a gashing wound. Wonderful, it just got freaking worse because with my luck, it maybe fractured too.

I breath heavily and keep the tears at bay by telling myself that I can fall apart at Aunt Maggie's. I must muster the courage to stand to escape this beautiful, dark disaster.

I get up on count of three and try to ignore the excruciating pain. And not just in my shoulder but in my heart as well. Immediately I began walking towards the soft glow that the lantern illuminates on to the cave's walls.

As I do, a thought occurs to me. What do I say happened? I would have to come up with a soluble excuse to say to Uncle Theo and Jessie. For their sake alone, I couldn't tell them the truth. But obviously they're going to suspect that Sam is responsible.

When I reach the picnic site in the cave, I sink down on the plaid blanket. I felt weak from the loss of blood flowing from the wound. I have to slow it down. Somehow.

I looked in the basket for anything useful that I might be able to use as a binding. If not I'd have to use the blanket and it's caked with sand. Not a good idea to place on an open gash.

However, all luck hadn't abandoned me because surprisingly there's a tablecloth at the bottom of this basket. I silently thank the good Lord for that. I'll find a way to thank the person who put it in there. But if that person is Sam …. Nope not going to cry dammit! I breath and tell myself to stop thinking and concentrate on bandaging my shoulder as tightly as I can.

After a few moments of making sure the binding was secure, I take in a deep breath and lean on the wall of the cave for support as I stand up in a slow maneuver to keep the dizziness from worsening. The last thing I'd want or need is more wounds or even falling unconscious in this empty and isolated place.

I cringe from the thought of lying on this sandy floor while I bleed to death. Wouldn't Sam tell them where I am when he doesn't bring me home tonight? Though by the time they get to me, it might be too late, unless Sam comes back before then to retrieve the picnic supplies. It would undoubtedly piss me off if he finds and carries me out of this damn cave unconscious, being a hero instead of an asshole who caused it.

With that sickening possibility drumming into my mind, determination flows into my veins. I pick up the lantern and began towards the exit. I'm getting out of here. Alive and consciously mad as hell.

I emerge through the cave's opening. The smell of fresh salt water awakens my senses as the cool, crisp air enters my lungs, refreshing me and my assertiveness, in which I became so grateful for.

I let go of the lantern and began the hike towards the bonfire. I kept a slow but confident steady hike. There are two males that I know who'll not disappoint me. They'll not hurt me phsically and leave me, literally alone, like Sam Uley had.

After I have allowed myself to cry for Sam and for the loss of my heart, because I refuse to ask for it back, I will not think of or even care about the Alfa Wolf.

But if I did, it'll be only for the reasons I'm destined to do in the future for his people. If I meant to die for the Quileute's then so be it. I will welcome it with open arms and die like a broken-hearted girl that I am. And that day cannot come soon enough.

All of a sudden, I hear an ear-splitting sound. I cringe. I shouldn't know it, but unfortunately I do. Instantaneously I halt in mid-step and swiftly turn around. I've heard the loud piercing cry on many occasions; however, it was in my dreams. It's a wolf's wail for help.

With the moon gleaming, I spot a cliff in the distance which seems where the wolf is howling from. I'm not sure if my mind made the decission to go; I just felt my feet moving fast towards the cliff and the desperate, repeated cry. Because all I know and I knew my instinct well, is that behind that agonizing howl, the animal is hurt awfully bad.

And even though it's painful, I sprint into the dark forest as if I was blind, and possibly nuts, because I have no light to guide me or anything to treat the wolf's injuries.

I only have the wolf's cries for a GPS and my knowledge of remedies to prevent the animal from going into shock. Other than that, I'm pretty much S. O. S if something happens to him or _me_ before I could get either him or her help the it needs.

Yet, what if I couldn't find my way out of this forest? Ugh, for the time being, I have to quit thinking about what ifs and push forward.

I pause a few times as I climb the steep slope. When I finally reach the top, I take a moment to catch my breath. I begin again shortly after towards the soft cries of the wolf, but with much urgency in my pace.

I begin to get a tad breathless and my shoulder is throbbing fiercely. But, I can't abort. Besides, the cry seems close as I dodge the low limbs. But then out of nowhere, I trip over something enormous, suddenly losing all balance.

Speedily, I tumble through the air and land on the sodden ground, on my already wounded shoulder. Tears sting in my eyes from the excruciating pain.

I squeeze my eyes shut. I hear myself scream out. I felt my body detaching itself from my mind. My scream echoes back. As I held back another, I bit down on my lower lip, tasting the blood as eerie silence follows the boomerang scream.

Normal sounds inside the murky forest start-up again …and seem way too loud. Insects are buzzing around my ears …an owl screeches from up above …and something else that didn't belong in this setting.

I felt someone's breath on my neck. My eyes flash open. I try to scream, but this time from fright, not pain, from the black cold eyes that stare down into mine with so much ferocity that it strangles the scream in my throat.

Why does this uncle hate me so much? What did I ever do to cause this much hate?

Blackhawk is less than two inches away from his creepy nose to mine, hovering above me, with madness in his stone cold eyes. He wants my death. And I knew if I wanted to live I'd have to fight back. But, what could a powerless, insignificant human girl like me, do?

Tears stream down my cheek as no thoughts came.

I wish Sebastian, my father, could be here to tell me what to do and hold my hand through this ending and tell me everything's going to be alright. But that's not going to happen and never will.

I close my eyes for the last time. In any given moment, my mad uncle will kill me and I refuse to give him satisfaction of being in my last thoughts as he takes my last breath from my lungs.

Sam. It's time to say goodbye to you. I am sorry that I didn't get the chance to fulfill my purpose. But, I want you to know I will hold on to hope that in the next life or maybe even heaven, we will have our chance.

I love you, Sam, until time is no more for any living or non-living organism here on Earth and in the entire Galaxies from afar. That is my definition of eternity. You are forever locked into my Soul.

I hear the crack. I feel the pain. It's unbearable.

~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~


	28. Heartless

**Attention Readers**, if you like this story, I will need three reviews in order to update… sincerely, corineabella.

* * *

_Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold;_

_Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world,_

_The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere_

_The ceremony of innocence is drowned ..._

_~ W. B Yeats, "The Second Coming" ~_

* * *

**Chapter 27: Heartless**

Out of nowhere, a loud roar comes from an animal. Somehow the distinctive sound awakens a little hope inside me, though at the same time, a great amount of fear for the animal's life.

Within moments, I feel its paws thundering the sodden floor of the forest. It vibrates the earth underneath me. Suddenly, there's a dreadful noise of a clash somewhere above, in the air and seconds later, the ground quakes from a hard landing.

I cringe as I hear grunting, sounds of the scuffle not far from where I lay, unable to move. It's then I felt myself bleeding out in all areas of my body and my heart is beating in an erratic and unevenly way.

As I take a deep, deep breath, I drift into unconsciousness.

~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~

* * *

_On top of a smooth grey boulder, the magnificent black wolf towers over the pack. Twenty wolves in different shades of colors are spread out and lying in the thick, tall grass in the open meadow, lounging on a sunny day._

_I know this dream. I've been here many times as a little girl._

_I came out of hiding from a tree in the forest as I usually did. The black wolf lifts his head in my direction, taking notice of my arrival. The pack all stand in unity, turning themselves toward me. _

_But not one comes forth and welcomes me. Not even the Alpha. Instead, the black wolf nods once at me. He turns west and sits on his hind, in a superior stance without another glance in my direction._

_Surprisingly, I know this dream isn't following the usual routine. Somehow I knew that._

_As if instructed, the pack begins to assemble themselves in front of me, separating into two groups. When they come to a standstill, they have made a path that went in the direction the black wolf has faced. _

_For the first time ever, I feel frighten in the pack's presences. I don't recall them ever being this tall or even thick as a Clydesdale'. But it's more than that. They are greatly structured and quiet. Not buoyantly jumping and goofing around with one another in past dreams._

_A voice calls out my name and it startles me, because no other human has been here with the wolves and I in the meadow before. _

_Unnerving as it was, the frail voice calls out again. But this time, she requests that I walk through the path that the pack has made for me. And even though I don't see her, I know to comply, but I'm hesitant._

_Still apprehensive and unsure, I straighten my shoulders and proceed down the lengthy passageway. As I pass, each wolf acknowledges me with a nod just as their Alpha had. _

_When I near the end, I see an old cabin through the trees, up on a small hill. In the distance, a little old woman stands on the porch, waving me forward. I continue without hesitation towards her._

_At the end of my journey and a few steps away from the stairs leading up onto the driftwood made porch, I turn around to look at the black wolf and his pack to give them some sort of thanks. _

_Surprisingly, they have followed me ever so quietly. How odd that I wasn't aware of their footfalls behind me. Amazingly, some have halted while others are spreading out evenly. I watch as they position themselves around the front side of the old cabin._

_A screen door slams, bringing my full attention back to the porch where the old woman is waiting. She smiles sincerely at me as she rocks slowly in a rickety rocking chair by the screen door that slammed against its frame. I quickly notice a familiar man. He is standing still by the screen door with a tray in his hands, observing me. _

_I feel myself collapse onto my knees on the sandy ground. I hang my head in defeat because it's Blackhawk. No wonder the dream went off course. I fell right into his trap._

_Suddenly, firm hands grip my upper arms, "Samantha, look at me. It's not who you think." _

_Chaotically, I look up at him and search his eyes. Shinny blue irises stare back into mine. _

"_It's me, Sebastian." He insists by nodding._

"_Huh?" I mutter, and become stumped. _

"_Samantha, you know where to find me now." I arch my eyebrows at him skeptically. _

"_But this is only a dream." I complain to him. Then, I feel a sharp jolt and it briefly generates within my heart. As I close my eyes, a strong energy pulls me towards something dynamic._

"_Samantha? ... Samantha? ..."_

~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~

* * *

A minor sensation to my face brought back cognizance. It activates the pain Blackhawk afflicted upon me earlier and it seeps into my brain cells, transitioning my mind into consciousness. My eardrums awaken to someone yelling far away in the distance and another who's near, using my name in a monotone with a pause between it.

Groggily, I open my eyes. I begin to blink continuously at the face that is hovering above mine because I find it impossible to believe.

"Sammie," Uncle Theo breathes. "Don't move, honey. Don't even nod your head." He insists gently. "Help is on the way. Try to speak or squeeze your eyes if you understand what I've just said to you." I squeeze my eyes shut. "Okay, that's good."

"Uncle Theo?" a familiar voice calls out from a distance. "We can't get Sam to reason. He wants to see her before the paramedics arrive." Jared announces a bit closer than before.

_Sam_ wants to see _me_?

"Jared she's awake. I don't think that's such a good idea." Someone else answers for Uncle Theo.

My eyes open widely, frantically in search for Jessie. But I find that his voice has come from the mixture of a huddled group standing off to my left and Uncle Theo insists that I keep my head still which leads me to study the silhouettes instead with the little light offered by the flashlights.

After a moment, my left eyeball tires and as I begin to close them, a shimmer catches in the corner of my eye.

"Well I don't think that's your call to make, Jessie." Jared disagrees, calmly. "Uncle Theo, he knows she's awake and wants to tell her something."

"Sammie?" I open my eyes. "I'm going to go talk to Sam for a minute." He pauses to wave someone over. "I'm going to ask you a yes or no question. Two squeezes mean a yes and one is a no."

Jessie comes into to my line of vision and kneels beside me.

"Jessie is going to take my place. Do you know what I mean by that?"

I squeeze once. Uncle Theo looks over in Jessie's direction and I follow his gaze. My eyes rest on Jessie's youthful face. His facial expression represents an emotional anguish. Tears are streaming down his blushed cheeks. His eyelids are somewhat swollen and his nose is intensely red.

"Sammie," Uncle Theo brings my attention back to him. "Do you not feel the blankets?" I squeeze a no. He sighs and closes his eyes for a moment. I knew from his distress that's my odds of surviving just dwindled as I revealed my paralysis to him.

Uncle Theo opens his eyes. "There are blankets on top of you from the neck down. You have, serve injuries to your body and you're bleeding out, tremendously, which means you need a firm binding so your body doesn't go into shock." He pauses as I squeeze a yes that I understood my condition. "Jessie is going to take my place while I go talk to Sam." He looks up, to someone or something, somewhere over my head and then back into my eyes.

"Jared and Paul will be at your legs so don't be alarmed if you begin to feel pressure there." I can tell Uncle Theo doesn't want to leave me. "And Sammie, please don't move your head at all." he reminds me.

I squeeze my eyes twice that I understood everything and then I shut them because Uncle Theo's blue-gray eyes have so much misery that it starts to overwhelm me. The last thing I need is excitement which will cause my heart to pump faster making my wounds bleed excessively.

Precipitately Uncle Theo kisses my forehead and eases off of me slowly. Blood begins to gush from out of my chest, though as Jessie arranges his upper body against mine, it slows to a trickle and I'm almost overtaken by the dizziness from that loss of blood. I feel someone tap slightly on my cheek.

"Come' on Sammie, stay with me. Open your eyes." Jessie pleads.

I truly want to comply but my eyelids are so heavy and the darkness seems enticing enough to escape this hell. Because it's bad enough that I lay here broken and bleeding, but to witness my friends suffering from my careless mistakes, is even worse.

"Don't you dare leave me, dudette." Jessie whispers, and then I hear is faint screams for Uncle Theo.

Just as I decide to give in to the nothingness, a sudden energy brings me back into awareness, and to the sounds of people arguing closely by with something clopping at a distance from afar.

"You can't be serious, Sam! She's dying!" Jessie shouts. "If you love her as much as you say, then you'll let them transport her in the helicopter REGARDLESS if Dr. Cullen is in that helicopter!"

I open my eyes in the direction of Jessie's distraught voice. He's upright on my left, fist clenched at his sides. Jared's hands are on Jessie's chest holding him back from hitting Sam, who's in a defensive stance behind Jared. And I immediately notice Libby's silhouette. She's in this stand-off next to Jessie with someone securing her arms from behind her as she tries to squirm out of their tight embrace.

"Samantha?" My gaze is interrupted by a familiar face blocking my view of the heated squabble amongst my friends. As I look into his shimmering, dark blue eyes, I begin to wonder if I'm hallucinating or in a dream.

A smile slowly forms on Sebastian's youthful face. After seventeen years, he hadn't aged, at all. No laugh lines, no pre-middle age wrinkles like my mother had at the time of her unfortunate demise.

"Samantha?" Sebastian questions again when I don't respond or even blink.

In the next moment, Sam's in my vision and has taken my face into his hands. "Sammie I want you to know that, that last minute in the Cave wasn't me. Honest to God. I'd never hurt you intentionally, so please believe me when I say to you that I love you with all my heart." He kisses my nose and each eye as he tells me, "You are my endless highlight and you've marked me for eternity from the very first sight."

I squeeze my eyes shut and try to open them to squeeze again that I understand him, but instead I descend into the darkness.

~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~

* * *

There's an irritating sting, probably it's the reason that I'm becoming aware. Could it possibly be Blackhawks sting ray?

Instantaneously my eyes flash open to a bright, white light. I scrunch my eyelids in response. I hope it's not one of those dreams. And as much as I'd like to see my mom again in the heavenly fog, I desperately wanted to be alive.

My hand flew to my nose. I sort of relax when I feel a tube sticking out from one of my nostrils. The adhesive tape that keeps the tube in place is pinching my skin something furious, causing a severe itch and a blazing burn.

Ever so cautiously, I partly open my eyes to peek at my surroundings. It would seem I was in the same room as before at Forks Memorial. And it was empty of visitors.

Considering the last time I had been conscious, lying on the forest floor near death, I found it odd that I have awakened with no one at my bedside. And as lonely as that made me feel, I find comfort knowing I'm truly _alive_. I didn't believe I'd see another day pass.

In response to that concept, my observation leads to the window. Soft light spills through as a waterfall of rain streams down the glass outside as moisture from the inside causes the view to be blurry. I could see the sharp color of green and nothing more.

I shift my gaze to the fore wall where I knew from last time a clock sat above the mounted TV. I had to strain my eyes to make out the time. Eventually the numbers came into focus. It read; 6:36 and I instantly became frustrated. I didn't know whether it was dusk or dawn because of the wet weather outside the window.

I notice a white note board hanging beside the TV. It has the charge nurse's name written on it and below that, is a date; 11—16-12. I stare at the numbers for some time. Surely it wasn't a mistake. I didn't believe Joy Ateara would write a ruse.

But, it's hard to believe seven weeks has passed.

Somewhere in the room, an ear-piercing sound blares, frightening me. And not even a moment later, the door to the room opens in a rush; a woman in blue scrubs barges through with fearsome determination towards my bed.

The nurse skids into the bed rail, bumping her abs against it as she pulls off her stethoscope from around her neck. Then her hands come to a sudden halt, above my chest, frozen in midair as she gapes down into my widely open eyes.

When I recover from the nurse's quick attentiveness, I blink, which only causes her to scream out, flinging the stethoscope. I gasp and flinch as the metal part of it hits at the bridge of my nose. I clasp a hand over the right side of my face. Ow, that was going to leave a bruise for sure.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" the nurse offers at last, and I feel the removal of the stethoscope.

Thankfully the alarm silences. Yet inside my ear canal, the sound stays as if it was still blaring. Guardedly, I open my left eye since the right is covered by my hand, and discover there are others, standing around my bed, peering down at me with some sort of amusement in their expressions. But for the life me, I couldn't comprehend why.

As I look at my unexpected visitors, I notice most are in white tech coats with their green scrubs peeking from underneath. A few have odd medical devices, while the rest have stethoscope or clipboards in their hands, closely watching me. It feels as if I was a rat being observed by scientist in a lab, instead of a dazed and speechless patient.

"Well there's not an emergency here it seems." Someone remarks, piercing the utter silence.

"Did someone page Dr. Cullen?" another asks as some of the medical staff begin to disband.

"Yes, he has been notified and is on his way." The clumsy nurse replies, not looking away from my face. Sincerity is in her expression as her hand cusps my cheek. "Welcome back, Samantha.' She says, smiling, as if she and I are friends and I just came back from a trip. "How are you feeling?" she asks as the last medical tech walks out of the room leaving her and me alone.

I swallow as she removes her hand. "I'm not sure yet?" I emphasized my answer with a question because I didn't know what type of injuries I had suffered and what my condition was now. Obviously it was bad enough for the amount of time I spent in a coma. "Is it really November?"

The nurse's forehead creases, arching her eyebrows. "How do you know it's November?" she asks surprised.

I took the hand that covered my right eye and pointed at the note board behind her. She whirls her head to see where I point.

"Oh dear." The nurse mutters, and sighs. She turns back to me with a grimace on her face. "I wasn't supposed to put the date on there, honey." She clarifies. "I do apologize. It must have been what upset you and sounded off the breathing alarm." She further entails. "I'm Joy. But you probably already suspected that. Am I right?" I nod a yes.

Joy pats me on the shoulder. "Would you like some water?"

Now that she brought it up, I was extremely thirsty. "Yes, please."

Joy winks. "Then I'll be right back." But she hesitates in leaving. She puts a hand on my shoulder and an arches an eyebrow. "Don't you dare try to get out of this bed, Samantha." Joy says in a stern voice. "You'll fall out from the dizziness." She particularized. I nod in understanding.

As Joy left the room, I wonder where she thought I'd go. And does that mean I still have the full use of my legs?

"Finally Snow White has awoken." The chime voice says, startling my wonders. Carlisle approaches the bed with eagerness in his stride and earnest in his expression.

I smirk. "If I'm Snow White, where are my seven dwarfs, eh?" I quip, smiling up at him. "And I don't see a prince or his white horse." I add. Carlisle folds his arms across his chest.

"On the contrary, they're on their way bringing a village along." He says matter-of-factly, and he continues without giving me a chance to think about his comment, "So, I say let's get to conversing about your medical status before they arrive." He hesitates, becoming thoughtful as he rubs his chin. "The first thing is, Sammie, you need to understand," he pauses, and his jaw twitches.

I get the impression that he's choosing his next words carefully. I could hear it in his voice and see it in his body language that the doctor was having a difficult time telling me whatever it was. Anxiety trickles into my veins like a leaking faucet; drip, drip, drip …

"That to save you, I had to take a heart from the creäture that was responsible in crushing yours."

~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~

* * *

******************************************Need that review to continue ************************************************** ***************


	29. Naturally

This will be the shortest chapter ever in AGITS. Thank you for the latest reviews, faves. and followers. Links to fan page & video are on authors profile.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Naturally**

Feels like I'm stuck in a battle equipped with no armor but still standing strong … because to be a survivor you have to know how to keep holding on. ~S.H.~

* * *

For the moment, I'm utterly speechless. It's inconceivable that I have Blackhawk's heart beating in my chest. I have so many mixed feelings about it.

I want to live but I also wanted to die. I was happy Blackhawk no longer existed for all concerned and yet, I was terrified of whoever controlled him, would eventually be on their way to Forks. I close my eyes, and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Please explain why, even more importantly, who gave the permission?" I ask, in a calm voice.

I hear footfalls on the linoleum. "Here's Sammie's water." Joy explains.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ateara. I need to speak with Samantha privately. Could you keep the family away? And perhaps let them know she's doing well." Carlisle returns.

"Sure, that's not a problem, Dr. Cullen." Joy responds, uneasily.

Carlisle places his cool hand on my lower arm. I suppose for comfort. "Sammie, Forks Memorial doesn't have a helicopter at its disposal. I'll spare you the details on how the helicopter came about. The pilot was here that night when I got that desperate call from Libby and he agreed without hesitation to bring me to you."

I wonder if I could get the name of this pilot. I want to know why he was here other than a medical transport.

"When the helicopter landed on the highway near First Beach, a man named Sebastian was waiting and immediately filled me in on the events that had happened, leading into your condition as we ran towards you. However, we were stopped by some of your friends who live on the Reservation." He pauses, and sighs.

I liked to interrupt to ask about those certain events but now isn't the time.

"As we waited for them to bring you to the helicopter, Sebastian explained that he was keeping your heart and his brother's beating by his unusual gift. Then he requested that I do the heart transplant straightway on you both. He explained that you were his daughter, and Blackhawk was his brother. I'd like to mention at this time, its ninety-nine point zero percent _that he is _your natural father, Samantha." Carlisle reveals, as I oddly stay composed, still with my eyes closed.

Yet, this is just freaking lovely. My mother inserts a microchip into my heart valve and my father requests to put his evil brother's heart into my chest?! What such great parents I have.

"Accordingly, I believed Sebastian enough when he threatened to take me to court if I didn't follow through with his demand, which would have exposed all of us, needlessly. But irrespectively, once I had you in my care, Samantha, I knew you were dying and I didn't have time to see if your uncle was a match."

Wow, Sebastian threaten to take Carlisle to court, risking exposure? That seems pretty drastic. But of course his daughter was dying. I think I can understand that. I suppose I would have done the same thing if it was a child of mine.

"Within moments of getting you here, I made the preparations and did the transfer. A day later the results were in and your uncle was the perfect host for you. At this juncture, your body has shown no signs in rejecting it."

"Yet, he wasn't the perfect host." I remark, out loud, not meaning too. I open my eyes to observe the vampire's expression from my comment.

Carlisle seems thoughtful as he peers down at me, arching his eyebrows. "Blackhawk may have crushed your heart with his bare hands, but in return, you got his."

I squeeze my eyes, cringing within, remembering Blackhawk's fist punching into my chest and reaching inside for my heart. "But not willingly." I say intensely, as mist begins to form behind my eyelids, wondering just how I managed to keep somewhat alert and breathing from my uncle's violently operation for the removal of my heart. I sigh, closing off the memory.

"As I said before, it was the only way to save you and I don't regret it. I'll always believe it was the right choice even if you feel otherwise."

My eyes open to Carlisle's. "I do feel otherwise. But I don't blame you for your part in this, Carlisle. Trust me. I just feel it would have been better if I'd died. I'm sure there will be resentment towards a father I barely know." I disclose.

"I see, but of course, you're meant to be here Sammie. Please accept the gift that has been given to you, sweetheart, regardless who that being was and how you received it. And as far as Sebastian, he has remained close-by the entire time you've been in a comatose state." Carlisle tells me with such compassion in his voice, that I wonder if he would have made the same choices as Sebastian.

But this news took me by surprise. However, I didn't want to talk about Sebastian's sudden interest in me because I needed to know what kind of handicaps I'll have to live with.

"Okay Doc, so tell me. What other injuries did I endure from my uncle's madness and what's the result now from them?" I ask, cocking an eye at the most compassionate vampire doctor I'll ever know. I realize then that not many at all will ever have that observation.

"Are you sure you want me to continue? I'm not overwhelming you?"

"You've done an awesome job Doc., pausing to let it soak into my brain cells to process this chaos that seems to be life now." I told him. "Please go on." I add softly, though I wanted to shout it out.

Carlisle chuckles lightly. "It seems your taking this all in exceptionally well that I didn't want to rush into the rest of your injuries too soon." I roll my eyes at that statement from annoyance. He must have realized my impatience and continues.

"Well, there were countless fractures throughout your entire body, and many gashes to count, although, each one is healing, nicely I'll admit, thanks to Sebastian for his extraordinary talents."

I'm curious about these gifts Carlisle has mentioned but there are other pressing concerns. "Is there a cover story to this miraculous healing for the medical staff? I mean surely-" Carlisle cuts me off.

"There isn't one because there's no need." My eyes widen.

"But-" I began to exasperate.

"Sammie, I don't allow anyone to see or take off your gauze nor permission to get access to your medical file."

Now that he mentions gauze, my hands fly to my neck where I feel the wraps there and surprisingly, all the way down. I look at both of my upper arms and find that they too are bandage. I look up at Carlisle, completely dumbfounded.

"What's wrong, Sammie?"

"I just felt and notice the binding is all." I mumble, utterly flabbergasted. "How could I not be aware of this until you mentioned it?" I questioned the plausible. I saw a reason or a clue of understanding in the doctor's golden eyes. "Explain please." I say, as I waited on bated breath for his conclusion.

"Well, at first you had dozens of seizures due to the head trauma. Normally in a human it takes a while for those types of senses to come back after such trauma and being in a coma as long as you had, though you're not fully a human and you received a healing power, which I like to remind you that I have no ability in, to evaluate such inclinations. But it shouldn't be no surprise really that your brain would heal at a fast pace as well as the visible. You're recovery will be successful, Sammie. I don't foresee future limitations on what you can do with the new heart." Carlisle pats my shoulder and adds, "Libby mentioned you like to run two miles a day. You can do that now if you wanted too."

"But wouldn't that be conspicuous running around in Forks after a transplant?" I roll my eyes. "I hate treadmills." I complain.

"Yes, it would, considering you had a preëxisting heart condition many do know about. But no one knows you had a heart transplant except the few who were on that cliff." My eyebrows pucker, quizzing this new enlightenment. "I see I have more to explain." I nod considerably. He breathes. "I had Edward assist me along with Joy Ateara, Sue Clearwater and your friend, Allison Uley. Sebastian did his part with the supernatural elements though he pretended to be the anesthesiologist. The staff here along with everyone else believes you had been attacked by a bear."

"Doctor Cullen?" Joy's voice comes over the intercom.

"Yes?"

"Miss Huntley's family is here and is insisting to see her."

"Sammie, are you ready for the seven dwarfs along with the village?" Carlisle murmurs, chuckling slightly.

I smile feebly from our greeting earlier. "Not really." I whisper back, remembering the onslaught from last time I was in here.

"Miss Ateara?"

"Yes?"

"Could you just send in the Aunt for now? Limit one visitor at a time." I mouth a 'thank you' to Carlisle.

Joy returns with a 'sure thing, Dr. Cullen' as I look out the window. The light is a bit dimmer so I still couldn't decide if it was dusk or dawn. I turn my attention back to my friend.

"Carlisle I know this is an odd request, but is it A.M. or P.M.?"

"It's in the morning. Are you hungry?" he asks, quickly.

"No, I don't think so. Um, I don't know I could be." I muse. I look sharply up and over my shoulder at the machines for an IV with an ivory colored liquid known as the G-tube (feeding tube). There wasn't one. As a matter of fact, I have no IV's. "Should I be?" I inquisition, as I gape at Carlisle, whom is smiling for the first time since he entered my room. "Alice told you I'd be waking so you took it out." I state, as the door opens.

Carlisle nods. "We'll talk again soon. For now, enjoy your visits, eat, and stay calm throughout the day."

"No promises, Doc., but I'll try." I say in a low voice.

Carlisle and my aunt exchange a hello. Aunt Maggie embraces me gently, into a snug hug as if I was fragile. She softly weeps into my gauzed shoulder, not uttering a word. I roll my eyes at Carlisle when he whispers, 'one dwarf, six to go', before he leaves.

~ o ~ O ~ C ~ O ~ o ~


End file.
